Dragon Sagas: Book Three Fully Revised
by TheDarkPrinceofSaiyans
Summary: The third installment of the Dragon Sagas series. After Caliwone recovers from the battle with the Dark Phoenix and Apacolypse, a new adventure begins in Spirit World as Slade and Lex Luthor continue to concieve plans to take out the League and Caliwone...
1. Chapter 01: The Arrival

**I do not own Drgonball Z, Justice League, Teen Titan, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

**Prologue**

Caliwone lifted off the ground, leaving the Xavier Institute one last time. No friends came to wish him off, no Kitty, no Charles. The X-Men had gotten use to his presence at the Institute, and he had gotten too comfortable with them.

Silver light bathed the unshakable Saiyan and his single black backpack from the full moon overhead as he left the grounds, the familiar building. Of course, none of this bothered Caliwone. He was a Saiyan and had no time for friends or alien allies. At least, that is what he told himself.

His tail swayed one last time before the trees eclipsed his view of the Xavier Manor. In true Saiyan form, his midnight blue aura burst into place around him and he streaked off into the night sky toward Japan. Eight months ago, he had met an interesting group of people who may hold answers to his questions. If he remembered correctly, the guys name was Kurosaki Ichigo...

**Chapter ****01: Arrival**

Wind ruffled Caliwone's already wild hair as he plowed his way towardsthe rising sun, a sun that would not be seen in the United States for some hours yet. His departure had been unannounced yet the grouped seemed to already know that it was coming.

Caliwone spat to the side, his concern for them going with it as he past casually over the sea and across the next body of land. He remembered when he had raced across this distance to fight Apocalypse and the Dark Phoenix, how hard he had pushed himself to arrive in time to save the X-Men.

It took him the better part of an hour to reach his destination this time, casual though his flight was. Touching down on ground near a small creek bordered by lush green grass. Caliwone took in a deep breath and looked around. Caliwone's sharp black eyes took in the prevailing calmthat seemed absent in the States, the clarity all around. In the distance, mountains could be seen standing regal in the mid afternoon sun like silent sentries standing guard over this place.

He looked around. There had been a surprisingly unexpected surge of power that had called him to a stop somewhere around here. Whatever it was, it was drawing closer. His tail swung itself to the side one before wrapping itself around his waist, looking like a simple, furrybelt.

"Hey," a voice shouted up to him. "You're that Saiyan jerk." The languagewas Japanese, one of the several Earth languages he understood and spoke thanks to his ships translation device, though this one seemed a bit rougher. The pronunciations of a couple of the words seemed more street slang than proper Japanese.

Caliwone turned to cast his frosty eyes over the human walking determinedly over to him from the water. Caliwone sneered slightly at the greasy haired kid coming closer. His dark brown eyes glared hard at Caliwone from under his slicked back black hair.

"I am looking for someone," Caliwone said, his eyes narrowing warningly at this human. There was something about this human that didn't seem quite right. His energy levels were unexpectedly high for such a pitiful specimen of the human race. It was clear, however, that this was indeed the source of the energy he had sensed on his flight path. What kept Caliwone's interest was the feeling that this kid was doing his best to hold his powers at bay.

"Maybe you didn't get the memo but the Justice League and North America may have forgiven you but the rest of the world certainly has not." The boy lifted his hand, pointing his finger at Caliwone as if it was some kind of weapon. "Here is a gift, courtesy of the Earth!"

Energy shocked Caliwone's senses as this boy broke his constraints, no longer hiding his energy from those who could see in the sixth sense. It was mind boggling to think that a mere Earthling could ever produce such power Caliwone reflexively did the same, his golden aura appearing around him, his black hair spiking and bleaching themselves blonde.

An astounding amount of energy gathered around his finger tip, casting the area in a faint blue aura. "SPIRIT GUN!"

A ball of energy erupted from this boys finger tip, carving a path out of the ground as it rushed forward, spinning slightly. The blast sailed wide, right past the stunned Caliwone and collided into one of the distant mountains in a beautiful display of explosions and thunderous calamity. The mountain disintegrated as the attack released its energy on contact and vanished completely as if it had never been there in the first place.

Caliwone turned to look back at the kid in shock, dropping his Super Saiyan state that he had taken on reflex and straightenedto eye this young man.

"Darn it," the boy said, looking curiously at the tip of his finger, seeming to have forgotten about Caliwone temporarily. "Still off. What the Hell?" The boy looked back at the Saiyan, hatred still infused in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Caliwone asked, his eyes growing colder. This boy may have power, enough to demolish a mountain, but at a mere twenty feet he couldn't even shoot straight enough to hit a stationary target.

"The names Urameshi Yusuke," the boy said, taking aim again. "That's Urameshi to you. Not that you will live long enough for it to matter." Energy began collecting at the tip of Urameshi's finger again. Caliwone moved, his intention to grab his hand and point it away. It quickly became clear that Caliwone had underestimated this boy.

As Caliwone reappeared in front of Urameshi, the boy dropped to the ground and swept Caliwone's feet. Surprised by the reflexes of this human though he may have been, Caliwone was still far too experienced a warrior to be duped so easily. Hopping the sweep, he propelled himself sideways, avoided the surprisingly crisp movement.

Not fooled, Urameshi cocked back his right fist,decided to takea different approach this agile fighter. "SHOT GUN!" With a sound like a gunshot, energy pellets rained from his fist, obscuring the form of his deadly foe.

Urameshi squinted, trying to see through the cloud, his senses next to useless since his own energy was still bouncing around, cloaking the Saiyan's sense. Silence pervaded the clearing as the smoke slowly dispersed.

"Are you finished, human?" came Caliwone's cold voice, the mocking in his tone clear even to those who had never met him.

"Not quite," Urameshi shouted, reaching back and readying another Spirit Gun.

Caliwone walked out of the cloud of smoke, his hand raised to stop Urameshi's attack. "I am looking for someone named Kurosaki Ichigo," Caliwone said calmly, slowly losing patience with this irritant. "Do you know where he is?"

The energy around Yusuke's finger faded as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why do you want to see him? You planning on adding him to your kill count?"

Caliwone snorted. "If you don't know then I will seek him out on my own. If given enough time, I will pick up on his Shinigami energy."

"Hey, Yusuke," a female voice called out. "I know you didn't just blow up a _mountain_, did you?" she sounded exasperated, like she already knew the answer.

"Uh, well," Urameshi said, a bit sheepishly, doing his best to holster his finger from view. "Keiko, I need you to stay there."

"Why?" A woman with long straight brown hair walked up the grassy hill from the smooth flowing river bank whereshe and Urameshi had no doubt been lounging not minutes before. She stopped dead at the sight of Caliwone, the terror of the Saiyan race, standing face to face with her husband.

Caliwone shifted his gaze to her, taking in her stance and fear. Not surprisingly her fear was for her own safety, obviously knowing that Urameshi could handle himself in most cases. His sharp mind barely had time to note this before Urameshi swung into action. His fist, moving surprisingly fast, even when compared to his experience with this world's best,and sank into Caliwone's face. "LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU MONSTER!"

Instinctively throwing his body into a back hand spring to reduce damage by Urameshi's attack and gaining distance, Caliwone came up into a fighting stance just in time to see his opponent rushing at him.Urameshi was on him even as Keiko's scream split the air in two. Caliwone growled softly, not really in the mood for this kind of dance. "Enough, Urameshi," he snarled. "Stop this immediately."

Blocking one incoming fist to his outside, Caliwone swung his right foot in a round house kick, which Urameshi swiftly avoided by leaping backwards to land twenty feet away. Raising his arms to fire his Spirit Gun once more, Urameshi took aim.

Caliwone leapt forward, not willing to let Urameshi have a second chance to regain his aim. As Keiko screamed again, Caliwone appeared next to Urameshi on his right side. Grabbing the raised right hand in his own right fist, Caliwone slide his left arm over Urameshi's right shoulder and across his throat. Shifting his feet accordingly, Caliwone spun Urameshi to the ground backwards, crashing into the grassy ground with his hand still held firmly in Caliwone's own.

Settling one foot onto Urameshi's back, Caliwone eased Urameshi's arm into a rather painful submission, threatening to yank his arm out of his socket in a somewhat unnatural manner. Caliwone smirked slightly at the snarl Urameshi spat, a rather animalistic sound, and tweaked his arm a mere sliver more.

"Stop it!"

Caliwone turned slightly to look back. A hand, a female hand, seemed to come out of nowhere to slap him hard across his face with almost as much force as Shayera Hol of the Justice League.

He stumbled back, not out of pain so much asshock as this ordinary human girl shook her hand slightly, then her head as if coming out of a slight daze. She looked up at Caliwone, covering her mouth in surprise and fear at what she had just done before scamperingback with a squeal to cower behind Urameshi.

Caliwone touched his face. It stung slightly but he hardly noticed. _The women on this planet..._ He made a mental note to remember that, whether it be on one side of this planet or the other, women never changed.

"Alright tall, dark and gruesome," Urameshi called, now back up on his feet. If the creases deepening in his brow were anything to go by, he was more pissed off than Batman or Wolverine. "Play time's over."

Caliwone stood upright and sniffed. "Hn. Go home and cry to your mother. I am not here to fight you, or anyone else, so if you insist on attacking me then I will find the Shinigami on my own." He glanced northward, the flash of purity and of white flitting across Caliwone's memories of his time in the Soul Society.

Urameshi's eyes narrowed even as Keiko peeked fearfully over his shoulder. Caliwone could see the gears grinding inside Urameshi's head, slow and cobwebbed though they may be, and knew the words Urameshi was going to say before the sounds of speech ever left his lips. "Fine, I'll take you there," Urameshi said, his demon-like anger fading away. "Keiko, get home. I'll see you later tonight." She nodded fearfully and jogged out of sight.

Caliwone sneered slightly. No doubt this Urameshi had sensed the Shinigami energy too, and instead of sending Caliwone off, he had decided to accompany him, probablyto keep an eye on him. "Fine," Caliwone said, gesturing Urameshi forward. "Lead the way."

Urameshi sneered slightly right back and vanished in a wink of blue light. Caliwone smirked in response and leapt forward, easily keeping up with Urameshi's pace. They leapt across rooftops, over buildings and across parks and forests, both moving faster than normal humans could follow. Caliwone watched Urameshi closely, taking in his casual movementsand practiced grace.

He was no ordinary human punk with a bad case of more-power-than-should-be-allowed. He moved with confidence, power and ease. His mannerisms, the way he held himself, the placement of his feet, all came from long experience. If Caliwone was any judge, and he was sure that he was, this kid had more fighting experience, and had faced more danger, than most in the entire Justice League.

Urameshi glanced back. "So, you can keep up," he shouted back, smiling slightly. "Maybe I won't have to go at such a slow pace for you."

"Hn," Caliwone snorted. "Don't strain yourself on my account. It wouldn't be worth the humiliation for you."

They both picked up speed. It was clear to Caliwone, if none other, that Urameshi was honestly not reaching his maximum. That wasn't to say he wasn't at least giving some effort to lose Caliwone. The Saiyan paced him, loving the sight of Urameshi struggling with uncertainty.

After a short eternity, Caliwone was ready to call it quits with this little game. With one subtle burst of speed, Caliwone came to a stop in front of Urameshi. Yusuke, his only other option being to simply bowl Caliwone over,came to a somewhat skidding halt.

"Enough games, kid," Caliwone growled, folding his arms across his chest, flexing his impressive muscles. "Where is this place?"

Urameshi pointed over Caliwone's shoulder. "Another couple of blocks. Think you might be able to hold on to your impatience?" Without waiting for an answer, Urameshi shouldered past him. Caliwone allowed him to pass, not concerned with any sort of dominance plays here. Urameshi was already nervous and trigger happy as it was. No need to create more of an unnecessary conflict.

Kurosaki Ichigo ran his hand through his orange colored hair, glad at the chance to finally be able to sit down and take a break. Whether it be a new problem with the Shinigami or gym class in high school, there never seemed to be any break from the endless onslaught of systematic destruction of his already sporadic social life.

"Ichigo," Urahara Kisuke greeted his Shinigami friend. "How did your little side trip into the Soul Society go this time?"

Ichigo sighed deeply. "More of the same. They still can't figure out why the Hollows are behaving the way that they are. It's like they're being organized by someone." He shook his head.

"Well, you could always go take a look," Kisuke suggested.

"I'll pass," Ichigo said, waving on hand casually over his plain-clothed shoulder. "Besides, I'm already failing most of my classes as it is."

Kisuke smiled slightly under his green and white striped hat. "I suppose we all have to have our priorities. Glad to know what yours are." Ichigo looked at Kisuke, the words behind the eyes spelling out rather rude conceptions. "Not that I am saying they are bad or anything," Kisuke was quick to correct. "Your schooling is very important. I should know."

There was a soft tinkling sound from the front of the Urahara shop that drifted into the small room in an almost impossible clarity. "You're on Mr. Hat-and-clogs," Ichigo said, relieved, if only slightly, that he would be able lean back in the quiet for a while.

"Actually, Ichigo," Kisuke said, his eyes glimmering under his hat. "I think they are here for you."

Ichigo frowned. "What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned, standing reluctantly up and following Urahara toward the front. "Who wants to see me?" He stopped as he saw two men standing in the doorway of the sliding door. He recognized them both. Urameshi Yusuke and the Super Saiyan Caliwone.

To be continued...

Holy crap guys! Dragon Sagas is back with a whole new cast of characters!

Not to worry, though, our favorite heroes and mutants will be back in a major way with major villains and the final conclusion to Slade's ultimate plan.

With the conclusion to Mission X: Revival (a great lead in for me to get use to writing with Yusuke and team).

Anyway, welcome back to the shared universe of Dragon Sagas! Hope to see some positive reviews as I get back into the swing of things here and start to redevelop my ideas.

I will try to update twice a week as I did on Book Two (Mondays and Fridays) but my work schedule has gotten a little chaotic recently so I will do my best.

Until Monday, guys...

The Dark Prince


	2. Chapter 02: Destination

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

**Chapter 02: Destination**

The door slid open, a somewhat odd experience for Caliwone from his time in United States where doors opened in a somewhat more space consuming fashion, revealing the Shinigami boy and the shop owner he had been searching for. The last time they had met, Caliwone had literally run into the orange haired boy on his way out of the Soul Society to battle Apocalypse and the Dark Phoenix. The man in the hat, the shop owner, had recognized Caliwone for who he was and the reason he was in Other World, training with the eternal Saiyan Prince, Vegeta.

Next to the hat guy was a tall, muscular man with a surprising mustache and next to him where two children, an angry looking boy and a blank eyed girl with black hair. The boy was resting a large baseball bat casually over one shoulder with a finger lodged to the second knuckle in his nose. Caliwone made a mental note to stay away from this kid and his now disease riddled finger regardless of his Saiyan immune system.

"Welcome to the Urahara Shop, Caliwone," the man in the green and white striped hat said, shifting his matching kimono to reach forward and grasp hands with Urameshi in their customary greeting. "And welcome back, Mr. Urameshi," he said, smiling slightly. "Judging by the lack of hostile demons, I take it everything went well in Demon World?"

Urameshi smiled back just as slightly. "Well, I didn't win but yeah, I'd say it went as good as expected."

"Then a win is what I would consider it," Urahara said.

"Wait," Ichigo cut in. "Demon World?"

"Yeah," Urameshi said, a slightly feral grin touch his expression. "Evil creatures that haunt small children at bed time."

"A story for another time," Urahara said as he turned his attention to the warrior of darkness. "I apologize for not completing the proper introductions last time we met, though with the time constraints at the time, I am sure you understand."

Caliwone suppressed a sneer at the assumption that he cared at all for introductions. He was partially successful. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Urameshi watching him intently. "Don't waste your breath, old man, I would not have remembered your names anyway," Caliwone said.

Urahara nodded in understanding. "You have become quite close to the X-Men, haven't you?" he asked knowingly. "How is Pryde Kitty?" Caliwone narrowed his eyes. "Pardon me," Urahara said airily, adjusting his hat. "Over there she is Kitty Pryde, isn't she?"

"Who is that?" Urameshi asked, his eyes focusing with unusual intensity on Urahara.

"None of your concern," Caliwone cut in before Urahara could respond. "You said you had questions for me the last time we met-"

"No, I want to know who this Pryde is," Urameshi cut in, refusing take Caliwone's attitude. "Another person you tried to kill?"

"Just the opposite," Urahara answered, ignoring Caliwone's threatening growl with a smile. "She was the reason he fought so hard against Apocalypse. She was his reason to risk his life; the pivot for his resolve," Urahara said with a glance at Ichigo, who nodded in understanding.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Urameshi all but spat as he glared at Caliwone. "He spent the three years I was in Demon World terrorizing the Earth to suddenly turn as its protector because of some mutant girl?"

"She was no mere mutant girl," Caliwone spat, stepping into Urameshi's face, a dangerous glint in his stone hard glare. "Watch what you say, or you and I will have a more painful reenactment of our earlier confrontation."

"If you mean when I took it easy on you," Urameshi snarled back, "then yeah, let's get it on, alien."

"Who's up for teá?" Urahara said cheerily, appearing between the two as if out of nowhere. "Tessai?"

"I don't want any blasted teá," Caliwone snarled, starting to lose his temper as the large man stood and hurried out of the entry way to the kitchen.

"I'll get a baby bottle for you so you can go cry to Kitty-" Urameshi started to say.

With a snarl from Caliwone and a fist flown, Urameshi crashed through one wall of the Urahara shop and slid back a ways before managing to kick himself to his feet.

Gold sparked and electricity arced around the infuriated Caliwone as he walked around the calm Urahara, who nodded slightly to Ichigo, and stood in the newly created doorway and glared out at Urameshi. Urameshi stared back, unafraid of whatever wrath this Saiyan Elite could unleash. Lifting a hand towards the human ingrate, Caliwone condensed energy in front of his palm, glowing a blood red in the sunlight.

"That's enough." Urahara was suddenly in front of Caliwone, holding a cane with a partially visible blade slid out and resting against the red energy in Caliwone's raised hand. "Did you get what you were seeking?" Urahara asked, his query directed at Yusuke.

"Maybe," Urameshi answered, rubbing his jaw. "Consider that your free punch, alien." Caliwone sneered.

"Great," Urahara said, cheery once again and sliding his sword back into his cane sheath. "Then inside we go for that tea. Come, come, hop to it."

Ichigo, almost forgotten by Caliwone, watched the Saiyan walk by with slight unease before following after the powerful alien.

"You know you owe me a new wall, by the way," Kisuke said as he turned the corner. "I'm sure we can find suitable arrangements."

Ichigo glanced back and forth between Yusuke and Caliwone, the two sitting on opposite ends of the low table that they were all kneeling next to, except Caliwone who was sitting cross-legged and ignoring his offered drink. Unlike Yusuke, who had slammed his drink back like it was hard liquor, Caliwone hadn't so much as looked at his glass. The only similarity between the two was the glaring contest they had both entered into with each other.

Kisuke, on the other hand, drank his tea at a much more civilized pace.

"Now," Kisuke said, setting down his cup. "First things first. Yusuke, welcome back. I am glad to see your safe return."

Yusuke tore his eyes away from their angry stare at Caliwone. "It was a party," Yusuke said. "When have I missed one of those in the last couple years? Besides, got fired from my Spirit Detective gig by pacifier breath. Been kinda bumming around with Keiko and Kuwabara ever since."

"I heard about the wedding," Kisuke said with a wink and a touch to his nose.

"Who would have thought the former bad-ass of Sarayashiki Junior High would ever settle down," Ichigo said with a wink of his own.

Yusuke grinned. "Nothing former about it," Yusuke said. "I'm still legend there."

"Things changed while you were gone," Ichigo said with only the slightest hint of smugness.

"How do you know each other?" Caliwone interrupted, the question directed solely for Ichigo.

Ichigo glanced at Yusuke briefly. "Well," Ichigo started.

"Before I left for Demon World, about the same time you showed up, I was being hunted by King Yama's personal army, not that they were anything but an annoyance, but to avoid the inconvenience of having to deal with them I was trying to keep a low profile. Kisuke found me and brought me here."

"I was just getting use to this whole substitute Shinigami business," Ichigo spoke up. "We helped him avoid the SDF, Special Defense Force, even fighting them off once."

Yusuke snorted once. "Like I didn't do all the real work," he said, amused.

"As I recall, you were asleep for most of it," Kisuke added with his own amused tone.

Yusuke scratched his head. "I don't remember that," he said softly. Caliwone snorted.

"As for you Caliwone," Kisuke said, turning the conversation away from Yusuke and back to his real interest. "How are you holding up? I heard that you were instrumental in defeating Apocalypse and the Dark Phoenix. Congratulations."

"I am not looking for gratitude from you humans," Caliwone said gruffly as he turned his head away from the group and towards his window. "Besides, I was not very effective against either enemy."

"You can be effective in more ways than one," Kisuke said, doing his best to sound wise. "Your simple presence on the battlefield can cause others to push themselves beyond normal limitations or give them hope where only darkness had stood once. From what I understand, you were more effective than you think."

"Beside," Ichigo cut in. "The Justice League sure made it clear about your roll in everything. They said you were a real hero." Yusuke snorted just audibly and looked away.

"Speaking of which," Kisuke said. "I understand that the Justice League has taken the information that you, Chad, Ishida, and Orihime had retrieved and have taken steps to follow up on it." He nodded to Ichigo. "Well done."

Caliwone sighed deeply and loudly. "I returned here with the expectation that you requested my presence for a reason, not to sit here with cups of disgusting tea discussing nothing of importance."

Urameshi slammed a fist down on the table, not hard enough to break it but with enough force to rattle the cups on the table. "Listen, jerk face, you better just be glad I haven't ripped your head off your shoulders."

"Yusuke," Kisuke said warningly.

"I have had just about enough of your attitude, human," Caliwone snarled, leaning forward slightly.

"Caliwone," Kisuke said with a warning in the other direction. Children, he thought, amused. I like children, though. He thought, realizing his analogy was no good. Pesky kittens, then. His smile faded as a butterfly drifted in to flutter above Kisuke's empty cup. All eyes turned, serious expressions playing on all faces, except Caliwone who looked at this strange insect with contempt, as though he would like nothing better than to zap it out of existence with a mere flex of his energy.

Kisuke reached out with an extended finger toward the unusual pitch black Hell Butterfly. It took perch there, resting easily as it delivered its message from Spirit World. Silence continued to hang heavily in the air. Even Caliwone's sharp eyes were locked onto Kisuke and his mouth remained shut.

The Hell Butterfly flapped its wings and took off, meandering towards the door and disappearing out of sight. Kisuke looked up at the rest of the group. "Ichigo," Kisuke said seriously. "There may be a problem."

Shayera Hol walked down a corridor in the space based headquarters of the Justice League toward Batman's private 'Bat-Room', so Wally had dubbed it. Although it was normal for Batman to go on solitude binges, he had been locked in his room for the better part of the month, routing all 'Bruce Wayne' calls through there for Wayne Enterprises and denying anyone entry. Shayera frowned, her own glowering mood beginning to match Bruce's.

She came to a halt outside the Bat-Room. With one hand planted firmly on her hip, she reached up and knocked hard. "Batman, its Shayera. Let me in for a minute."

"I don't have time for your interruptions. Go away," Batman's deep voice growled, sounding more aged and gruff coming through the closed door.

Shayera glanced around the corridors to make sure there was no one else around. "Open this darn door, Bruce or I will break it down." There was a clank-ing sound from over head and Shayera leapt back as a blast shield slammed down in front of the door. Growling slightly and wishing absently that Caliwone was here to lay the blame on, Shayera grabbed hold of her mace. With a crash, the two sets of doors crashed inward, electricity sparking slightly around the edges of the ineffective barricades.

The room was dark, as was expected for a man who spent his life watching and hunting from the darkest shadows, but what was lacking was the shout of anger which any mortal would have indulged in. With her mace held in front of her lighting her way, she walked into the mysterious room. The room was pretty simple; one large computer sat in the room near the far wall with a few medals of his victories stacked up on the left wall.

Shayera turned her attention to the right wall. There, a desk with complex schematics and equations, electronic parts and bits of material lay scattered over it and along the floor with a case standing behind it. A suit hung on a rack inside, all black. Shayera barely managed to catch a glimpse of the red emblazoned Bat that stretched across the chest before a clattering sound turned Shayera around.

"Get out!"

Bruce Wayne stood behind her, his Batman costume blending him into the darkness, his mask was pulled back revealing Bruce's aged face and graying hair, giving him a sternness that that the old man deserved. "Bruce," Shayera said, her hawk-like eyes catching the pills in his hand before he could hide them out of sight. "You have some explaining to do."

"I have nothing to explain to you," Bruce roared. "This is a restricted area. I will throw you out if I have to."

"Bruce, Barbara has resigned from the League. She has resigned as Batgirl, too. Does that mean anything to you?"

"She didn't have the heart for the mission," Bruce answered. "She's better off without the mask if she couldn't handle her part."

Shayera looked at Bruce as if he had lost his mind. It was sad and nearly broke her heart. "Bruce," Shayera asked softly. "What's happened to you?"

Bruce's hands shook as he glared at Shayera, but turned, cape flicking, and stalked back to his computer. Hitting a button, the screen flicked on revealing designs for weapons and a what looked like the thing hanging in the case, but only for a moment. The screen dulled down the typical bat logo.

Shayera watched him in silence. He was getting old, and with his age came crankiness worse than before. Shayera knew the real Bruce better than his outward appearance. She made her way over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce."

"I don't have time to deal with you right now, Shayera," Bruce said, reaching up and removing Shayera's hand. "Just get out. I have worked to do."

Shayera looked down at the back of the legendary Batman in pity. By his nature, Batman was a closed door individual, never allowing his personal feelings to ever escape his mask. She knew that Batgirl leaving him, along with the whole Tim Drake fiasco not too long ago, had hurt him deeply. All she could do was stand by his side and help support him from the shadows.

Shayera turned. "If you want to talk, I'll be feeding little Rex. You know where to find me." She didn't wait for a response, just headed out to find her husband.

In only rare occasions had Caliwone ever showed any reasonable display of patience or restraint. His time among the Justice League and his sisterly relationship with Shayera, and Kitty's... love... had given him reason for restraint. His unwillingness to cause them harm had eclipsed his Saiyan nature, the cruel side of a dominant warrior race. Here, on the far side of the planet from them, he no longer had those petty attachments.

His foot tapped impatiently on the floor as Kisuke allowed the little fluttering insect to make its escape. He never had much patience for chit chatting even among friends or allies. He was much more a Saiyan of action and all these three seemed to want to do was run their mouths. Hn, he growled softly, this is ridiculous. Why am I putting up with this garbage?

"Ichigo, there may be a problem," Kisuke was saying. Ichigo and Urameshi were looking serious, as was Kisuke and his servants.

Caliwone stood snarling. "I've had enough." Turning his back on the humans, he stepped toward the door. He could feel cold eyes on him, the same temperature that the atmosphere around him suddenly dropped to. Caliwone turned to glare back at Urameshi. "What?"

"I knew you would never change your stripes," Urameshi snarled, half standing.

"Silence, you insignificant vermin. I have no patience for your meaningless debates. They hold no importance for me." Caliwone snorted in utter contempt.

Yusuke opened his mouth, no doubt ready to deliver another smart ass response. Before words could match thoughts, a familiar door materialized in the center of the open room and slid open. The door to the Soul Society flashed with light and a man tumbled out, battered and bloody, to land on the floor.

The man was heavily tattooed with flaming red hair pulled back in a wild bun. His tattered clothes told a story of heavy combat, as if the blood that streaked across his body wasn't evidence enough. and tattered clothes. His sword, the Shinigami Zanpakutou, lay on the ground next to him where it landed. "Renji!" Ichigo shouted and hurried over to him.

"...Ichigo..." the man called Renji struggled to say.

"What happened?"

"...door..." Renji said. "Help them...Ichigo..."

Ichigo glanced over at Kisuke and Yusuke. "Go," Kisuke said. "Take Caliwone with you. I will watch over Renji."

"Your problems are none of my concern. I am tired of lending my assistance," Caliwone spat. "Go deal with your own issues. I am out of here."

"No..." Renji yelled out. "They need...your help. You...owe the Soul Society that much..."

Caliwone growled, thinking back to how the Soul Society had assisted him in reaching Prince Vegeta and then later to return to Earth to help fight Apocalypse. "Hn, a minor favor requested from higher above has no hold on me."

"You do owe me a new wall," Kisuke said. "Consider this an opportunity to square that debt now."

"And what makes you think I intend to repay you to begin with?" Caliwone snarled.

"Because I know that deep down, you do hold honor in your heart," Kisuke said, without a smile.

Caliwone turned his back to the group, refusing to allow himself to be manipulated. Something didn't smell right here. This was all too convenient. Like the little people on the snow planet from long ago with the Justice League, there was something that had caused this set of events.

"I wouldn't have thought that the so called great Saiyan was afraid of a fight, and I emphasize the 'great'." Urameshi snickered. "Yeah, why don't you do the world a favor and hide in a hole."

Caliwone growled but turned and walked over to Ichigo, Yusuke, and the portal. Reaching over with sudden speed, Caliwone grabbed Urameshi by the shirt, Caliwone hurled him through the portal. Turning back to Ichigo with snarl, Caliwone growled. "Are you coming or not?" With that, Caliwone walked through the portal into Other World.

To be continued...

Ah to let Caliwone roam free once more. I had almost forgotten why I love him so. Lol.

Thanks Kobez2.0 for the fantastic Beta-Read for the first 2 chapters (sorry for not mentioning it last time). I love you suggestions. Keep 'em coming.

And to you all as well. If there is something you wish to see, Book Three is the place to see it. I have my major plot ideas set but have allotted room for fan-fillers. Just let me know in the reviews and I will get it in if I can make it work.

Friday will see the release of chapter 3 so I hope you guys are ready!

Later


	3. Chapter 03: Hidden in the Depths

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Teen Titans, X Men Evolution, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**MAKE SURE YOU VISIT MY PROFILE PAGE AND CLICK THE LINK THERE!**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

**Chapter 03: Hidden in the Depths**

The trio reappeared in a blinding flash of darkness and a cloud of smoke, disturbed by the sudden appearance of mass where there previously was none. The dust settled and it became clear that the darkness was illusion spawned by unadjusted eyes. Dark it was, but gray pervaded the cave they were now standing in.

"This sure is cheery," Urameshi commented sarcastically. "Look, comes complete with stalagmites and everything. Where are we?"

Ichigo, standing now in his Shinigami persona, rapped a fist against the cave walls. "If I had to guess, I'd say the Soul Society."

"You don't say?" Caliwone asked sarcastically. Caliwone could feel the energy particles being pulled off the cave walls to him, strengthening him, as though the very cave system where made of pure energy. "What was your first clue?"

Ichigo started forward, looking around curiously. This was part of the Soul Society that he had never seen before. He closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching outward to get his bearings. He couldn't sense the Seireitei anywhere near them, nor any of the surrounding districts.

"Hey, why don't we stop sightseeing and get this stupid mission over with." Caliwone growled as he crossed his arms in irritation. "I don't have time to waste baby-sitting the two of you."

Ichigo turned, about to say something rather insulting to the Saiyan Elite but saw the impatient tapping of his foot, the matching tap of his finger, the slightly bared teeth... all the signs of an irritated arrogant person.

He's nervous, Ichigo realized. He must be able to sense... whatever it was they were here to defeat.

Yusuke eyed Caliwone, too, picking up on this as well. "Come on," Yusuke said nodding to Ichigo to lead the way. "Better get going before this jerk decides to shred this whole place."

Caliwone followed after a short hostile glance in Urameshi direction. They walked in silence for the next half hour, the only sounds to be heard where muffled footsteps. Yusuke kept finding himself glancing over at the Saiyan. With every step, Yusuke could feel his power growing, as if readying himself for battle. Yusuke's lips curled slightly, disgusted at having to side with this killer, even temporarily.

They went another a couple minutes before he felt the subtle tingle in his mind that they were approaching something that should not be here. "Here we go," Yusuke murmured. "Hope you kids brought your frequent flier cards. We need to fly through this guy."

"Guys," Ichigo corrected. "Three of them." He gestured ahead toward a four way split in their path, one path clearly turning the wrong way. "I suggest we split up. Each take a path."

Yusuke nodded. Caliwone took the direct approach and pushed his way past the other two and took the center path. With one last look of mutual irritation, Ichigo and Yusuke split and headed down their chosen path.

Caliwone sneered slightly as he continued down his chosen path into the underworld of the Soul Society, if there was such a place, leaving the other two to decide amongst themselves what path to take. He wasn't entirely sure how advanced the two human's ability to sense these creatures was, nor did he particularly care. All Caliwone knew was that he could sense the strongest creature in this direction.

Light, bright enough that it could have been daylight, flooded through an opening up ahead as Caliwone rounded one final curve and entered a large cavern. No shadows were cast in the cavernous area as the light seemed to emanate from the walls themselves, almost like eternal exposure to the energy of the Soul Society had bleached the walls. Caliwone glanced around, and leapt back just as a creature of purest black slammed down where he had been, cutting into the ground like a knife.

Caliwone skidded to a halt, eyes and senses zeroing in on his enemy. This creature had no shape of its own, even as it writhed liquid-like in front of him. Slowly, the liquid coalesced into a shape Caliwone could recognize. It was alien, far more alien in appearance then Caliwone seemed from the human's perspective. It did hold a basic humanoid form with two legs and two arms, though both had an extra set of joints. Its face was slick and elongated with sharp fangs spaced around its cruel looking mouth.

Caliwone gazed into what he could only guess where these creatures' eyes, there not being a single deviation from the blackness to give them away. But only for a second.

The creature lunged at him, its body extending before its bottom half could catch up, kind of like water from a hose. Caliwone flew sideways, avoiding this creature's liquid like attack... And crashed ungracefully into the side of a raised rocky protrusion, the nature of the room making it almost impossible to discern distance or see obstructions. That made things quite a bit more difficult.

Rolling off of the rock to dodge another knife-like stab, Caliwone lunged forward with a punch aimed at the creatures head. Like water, the head of the creature burst around his fist before reforming almost as though it had been a video set to reverse. Caliwone allowed a small smirk to crease his lips. This was not the first liquid-based creature he had encountered. During his time with the Justice League, on a small unwanted snow-globe planet of civilization, he had faced such a creature. And it was he alone who had devised and executed a tactic that had defeated the creature. This time would be no different. Opening his fist, Caliwone released a pulse of non destructive energy that ran all through this liquid creature.

Caliwone frowned slightly as he watched his energy pass through it and be released harmlessly into the ground. Before he could react, the creature closed the whole it had made around Caliwone's arm, its head regrowing above it and with its two spear-like arms, the alien stabbed out at Caliwone.

With his arm trapped by the creature, all Caliwone could do was dodge awkwardly and counter with another useless kick. The creature released Caliwone's hand as the attack came through and Caliwone leapt back and into the air, firing a reflexive ki-blast that had no effect besides obscuring the shadowy liquid being behind smoke and dust.

Terrific, Caliwone though in irritation as the creature sent out six separate tendrils up to stab at him from the cloud. What would Kal-El do in this situation- he cut himself off from that line of thinking as he skillfully dodged the attacks. Caliwone was a warrior Elite, a fighting legend. He didn't need a self proclaimed hero deciding his fights here. Besides, Kal-El would most likely freeze the thing with his Earth stenched breath-

Caliwone's eyes widened slightly as his thoughts came to a somewhat stuttering halt as he dodge one final stab and fired a bolt back down. He may not be able to freeze the creature but perhaps he wouldn't have to. Perhaps the key to defeating this monster was level one tactics; the basics.

His blue tinged aura snapped into place and he dove down to avoid another group of attacks then rushed right at it, the thick smoke blinding his eyes but not his now honed senses or experience. Bracing himself for the inevitable pain that was sure to follow with this basic test, Caliwone burst through the smoke and raised his fist again.

The creature saw him, of course, and turned its attacks toward Caliwone but it was too late. Caliwone twitched his body to the right slightly as one tendril managed to pierce his left shoulder, avoiding anything vital, and swung. His fist connected solidly with the creature, causing it to crash and splash against a nearly invisible rock.

Glancing over briefly to access the minor damage to his shoulder, Caliwone stood still waiting for his opponent to rematerialize. Like water, the monster joined again and regained form. Caliwone stood his ground, knowing this creature's weakness. As a basic rule in the universe, for an enemy to attack, it must first become solid to do so. That means that the way to deal with a non solid creature like this was simple. He must wait for the creature to attack before he could counter attack.

Like before, the creature launched itself at Caliwone, stretching itself outward with a horrible screech. Lifting his right hand to the side, Caliwone fired a blast. The rock wall near Caliwone burst outward, slamming into the creature just as it prepared to attack and smashed it up against the wall to Caliwone's left. As the creature began to ooze itself through the cracks of the rocks, Caliwone fired a blast from his right hand large enough to encompass the creature and the broken rocks, annihilating it all.

Satisfied that the monster had been destroyed, Caliwone continued through the cave. Being careful not to run into any shadow-less outcroppings, Caliwone entered the more natural caves. It didn't take long to reach a connecting group of tunnels where Ichigo and Urameshi waited.

"What took you?" Urameshi asked with a superior smirk on his face that suggested all too clearly that he had expected more from the great Super Saiyan. "Neither one of us had any problem with our little water spout. And we didn't have to get bloody to do it."

Ichigo nodded slightly, a smirk of his own on his face, much subdued than the one that had taken up residence on Urameshi's face. "We don't have time to waste here. Why don't we stop procrastinating and get moving?"

Caliwone ground his teeth as the other two started forward. He would kill them both, slowly and with great pain, if he had the chance. As the trio moved down the gradually widening tunnel, rumbles could be heard and felt through the hard packed ground that dropped dust and dirt all around them, followed swiftly by screams and yells of terror, pain, anger and a plethora of other sounds associated with death and massacre.

The two boys paused momentarily, surprised no doubt at the shaking that may indicate a large creature or machine of some kind. Caliwone did not. Pushing forward between the boys he rounded the last corner to see an astounding sight. A small city lay inside a huge cavern, high enough to allow for skyscrapers and Earth-modern buildings to stand tall and proud. Towering over even the tallest building stood the mother of all liquid monsters.

Just like the one Caliwone had fought in the caves earlier, this one was completely black with no shadowing to give relief or texture. This one stood on two legs, each foot the size of a bus and a whip-like tail four blocks long. With a screeching roar, the monster attacked the city again, sending desperate humans fleeing for safety.

At the angle Caliwone was at, his energy attack would cause serious damage to the city, even more if he managed to hit the creature and knock it over. Instead, he allowed his blue aura to glow around him and he streaked off toward the creature.

The audible hiss of his fast approach must have gave warning, for the creature turned, whipping its tail up and around to strike at him. Caliwone vanished, moving faster than the normal eye could see. This creature was, unfortunately, not normal. Caliwone slammed into the ground with enough force to rattle buildings with the creature's tail pressing him downward. Before the smoke could even clear, Caliwone shot up and struck under the chin of the unprepared creature and before it could recover, Caliwone swung a punch at where the nose would normally be with enough power to slid the monster backwards.

With a roar, the creature sat down hard, like a toddler just learning to walk. Caliwone already had his hands clapped together with that familiar blue spark of energy between them before the area lit up in a dazzling display of electric blue that cut the creature into so much splattered ink. Caliwone glanced around, certain that this was not over, and to his mild annoyance, he was right. The bits of the creature that still floated in the air wrapped themselves around Caliwone, the rest of the creature reforming again with Caliwone trapped in its tongue, pulling him closer.

Caliwone strained, his aura flickering about him like a candle about to go out but it was no use. There was a sudden blast of slicing energy, the kind you would expect from energy being thrown off of a sword that cut through the creature's tongue that held Caliwone. The creature screeched as it stumbled backwards off balance as Caliwone flipped backwards, free of the inky tongue and pitched a blast of energy out. Curving like a wicked curveball, the energy sliced upwards, detonating on the ceiling and collapsing down on the monster.

Caliwone landed on the ground, looking to see from which of his appointed teammates had fired the blast. Ichigo was running forward, his body length sword held easily in one hand, the tip of the wrapping that usually wrapped around the sword while on his back waving like a banner behind him from the bottom of the hilt as he rushed forward. It was only a second before the creature stood again, hissing something fierce as it did so.

Ichigo skidded to a stop, swinging his giant sword from right to left, sending another blue slice of energy cutting horizontally through stone and air to take out the creature's ankles, bringing it once again crashing to its backward jointed knees. Just as it did so, Urameshi leapt up behind it on the opposite side of the cave, dropping a heavy blow to the back of the creatures head. With a thunderous crash, the creature's face impacted the hard ground, followed swiftly by the rest of its body.

Caliwone leapt into the air, crossing paths with Urameshi as they both arced through the underground sky. Blue energy glowed around Urameshi's finger tip just as red energy engulfed Caliwone's right hand, their bodies both inverted as they slid through the air. As if of one mind, Caliwone and Urameshi launched their attacks simultaneously, smashing down against the creature as it tried to stand and then exploding on contact in a purple blast of the purest energy, splattering the gigantic creature outwards as the concussion dissipated. The buildings rattled as the shock wave passed through, blowing over small shops and stands with the force of the shock.

Things quieted down as Caliwone and Urameshi landed on opposite sides again. Caliwone frowned over at the two Japanese kids. How could he have ever missed their power while he was with the Justice League and the X-Men? Their power was astonishing, even by the bar Caliwone had set.

Even as he was thinking this, Ichigo walked over to Urameshi, the two laughing and high fiving like this whole thing had been nothing more than a typical party. Who were these guys? The hell?

"Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo is a very talented young boy," said a quiet voice behind him. Caliwone didn't turn, having already sensed the woman's approach. The voice was female, casual, full of confidence typical of a seasoned warrior. "He has certainly proved himself to be of value to the Soul Society."

Caliwone snorted slightly, not losing his frown or his focus on the two boys. "And Urameshi?"

There was a slight pause from the woman. "He's technically not our man," the woman said as she stepped forward slightly, coming into Caliwone's peripheral view. She was dark skinned with dark hair pulled back in a long pony tail and sharp, cat-like eyes. "He comes highly recommended by higher ups."

"King Yama," Caliwone said, turning to fully look at the woman.

"Not exactly," the woman said, holding out her hand. "Yuroichi, by the way."

Turning his attention to the boys again without taking the offered hand, Caliwone stepped forward, more interested now in Urameshi than anything. If King Yama, the next level up in the chain of Other World command as far as he knew, was not this boy's employer, than whom could it have been? Caliwone hopped into the air, floating over to where the boys, now curiously looking at Caliwone, waited. There was a soft whish-ing sound and Yuroichi appeared next to Ichigo with a small, slightly arrogant wink at Caliwone.

Caliwone narrowed his eyes slightly, filing away that particular bit of information, along with everything he had learned about Ichigo and Urameshi, for later study. The boys continued to eye Caliwone, amused, but non-hostile eyes from Ichigo; penetrating and analyzing, predatory eyes from Urameshi.

"Not bad, alien," Urameshi said coolly, nodding in slight approval. "Maybe there is something to what America's so called heroes say about you."

Caliwone restrained another snort of slight contempt. "That fills me with so much joy," Caliwone said sarcastically. "Your praise means so much to me. Especially after all the kind words earlier today."

"Would saying sorry make you feel any better?" Ichigo asked, almost as sarcastically.

"No," Caliwone said shortly.

"Didn't think so," Urameshi said. "So I guess telling you this whole thing was one big fake won't help your mood any?"

Caliwone held very still, his eyes sweeping from Urameshi to Ichigo, then held on to Yuroichi. Irritation bubbled within him, but surprisingly settled down. "That explains a lot of things," Caliwone said, folding his arms across his chest and forcing his anger down. "Like how this emergency happened to come across just as I arrived? Like how I didn't sense your battles with the creatures on our way in here, your lack of initiative when this city was attacked. I suspected something was going on here." Caliwone spat to the side. "I bet that red haired Shinigami is cleaning all that fake blood off of him right now."

Ichigo blinked. "You knew that was fake?"

"I am a warrior," Caliwone sneered. "I can smell real blood a mile away. I just wasn't sure if Shinigami blood was any different that human."

Urameshi snickered. "His sense of smell is almost as good as mine. Who would have thought?"

The cave and the town shimmered subtly, like heat bouncing off of desert sand and melting away into the familiar surroundings of the Soul Society. Yuroichi stepped back away from the group to stand next to Captain Soi-Fon as Ichigo and Yusuke both half turned to look at the line of Captains standing behind the group.

Caliwone looked up as well, immediately shifting his eyes to Yamamoto, nodding slightly with respect to the wizened old man. With a slight tap on the ground from his staff to suffice as a precursor, old man Yamamoto spoke. "Greetings, you three. A mix of worlds and cultures lay before me with a rather great accomplishment today."

Urameshi lifted his hands above his head, obviously wanting to say something sarcastic but wisely held his tongue at bay. Ichigo gave Yusuke a slightly sardonic look.

"You surprise me, Saiyan," Yamamoto said darkly. "A rather drastic change in you since your arrival to Earth, has there not?" Caliwone remained silent. "Once, you would have had no thought for the city or its inhabitants. You no longer kill to please your inner demon."

Caliwone stepped forward, between Urameshi and Ichigo, causing the line of Captains to shudder, wave-like, as they stepped forward warningly. Caliwone sneered, his aura of gold power bleaching his hair blond and his eyes blue as he glared around, refusing to be deterred. With a subtle wave of his hand, Yamamoto motioned the other Captains back.

"I may not be some extra dimensional being living with the dead, but do not test my patients. I will not be patronized by anyone. Got it?"

Yamamoto held his gaze firmly then waved a hand in front of Caliwone's face. With a wink, Caliwone's Super Saiyan hair and aura vanished, replaced by his black hair and a confused expression. "Calm yourself," Yamamoto said. "You need not put up your defenses here."

Caliwone snarled. A tall man with long spiked black hair and an eye patch stepped between Captain Yamamoto and Caliwone as the Saiyan re-ignited his golden aura.

Captain Zaraki looked down at the smaller man with a slightly insane smile on his face and a child with pink hair balanced on his shoulder. "Easy, little man," he said, resting the battered blade of his Zanpaktou against his other shoulder. "If you are so anxious to fight, perhaps you and I can have a match. I would love to see what the blood of an alien looks like on my Zanpakutou."

Caliwone smirked but stepped back between the two human boys and kept his back to the Shinigami.

On the far left hand side, there was a quiet clicking of finger nails. "Perhaps the alien needs medical attention," Captain Kurotshuchi said, his black and white painted face looking entirely too eager for something so minor. "Allow me to escort you to my lab-"

"Back off, Kurotshuchi," Yuroichi said, placing her hands on her hips and her expression turning stern. To Caliwone, Yuroichi said, "Don't let him take you anywhere. He's more likely to dissect you than fix you."

"That's not true at all, Yuroichi," Captain Kurotshuchi said, then dropped his eyes to the floor. "I would fix him if he survived the procedure."

"And beside, Mayuri," Captain Unohana said, all too sweetly. "Medical is my department, isn't it?"

Yusuke snorted slightly in amusement at the conversation. "We done here or what, old man?" Urameshi asked casually, glancing at Yamamoto.

Captain Yamamoto nodded gravely. "A gateway is already prepared for you."

"Been real, guys," Yusuke said, turning and walking away with a casual wave of his hand over his head. "See ya next fall." Caliwone gave one last glance toward the thirteen Captains of the Soul Society then followed Urameshi and Ichigo into the gateway to and Earth.

To be continued...

You know, that disclaimer is starting to get a bit ridiculous. Lol.

Thanks for all the support so far for the third season of Dragon Sagas!

Make sure to look at my profile page and see what I have been so busy doing. It's awesome!

See you guys Monday!


	4. Chapter 04: Hidden Agenda

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 04:****Hidden Agenda******

"You listen to me, you pompous copper faced idiot," Lex Luthor's highly distinctive voice cut through the darkness like a hot knife through butter. Bats that had found acceptable perch along the stalactite potted cave ceiling opened wings and claws that dropped them down and out of sight of the loud human that had disturbed their peaceful sleep. "Twice. You have had two chances to do as you promised. First your fiasco with Doomsday that not only failed to eliminate the Justice League, but your pet also failed to kill that gold-haired alien as well. And now Doomsday is steadily heading for the sun, beyond anyone's reach even if we wanted to get him back."

"As I have told you countless times before, Luthor," the much calmer, more controlled voice of Slade said into the darkness. "The object was not to kill Caliwone-"

"And then you foolishly released that mutant menace Apocalypse loose on the world," Lex cut him of angrily. "Not to mention the possible implications of what might have happened if that mutant girl hadn't shown up and beaten him. The damage he could have caused before being stopped would have been catastrophic at best."

"You do not seem the type to be concerned with collateral damage, Luthor," Slade pointed out calmly.

"I don't mean this planet. I couldn't care less. My ambitions reach well beyond one planets power, Slade." Luthor ran one hand over his bald head. "Do you realize what your actions have done to me, Slade? The League knows my involvement with you from that little favor back when Caliwone was still with the League, remember? I stuck my neck out for you and you failed to deliver then, and you failed with Apocalypse."

"Minor setbacks, my friend," Slade said, his single eye narrowing invisibly in the darkness. "You must keep your eye set on the bigger picture."

"The bigger picture?" Lex laughed. "Here's the bigger picture, Slade. The Justice League and all the authorities in the combined U. N. have a target painted on the back of my neck. Lex Corp is on the verge of bankruptcy due to the government seizing my assets again, and I have been reduced to hiding in a cave with less than desirable company. Meanwhile, the Justice League, the mutant communities, and the government are more united than ever, and Caliwone has free roam worldwide, getting stronger with every passing day. Is that your ultimate plan, Slade?"

"Your observational ability serve you fairly well, Lex, but your accuracy is off." Slade paused a moment to let his word riddle down Lex's spin and just when he could feel Luthor about to explode, he spoke again, giving light to his words. "The unity seen in the public eye is a farce. The mutants are under heavy criticism in the wake of Apocalypse's return and defeat. Outside this cave," Slade motioned around them, invisible though his gesture was, "people are in chaos, unsure who to trust. Even members of the Justice League are under siege, those whose powers were not manufactured by scientific brilliance, some freak accident, or are simply alien in nature.

"As for the government," Slade snorted in contempt. "The public has lost faith in their ability to protect the people. In both of these crisis's I have manufactured, the government has not been able to assist in any major way. From communications I have over heard, they are considering bringing CADMUS back operational. As for the Saiyan," Slade tilted his head, giving away his only tinge of irritation, "he will be dealt with. His powers may continue to grow but I have accounted for that."

Lex crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that so? Have you also accounted for any costs that your new project will have?"

Slade tilted his head back to upright. "I have."

"Good, because your first plan was doable, your second was careless and I do not care to be here for your third when you strike out for good." Lex turned and began feeling his way out of the cave.

"Your giving up, Luthor?" Slade asked, still lizard smooth.

"I have lost faith in your abilities," Lex retorted. "Besides, with my assets frozen again, I am of no use to you anyway, right? A piece of baggage with nothing to offer?"

Slade said nothing as the scuffing from Lex's exit attempts echoed off the walls surrounding them. "If that is your wish, Luthor, I will not stand in your way of fleeing but just know that a new horizon is waiting in the wings. Walking out now will not entitle you-"

"Spare me your theatrics, Slade," Luthor said, sounding distant now. "Whatever your 'plan' for the future holds, I am sure I will survive without your protection."

Slade smiled behind his mask. "As you wish." Yes, all was going according to plan, indeed. With Luthor out of the picture, he could fully dedicate his time to his real crowning achievement. His thoughts flashed across distances to his lair; the containment unit harboring his ultimate weapon. Just a little more time...

The portal back to living world from the spiritual plain closed behind the trio, leaving them standing in the middle of the mountainous wasteland under Urahara's shop. Caliwone shivered slightly, too insignificant to be seen by Urameshi or Ichigo, but the transition to an all physical plain from one made of pure energy did not allow for harmonious transfers. The heat that wafted over them from the wasteland was a welcome breeze from the damp coldness of those test caves that the Soul Society had seen fit to throw Caliwone into for testing.

Ichigo led the group over to the large red ladder that seemed to stretch off high into the 'sky', and back into the Urahara shop. Renji, the tattooed red head sat at the table in which Urameshi, Ichigo, Caliwone, and Urahara had sat drinking teá not long ago, re-clothed and bloodless next to Urahara.

"Ah!" Urahara exclaimed, leaning his head backwards far enough to see the trio walk in. "How did everything go?" Caliwone did not bother to even stop, simply continued to walk toward the sliding door and open it.

"I take it he met with Captain Yamamoto?" Urahara asked, somewhat sobered with Caliwone's attitude.

"For the love of God, Caliwone, calm down," Ichigo said, his tone annoyed. "You make it seem like what happened was a bad thing."

Caliwone turned slowly, the little bit of self restraint that Caliwone still had clearly visible on his face. "I don't need anyone telling me who I am or what I am or am not capable of." Caliwone's hand, still resting on the edge of the sliding door, clench unconsciously, twisting and cracking the wood out of shape. "Who are you to judge me?"

Urahara appeared next to Caliwone with a small cup in one hand. "Sakè? It's really good and will settle you down a bit."

Caliwone leaned away from the crazy man. "No, I don't want any sakè."

From the corner he had taken up to watch the conversation, Yusuke snorted. "Who are we to judge you? News flash; you terrorized us for three years. Who better to judge you?" Caliwone turned slightly to look at Urameshi, then faced forward and walked through the door, and into the air without another word.

"Hmmm," Urahara thought to himself, back kneeling in front of the table. "He seems a little upset."

"You think?" Yusuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why though?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, so what if he had to go through this little test."

"I would be pissed too, Ichigo," Yusuke said, moving to the table and sitting cross-legged on the floor. "I don't blame him."

"Your reasons are much more selfish, Yusuke," Urahara said thoughtfully.

"What?" Yusuke demanded. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"What?" Urahara asked innocently.

"You think there is a different reason?" Ichigo asked, rolling his eyes. In the time since Ichigo had met Urahara, he had become accustomed to 'Hat-and-Clogs' airy personality. A side of the great former Shinigami Yusuke had not yet learned to accept.

"For Caliwone's anger? Yes." Urahara leaned back, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully. "What I think is that Caliwone doesn't want to admit to himself that he has changed or for his true feelings for Miss Pryde. Remember, Caliwone comes from a race of warriors who pride themselves of death and murder. To him, this whole process is probably more embarrassing than anything. And having that change brought out into the open... well." He shrugged. "We get this."

"I guess," Ichigo said, looking away. "So what now?"

"Let him be." Urahara leaned backwards again to see Kuchiki Byakuya step into the room, his bleach white captains kimono flowing majestically behind him. His long black hair stretched down his back and his three stylized bangs racked across his emotionless face. "Hey there, Byakuya."

"Captain Kuchiki," Renji said, standing abruptly and saluting to his captain.

"Renji," Byakuya nodded. To Kisuke, "Captain Yamamoto has expressed wishes to leave the Saiyan be for now. Assist him, should the situation warrant."

"Right," Yusuke said dryly.

"There is a storm coming. You must be ready to act when the time is right. Something has the great King Yama worried on Earth. An abomination, as he called it."

"What about toddler breath Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"I wouldn't know," Byakuya said flatly. "I do not answer to children." With a look at his Lieutenant, Byakuya headed back down to where the portal to Spirit World waited.

"Terrific," Ichigo muttered.

Kisuke grinned in response. "Sakè?"

Yusuke grinned, too. "Yes, please."

Koenma, the toddler-looking ruler of Spirit World, sucked meditatively on his pacifier, a sure sign of deep thought that was not commonly associated with him. The report in front him regarding Caliwone and his event inside of the Soul Society was certainly long but full to the brim with very interesting insight. King Yama, Koenma's father, had delivered the report to him personally, a rare thing indeed. He nodded once as he finished and sat back, a look of unease on his child-like features.

"What is it, Koenma?" the blue haired Boton asked quietly from her chosen post next to Koenma. "Is it anything bad?"

"No," Koenma said, sounding like he wanted to add a "but," afterwards but restrained himself. "Caliwone's little side trip into Spirit World went as my father had expected. Apparently, some people are a better judge of character than my father or I." Koenma rubbed the bridge of his tiny nose. "Boton, please deliver a message to our hot headed friend, Yusuke for me."

"Certainly, Koenma," the spritely Boton said, standing a little straighter and smiling.

"As you are aware, just out of phase with the world of the living, like Spirit World, Demon World exists, known as the Makai world." Koenma sat back in his oversized chair. "Spirit World agreed to lower the Kikai barrier that kept the demons in the Makai after the conclusion of Yusuke's Demon World Tournament as long as they do not kill humans. However, not all demon's seemed to have taken well to that idea. Certain demons have made it to Earth and I need Yusuke to bring them back to the Makai or eliminate them."

"But, sir," Boton said hesitantly. "Yusuke isn't a Spirit Detective anymore. You fired him."

"Which is why I am sending you to go ask him instead of me," Koenma said, hopping down from his chair and around the side of his large desk. "That way, I don't have to hear his whining. Besides, he likes you more than me. Say it's a personal favor and tell him to at least offer to have Caliwone join him. He should be interested in an opportunity to de-stress in such a violent way, I'm sure."

Boton closed her mouth that had fallen open at Koenma's trademarked bluntness. "Koenma, that's so mean! I don't want to go do that." Boton imagined Yusuke briefly with fangs and fire spewing from his mouth as he bit her head off. "Please, Koenma."

"I trust you, Boton," Koenma said, walking over to the door of his office. "Besides, I have something to do."

"And what's that," Boton said, planting her fists on her hips.

"De-stressing with some lobster and mash potatoes," Koenma said, and hurried through the door leaving Boton standing alone in his office.

Yusuke stared blankly into the nervous blue eyes of Boton and said not a word, letting the silence speak for him. He could see Boton shifting her weight from side to side but almost guiltily maintaining eye contact with Yusuke as if ensnared by one of their red-haired friends Makai plants.

"Yusuke?" Boton hesitantly asked.

"What do you think, Boton?" Yusuke answered. "I'm not a Spirit Detective, a Reikai Tentei anymore, remember? Koenma fired me and even if he hadn't I was going to quit anyway. Did toddler face really think I would actually do this for his lazy ass?"

"Koenma hoped that you would recognize the problem and deal with it like a responsible young man," Boton said, beginning to puff up in response to Yusuke's insults. "So do I."

"Look, I have enough responsibility dealing with Keiko, alright?" Yusuke crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I thought Keiko was the responsible one in your relationship," Boton said, giggling almost innocently. "After all, she always was the smarter one. Honestly, I don't understand how your marriage will ever last."

"Hey, it's not easy being irresponsible so Keiko can be responsible. It takes responsibility to pull that off," Yusuke said defensively. "And besides, it's not my problem. Hiei and that guard thing they have set up in Demon World are supposed to take care of that sort of stuff."

They have their hands a little busy at the moment," Boton said. "Come on, Yusuke. Do it for old times. Maybe I can snag a few tickets to see the fights at the Tokyo Dome?"

Yusuke sighed theatrically. "Fine but I want a pair for me and Kuwabara," Yusuke said, referring to his former partner and best friend. "And the one for the championship fight."

Boton smiled brightly. "Of course, Yusuke. I'll see what I can do. Oh, Koenma also wants you to at least invite Caliwone to go with you on these missions. Give him something constructive to do and all."

"Missions? With an 'S'?" Yusuke asked, throwing up his arms exasperatedly. "And I'm sure I am just the person that the alien wants to see right now."

"Yes, Yusuke," Boton said, snapping her fingers and a stack of manila folders dropped into Yusuke's arms. "And I am sure Caliwone isn't mad at you. He seems like a decent guy, unlike others I could mention."

"Watch it, Boton," Yusuke said, mock warningly. "All it takes is a finger to annihilate you."

"I'll go let Koenma know what's going on," Boton said. With another snap of her fingers, Boton's flying ore winked into existence with a slight pop in her hand. "Good luck, Yusuke."

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke said as he turned and headed into the Urahara shop. "Just don't forget my tickets."

Boton smiled again and headed back to Spirit World on her ore.

Caliwone lifted his gloved hand and clenched it in front of his face as he stood near the edge of the river near where Urameshi had found him. His tail, usually kept wrapped tightly around his waist, hung limply behind him, an indicator of his mood. He slowly opened it though not really looking at it. His thoughts were elsewhere as a gentle breeze ruffled his already wild hair and sent small leaves dipping into water.

"You seem really distracted."

Caliwone looked up, his tail lifting into ready position, as Urameshi walked toward him, his hands in his pockets. "What do you want?" Caliwone asked, his mood souring.

"Hi to you, too." Yusuke sighed deeply, coming to a stop a few feet away from Caliwone and faced the water as well. "This is one of my favorite spots in this whole stupid world," Urameshi said. "It's Keiko and my spot where we first met back when we were little kids. And where we got married." Yusuke glanced over at Caliwone. "You have any special spots?"

Caliwone slowly turned his head to look at Urameshi, and then looked away without saying anything.

"Right," Yusuke said dryly. "You're all alone here, aren't you?"

"What do you want?" Caliwone asked again, this time with threat in the tone.

Yusuke sighed. "Have you ever heard of demons before?"

"I've been called one before," Caliwone said. "You have a point?"

"Don't get smart with me, alien," Yusuke said. "Like Spirit World, demons have a reality, too and they tend to get a little rowdy when food is around." Caliwone gave Urameshi and almost questioning look. "Humans," Yusuke clarified. "Demons sometimes come here and I usually get roped into dealing with them. My former boss Koenma asked me to take care of a few demons and wanted me to at least ask if you wanted to join in the fun."

Slowly, Caliwone wrapped his tail around his waist and turned to face Urameshi. This could be an interesting time to learn about this human. "Fine."

"I thought so," Urameshi said, half turning away and lifting a hand. "I told Boton you would say no-" he cut himself off as the words finally decoded themselves in Yusuke's brain. "Wait, what?"

"Unless you do not want me along," Caliwone said, stepping forward. "What's it going to be?"

Urameshi looked into Caliwone's eyes for a minute. He knew that he wasn't the brightest guy around or the most empathetic, but even he could see the turmoil behind Caliwone's hardened poker face. Yusuke had been there; trying to find purpose in his life. He remembered what Kisuke had told the group about Caliwone a while ago, that he was the last surviving member of his species. Everything that he had ever fought for, everyone he had ever known, was shattered and gone.

Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of folded paper with a few pictures on it. "This is the demon we start with," Yusuke said. "I've got a stack of these at Urahara's now. Read it over and learn the face."

Caliwone took the paper almost hesitantly from Urameshi. "I can't read Earth languages."

"What?" Yusuke asked, laughing. "How's that work?"

"I learned the languages from a device I obtained a long time ago. I can speak them but not read them." Caliwone handed the sheet of paper back to Urameshi even as the human snickered almost uncontrollably.

"Alright," Yusuke said. "Come on, I'll read it to you on the way."

To be continued...

It seems Yusuke has found some similarities with in Caliwone and himself. I hope the mission proves to be worth Caliwone's time and talent. Maybe there is hope for him yet.

Don't worry, there will be more from the Justice League and the X-Men coming soon so for those of you who are unfamiliar with Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach still have something you guess can relate to.

Remember guys, I am open to some ideas regarding some filler chapters here a.k.a. fan requests so let me know what you guys want to see.

Make sure you guys check out my profile and see Dragon Sagas come to life in comic form. Let me know what you guys think.

Later guys

The Dark Prince


	5. Chapter 05: Demons

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution,****Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 05: Demon******

With a muted thump, Caliwone let another of the weak apparitions fall dead to the ground at his feet and turned a bored expression over to Urameshi where he stood with his own set of demons. Only small fires blazed, tingeing the small town with red in the night. Sirens could be heard coming closer, probably those who dealt with fires coming to do their job. "I thought you said this would be entertaining at least," Caliwone said as yet another human hungry demon rushed forward into a red blast from Caliwone and to his death.

"Think of it like shooting fish in a barrel," Yusuke said as he ducked a swipe from a sharp nailed demon and drove a punch with casual effort into its stomach. "It's not hard but provides hours of entertainment. Besides, is this any different from what you did to humans for so long?"

"Yes, it is," Caliwone said, looking around for any demons that might still be lingering. "I could blow up buildings. That was always fun." Urameshi snickered. "How many more of these little demon cases do you have left?"

"Well, seeing as how we managed to sniff out their little rat whole, can't imagine too many more," Yusuke said. "Just need a body count."

Caliwone cocked an eyebrow. "And if there is no body to count?"

"We take a guess," Urameshi said with a smirk. Caliwone smirked too, liking this human's work ethic. "Let's see," he said, looking around at the pile of demon bodies that lay scattered about the street. "I count maybe fourteen plus, say, eight more?" He glanced at Caliwone.

"Eleven," Caliwone said.

Urameshi glanced upward in thought as he added. "Twenty five. Alright," he clapped his hands together. "Only a few left."

"What is your plan for finding these last demons?" Caliwone asked, curious despite himself at Urameshi's tracking abilities. He had led the two of them directly to this demon gathering without Caliwone being able to sense them until the two were almost on top of the demons.

"Same way as last time," Urameshi said, starting forward with his hands resting behind his head. "Smell them out."

Caliwone closed his eyes, suppressing a sigh of irritation. Smell them out. Why had he expected so much more from this human? "Terrific."

"Don't get all bent out of shape there, alien," Urameshi said cheerily. "Everyone has their own methods."

"Apparently," Caliwone growled.

"Besides, all we really have to do is wait. Demons tend to cause more trouble than they can handle." Urameshi glanced back at where Caliwone followed with his arms crossed and disappointment radiating from him. "I thought you said you weren't having fun anyway."

Caliwone didn't answer. Somehow, killing seemed so... damped down now. No thrill of hearing terror exploding from their lungs, the cries of those facing death. What was wrong with him?

The two continued to walk in silence, out of the town and away from police and firefighters, who might ask awkward questions. Caliwone in particular had reason to not be seen in the midst of a damaged town, not that he cared about what repercussions this planet might try to enforce.

The Urahara shop was darkened as the two approached it. Although Urahara had a tendency to be up almost any hour, silence pervaded the back ally shop with not but whisper of city dwelling birds. Yusuke slid the door open and walked inside and lit a small candle. Caliwone followed, preferring to keep himself more shadowed to match his mood while Yusuke started tossing files around into the categories of "Dead" and "Soon-to-be-dead".

"Look, Cal," Urameshi started to say.

"Don't call me Cal," Caliwone said instantly.

Urameshi glanced up from his filing with a slightly confused look on his face. "Why not?"

"In my language, Cal means 'idiot'." Caliwone looked back into the darkness, knowing the only three people that he did not mind calling him that.

Urameshi snickered. "Alright, fine. Listen, Caliwone," Urameshi started again, his expression that of trying a new vegetable for the first time. "I have a habit of judging before knowing, or as Genkai would have put it, 'being to dimwitted to think before you have any information to go on.'" Urameshi smirked slightly. "Old bat."

Caliwone couldn't have cared less what Urameshi thought of him, or anyone else for that matter and would have liked nothing better than to tell him that but the last words Kitty had said to him kept his mouth shut. At least, one of the last words.

"Anyway, what you did a while back, its old news. Hell, Hiei and Kurama have done their share of bad deeds in the past so it would be unfair to hold stuff against you now." Urameshi looked over at Caliwone. "I'm not forgiving you or anything," he was quick to point out, "but let's just say I'm giving you a fresh start."

Caliwone glanced coolly over at Urameshi and opened his mouth.

"I think that is the closest thing to an apology that I have ever heard come from Yusuke since I've known him," Kisuke said, walking into the room from the opposite shadow filled door.

"I'm not apologizing," Yusuke growled.

"How is the demon hunt going?" Urahara asked, wisely switching up topics.

"Pitifully well," Caliwone snorted. "Not a single challenger among them."

"Yeah, I'd be happier to fight Toguro or Sensui again," Yusuke agreed.

"Who?" Caliwone asked.

Urameshi glanced over at Caliwone. "I use to be a Spirit Detective back in the day, a Reikai Tentei. On one of my missions, I ran into this pair of high class mercenary demons, the Toguro Brothers. Me and Kuwabara, this other guy I know, tried fighting him and we thought we killed him. Turned out, the Toguro's faked their own death for some kind of payoff and forced me to go through this big competition called the Dark Tournament where demons come in teams to fight to the death for a prize just so Toguro could fight with me again. It was quite the long and tough fight but I finally beat Toguro for good.

"Then came Shinobu Sensui, former Spirit Detective for Earth. That dude was messed up in the head and wanted humanity to die for their sins." Yusuke looked down slightly. "His defeat was taken from me but it was a crazy ride while it lasted."

"Sounds like you've had your fair share of adventures," Caliwone said.

"Yeah, but after those fights, I got so depressed about things. Like, I had all of this power but no one to use it against. I could blow up this whole freakin' planet and there'd be no one to stop me." Caliwone snorted almost silently. "But after Sensui, I realized something."

Caliwone casually met gazes with Yusuke. "And what would that have been?"

"Some things are more important than strength."

Caliwone snorted. There was nothing more important than strength. With strength comes control and respect. At least, that's how it was on planet Vegeta. Here on Earth, things were different, calmer for the most part. Caliwone looked back into the darkness silently. "You're a fool if you believe that."

Urahara remained silent, looking hard at Caliwone as he turned away and headed back out into the night.

"I bet your little Kitty would agree, Caliwone," Urameshi said. Caliwone only barely managed not to falter his steps as he made it outside.

In a small town out where no one cared, in an old barn that no one wanted, four figures sat and stood in the darkness, blending maybe too well into the cast shadows that moonlight gave to them. To any normal human eye, they would seem like ordinary men, if they could have been seen at all, but tails and horns showed clearly their true demon nature.

Tiny skeletons of small rodents lay scattered here and there in the dark abandoned looking barn. Small mice sniffed curiously at the bones before running off as they must have realized what species they had once belonged to. Very little moon light seeped in through the windows, adding a slightly surreal look as the licked clean bones sparkled like stars in a deep blackness.

One monster looked at the rest, demon eyes glowing with fire and intrigue. "We are all that remain, no?" The words, hidden behind growls and grunts of crackling stokes were almost lost.

Another, this one with four steely eyes and wicked whip tail, growled deeply in amusement. "D and C level trash. Who cares about those weaklings?"

"They say it was Urameshi Yusuke who got them," the big brawny shadow spoke up, his voice smooth like rippling waves on a distant sea. "Him and some other creature."

"Perhaps we should have waited and not eaten the coward so quickly," the fourth demon said, laughing wickedly and licking his lips.

"It doesn't matter," a new voice said. A new figure detached itself from one wall, the shadows peeling off of it as if the new comer owned the darkness for itself. Glowing eyes and a shinning smile was the only thing that gave away its position. "Soon, Urameshi will be dead and all of Demon world will realize that we will not simply follow an unworthy appointed President. Chaos will reclaim its rights once more and this time, there will be no pesky detective to interfere."

"Ah, Wraith," the liquid toned demon greeted. "When do we strike?"

Wraith looked calmly over the group. "Soon. Very soon."

"Caliwone? Hey, come on. I don't have time for hide and seek." Yusuke planted his hands on his hips and scowled. "Come on."

There was quiet sigh from behind Yusuke. "What do you want?"

Yusuke turned, his surprise never showing on his face. "Are you coming or not?"

Caliwone shrugged, his eyes hidden behind his hair. "Why not? I've got nothing better to do."

"That's a great attitude to take into battle," Yusuke said, frowning slightly.

Caliwone didn't look up from behind his hair, his face still half hidden. "Battles are meant for worthy opponents. This will be yet another massacre."

Yusuke frowned harder. "You can't bring personal emotions into a fight."

Caliwone finally looked up but his eyes were cold, hard, unforgiving. They were windows into a place of absolutes, a frozen heart, burning destruction. "What emotions could I possibly bring to a massacre of weak demons?"

Yusuke didn't answer right away, just eyed him closely. Something wasn't right. It was as if he wasn't the same person. "You remember the conversation we had earlier?" Yusuke said, watching closely. "The one about Rogue?"

Caliwone cocked an eyebrow slightly. "Kitty?" Caliwone growled through gritted teeth.

Yusuke relaxed only a bit. That was a point in Caliwone's side, if this was Caliwone. Yusuke had met individuals, demons and humans, who could mimic others and appearances.

"Are we going or not, Urameshi," Caliwone asked impatiently. "Or are we just going to stand here so you can admire my shirt?"

Yusuke nodded, something in his gut telling him he was going to regret this. "Yeah, let's go."

"Caliwone, you have to slow down," Yusuke shouted as he ran, not really liking flight, after the airborne Saiyan. "I can't concentrate on finding their energy if I have to try and keep up with you."

Caliwone ignored him, his speed not dipping in the slightest as he pressed on, his blue aura raging wildly around him. Yusuke opened his mouth, about to swear at Caliwone and his entire dead race when a flicker of demon energy fluttered across his mind. "Hey, this way," Yusuke shouted and turned to the west.

The night sky still held the sun below the horizon, bathing this small town and farm land in starry glitter. No lights shown to combat the darkness, which suited Yusuke just fine. It meant that everyone was asleep and less likely of a chance for them to get caught in any crossfire.

Caliwone dropped down lightly by Yusuke, folding his arms across his chest and looked around with disdain but followed as Yusuke started walking forward, following his senses. To his moderate surprise, the energy was leading away from the small town toward farm land and a run-down looking barn in the way distance.

Rain must have fallen recently, turning the soggy ground into mud several inches deep. "Well," Yusuke said, more to himself than anybody else. "I always knew demon hunting was a dirty business." He got a snort from Caliwone as the Saiyan lifted himself off the ground to hover a foot or so off the ground.

Not even bothering to roll up his pants, Yusuke plunged forward into the muck. Three steps in, his right foot sank straight down. Yusuke grunted in surprise but before words could be made to translate, what looked like two sharp-toothed plant leaves snapped up like jaws around Yusuke from either side. Before the jaws could close fully, Yusuke had his arms out, preventing the Makai plant from closing its trap.

Even with all his strength, the mere surprise of the attack having put his defense in a weak position, Yusuke struggled to keep the jaws at bay. Caliwone, for his part, remained airborne, arms folded, making no move to help. His eyes locked onto Yusuke's struggles.

There was a sudden rapid sound as if something was scuttling toward Yusuke on all fours through the mud from behind him. Turning his head, Yusuke was just in time to see a brown colored demon leap at him, jaws open for the kill.

Yusuke closed his eyes and strained every muscle in his body. With an explosion of blue energy, Yusuke broke free of the trap plant and leapt aside at an angle away from the demons path.

The demon landed on the plant that had tried to eat Yusuke and launched at Yusuke again. This time, Yusuke fought back. Ducking the slashing teeth, Yusuke landed a right front kick into the demons stomach as it flashed past, flipping it forward.

The demon landed on all fours, cackling hysterically as its tongue hung out, giving this apparition a psychotic look to go with its natural brown colored skin. Its eyes, looking just as insane, bulged out, like a fly's but with human like eyes. Along its back, spikes grew, none longer than six inches, coving its back like a patch of grass. In fact, even as the demon stood there, cackling, grass simply grew under its feet, along with small flowers.

"Well, well," Yusuke said, standing up from his crouched position. "You must be the demon I'm looking for. I have some mail for you but you never left a forwarding address from Demon World so now I gotta deliver it to you." Yusuke lifted a finger in his trademarked Spirit Gun form.

Again, from behind Yusuke, another voice spoke, this one as soft and smooth as a gentle sea and definitely female. "Might I join the fun?" This demon, Yusuke saw, looked nothing like her voice would have suggested. This demon was somewhat brawny, her face hard and set in what could almost be mistaken for soft stone.

"Ok," Yusuke said, shocked by the appearance. "Two of you. Shouldn't be a problem."

There was more slopping sounds and two more demons joined the circle. One was small, maybe two thirds Yusuke's height with matted down black hair and horns while the other was skinny to match its whip like tail, four eyes, and a deep voice that chuckled and said, "How about now, Detective?"

Yusuke smirked to cover his frown. None of these demons were giving any clear energy reading, which meant Yusuke had no way of knowing what level these demons were on. Yusuke turned sharply, eyes tracking to find where Caliwone was but he was right where he had been, hovering in the air, his eyes looking around darkly at the demons. Yusuke relaxed. If Caliwone had been a mimicking demon, he would have shown his colors by now. But if that was Caliwone...

Yusuke turned back to the demons as the first one cackled again as it subtly crouching to spring, then squealed in intense pain as Caliwone dropped down hard onto its back with arms still crossed, the sickening sound of crunching bones nearly as loud as the squeal.

Every eye turned in stunned surprise at the strike as the downed demon moaned forlornly as Caliwone stepped off its back and lifted the paralyzed demon with his left hand and threw him into the sky. The demon cart wheeled in the air, its legs flailing limply until Caliwone's blast carved out a hole through its stomach. The demon hit the ground thirty feet away with a crash, the beast most likely still living for at least the next few minutes.

The four eyed demon with the whip tail took half a step back and came to a stop as Caliwone appeared behind him. Grabbing the demon by the neck, Caliwone slammed it hard against the side of the barn.

"Wait, please," the demon begged as Caliwone lifted his right hand and palm heel struck, his hand and arm punching through the side of the barn, separating the upper portion of the demons head from its lower jaw and the rest of its body. Its last begging words turning to splutters as green blood gushed upwards.

Caliwone turned, the demons blood streaking down his face, then lifted off into the air. Lowering his right arm, Caliwone created the red ball of energy of his Sphere of Destruction, holding it in the air just above his upward facing palm of his right hand. The red glow lit up the ground like an evil star in the heavens. Caliwone's eyes were cold and set as he looked down at the demons and Urameshi standing in shock and looking up at him.

It was so simple, these demons so weak. Why hesitate? Caliwone closed his fingers around his energy and reached back to throw it.

Cal!

A shadow leapt up from behind Caliwone, wrapping its arms and legs around Caliwone and dragging him down. The energy in his hand fumbled out, falling a good distance away and expending its energy a ways away from the town and the barn. The ground still shook and cracked, blowing the barn apart and lighting what remained on fire as Caliwone regained his balance and flung the shadow down to the ground.

Urameshi was straining to remain upright from the force of the explosion, squinting to see as Caliwone landed next to the shorter demon that had been blown back. Lifting it by the arm, Caliwone kicked it, ripping it into several pieces and turning to the brawniest of them.

The demon hand no time to move as Caliwone rushed in at it, kicking it in the stomach with only enough force to bend it over, then hopped over it, grabbing the demons head and pulling it back. His left hand flashed and only Caliwone remained holding the demons head in his right hand.

Caliwone dropped it and looked around for the last demon but the fire from the burning building cast shadows everywhere. Lights in the town were switching on as the people began to wake to the light and shaking. Urameshi was looking around too, but he couldn't find the demon either.

There was a soft growl from behind Urameshi, the glinting of fangs and eyes reflecting the fire burning all around. Just as the wraith lifted a hand to strike, Caliwone appeared next to it, grabbing hold of its lifted right wrist in his own right hand and squeezed. There was a soft crunch and a howl from the demon as Caliwone pulled the demon closer to himself and drove an elbow into its rib cage, breaking at least two, then spun himself without letting go of the demons wrist and drove his left arm just under the demons shoulder.

There was another howl as Caliwone let the dislocated arm go just long enough to move in front of the demon and gave it three kicks without ever setting his foot down. One caught the demon under the chin with a front kick, snapping its head back, the second breaking the demons left arm with a round kick, and the last coming down from above and crashing down onto its head then to the ground with a standing axe kick.

Face down in the mud, the wraith sputtered. "It wasn't supposed to be this way," it said. "Urameshi..."

"You are weak," Caliwone said coldly. "Vermin in need of extermination." Lifting a booted foot, Caliwone stomped down, giving the dark mud a greenish tint for a moment.

Caliwone lowered his eyes, the coldness leaving Caliwone's eyes and heart. After a few moments, Caliwone looked over at Urameshi who was staring at him with complete disbelief at the brutality that Caliwone had shown. The same kind that had been talked about while he was masquerading around Earth as the "Golden Warrior".

"It's not the same," Caliwone said, looking down again. "It will never be the same again, Yusuke."

Yusuke came out of his disbelieving daze, knowing what Caliwone meant by that. "No, it won't," Yusuke said, walking over to him. "Looks like certain people have rubbed off on you. That's good, Caliwone."

Caliwone turned his head away, the red glow seeming to fade away around him, as if the flames no longer had any hold over him. "Yeah."

"For now though, we need to get outta here," Yusuke said, glancing absently back toward where a line of people were running their way. "There is actually a place I want to show you later."

Caliwone glanced at Yusuke but didn't say anything. Together, they headed back to Urahara's shop.

"What do you think?"

Caliwone looked around in great appreciation at the vast forest and mountains spanning miles in all directions. Birds flew above the greenery, not a care in the world. Water ran along hidden rivers, a pleasant background to the sounds of animals. "Peaceful," Caliwone said to the short old lady standing next to him with her arms crossed behind her.

"Hn. You have more of an inner peace than that dimwit does, at least." Genkai glanced up at the Saiyan, not in any kind of fear or respect. "More peace than Yusuke said you would have, even."

"I feel more so," Caliwone said, still looking around. "I don't know if anyone like me has the right to peace of any kind."

"Everyone deserves peace," Genkai said. "The only factor is if you can accept that and get off your cowardly ass and go find it.

Caliwone glanced down at the old lady, and then looked away again. "Perhaps your right."

Genkai snorted again. "Listen kid, at my age, I know all about peace. It's been something I've been trying to drum into that thick head of that idiot, even when I trained him. Maybe you won't take as long as he did down there to figure it out."

Caliwone nodded. "Thank you," Caliwone said, for once, the words not hurting to say. With that, Caliwone floated down into the forest and out of sight.

Genkai smiled slightly. "Good kid." Turning, Genkai walked back inside to give Boton and Koenma an update.

To be continued...

Man, sorry guys for the lack of updates! Super busy last couple weeks, wedding, moving... Anyway, here is Friday's update and one soon to be ready for Monday. I promise to be back on track now. Lol.

How did you guys like the chapter? Pretty intense during that last bit but it seems Caliwone has a conscience now. We'll see if that is just a phase in his life or a permanent change.

'Til Monday guys,

The Dark Prince


	6. Chapter 06: Warriors Fate

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 06: Warriors Fate******

**-Six months later-**

Caliwone looked up into the night sky, sparkling with the light of distant stars, one of which could possibly be his own. The night was cold for humans, winter having set itself upon the land in the six months since he had been here and making Genkai's forest and mountains look somewhat peaceful, despite the weak demons that lived next to more Earth natural creatures. Even the moon seemed to take on a more Christmassy glow, reflecting its light off of the snow from tree tops.

The snow had stopped falling now, the skies had cleared of the darkened clouds and now remained empty. With only the slightest disturbance of the fluffy snow, Caliwone lifted himself through the opening in the tree roof and hung in the sky, knowledgeable that he was completely safe here, having long ago established his superiority over the demons that reside here. Now they feared even showing their faces to him less he decide he wanted it as a trophy.

The birds nearest him stopped their chirping, waiting to see what this demon in his own right would do. Caliwone didn't mind these creatures. They reminded him of when he had first come to Earth, crashing down in a forest and where he had lived for almost three years before the Justice League finally caught up to him. Even now, the League had no idea where he was, even if they wanted to find him. His unique Saiyan energy signature kept him concealed from their sensors, the reason it had taken the League so long to find him before. He found the scenery peaceful, calming. It was the perfect place to find one's self.

Caliwone tore his eyes away from the full moon, his tail reflexively loosening from around his waist, and looked down. The snow covered forest he has chosen as his training ground were missing large sections of trees, streaks cut through the forest and one long twisting section that cut down the middle of this section of forest, adding a somewhat sharper feel to the area.

Caliwone sighed. Perhaps it was time for him to return to Other World and resume his training under Prince Vegeta. Here, his training was no more than basic which limited his growth. He had been able to take Vegeta's training regiment and apply it here, making his technique sharper, crisper, improving his stamina, but that was where his growth had halted. In the morning, he would go see Urahara and Ichigo and have them open a gate to the Soul Society.

There was a distant roar that echoed from the mountains around him. It was inhuman. Caliwone looked around casually, trying to find the demon sending the challenge. He saw nothing unusual; no snow fell from trembling boughs, no birds taking flight in fear. The roar came again, sounding much closer and sounding more familiar.

Trees blew aside without warning a little ways out, stripping the forest down as if some giant snake was tunneling through under the tree line directly at Caliwone. Caliwone held steady eyes on this creature's path until, fifty yards away, the creature burst up, the jaw of its huge white skull mask, slightly bigger than Caliwone's body, opened as the rest of its black, ghost-like body and bladed arms trailed behind it.

Caliwone dodged left as the Hollow snapped its jaws closed then turned, maintaining its speed for another run. Caliwone turned and burst off like a blue flame with the Hollow hot on his heels. He ducked and swerved to avoid the Hollows attempts to make a meal out of him, then abruptly burst vertical toward the moon where Caliwone could take a moment to see his enemy.

Like all Hollows he had seen before, during the Apocalypse battle, this Hollow had a terrifying mask for a face, only vaguely human looking. According to Ichigo and Urahara, these creatures had been human once, dead souls left on Earth too long before the Shinigami could come and guide them into the Soul Society. If left for more than three days on Earth, the chain of fate, the binding they have on Earth as a physical chain attached to their chest, eats away at the soul, giving them a Hollow mask and transforms them into one of these creatures with a hole where their chain once was.

The Hollow roared its inhuman roar again as it turned upward toward Caliwone. Caliwone dove to meet it, lifting his right fist back and ready. As they came together, Caliwone struck the Hollow center on its huge mask, punching as hard as he could. The Hollow crashed to the ground with an irritated roar, blowing away and crushing more trees as Caliwone held his right hand gingerly. Blood dripped from his knuckles, seen seeping through his white glove slightly.

Caliwone did not have much time to worry about it as the Hollow raced upward again. Caliwone took off, the Hollow close behind. With a burst of speed, the Hollow passed around Caliwone and came at him from in front. Braking wildly, Caliwone took off on a new trajectory, the Hollow missing his heels by inches.

Rolling over in his flight Caliwone reached back and fired a blast from his right hand. The blast lit up the snow covered trees, but didn't even phase the Hollow. Changing directions sharply again, Caliwone spiraled upward, his blue aura streaking behind him as the Hollow chased him. Knowing it was going to hurt, Caliwone reversed directions and swung a punch.

The Hollow, mindless as it seemed, could not be fooled twice. With surprising swiftness, the Hollow dodged the strike, then lunged forward and snapping its jaw. Caliwone barely managed to dodge and swung a foot that slammed into the Hollows mask. Before Caliwone could follow up, the Hollow swung one razor sharp looking bladed arm outward, forcing Caliwone to dodge downward.

Just as the Hollow turned to look back at Caliwone, he vanished, moving too fast for the Hollow to quickly follow and drove two booted feet down onto the top of the Hollows skull. As the Hollow fell to crash into the ground, Caliwone transformed, his golden aura making him appear like the sun at mid-day. Turning, Caliwone lowered his hand, straining to force energy into it, his aura flaring wildly.

A blue ball of energy snapped into existence in the palm of his hand, followed closely by small electrical arcs dancing along his arm and over the surface of the blue sphere. The snow below Caliwone lifted upward from a hundred yards below, briefly caught under a force stronger than Earth's gravity, looking as if the snow was falling in reverse toward the twin globes of blue and gold.

The Hollow rushed out from the crater at Caliwone, howling horribly. Caliwone rushed the Hollow, the energy encompassing his right hand streaking like a comet. As the two met in the air, Caliwone drove his right fist down onto the Hollows face, directly between the eyes, piercing through the white mask mid way up Caliwone's upper arm. For only a moment, everything was still, the two hanging in the air as the last of the snow drifted back down to the tree tops.

Caliwone reached over and rested his left hand on his right bicep and concentrated his energy once more. The energy that still sparked around Caliwone's hand, glowing through hole he had just created, began to rotate counter clockwise. As his energy turned, it twisted and shredded the Hollows mask, the vortex growing in size until the Hollow screamed one last time and vanished all together in a black cloud as the Hollow ceased to exist.

Caliwone breathed out, allowing the sporadic blue energy to fade along with his gold aura and hair. Silence continued to rein, not even the bravest of demons that chose to live here, made a peep. Caliwone flexed his fingers carefully. Pain arced across his nerves but nothing to terrible. He looked around, then settled back to the ground, and smiled slightly. It would seem he had not lost his touch in designing techniques. Tatsumaki Ryu, as it translated in Japanese. Dragon Twister. A fine addition to his arsenal. Perhaps he was strong enough to produce a real challenge to Kal-El now...

From the high chamber of the Seireitei, Captains Yamamoto, Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, and Zaraki watched as Caliwone destroyed the rogue Hollow with his new technique through the specially designed portal that assisted in the tracking of located Hollows.

"I like him," Zaraki said, grinning broadly and silently hoping for a chance to fight this boy.

"Captain," Hitsugaya spoke up questioningly. "I thought it was impossible to kill a Hollow without the use of a Zanpaktou or a powerful Shinigami Kido."

Yamamoto did not answer right away, simply continued to watch as the Saiyan settled down onto the snow covered ground, holding his hand rather gingerly. "A truly outstanding individual," Yamamoto said. "A remarkable achievement. The Zanpaktou is, indeed, the only physical weapon that can harm Hollows although there have been several instances where non physical weapons have managed to do so. The Quincy energy bow and arrow as well as specially designed Kido spells can do so but this is something new."

"Is he or will he become a threat to the Seireitei or the Soul Society?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked, his ever dry tone sounding more crisp than usual.

"That has yet to be seen," Yamamoto said, stroking the top of his staff idly. "He has the potential to be as useful as Kurosaki Ichigo."

All the Captains remained silent for a moment. "Where are our teams that were tracking that Hollow," Hitsugaya asked.

"They shall return shortly," Yamamoto answered. "They were from Squad 6, were they not?" he asked, turning to that squads Captain.

"Yes," Byakuya answered. "I will have them debriefed upon returning to the Seireitei. It may be possible to gather more information on the Saiyan and his new technique."

"We could always just find out the old fashioned way," Zaraki suggested. "He has peaked my interest."

"I think Captain Kuchiki's method is the most appropriate right now," Hitsugaya said dryly. "Not every situation requires your rather bloody approach."

"Whatever, Toshiro," Zaraki said, sounding disappointed.

"Good." Captain Yamamoto turned, the rest of the Captains following suit, and headed for the exit to the grand room. "Be sure they are thorough. We need as much information as we can gather on this man. If something were to go wrong, I want us all to be prepared."

"Ah, Caliwone," Kisuke said cheerily, looking up from the manga he had been reading on the steps into his shop. "Welcome back."

"I need a portal to the Soul Society," Caliwone said without preamble.

Urahara cocked an interested eye. "Going back for more training, I take it?"

Caliwone eyed the shop keeper for a minute. "Yes," he said, coming to a stop in front of Urahara. "Since I am here, I might as well ask you about Hollows."

Kisuke looked a little more interested now and set down the book. "What do you want to know?"

"Since I've been on Earth, these Hollows have followed and recently have attacked me, although I could never see their physical form at first," Caliwone said. "I could sense them and had almost seen one in the rain once before I joined the Justice League."

"Hollows, like Shinigami, are invisible to most normal people," Kisuke explained. "You have developed a somewhat odd ability of sensing energy, separate from you other senses, which is great for combat but not for much else as of yet, so you were able to sense their presence but not see their form." Kisuke leaned back on steps. "Hollows have physical form after all, so it doesn't surprise me that you may have been able to see its outline in a heavy rain."

"So why follow me around?" Caliwone asked. "Why did they not try and eat me when they had the chance when I first arrived on this planet?"

"There is much we don't know about Hollows," Kisuke said, looking at Caliwone from beneath his hat. "Only speculation. You see, Hollows hunt by smelling out human souls, still living or ones lingering. You do not have a human soul. My guess would be that they were more curious about you and why you differ from human souls."

"While I was with the X-Men, I never could sense any Hollows nearby at all, at least until the battle with Apocalypse. At that time, I was able to see them perfectly clearly. Why would their interest suddenly wane from my soul during that time?"

Kisuke leaned forward again, looking more curious yet. "There had been a few theories thrown around recently throughout the Seireitei that mutants act as a deterrent to Hollows. Kind of like insect repellent. Interesting to hear that confirmed." Kisuke stroked his chin. "That would be my guess. Or else, they simply lost interest in you."

"Hn." Caliwone glanced around, trying to see if Ichigo or Yusuke were around. "I was in that forest of Genkai's and a Hollow attacked me. Specifically me."

"I see," Kisuke said. "Perhaps that one was desperate for food or simply did not care about what kind of soul you had. How did you fair against it?"

"I killed it."

Kisuke rocked back, nearly falling over. "You killed it?"

Caliwone narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes. Is that so shocking?"

"Yes, it is," Kisuke said, resettling himself on the step. "But never mind. Have you told Ichigo or Yusuke this?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason," Kisuke said hurriedly, standing and making his way inside his shop to the secret underground world. In one corner, Kisuke's manufactured gateway stood, doors closed and invisible to the Soul Society. "Well, Caliwone, I wish you luck on the other side," Kisuke said with a somewhat child-like grin.

"Yeah," Caliwone said, and walked through the now opening gateway. Once inside, Caliwone turned to look Kisuke in the eye as the door slowly slid shut. "Send word if you see any trouble." With a slight thud, the doors slid closed.

Lex Luthor sat bolt upright in his bed. "Where are you?" he asked, looking around his room. Empty. But his dream had felt so real.

"Lex." From the shadows, the silhouette of the infamous Batman loomed into view from beside his bed.

"Batman," Lex greeted coolly, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed to face Batman, revealing pinstriped pajama bottoms and naked chest. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Slade." Batman stopped just out of arms reach. "Where is he?"

"Didn't we already go through this in the courts?" Lex said casually, not even bothering to hide an arrogant smirk. "One year in prison but with a heavy donation to the justice system, I am free from penalty. In the mean time, you can't touch me, Batman. Neither you, Superman, or the Justice League."

Batman narrowed his eyes, glaring at Luthor for a moment, then turned and headed to the open glass doors to the balcony.

There was a soft chuckle from behind him. "You're losing your touch, Batman." Batman turned to look at Luthor, still sitting on the edge of his bed. "Old age starting to get to you?"

Batman moved forward and slammed Luthor up against the wall faster that Lex could react to. "If I find out you and Slade are still working together, despite your testimony in the courts," Batman growled threateningly, "I will be back and no court will be able to stop me." Batman let Luthor fall to the floor blinking and holding his throat. By the time he looked up again, Batman was gone.

"Yeah, right," Lex muttered after the Dark Knight. He stood and wiped any dirt off of himself. His mind flashed back to the dream he was having. The more he thought about, the more details seem to come alive.

He had been in a dark place, cold, alone. But that had been alright. Steel beams had been numerous in the high ceiling, lamps and lighting there, fully functional, but turned off. There was one door into the facility, unblocked but shut, the workers gone home for the night. The rock walls, some parts covered in steel to reinforce the facility dripping with moisture from some underground liquid.

Control consoles remained dimly lit, flickering as it ran through complicated algorithms of an unknown project. Something about that computer though seemed important but Lex could not pin point what it was. In his dream, he had been watching that computer intently, expectantly.

Something sat in the darkness, blacker than a shadow, invisible to any human eye. This darkness had a shape, coming clearer into focus as Lex thought back. A giant shape with two legs, two arms, a head. It was at this point that Luthor remembered he had traveled a long ways, the smell of sea water apparent in the air that suggested a somewhere near a coast.

The console flashed brightly, the lights formulating into a complicated pattern until they settled into a familiar emblem. Lights, like eyes, shone brightly on the darkness illuminating the Sentinel.

Luthor snapped his eyes open, falling off his bed in surprise. "Brainiac!" Luthor's heart gradually slowed and a grin spread wide across his face. "Brainiac is alive."

To be continued...

Haha! Back across to the United States side for a little bit and back to the JLU and X-Men. Curve ball. Lol

So, Caliwone has learned a new technique and will be returning to train with Vegeta and Goku in Other World.

For those of you who are unfamiliar with Bleach and Yu Yu Hakusho, here is a quick break and back to those you know and love.

To those who are more familiar with Bleach and Yu Yu Hakusho, They will be back along with the League and X-Men.

Thanks Kobez2.0 for Beta-Reading again!

*sigh* Once again, I managed to post the wrong chapter. At least this time it was from the right story. Thanks Rick () for pointing that out to me. Probably would have stayed there for a while, too.

*sighs again* Goes to show that I am very busy and distracted.

See you on Friday guys.


	7. Chapter 07: Systems Recovery

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 07: Systems Recovery******

The landing bay doors of the Justice League's Watch Tower opened and a single Javelin fell into space, it engines flaring to life as its main star drives kicked into gear, pushing the Javelin into the upper atmosphere.

Over the comm., an urgent voice was yelling over the sound of breaking glass and possible a great deal of other things. "Justice League, we need your support now. We can't hold them off any longer."

Shayera Hol reached forward and touched the comm. key. "This is Javelin 15. We are on our way. Hold tight."

Beside her to her left, John Stewart reached over and took her hand in his. "You're not wearing the ring I gave you," he teased, gently messaging her wedding finger. "And after all that money I spent on it."

Shayera grinned back, the grin that he had fallen in love with the first time he had seen it. "I would feel bad for anyone I would have to hit with it on. You know how much I hate feeling bad for the enemy."

"I would rather take a hit from your mace," John said, returning her smile.

In the back seat, Flash rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly. Those two love birds made him sick sometimes. "Are we there yet?" he asked, fully knowing and expecting the answer.

"No," Shayera and John said in unison.

Next to Wally, Black Canary chuckled softly. "I don't know if you two where planning on kids, but Flash here would be a good candidate for adoption."

John Stewart cleared his throat. "Let's stay focused here."

"Yeah, sure," Flash said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Livewire, Fire Fly, and the Ultra Humanite are up to their old tricks and the local police force is having trouble containing them," John said. "That's where we come in."

"You would think after all this time, the police force would have learned to better equip themselves for this kind of thing." Black Canary shook her head. "We can't always be putting out these little fires."

"The Gotham PD has certainly stepped up their force," Shayera pointed out as the Javelin streaked through the atmosphere. "Crime there has all but dried up thanks to that and Wayne Enterprises is doing a great job cleaning up."

There was a slight pause from the three original members. "Yeah but that aging playboy has some competition with Warren Powers of Powers Tech. Word from Ollie is that that whole company is hungry for Wayne Enterprises."

"Bruce Wayne didn't get to where he is now by being careless. I'm sure he'll manage to survive," John said, a bit too casually. "Anyway, we're coming up to our target. Canary, take the controls. We'll head out first."

Shayera clicked a button and activated the auto pilot, moving so Dinah could take the pilots chair. As the two older members reached the back, Dinah opened the rear hatch for them as they passed over the police line and they jumped out. Clicking the button again, Dinah closed the hatch and started looking for a decent place to land.

Behind here, Flash gave an exasperated sigh. "They never let me jump out the back," Flash said, standing behind Canary and resting his arms on the back of the pilots chair and his chin on his arms.

"I didn't hear them say 'Flash, stay in the Javelin'," Dinah pointed out, only half paying attention. There was a good landing spot about a half mile away atop a mostly vacant parking ramp. Aiming for it, she brought the Javelin in close. Without warning, alarms began blaring and red lights flashed warningly. "That's a proximity alert," Dinah said, slapping switches above her head. Outside the Javelin's cockpit, emergency thrusters designed mainly for space travel flared on, reversing the landing approach almost instantly.

Flipping a few more switched, the Javelin came to a hover above the parking ramp. Flicking a few more and wiping a hand across her sweaty brow, Dinah killed all the alerts and starting looking for the problem. In the center of the parking ramp, there was a soft shimmer and a black jet revealed itself.

Before Dinah could even voice the make of the jet, there was a static hiss from the comm. unit. "Justice League Javelin, the is the X-Jet. Over," came a very cultured voice, apparently not bothered in the slightest about their near disastrous crash.

"Javelin to the X-Jet," Dinah spoke up, snatching the Comm. speaker off its hook before Flash could get a hand on it. "This is Black Canary and Flash aboard. May I ask what you are doing here, and why you were doing it cloaked? Over."

There was a brief pause then the comm. sputtered back to life. "Unfortunately," came that same cultured voice, "the X-Men do not have the same privileges that the Justice League has. We have to keep our activities... discrete." There was a slight pause. "Over," finished the voice.

"What activities might those be? Over," asked Canary.

"To help out wherever we can," the voice said, apparently deciding that the 'Over' was more trouble than it was worth saying.

"Ah," Dinah said. She looked around. "Well, mind if we take the spot next to you? Over," she added, just to prove she could go an entire conversation using the correct etiquette.

"Please do."

With a wash of exhaust, the Javelin hovered over to a clear spot next to the X-Jet and landed. Flash was the first one out the hatch to greet the two coming out of the X-Jet. One was covered in all blue fur while the other was a bald man in a wheel chair that even Dinah knew as Charles Xavier.

"Welcome, Justice League," Xavier said warmly, "to Bayville."

Livewire gave a cold snort of contempt for this pathetic excuse for a police force. "Hey, Fire Bug, you got the loot yet?"

"I'm getting it," Fire Fly snarled back, his flame-thrower out and blazing as he melted through the safe.

"Well hurry it up there, cup cake," Livewire said, sneaking a look around the corner of the door she was pressed up behind. "Just remember it's only gonna take those Justice Jerks a little bit of time before they catch on to this little grab and go."

Fire Fly didn't even justify that with a response that could be heard. Simply grumbled behind his helmet and kept blasting away.

"She is right, however," Ultra Humanite said as he typed away on the security console. "We do not have time to delay."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Fire Fly sighed again, wondering once more why he had joined this little group. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw a ghost, a human girl, simply appear through a wall and vanish again. He paused, looking around hard. Without any warning, the flame-thrower cut out, as if it had short circuited.

He looked back down at his flame-thrower gun. No flames spat from it but he did see a pair of booted feet standing in front of him. "Hi," the voice of the boots owner said. Looking up, he met the cycloptic gaze of a one of the mutants made famous through that whole Apocalypse fiasco. The first one.

"My name is Cyclops and this is my power." With a flash of red light, Fire Fly was blasted through two brick walls and out in front of the police force.

"Uh oh," he said, deciding it was about his cue to take off. He crouched and jumped, activating his jet pack. With a sputter, his jet pack failed to ignite. With a soft tink, a green case dropped around him. Without even looking at the source, Fire Fly sat down, knowing what would happen even if he did manage to get his flame-thrower working against Green Lanterns shield from past experience.

Moments later, Kitty Pryde walked through another, wall dragging the unconscious Ultra Humanite by the straps. The apparent cause of his physical state simply walked through the wall, his steel plated skin and Russian features immediately identifying him as Colossus.

"Uh-oh," Livewire murmured to herself. "The jiggy's up. Maybe now is time for my slick get-a-way." Turning, she allowed herself to be engulfed in electricity. She stopped mid step as a demon looking fur ball with a tail and a guy completely cover in ice stood patiently behind her, both holding a bucket full of water.

"Hey, babies," Livewire greeted with her high voltage charm. "Didn't you mommy ever tell you not to stick your fingers in the electrical socket? Ya shoulda listened." Electricity arced around her until a wash of electric-resistant silicate dust was poured on her, refusing to allow her electric powers to leave her body. Turning, Livewire saw Rogue standing with an empty bucket, smiling broadly at her, now that her powers had been cancelled. Next to her, Shayera Hol placed a warm hand on the younger woman's shoulder then reached forward and lifted Livewire with one arm over her shoulder and walked out to the Police line.

"Well done, everyone," the police commissioner said, his somewhat portly belly quivering as he shook hands with all the League members.

"It wasn't us, Commissioner," John said, motioning over to the X-Men. "They are the ones to thank. We showed up just in time for clean up."

"Yes," the Commissioner said, his tone becoming noticeably cooler. "We'll take it from here, in any event."

The police moved out, bringing the very out spoken and upset criminals along with them. Livewire in particular was showing off her creative verbal skills that being a disk jockey for many years had given her.

"As you can see," Scott Summers said, "not much has changed here in Bayville."

"You aren't kidding," John said, frowning at the police Commissioners back. "I haven't seen a cold shoulder like that since I was back in high school."

"The League sure appreciates you help," Shayera said with a kind smile. Her eyes almost unconsciously went over to Kitty and the steel plated hand that rested on her shoulder. Her smile faltered only a little as she tore her eyes away.

"Yeah," Scott said. "Let's get out of here. The Professor says that the Javelin is parked next to our jet."

"Hello, Charles," Shayera greeted, smiling.

"Mr. And Mrs. Stewart," Charles greeted back, smiling broadly at an old joke. "Glad you could make it. Flash and Dinah have been entertaining us with stories of your exploits."

"Let me guess," John said. "They all involve Flash saving the day in one manner or the other? Usually with some kind of catchy phrase at the end of it?"

Charles smiled and winked at him. "Are you psychic?"

"As we were just saying to you students," Shayera said, her eyes still having trouble staying off of Kitty and Colossus, "we appreciate the assist."

"This is our turf," Beast said with a ferocious smile. "As some of our younger students would say it, anyway."

"And how are you doing, Kitty?" Shayera asked, unable to restrain herself any longer.

"I'm alright," she answered, finally making eye contact with Shayera. Blushing slightly, she brushed Colossus' hand off her shoulder. "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been needing my services a lot lately, trying to reprogram the Sentinels first, then decommissioning them."

"Why are they decommissioning them?" John asked, giving Shayera a warning look.

"Something in their programming just wasn't functioning," Kitty said. "Of course, that's all classified."

"So, are you and Colossus going out now?" Shayera asked, a little more bluntly than she intended.

"Shayera!" John said, throwing her an incredulous look. "I'm sorry," he said to Kitty who was blushing profusely now.

"No, it's alright," she said, glancing around at all the eyes now focused on her. "Yes, Colossus and I are giving it a try." She looked up into his eyes. "We'll see what happens."

Shayera seemed to shrink slightly under her husband's gaze.

"Sooooo," Wally spoke up, trying to change the subject. "What's new with the X-Men?"

"Still helping out with the relief efforts from the Apocalypse battle wherever we can," Charles said. "Some of us are preoccupied with their own jobs at the moment. All in all, everything seems to be back to normal." Scott looked away.

"We should probably get back to the Watch Tower," Dinah put in. "I'm sure J'onn and Mr. Terrific have other jobs for us."

"Right," John said, still looking slightly embarrassed about Shayera. "It was good seeing you guys again."

"Yes, indeed," Xavier said with a smile. "We will have to find a time to sit down together. Perhaps devise ways to help each other out in the future."

"Sure," John said, marching his wife up the entrance ramp. "We'll keep in touch."

With a burst of exhaust, the Javelin launched into the air and out of sight. Kitty squirmed as Colossus put his arm around her again and they all entered the X-Jet. With a blast of exhaust of its own, the X-Jet screamed off back the Xavier Institute.

Lex Luthor pushed his way through steel piping and fallen machinery as he tried his best to move forward. This place was exactly how he had dreamed it, dark, dank, and forsaken. His photographic memory allowed him to recognize this facility through files and information from the last shreds of CADMUS contacts he could scrounge out.

The smell here pointed to long abandonment. Moss and mold filled the area with an almost overwhelming smell, but Luthor was nothing if not persistent. He would find Brainiac and they would merge once more, only this time, they would have all the time in the world to prepare.

Lex pushed one final block of steel aside and finally found the bank of lit consoles that still held the familiar Brainiac emblem. His flashlight swept around, scattering small creatures that had found habitability at this facility.

"Brainiac?" Lex called out cautiously, sweeping his light over the giant form of the Sentinel sitting on its thrown, its hands resting on its metal knees.

There was a sudden, violent crash from behind Lex and a Sentinel lifted itself from under a pile of wreckage to stand tall in the high room, its forearm transforming into one of its many weapons and pointing it at Luthor.

"Brainiac, it's me, Luthor!" Lex hollered, holding up his hands as if to defend himself against an attack.

"Lex Luthor." Behind Luthor now, the glowing yellow eyes of the sitting Sentinel flickered to life. "Welcome, Lex Luthor."

"I am pleased to see you after all this time," Lex said, glancing pointedly at the Sentinel standing behind him, his weapon still pointing directly at him. "Aren't you glad to see?"

"Forgive my precautions," Brainiac/Sentinel said, his always monotone voice giving nothing away. "But in my current state, security is paramount." The weapon being held on Lex did not waiver. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"We must still have a mental link, you and I," Lex said, putting the weapons out of his mind. "I had a dream about this place the other night and found I had the spare time to take a closer look."

"I see," Brainiac said. "Perhaps you could assist in the final stages of my reconstitution."

"Certainly," Lex said, the butterfly's in his stomach fluttering but not allowing any of it to show on his face. "How soon until you will have sufficient progress to start looking for any nano technology that will allow us to fuse once more?"

"Shortly," Brainiac said. "Once my systems have been fully restored I will be able to divert my attentions elsewhere."

"Very well," Luthor said. "What is it that you require?"

"Space," Brainiac said. "If I am to reside in this form even temporarily, I will need all unnecessary equipment and support structures removed from this location."

"So you want me to clean up for you," Luthor said, resignation in his voice. "Fine. That should be simple enough. What else?"

"Time. In order to complete myself, I must remain unseen to Kal-El's eyes less he destroy me before I am ready."

"We could also boost your programming speeds by bringing in one of Lex Corps master processors," Lex said. "I can have it here in a matter of hours."

"Excellent," Brainiac said. "My android will accompany you and bring all the necessary equipment here."

Lex looked up at Brainiac skeptically. "Don't you think that would create some unwanted attention? I do not normally associate myself with mutant hunting machines."

"Time is of the essence, Lex Luthor," Brainiac said.

"As is secrecy," Luthor shot back. "A few hours will not destroy you."

Brainiac said nothing for a moment. "Very well," he said. "However, my experience with Darkseid has taught me that organic beings cannot be trusted."

"Excluding current company, of course," Lex said coolly.

"You and I are not yet of one mind, Lex Luthor," Brainiac said. "Until that time comes, you are still only human."

"Right," Lex said, turning and walking out.

"That should be the last of it," Luthor said, disconnecting the last of the tubes from Brainiac and wiping sweat off his brow. "How do you feel?"

Brainiac took a few minutes to answer, his main programming running through the last diagnostics on his newly completed programming. "It would seem that my systems have fully been restored," Brainiac said. "The last few days, you have truly proven to be an extraordinary human, Lex Luthor. Intelligent, intuitive, and creative."

"I didn't know programs knew how to make humans blush," Luthor said, sitting back and closing his eyes. "What is your next step?"

"I now must fulfill my original programming to collect information from the universe," Brainiac said. "I have slaved all of Earth's Sentinels to my will and they are prepared to move against Kal-El and the Justice League on my command."

"So all we need to do first is get the nano tech so we can combine again, right?" Luthor asked, veiled threat in his voice. "You do remember that portion of our arrangement?"

"You have taught me much when we had joined during our last encounter," Brainiac said. "You have given me purpose beyond my programming. However, you have also taught me that lies may have to be utilized in order to achieve the greater goal."

"You back stabbing, double crossing pile of circuits," Luthor roared, standing. "You dare throw me aside after all I have done for you?"

"I am sorry, Lex Luthor," Brainiac said. With a rumble and screech of metal, the Brainiac/Sentinel stood from its throne, standing taller than any regular Sentinel. With a roar of engines, the regular Sentinels lifted off up through the ceiling mounted exit, now clear of debris. "Your services are no longer required. Goodbye, Lex Luthor." Lex Luthor could do nothing but throw up his hands as Brainiac sent out a multi directional pulse of energy, blasting the entire facility into dust visible to even those in space.

To be continued...

I am finally getting my writing flow back, guys, and check it out! I'm updating on time! Lol

So Brainiac has reconstituted himself inside the Sentinel program. Interesting. Is that what Caliwone was sensing way back in Dragon Sagas: Book Two...?

By the way, check this out guys! I have received my very first Fanart of my character Caliwone. Check this /fs29/i/2009/239/b/6/Carnage_is_Happy_by_ Thanks Jombra ()/The0Amazing0Joe0 ()

I know I have been a little inconsistent lately but Reviews are highly important. Please make sure you do so :)

Ormus45: Hollows belong to the Bleach Universe. They are evil souls that have either been transformed into Hollows by lingering on Earth for more than 3 days or who are exceptionally angry souls. Hope that helps :)

Talk to you Mondays, guys.

The Dark Prince


	8. Chapter 08: Confrontations

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 08: Confrontations******

"Sir," a voice spoke up from the crew pit of the Justice League Watch Tower. "I am monitoring a very large explosion centering around the New Jersey sea front near Delaware Bay."

"I am detecting a high concentration of Nitroic energy in the same vicinity," another crewman spoke up.

High above on the crew pit on the main bridge, J'onn Jon'zz typed onto his main console, bringing both screens from their respective consoles and enlarging them over one high viewport. "What is the cause?"

"Not sure, sir," the first crewman said, typing rapidly on his console. "Centering in on blast point."

The second crewman had his second monitor mirroring the firsts. "It isn't Marines. Isn't Air Force. Isn't Navy," he said. "Wasn't Army. No research facilities of any kind that explain the phenomena."

"No government facilities of any kind registered to that location," the first said.

"Check through old CADMUS files, "Mr. Terrific said."I am searching through what little information we have from S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.T.A.R. agencies."

"What about Terrorist attack?" another spoke up.

"Checking possible threats," a crewman on the far side of the pit called out. "Nothing beyond orange level threats."

Across the room a door slid open and Superman walked in, red cape flowing behind him. "What's the problem?" he asked urgently as he flew up to the command bridge.

"An explosion of high concentration of Nitroic energy," J'onn said, looking up at Superman.

"Nitroic-" Superman started to say, confusion slowly turning to disbelief, then rage. "Brainiac!"

Almost all movement on the bridge halted. "Brainiac?" Mr. Terrific asked. "That's impossible. Flash and Darkseid destroyed every last piece of him."

Superman slammed his fists down onto an unused portion if console, leaving large indented fist marks a foot deep. "Nitroic energy was the main source of power when he first arrived here to this planet."

"I remember hearing about that," Mr. Terrific said. "Wasn't Luthor involved in that?"

"Yes," Superman said angrily. "He was the first to welcome Brainiac to Earth. I would not be surprised in the least if Lex managed to get hold of that power."

"But even if that's true, Brainiac still needs a body," Mr. Terrific said.

"Who's to say he hasn't already acquired one?" J'onn said calmly. "Who knows how long he has been preparing, if indeed it is him."

"Of course it is," Superman said. "Lex has been trying to reconstitute Brainiac for years, even before Darkseid's return. He would have used the Nitroic energy to power Brainiac."

"Aren't you jumping the gun a little, Supes?" Mr. Terrific asked cautiously. "We have no supporting data at all."

"Sir," another crew member yelled. "We got a hit. There was an old abandoned underground Sentinel facility at point of explosion."

Superman looked at Mr. Terrific. "Anymore questions?" Mr. Terrific remained silent.

"Listen up," J'onn shouted to the bridge. "We believe Brainiac may have returned and caused the explosion from inside a Sentinel manufacturing facility. It may be safe to assume that Brainiac is using a Sentinel as a body for at least temporary use. Alert the proper authorities and have all personal meet here for planning." J'onn looked over at Superman. "No need to worry. We will take him down yet again."

The words had barely left his mouth when all the lights in the Watch Tower shut off. Superman gave J'onn a look. "Terrific."

"Not to worry," Mr. Terrific said, mistaking Superman's frustrated sarcasm as his own name. "Our security systems may allow Brainiac access to minor and some important systems, but things like the Binary Fusion Cannon will be locked down, even for Brainiac."

"We need to get the landing bay doors open," Superman said, turning and walking down the command deck. "I want to deal with Brainiac right now."

"Understood," J'onn said. "We will alert a team to meet you there to assist and forcing the gates open." There was a sudden crashing sound all around as every door slid open and locked itself there.

Superman looked around. "What was the point in that?" he asked.

Mr. Terrific clapped a fist into his other hand. "He just prevented you from leaving."

"What do you mean," Superman asked. "He can't lock us down in our own headquarters. I'll punch my way out first."

"But by locking every door open," Mr. Terrific explained, "when you open the landing bay doors, the whole Watch Tower could lose atmosphere and decompress. That's even if you could get the doors open."

"So why not just do that?" one of the crewers spoke up softly. "Take us all out?"

"He wants us to witness something," Superman growled. "Terrific, try the monitors."

He tapped a button on his console. "Nothing. No power."

"J'onn, find out which members are here at this moment. See if there is anyone here that can patch a hole."

Kitty Pryde sat at her desk, Bubble Breaker open on her screen but played out. She reached back, stretching and yawning. On the wall above her desk, pictures were spread. Kitty with the X-Men from when she first arrived at the Institute to those taken not more than a few weeks ago. Pictures of Kitty with Nick Fury, a rare thing to see Fury in a picture, were taped there and in the center, two pictures hung prominently. One was of Kitty and Colossus on the Institute grounds, the other was of her and Caliwone.

Kitty gazed at her collage for a moment, memories warming her insides. The thing with being an X-Man, there was never a dull moment.

On her screen, Bubble Breaker was suddenly closed out, the standardized S.H.I.E.L.D. screen saver covered by a sudden flashing window. Kitty squinted, reading the alert code first. Red27836

Kitty's jaw fell open. The only codes that ever started with 278 regarded Sentinels and whenever Red was attached to anything...

She scanned down the message, standing further and further out of her chair as she read down the list. Kitty had nearly finished it when the door to her office burst open. "Let's go, Pryde," Nick Fury hollered, already fully geared. "Chopper's winding up, we'll brief in the air."

Kitty was already half way down the hall, throwing her jacket on as she headed to the roof. Once aboard, Fury donned a pair of headphones and mic and looked around at the rest of his team. "At 1330 hours today, there was an explosion from one of Trasks' original Sentinel manufacturing plants."

"Sir, I thought we had shut down all Sentinel plants, including Trasks'," one of the other men asked.

"We did," Fury answered, adjusting his eye patch. "This was the first to go. Apparently, someone cleared it out. For what reason, I don't know. That's what we are going to find out."

There was a sudden change from the helicopter rotors and the chopper banked hard then came to a hover over... a crater. The doors on either side of the chopper opened and ropes where dropped out, vanishing from sight into the abyss. "Let's move, operatives."

Stepping over to one rope and hooking herself into the carabineer, Kitty jumped, zip-lining down to the bottom of the former Sentinel plant.

There was nothing left. Whatever that explosion had been, it had done a neat job of annihilating everything. Very literally. The place looked like it had been cut clean with a razor or scalpel. Nothing was left jagged or torn the way normal explosions would be expected to leave. It was as of a wall of power had started in the center and expanded outward, disintegrating anything it touched with complete ease.

"Sir, I am not detecting any life signs other than ours," one operative said, looking down at her equipment display.

"Look at this," Fury said, standing in the center of the room.

Kitty walked over to him and looked down at the ground. "Scorch marks?"

"Yeah," Fury said, rubbing his chin. "Two separate pairs."

"Booster rockets," Kitty said, her eyes narrowing. "A Sentinel was here."

"Now the question is: did it arrive here before the blast or after it? And where is it now?"

"Before," a voice from the shadows said. A dark figure stepped out into what little light filtered down through the high bay doors. The symbol on his chest was all too familiar, a legendary Bat, but that was all that related him to Batman. He wore no cape and no part of his body was exposed. The mask he wore covered his face entirely and the bat ears stood with a little more arc in them.

Fury eyed this new Batman suit with interest. "I thought you said there was no one else here," Fury said, his eye still on Batman but his question directed toward his operative.

"Avoiding detection is what I do," Batman said, his eyes narrowing and looking even more intimidating with this mask than the old outfit allowed.

"I see," Fury said. "There is no need for the Justice League's involvement here."

Batman narrowed his eyes a hair more. "I'm no longer with the League."

Fury closed his eye. "I see. So then, the rumors about the Joker are true then, as well?"

Batman looked away. "That was some time ago."

"Less than a year," Fury said, pointedly.

"Colonel," Kitty said, just shy of harshly. "What makes you say before?" she asked of Batman.

Batman walked around the scorch marks. "Do you see where the ground indents where the boosters would be? You only get this formation when the rockets are already grounded when ignited."

"Which they would have been when the Sentinel took off afterwards," Kitty said, planting her hands on her hip.

"If it had arrived afterwards you would also see much more widespread marks and blown dirt," the Bat said. "The scorch marks are much more focused and couldn't be any closer to the middle of the floor than this. Therefore, the Sentinel was here before the explosion and also most likely the cause of it."

"Fantastic," Fury said, running one hand threw his silver hair. "Nelson, get on the horn and find out if anything left this facility after the blow out. If there was, I want it tracked and taken."

"Yes-sir."

"Nash, I'm leaving you in charge of the search here. If you find anything I want it reported to me first," Fury said, stepping over to his rope and locking himself in again. "We'll take things from here, Bats," Fury said to Batman. "If you really are Batman."

Batman's eyes narrowed but didn't say anything, simply crouched and spread out his arms. Wings slid into place behind him and along his arms and with a burst of fire from his rocket boots, flew back up to Earth. Kitty and Fury weren't far behind, zip-lining up to the ground as Batman clicked a button on his belt and the familiar Bat-jet revealed itself on the ground.

"New bat-suit but no new transportation?" Kitty asked.

"One thing at a time," Batman said over his shoulder.

"I've always found that updating things piece by piece was so, I don't know, boring," a new voice said from one side. The group looked over to see a man in an expensive business suit stand from his leaning position on his aggressive looking sports car and walk over to them. "I'm much more of a 'do-it-all-at-once' kind of guy, though."

"Stark," Fury greeted with a rare smile.

"Colonel," Tony Stark greeted, flashing one his famous smiles at the gruff military man. His eyes drifted over to Kitty then up to her face. "And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting today?"

"Kitty Pryde," Nick Fury said, following Tony's gaze. "Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and part time X-Man."

"Really?" Tony said. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Tell me, do you like caviar?"

Kitty blushed furiously and took Tony's extended hand which he kissed gently. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark-"

"Tony, please," Tony said, flashing yet another of his white smiles at her. "Mr. Stark was my father."

"Tony," Kitty said, trying hard not to giggle.

There was a soft clearing of the throat behind them and Tony turned to see Gotham's protector standing and glaring at the man. "She's taken," Batman said bluntly.

"Yes, they usually are," Tony said, leaving Kitty's side and taking off his sunglasses as he walked over to Batman. "Nice suit. Not stealing any technology of mine, are you?"

"Even if you had anything I wanted," Batman said, his glare deepening, "I wouldn't need to steal it from the likes of you."

"Good because I am sure it would be kind of hard, not to mention embarrassing, to try a law suit against a man who hides in shadows," Tony said and eyed the Dark Knight.

"What are you doing here?" Batman said coldly.

"I was invited. Colonel Rhodes of weapons development had a conference on the east coast and asked me to stop by here on my way home from grandma's house. Who invited you?"

"I don't need an invitation," Batman said.

"Good way to make friends," Tony said, shifting his stance. "Let me guess. You don't like me or my company because we manufacture weapons?"

"Yes," Batman said. "I don't like guns or people who live in fancy mansions for creating them."

"We all do what we have to do to survive," Tony said. "My talents just happen to involve lots of things that blow up and if you haven't been reading the news in your little cave, I have been out there risking my life so American soldiers don't have to."

"I also don't see Stark Industries stopping production."

"Because one man cannot stop a war. I provide the tools to ensure our countries victory."

"All it takes is one man to start one," Batman snapped. "'Bad men don't take a break so neither can I'. A personal quote from you, isn't it? There will always be someone creating and inventive ways to blow things up," Tony said. "I'm just a head of the curve."

Batman remained silent for a moment, glaring at Stark, then turned his back and jumped into his jet. With a whine the engine spooled up and the Bat-jet streaked off.

Tony watched the Bat-jet go then turned back to the other two. "So," he said, his smile back on his face. "If this really is a Sentinel, those X-Men won't be too happy."

"This is a S.H.I.E.L.D. investigation, Stark," Fury said, glancing furtively over at Kitty. "It's not our business to worry about how groups like the X-Men want to react." Kitty glanced at her superior, then back to Tony, who still had his eyes on her.

"My apologies," Tony said. "But I do have to wonder. Those X-Men have been a large help to you and S.H.I.E.L.D. in the past. You may want to consider letting them in on what's happening."

Fury narrowed his eye slightly then glanced at Kitty. "Yeah," he said with the smallest of sighs. "Kitty?"

"Yes sir?" Kitty said.

"Will you go to the X-Men? I can't think of anyone else, after all."

"Of course," Kitty said, smiling. "I'll leave right away."

"Maybe not right away," Tony said. "How about that caviar?"

"I see," Xavier said, his fingers crossed under his chin as all the professors listened in silence from their somewhat scattered positions around Xavier's study. "I believe it would be good to keep this information quiet for now. At least until we have more knowledge into the situation."

"Agreed," Beast said. "However, I don't understand how this could have happened. I thought Brainiac was destroyed when he fought the League last time."

"Apparently not," Ororo said.

From his corner, Logan growled under his breath. "Must have taken him a long time to reconstitute himself. But why a Sentinel body?"

"It was probably the most available and advanced technology he could find," Kitty said. "Sentinel facilities had been built all over the country, many locked down with Sentinels ready to go. Others shut down and destroyed completely."

"Senator Kelly's idea?" Beast asked.

"'Course it was," Logan said. "Even now he's got it out for mutants, just waiting until he can find a reason to use the Sentinels again to hunt us."

"In any case," Xavier said. "We will draw up plans in case Brainiac surfaces. Where has the Justice League been during all this?"

"No word from them," Kitty said. "Batman was there, though."

"Hmm," Xavier said. "At any rate, I am sure they are aware of the situation. We must first concern ourselves with our own. If S.H.I.E.L.D. needs anything from us, be sure to let us know, Kitty."

Kitty nodded and headed for the door. "I'll do what I can to keep you in the loop as much as possible."

The Brainiac/Sentinel stayed crouched down, more or less out of sight, his wireless tendrils quietly linking into major governmental agencies, quietly twisting communications and rerouting all lines through itself, allowing Brainiac not only to monitor orders without detection, he was also able to send his own orders as well. It was both potentially effective for his own purposes as well as efficient.

Brainiac paused as he collected information from the past few years. Information regarding anti-mutant actions and public opinions, strongly encouraged by a man named Senator Kelly. Brainiac stood, finished compiling information and formulating a new plan. Silently, Brainiac forged orders and sent them out to different agencies and law enforcement's. His task now complete, Brainiac turned its attention onto its final preliminary project.

All across the country, every Sentinel still active woke, downloading new directives and objectives. As one unit and one mind, every Sentinel began moving toward major cities with known mutant concentrations. That should prove to be a decent distraction.

To be continued...

Thanks for all the support guys.

I know you are all wondering where this is all going. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon. A major confrontation will be forthcoming in the very near future so be sure to catch the next exciting episode!

Everyone, make sure you REVIEW. It is your job as readers to help support writers so that we can improve. :)

A special thanks to Kobez2.0 for all the time Beta Reading! You rock, my friend!

See you soon.


	9. Chapter 08 Special: Puzzles

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 08.5: Puzzles******

**600 View Special**

Dr. Fate sat in solitude in a dimension separate from the reality Earth occupied. There were no walls, no ceiling, no floor; a void of darkness with only the quiet hints of purple flames far off in the infinite distance. He sat supported by his own magic seal that spread out and away from him, glowing the same deep purple as the light in the distance with the symbols of Anubis drawn out, the symbols themselves moving of their own accord; writhing like living things.

Questions where coursing through Fate's mind. Visions have been invading his dreams of late; disturbing images. This sanctuary is where he came to make sense of their meaning. Dark images, beings of some kind growing ever larger; shadowed beyond any hope of recognition, yet the sense behind most of them felt familiar, recognizable just beyond reach.

Fate stretched his mind, trying to force his mind to decode the darkness and light the answer. The symbols around Dr. Fate glowed brighter, and with a sudden flash, Fate found himself in a vision. From outside himself, he saw the Dr. Fate vision pacing distractedly around his desk while two others sat, waiting. A memory, Fate realized as he recognized the two individuals as Aquaman and the Android, Amazo.

"Are you going to tell us what is so important that you dragged me away from Atlantis to hear or are you just going to keep us in suspense until the next great flood?" Aquaman growled.

"Indeed," said the Android, "I am curious as to why your stress level is so high." It tilted its gold head slightly, a human gesture that had been programmed into it by Dr. Ivo.

Dr. Fate stopped his pacing. "Yes," he said at last, turning to look at the two. "I predicted that an event of great importance would soon rise to shape this planets future. That time is drawing near and I fear for this planets safety."

"Will it affect Atlantis?" Aquaman asked flatly.

"Not directly," Fate said. His golden helmet blocking any attempts to read his expression.

"Then it is not any of my concern," Aquaman said definitively.

"It is your concern," Fate snapped. "What happens in the battle yet to come will decide if this planet and the people currently on it, live or die. That includes your people as well."

Fate landed on the ground to better observe his memory. He remembered this day clearly now. His predictions of events to come. Why was he being shown this? They had already passed this crisis, hadn't they?

"But you just said..." Aquaman started to correct.

"This battle will not affect you or your people directly, but the results will carry far more weight than any battle fought on Earth." Fate shook his head. "You have not seen what I have. Allow me to more illuminative."

The Dr. Fate in the memory raised a hand and ancient magic grew in the space above his hand. Energy surrounded it briefly before calming down to reveal a picture. It was not very clear, only shadows could be seen of some event taking place.

A shadow of some monster laying waste to a city, fire shooting upward as it walked. Two figures stood in its path, prepared to lose their lives to defend the planet...

A shadowed man raising his arms to each side, poise of grace and power and wisdom in the gesture and unholy armies rose to his summons. Another shadow eclipsing the first, this one human but alien all the same, devoid of humanity...

Two figures, a man and young woman, their eyes set to Earth as one, betrayal in the sense. Powers from beyond this realm polluting the time stream of this Earth's nature...

A shadowy presence both like and unlike that never before seen. Malice seemed to emanate from the very thought, a fish trapped in the entrancing lure, death and destruction of final Armageddon...

Fate lifted a hand to his chin as the memory continued to play out and Aquaman lurched back in his seat, released from the vision. "What were all of those?"

Dr. Fate stumbled slightly to a chair. "That is the most likely course this Earth will face starting in the very near future. Unless those who hold power draw closer, that is the only future this world can dream of receiving." When this memory had taken place before, Dr. Fate had looked at Aquaman. This time, the Fate from memory turned, looking straight at the Fate of the present. "Do you understand now why I have called you forth?"

The magic broke, releasing Fate of its hold as he gasped for breath. The images he had foreseen, before shadowed and indistinct in the same manner as his dreams have been lately had become clearer. The first image was of Doomsday, destruction accompanying him as Superman and Caliwone stood in his path. The second was of the mutant Apocalypse raised from his tomb once again and the fiery power of the Dark Phoenix as the X-Men and Caliwone fought against them both. The others were still in dark but the eye of the man in the third vision gave his identity away.

Slade.

This crisis wasn't over. The only question was: how to handle it.

To be continued...

My first special for Book Three! It is a little late, way past the 600 views but better late then never. Lol.

These are just little side stories that may or may not have anything to do with the Caliwone or any current event unfolding (they are correct in the timeline, however) :P

Feel free to review if you want to.

...

So, this chapter and chapter 9 were suppose to get posted on Friday but for some reason I couldn't get them uploaded onto my Doc Manager. And they were done on time, too. :(

I will post chapter 9 on Monday


	10. Chapter 09: Taking Action

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 09: Taking Action******

"Senator Kelly," Daniel, one of Kelly's assistance, said, running into his office without a formal announcement as the large analog clock above the Senators desk struck eight.

"Daniel, what's all the fuss about?" Kelly asked, slightly annoyed by the sudden intrusion. Rachel, Kelly's advisor, remained sitting where she was on the long couch in his office.

Daniel came to a stop, a look of embarrassment on his face. "I apologize; I did not mean to intrude."

"Rachel and I were just going over different mutant registration strategies," Senator Kelly said. "What seems to be the fuss?"

"Sir," Daniel said, remembering why he had come and the reason for the urgency. "Every Sentinel still operating has lifted out from their stationed sectors and is currently enroute to cities with high mutant concentration."

Kelly straightened abruptly. "What was that?" he asked, shock eclipsing everything else on his mind. "Who gave those orders?"

"The military isn't sure, sir," Daniel said. "However, the military seems to moving to support the Sentinels. The Mutant Response Division that you had set up to respond to dangerous mutant threats is mobilizing and heading out in conjunction with the military."

Kelly glanced over at Rachel, then turned to look outside the window, considering his options. "How long until the first of the Sentinels reach its destination?"

"Minutes, sir," Daniel said.

"I see." Kelly turned to Rachel. "I would like you to set up a broadcast right away. I must be connected to everyone around the country immediately."

"Yes sir," Rachel said, standing and hurrying over to the equipment. "Will you be supporting the Sentinels or warning against them?"

"I already have the majority of support for the MRD and most agree with my views on how dangerous mutants really are and how they must be registered in order to keep humans safe from their kind," Senator Kelly said, taking a seat behind his desk. "Someone must have jumped the gun but I am all for taking control of the situation."

"Yes sir," Rachel said. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Senator Kelly said, clearing his throat.

"You are live on the emergency broadcast system in 3...2...1..."

"My fellow Americans," Senator Kelly spoke gravely, clasping his hands in front of him on the desk. "We live in troubled times, uncertain if we can trust neighbors or friends, the people you trust to teach your children. For all you know, they may be mutants." He paused for effect.

"As you know, I have strongly supported the Mutant Registration Act over the years, going as far as creating the Mutant Response Division to keep those dangerous mutants in check. Make no mistake, mutants are dangerous. I have witnessed numerous occasions while I was a principle at Bayville High School. Strange phenomenon, unexplained events that some say they could not control. That makes my point ever more legitimate. Mutants are dangerous and cannot be trusted."

All across the country, people watched in silence on their televisions or listened to Senator Kelly's speech on the radio. Children huddle close to their parents, mutants drew closer to one another, eyes beginning to dart through windows and doors.

"I remember a time not so long ago when a single mutant held the world hostage, bringing humans to the brink of extinction and making a second attempt in recent months. I know what you are all thinking, that mutants were also involved in stopping that disaster along with real heroes but if it were not for mutants at all, would be having this war?"

Senator Kelly paused for a moment, letting his words sink in to the crowds listening. "We are indeed in a war. We are in a war for our very survival, our way of life. It is time that we, humans, fight back in this war.

"As we speak, the Mutant Response Division will be working with United States military and the Sentinels to force registration upon the mutants and capture the ones dangerous to our families. With the support of the Senate, I hear-by remind each and every one of you that harboring an unregistered mutant or aiding and unregistered mutant in any way is a federal offense and punishable by law. Good night and good luck."

The camera clicked off and Rachel came around to Kelly's desk. "Well said, sir," she said. "Although, we do not have the support of the Senate yet."

"A minor detail," Kelly said, standing up and going to the window. "The Senate will support our actions. They will have no choice. In order to maintain unity on this matter, even if it is only the appearance of unity, they will have to allow us to proceed." The Senator smiled. "Besides, someone else activated the Sentinels and sent them hunting. I am merely averting chaos."

On one of the large viewing monitors aboard the Watch Tower, there was a quick flicker then the monitors switched to Senator Kelly's announcement. Without having any access to their own systems, all the members and staff of the Justice League currently stationed on the Watch Tower had no choice but to watch. Murmurs broke out as Senator Kelly finished his speech and the camera's switched over to where large black vans with "MRD" painted in white bold letters came screeching to a halt alongside local police cars and vans.

Men and women jumped out, all carrying guns of the militaries newest assault rifles. "There is no need for alarm," one representative said to the viewers at home. "These guns are loaded with high concentrate tranquilizer darts. As dangerous as these mutants can be, we want to make sure that when they get hit with these, they go out and stay out for both our protection, and theirs."

Even as he spoke, his troops began shouting for a halt as one girl ran down the street, her short blonde hair waving slightly as she ran. Having refused to stop, the MRD opened fire, drilling her with a half dozen or more darts. Fire erupted around the girl as her mutant powers activated. She turned, looking as though she was going to throw fire at them but collapsed to the ground before she could, the fire dying around her.

Overhead, there was a roar and three Sentinels dropped from the sky, landing on the streets near the MRD. Firing some kind of greenish goo, the downed mutant was encased in it which then hardened around her, preventing her from any kind of movement what so ever.

"Turn it off," Superman said menacingly, unable to watch the events Brainiac had manipulated into motion.

"We can't," Mr. Terrific said softly, not liking what he was watching anymore than Superman. "The controls are still dead and this is our only source of information right now."

"Why isn't the team at Metro Tower getting involved yet?" Green Arrow asked from the main floor. "I know we are stuck up here and space but they aren't. Even if Brainiac has the tower locked down, there is no reason not to punch out a wall and head out."

"Being on Earth side and closer to our enemies, we had to reinforce all the walling with three foot thick carbon steel," Mr. Terrific said hollowly. "No way are they punching through that and even trying to burn your way out would take time."

"Right now, the X-Men are our only hope and they are being hunted, too," Superman said. "Unless Caliwone decides to show up." Silence answered him. No surprise. Caliwone wasn't the type to go play hero. "Have you found a way to patch a wall if I need to break through one yet?" Superman asked.

"No. We've got people that can do it but it would take more time than we have to spend. Even our emergency power and air purifiers are offline. For right now, the air that's in here is all we're getting."

"How long before that's gone?" Superman asked.

"Hours," Mr. Terrific said. "Punching through a wall and letting that air escape would condemn us to death.

"Great. Where's J'onn?"

"He said he needed to go grab something," Terrific said.

"I am here," J'onn said.

Turning, Superman saw J'onn hurrying toward him, fully geared in a space suit. "J'onn what are you-"

"No time," J'onn said, grabbing Superman and pulling him toward the nearest outer wall. "You must get to Earth."

"I know that, J'onn," Superman said. "But the air-" He broke off as understanding came as J'onn phased them both through the wall. Without air in space, Superman couldn't say anything but nodded to J'onn.

J'onn nodded back and phased back through the wall and Superman raced down to the troubled planet below.

Charles Xavier bowed his head as the announcement ended and the subsequent capture of a young mutant was broadcast. "What have you done?" There was a knock on the door to his study, rather urgent. "Come in," Xavier said, his telepathy already telling him that the three outside his door were Logan, Ororo and Hank.

"You did see that, right?" Hank asked without waiting to even get fully into the room.

"Yes, I am afraid I did," Charles said solemnly. "This changes everything."

"Yes," Ororo said. "Why now, though? What made him decide to act now?"

"I don't think, Ororo, that Kelly intended for any of this to happen," Xavier said. "I think this may be a move by Brainiac and Kelly is simply taking advantage of the situation."

"Come on, Chuck," Logan snarled. "Why would Brainiac want to involve mutants? Isn't his fight with the League?"

"I agree," Hank said, nodding. "What could Brainiac possibly gain from all this?"

"You must remember, Brainiac is a highly intelligent alien computer. Perhaps there is more here than our level of understanding permits us to know at the present time. This could be very simply a distraction while his real plan unfolds, or we may play a bigger role in things." Xavier shrugged. "As of this moment, there is no way to know."

"Either way, we need to stop this," Logan growled, his claws sliding almost involuntarily from his fists.

"And how do you stop hundreds of Sentinels spread out across the United States, Logan?" Beast asked, always the logical thinker.

"One at a time," Logan said.

Xavier nodded silently. "It would be a start, anyway. Gather the students. I will meet you all downstairs."

The three nodded and hurried out the door and down the stairs. Xavier sighed. "Magnus?"

"Charles," Magneto said, rising from bellow Xavier's balcony and landing softly in the center of it. "Has it not been as I have always said it would be?"

"There is more here than what it seems, Magnus," Xavier said, partially turning toward his old friend.

"Oh, I'm sure there is, Charles," Magneto said. "But the fact remains that Senator Kelly is acting on the situation and calling for mutant registration and his forces are more than willing to follow orders."

"Yes, they are following orders," Xavier said. "But I believe we can still stop this from progressing."

"Of course we can," Magneto said, slowly lifting himself of off the balcony. "The war has begun, Charles. They have fired first. Now we must move forward and defend our kind."

"No, Magnus," Xavier said but Magneto had taken flight and was now out of ear shot. Xavier hurried to the door as fast as his wheel chair would allow and into the elevator. The doors opened to reveal the X-Men, fully uniformed and ready to go waiting for him at the elevator doors. "Alright X-Men," Xavier said. "We must move quickly. Stop those Sentinels."

"Let's go, Titans," Nightwing said as his team ran for their launch bay and jumped inside their ship. "We just got Jump City back, we will not lose it again." The launch bay doors opened and the Titans rocketed out and over the city. Standing as tall as some of the newly rebuilt city buildings, six Sentinels were moving about, scanning every house and every person for signs of the mutant 'X-Gene' while the MRD followed behind in their footsteps.

"I can't believe this is happening," Starfire said, her nose pressed sadly against the bubbled glass.

"I know what you mean," Raven said. "Fear can always push people to their limits and when that breaks, there is no telling what people will do."

"Right now the why's do not matter," Nightwing said, his eyes locked on his control panel. "We just need to stop them. Period. Let others deal with the politicians. No holds bar."

"Oh yeah," Cyborg said, a grin spreading on his face. "Lock and loaded. You ready BB?"

Beast Boy clapped his hands together in anticipation. "Ready to open up a can of whoop-"

"Here we go," Nightwing said, cutting Beast Boy off. He clicked a button on his console and the Titans cruiser angled in for its final approach. With a roar of its engine, another ship flew in to parallel the Titans. "Great," Nightwing said and the Bat-jet's canopy opened and the dark figure of Bruce in his new Bat suit stood and prepared to jump out. "Titans, let's go." The five Titans reacted in unison and pulled levers above their heads, dropping the seat out from under them and freeing themselves of their vehicle as it angled away on auto pilot.

They landed on the ground, Raven's black magic slowing their decent just as Batman landed next to them, the boosters on his feet slowing his decent as the wings of his suit folded back. "We can handle this, Batman," Nightwing said as the six of them ran forward.

"I know," Batman said, surprising Nightwing. "I was in the neighborhood. Not trying to intrude on your turf."

Nightwing looked over at his old mentor and partner. This was so unlike the Bruce Wayne he knew. Before, he would have simply shown up without warning, not caring what anyone thought. "Its fine," Nightwing said, his mind coming to realize what had caused the change in his old teacher. "I'm sorry about what happened to Tim. What the Joker did..." Batman didn't say anything, the mask preventing any emotions from being seen.

The team reached the first of the Sentinels and Cyborg's arm cannon lit the area as beams of concentrated sonic waves lanced towards their target. The cannon shot expended its energy yards before the Sentinel, a ripple effect of energy outlining the edge of the shield that protected it.

"Perfect," Batman said as the Sentinel turned its glowing eyes on to them. "Any ideas?"

"Working on it," Nightwing said, jumping to the side as the Sentinel lifted a foot and tried to step on them. "Where is the rest of the League?"

"I don't know," Batman said, firing a pair of batarangs out of a wrist shoots. "I resigned."

"You what?" Nightwing asked as Raven erected a shield to protect him from some green goop that the Sentinel fired at him. "All because of what happened to Drake and the Joker?"

"I tried to contact them as I was arriving here but I couldn't get through," Batman said, not answering the question. "We just have to hold them off until help arrives."

"What about Gotham?" Nightwing asked, dodging a blast and throwing a Wing-Ding, a Batarang of his own Nightwing design, up at the Sentinel out of reflex.

"Gotham will be fine," Batman said. "The governor there is fighting the flood. That should hold of any political moves for the time being."

"Excuse me," Starfire said, blasting away with her green energy at the shield. "Did Caliwone not find a way through the shielding once before?"

"Wait for it to attack," Batman ordered. "Shields work both ways. Nothing in and nothing out so it has to drop its shields first in order to attack."

He got an affirmative from the group and as the Sentinel fired a blast out of its chest cavity, Batman and Nightwing threw their two projectile weapons that pierced through the shields and exploded on its chest. With a rumble, the Sentinel fell neatly down the middle of the street. As it fell, it reached its hands to its sides in an attempt to maintain its balance and dragged its hands through the buildings on either side.

Nightwing winced, remembering that this city had just been rebuilt. "We need to try and keep damage to the city to a minimum." The team nodded and headed off to where the next Sentinel was patrolling.

Superman slowed to a stop just outside of Metro Towers main entrance. Lifting one mighty fist, Superman cocked back and punch as hard as he could. The door dented inwards, trembling the entire building. He punched again, and again, until finally, the door fell inwards with a crash and a puff of dust.

The rest of the Justice League stood, some in surprise, others ready for battle. Superman hurried in. "We have a situation out there right now. We need to move."

"What's going on," John said stepping away from the spot he had been apparently trying to cut his way out with his ring.

"Brainiac," Superman said. "He has control over the mutant hunting Sentinels but nobody knows it. One of the Senators is actually supporting them as the Sentinels attack and capture mutants on the streets along with military groups. We need to stop them."

"What about the Xavier Institute?" Shayera asked. "What's happening with them?"

"I don't know," Superman said truthfully. "The Watch Tower is completely dead in space right now and without the air purifiers working, the only have a couple of hours of air. We need to take Brainiac out in that time or get the systems back online."

"Alright," John said. "I am going to go out into space and see if I can't grab everybody and just bring them down to Earth. That way we will have more troops on the ground that can fight."

"Good plan," Superman said, his mind too distracted with Brainiac to have even thought about that kind of solution. "Go." The League all rushed out onto the steps leading to the ground, ready to run off into battle then all came to an abrupt halt. "Luthor," Superman said menacingly.

Lex Luthor stood at the bottom of the stairs, his suit neat and wrinkle-free and completely uninjured. "Superman," Lex said casually. "I think you and I need to have a little chat about Brainiac."

To be continued...

So, Lex Luthor survived apparently unscathed. And is he willing to sell out Brainiac now?

And what of the X-Men and the mutant community as a whole? Will Magneto make a move against the humans?

How will all of this unfold?

Haha, I actually was not planning to have this little situation get so involved initially but when you start writing and the ink starts flowing, you just let the story take you where it wants to go. Lol

Thanks again Kobez2.0 for beta reading and make sure to check out his story "Perceptions of a DemiGod"

Once again, thanks for the continued support of this story and make sure to leave a REVIEW and I will see you soon!

...

So, this was suppose to be posted on friday but for some reason, I was having trouble uploading this one and the Special into my Doc Manager. And I had everything ready on time, too. :(

Oh well


	11. Chapter 10: A Deal Struck

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 10: A Deal Struck******

Between a pair of tall buildings, a girl ran, the darkness around her broken only by the street lamps. She was a mutant, judging by the ripples in the air that wafted off of her the way ripples spread from a thrown rock in a pond. No lights gave relief to the darkness from apartment window as a Sentinel could be seen walking past the same gap between buildings with thunderous purpose. There was a scream and then silence.

A small boy cowered under the window pane, staying out of sight as the sounds of hunted mutants screams and the sound of guns firing tranquilizer darts continued to flow through even the closed window. Tears spilled down the boys face. He wanted to do something he couldn't. He was too scared.

Thunderous steps continued to pound the ground until they came to a sudden halt outside the boy's window. Light flooded in as the bright glowing eyes of the Sentinel turned to look into the room, its sophisticated sensors clearly seeing through walls. "No mutant life signs detected," it said, reporting to the MRD units below and moved on. The MRD followed, under the mistaken impression that they were in charge of the Sentinels.

The boy peered out the window, seeing the Sentinels backside as it walked away and also saw the flare of red light slam into its front. The Sentinel fell back, off balance and caught with its shields down, and slammed into the lower level of the apartment building the young boy lived in. The building shook as yells and gunfire opened up and the building began to fall. The boy screamed.

"Everything will be ok." The boy opened his eyes to see a black woman with short hair and a tight skinned copper outfit holding onto the window and reaching a hand toward him. "Trust me."

The boy reached for her. Just as he was about to take her hand, the floor collapsed under him. The boy screamed as he started to fall but the woman stretched and grabbed him. Touching the medallion around her neck, the woman raced along the side of the falling building with the boy in her arms and leapt across the street to land safely on the roof of the neighboring building.

On the ground, Scott Summers touched the side of his visor and blasted the Sentinel again as it tried to stand. Next to him, Storm lifted into the sky. Great storm clouds gathered above the city, flashing lightning. She lifted a hand and caught a bolt of lightning in her hand then hurled it down onto the Sentinel, the force of the impact causing the ground to spike skywards.

Vixen picked the boy up once more and jumped to the ground, looking after the two mutants for a moment then ran to find a safe place for the boy. She barely made it twenty steps when the building next to her blew up and a mutant crashed hard to the ground. Vixen skidded to a stop, fearing for this mutant's life but the man stood up, growling; some kind of metal claws extending from between his knuckles. He walked past her and out of sight as the large form of another Sentinel stood up menacingly in the darkness.

Vixen rounded another corner to where the League's transport crafts waited. Green Lantern floated above them, ready to defend them should the Sentinels make an attack. "John," Vixen shouted, setting the boy down and running back outside. "That's the last one that we can get without fighting the MRD directly, according to that Xavier guy."

"Good work," John shouted back down to her. "Get on board and get to the next area."

"No way," Vixen said. "I'm fighting."

"This isn't the time for arguing, Marie," John said sharply. "Right now, I am in charge and you will follow my orders. Get to the next area and start evacuating the mutants. Now."

Vixen narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth but turned and entered the ship. With a thunderous roar, the ship headed off. Green Lantern looked after if for a moment, and then turned his attention toward the last of the Sentinels. Those shields where problematic. He doubted that even his ring, the most powerful weapon in the universe, would have an easy time with them. Especially with Brainiac involved. He had a habit of improving upon machine capabilities when related with him. Not even Caliwone could get through when he had been attacked at the Xavier Institute a while back.

John blinked suddenly, remembering what Caliwone said after he had been rescued. "There is something wrong with your Sentinels... I can sense them as if they were living creatures..."

Could Caliwone have been sensing Brainiac? But how? Brainiac is a machine, not a life form. Green Lantern shook his head. Something to mention later. Moving quickly, John headed toward the Sentinel.

"You better start talking, Luthor," Superman said firmly as he stood behind a table in the Metro Tower cafeteria, his eyes flashing dangerously at his oldest nemesis. "What do you know about Brainiac and his plans?"

Luthor sat with one leg crossed over the other, resting one hand casually on the table. "Coffee," Luthor said, meeting the Man of Steel's eyes. "Black."

Superman gritted his teeth but nodded to one of workers and a steaming cup of coffee was delivered to the table. "Happy?" Superman growled.

Luthor to a long sip from his cup. "Ah," he said, closing his eyes briefly. "Coffee does make the world go 'round, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Stop stalling," Superman said, slamming his hands on the table, nearly breaking it in two. "What is Brainiac up to?"

"How should I know," Lex said, looking casually up at Superman.

"Then what are you doing here?" Superman said, forcing calm into his being. He knew Luthor liked to play mind games and get him upset. It was like a sport to him and he was very good at it. "Or did you come here for the coffee?"

Luthor smiled slightly. "Come now, Superman. What kind of business man would I be if I didn't have at least something on everything that may be a threat to me?"

"What are you saying, Luthor," Superman asked.

"I'm saying that Brainiac didn't come straight out and tell me what his plans are but I can hazard a guess as to his goals." He took another drink from his coffee.

"And?" Superman pushed.

Luthor sighed and set down his coffee onto the table. "He wants you, of course, and this planets information. The same as always."

Superman glared at him. "I am not as naive as I use to be, Lex. I know you think there is more to it."

Lex smiled. "Of course there's more to it. Brainiac used me to refuel the Sentinel body he is using so he can find another, more suitable body and he is using the rest of the Sentinels as a distraction. Think about it. The MRD, local police force, military forces all being diverted thanks to that fool Kelly and his mutant hunt leaving certain secure facilities almost unprotected."

"Why would you help Brainiac?" Superman asked angrily.

"So we might join again. That's all I've been thinking about since last time we joined right after my whole fake bid for the presidency. I was a God and you and Flash took that away from me." Luthor glared at the floor. "How dare he think he could betray me, kill me even, after all I did for him."

"Why do I have a hard time believing you, Luthor?" Superman asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" Lex asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you where with Brainiac but then he tried to kill you?"

"Yes, he did," Lex said. "Some kind of power surge he emitted. Very powerful."

"We've seen the location," Superman said, only half lying. "How did you survive, then?"

"Come now, Superman," Lex said. "Do you really think I would go down there without being prepared?"

"So you didn't trust him?"

"Of course I didn't trust him," Luthor said, slamming a hand down on the table and spilling a little of his coffee. "Do you think that I am an idiot?" Luthor stood up and tapped his belt. Around him, the air warped slightly, hardening around him. "Who do you think the government asked to build them a force field for their Sentinels?"

Superman took a step back. "You can create a force field?"

"Essentially, yes," Luthor said, tapping the button on his belt again to shut it off. "A low powered one. You need a lot more space than a human body hand hold without being overcombered but the Sentinels are a different story. They have all the space and power they need."

"So you built the shielding technology for the government and this saved you from Brainiac?" Superman summed up. "How do you get passed it?"

Lex smiled. "Information comes with a price, Superman, you know that."

"So there is a way around them."

"Of course there is," Lex said. "I built a flaw into the system in case the government, or you, tried to use it against me. I could shut it down in an instant if I wanted to."

"And what would it take for you to 'want to'?" Superman asked.

Luthor smiled again and sat down and lifted his nearly empty cup. "More coffee and we will discuss my terms."

The dust settled and Rogue sat up, rubbing her head. This was getting them all nowhere fast. She rolled back as the Sentinel shot another blast down at her, even as Logan jumped in, slashing away at the shield. Rogue sighed, standing up and brushing herself off. She grimaced slightly, seeing the holes in her outfit. Having retained her powers from Ms. Marvel, Rogue launched forward and swung her fist at the shield, trying to break through... and hit nothing but air. Having fully expected to hit resistance, Rogue spun in the air before regaining control.

She looked over at the Sentinel, confused. The Sentinel halted its forward progress and tilting its head slightly to the side. As if receiving new orders, the Sentinel turned and retreated. Rogue narrowed her eyes and dove forward, diving right through the Sentinels core. With an explosion, the Sentinel crumpled to the ground.

Everyone paused, even those in the middle of battle. The other two Sentinels paused as well, their heads tilting to the sides as if receiving the same orders, then they, too, turned and retreated. The X-Men and the Justice were not willing to simply allow them to walk away, and managed to destroy them before they could get away.

"Hey," Vigilante said, tipping his hat upwards in slight confusion. "They're turnin' tail an' retreatin'."

"Yeah," Logan said, his claws retracting. "That doesn't make sense."

"We're heading back to Metro Tower and see if we can figure this mystery out," Green Lantern said, gliding downwards from the sky. "The X-Men are welcome to join us."

"Nah," Logan said, turning his head to where the MRD vans still sat, their soldiers continuing the mission even if the Sentinels were unwilling to do so. "We still got business here."

Green Lantern nodded understanding then headed back to the Javelin and the rest of the team. He took the pilots seat and soon the team was racing through the air toward Metro Tower. "What do you believe was the cause to the Sentinels odd behavior?" shinning Knight asked from his seat next to Vigilante.

"I don't know," Green Lantern said, furrowing his brow slightly. Why would the Sentinels simply drop their shields and turn away? What was Brainiac up to?

Out of shear urgency, John landed the Javelin on the front patch of ground directly beneath the stairs that lead to the main entrance to Metro Tower. The ramp opened and John led the others out at a run. One man was heading the opposite direction down the stairs that brought John up short.

"Lex Luthor?" John lifted his arm, his ring glowing threateningly.

"Relax, Lantern," Luthor said, lifting a hand. "I've been to speak with Superman. You can thank me later."

"Thank you for what?" John asked suspiciously as the rest of League members hefted their weapons.

"Relax, team," Superman said from the top of the steps. "It's alright."

John lowered his arm, the others following suit and watched as Luthor walked down the rest of the steps. At the bottom, Luthor turned, looking up at Superman, standing tall like a God upon his pedestal. "Remember our deal, Kryptonian," he said, smiling slightly. "Don't forget to hold up your end of the bargain." He turned and walked out of sight.

"What was that about?" John asked as he asked as the rest of the team headed inside. "What bargain?"

"Luthor manager to shut down the Sentinels shields."

Lantern cocked an eyebrow. "How'd he manage to do that?"

Superman shrugged and together they turned and started walking inside. "He designed them, I guess."

"I see," John said, not surprised in the least by Luthor's involvement. He was a twelfth-level intellect, after all, or so he kept telling everybody. "So what did you promise that guy?"

"Nothing we weren't going to do anyway," Superman said as they entered the main area. "Right now we need to focus on the real threat. Brainiac."

"And how do you plan to do that? We still don't know even now where he is." John stopped talking as Superman touched a few keys and a map of the United States with the movements of all government agencies as well as high security facilities.

"Uh," John said sounding not at all comfortable. "Where did we get access to this kind of information?"

Superman didn't say anything, merely glanced back at the door then at the map again. "What do you think of this?"

John grimaced but took a look. "It looks like all the troops are moving around, changing posts." John narrowed his eyes and reached up and touched one facility on the map. "What is this place?"

"I don't know," Superman said. "Why?"

"Because those troops are all being pulled from their stations." Batman walked in behind Superman and Lantern, his black suit and red Bat symbol that stretched across his chest still causing a slight shudder of fear to riddle down John's back.

"Batman!" Superman all but squealed in excitement at seeing his old friend again.

Batman narrowed his eyes warningly as Superman stepped toward him. "Since when do you work with Luthor? Or use illegal government information to spy their movements?"

Superman's eyes widened. "Come on, Batman," Superman said. "We have to stop Brainiac, here."

"The ends justify the means?" Batman asked, stepping between the two men. "You haven't changed one bit, Clark." His voice was cold, not the least bit friendly. "Brainiac is manipulating the forces to clear this facility and hopes to do so unnoticed which is why the push against the mutants with the Sentinels. The facility holds advanced technology left over from both scavenged alien technology as well as our Saiyan friend's space pod."

"But no one could ever get that stuff to work," Lantern said. "Not the Atom, not Waller, not even you."

Batman turned to face John. "Do you want to bet the Brainiac can't?"

Batman turned and walked toward the door as Superman and Lantern exchanged glances. "Where are you going?" Superman asked.

"To go stop him," Batman said.

Superman gave a sigh. "Mr. Terrific, start putting heavy effort into getting the Watch Tower back online and give the X-Men a quick update. John, let's go. Have J'onn, Shayera, Flash, and Wonder Woman meet us at those coordinates."

Brainiac's footsteps shook the ground as he proceeded forward. Through the mangled mess of trees, he could see the facility where the precious technology had been hidden away from prying eyes. In approximately twenty minutes, the first of his Sentinels should be arriving from where they have been recalled. The time to move was now.

With a crash, the Brainiac/Sentinel broke through the last of the tree line, moving with purpose to the guard station. The men inside saw him coming, of course, but their cries for back up never made it past Brainiac's comm. filter that all military channels where now being put through as Brainiac slammed his giant metal fists down.

It was the work of seconds to clear the facility of human life, most having already been order away by Brainiac, manipulating the transmissions to sound like military leaders. Once cleared, Brainiac began digging, the large size of his current vessel not allowing him to simply enter the facility.

He had made it nearly one hundred feet down when the sound of twin jets, two separate vehicles, tore past and a shout to halt from an all too familiar Kryptonian reach him. Pausing in his excavation, Brainiac turned to face the seven members of the Justice League, no doubt here to stop him. Unfortunately for them, Brainiac had prepared for this encounter and had taken steps to counter it. Even as Superman raced downward, Sentinels walked into view from all sides of the facility.

"I have been expecting you, Kal-El," Brainiac said. "I hope this time, that you are prepared to forfeit your lives to me."

To be continued...

Dun dun DUNNNNN!

The battle with Brainiac starts now! Is this what everything comes to or is there more that lies in wait?

Keep reading and REVIEWING to find out what else I have planned for twists and turns!

Thanks again to Kobez2.0 for the fantastic job he has done for Beta Reading. Thank you, my friend.

Until next time, guys,

The Dark Prince


	12. Chapter 11: Brainiac

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 11: Brainiac******

"Brainiac!" Superman yelled as he flashed downward. John and Shayera flew downward a half second behind Superman with Diana right behind them. J'onn lowered Flash to the ground at a much slower pace with Batman free falling in the rear. As they fell, the over sized Sentinel that Brainiac inhabited turned to face them and Sentinels that lay hidden around the building broke through the tree line.

"Split up," Batman shouted, his glider wings sprouting from behind him and angling himself towards one of the Sentinels while the others did the same. Superman dove straight for Brainiac.

"I have been expecting you, Kal-El," Brainiac said. "I hope this time, that you are prepared to forfeit your lives to me." All around, the air shimmered as the Sentinels activated their shields in time to block the initial attacks.

"I thought Luthor shut down the shields," Diana shouted as the Sentinel opened up with its weapons.

"He did," Lantern said, forcing his mind to create a green shield in front of himself. "He must have sold us out."

Shayera crashed her electrified mace against the shield of her chosen Sentinel, spiking the ground upwards slightly as the electricity was routed downward. "Remember how Cal fought these before," she shouted as her Sentinel opened up with its weaponry. "Wait for it to attack first. It has to drop its shields."

Superman didn't hear any of it. He bull-rushed the Brainiac/Sentinel, slamming into shield with enough force to slide Brainiac backwards toward the hole Brainiac had been digging in his attempt to break into the facility. Superman gritted his teeth as his forward progress halted. Lifting a hand, Superman punched with all his might, but even so, Brainiac did not budge another inch.

As Superman lifted a hand to punch again, Brainiac's shield flickered, shutting off then back on before Superman could react and blasting Superman backwards with such force that he flew beyond the line of trees and came to a skidding halt. Not even taking the time to rub his chin, Superman flew back to the fray.

Brainiac turned back to his hole, surrendering the quiet approach now and opening up with his weapons. Dirt blew upwards, casting a dust cloud to blow over the battle of machine and living as the sound of bullets and war hammers permeated the darkness that the cloud created, like an umbrella that stretched from tree line to tree line.

As Superman rushed in, another Sentinel stepped between him and Brainiac, taking the brunt of Superman's attack. The Sentinel struck back, too slow to hit the Man of Steel. The steel fist hit the ground and Superman burst through the Sentinel and destroying it.

At about the same time, Green Lantern blasted away at his Sentinel's shield, his ring creating a grinder that was successfully weakening its shield until, with the sound of shattering glass, the shield broke and John ripped the Sentinel to pieces. "Attack them from multiple directions," John yelled out into the darkness of the overhanging cloud. "It can't handle multiple pressure points."

"Then shut up and help me out, then," Shayera hollered as she flew high and struck downward with her mace, letting the electricity wash down the bubble of the shield. Lifting her mace again, she struck with John, breaking the shield and cutting through the Sentinel.

J'onn's Sentinel fell quickly to his phasing ability while Flash had a tougher time of it. John and Shayera raced forward to help Flash as Batman launched several explosive Batarangs that succeeded in breaking the shield and with one last batarang, finished his own Sentinel and turned in time to see Diana finish of her Sentinel.

The seven original Justice League members turned as one to face Brainiac who paused in its digging to turn to face the Leaguers and Batman. "The time of our conflict is not yet at hand," Brainiac said. "I have important business that must be my priority at this time."

There was a roar from overhead and light broke through the dark cloud and the Sentinels that had been called from the nearest cities dropped to the ground all around the League, weapons open, ready, and locked onto them.

"Terrific," John muttered.

"The Justice League is doing what?" Senator Kelly roared.

His assistant took a half step back, quivering in slight fear even though she knew his anger wasn't directed at her.

"The Justice League is fighting the Sentinels along with several mutant groups including the X-Men," she repeated.

"I see," Kelly said, calm once more as the initial anger flowed out of him. "So much for 'never fight the government'." He lifted a piece of very official looking paper. "Do you see this, Donica? Do you know what this is?" Donica shook her head. "This is the Senates permission to continue capturing and registering mutants. There was a late meeting that ended not long ago giving me the right to do as I see fit in this progression."

He sat still for a long second, thinking hard for a moment, then leaned forward suddenly and reached for the phone in his locked drawer. He dialed a number and waited until the person on the other end answered. "This is Senator Kelly," he identified. "I must speak with the President at once."

Mr. Terrific sat back and sighed a deep breath as all systems on the now empty Watch Tower slowly came back online, most important of the systems being the orbital satellite imaging so they could see what was going on with Superman's team.

"How's everything looking, Terrific?" Green Arrow asked as he and Black Canary walked over.

"Good," Terrific said. "We should be at full systems recovery in about fifteen minutes."

Green Arrow snickered. "You just couldn't say 'Terrific', could you?" he asked, then groaned as Canary elbowed him hard in the ribs.

Mr. Terrific narrowed his eyes. Without any warning, all the over head lights shut off, replaced with flashing red and a blaring alarm.

"What the heck?" Arrow asked, looking around in concern.

Terrific's hands were skating across his keypad as he searched for the cause of the alarm. "We have a breach!"

There was scuffling sounds from down the hallways and men and women in military outfits hurried into the room and aimed their very large weapons at the League members. "Stay where you are," a man called out from behind the line. "Alpha, Bravo, clear the other rooms and bring everyone you find down here."

"Now just wait a darn second," Arrow spoke up, leaving Canary's side and walking toward the man in charge. "What do you think you're doing, General?"

One of the riflemen stepped forward quickly and slammed the butt of his weapon across Arrow's head, knocking him to the floor. "I said to stay where you are," he said as Arrow sat up, rubbing his head in pain and anger and Canary ran to him. "You Justice Leaguers think you can just get away with anything, don't you? Well, not today."

There were more footsteps and the two teams that had been dispatched to round up the rest of the League members came back with those they had found, all complaining bitterly.

"You are all under arrest for hindering an officially sanctioned military operation. Be glad that's all it is. But I'm sure once we remove those little masks of yours, more charges will be added to them." The soldier grinned widely.

"Save it," the General cut him off. "You will all have your chance to give your own version in the lock up. Save it until then when someone might care. Now tell me, where is Superman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Shayera Hol-Stewart, Flash, and the Martian?"

No one said a word. One by one, they were marched out to a troop transport that waited. The General followed them out and watched as they were all taken away. "Filthy scum," he snarled to no one in particular."It's the military's and police's job to protect the people, not people like you." He walked forward and climbed into the helicopter that waited for him and they took off, leaving only the investigative team behind to clear out the Metro Tower.

Tony Stark dropped down through the clouds, a gold and red streak of alloy falling feet first, using the rockets at the bottom of his Iron Man suit to slow his decent and land relatively lightly on the ground in front of the Justice League's Metro Tower. He started forward then pausing, the displays in front of Tony's eyes indicating that there were only eight life signs moving about, most located in the central control room.

Tony shrugged to himself, having expected more League members here than eight, but with the present situation going on across the States, he guessed it made sense. The main doors hissed open at his approach, and he walked inside and into the control room. The clanking of his metal boots must have given warning to the people inside because by the time he entered the control room, all eight of the people Tony had identified earlier, where kneeling on the ground in military clothing and their weapons pointed directly at his chest. Behind them, a large monitor was flickering slightly as it displayed an ariel view of some part of the country.

"Ah," Tony said as he came to a halt. "Funny, I must be mistaken. I thought this was the Justice League Headquarters."

"It is," one of the men said, his aim never wavering.

"Great. Where are they?" Tony said. To the Jarvis, the internal computer that assisted in running both the Suit and his not-so-modest mansion, "Jarvis, open face mask." With a hiss, the gold face plate of the Iron Man persona slide up the same way that a catcher's mask does in baseball to reveal his face and he looked around.

"Arrested," the man said again.

"Really?" Tony said, not letting any surprise reach his face. "That's too bad." He turned and started to head out.

"Hold on," the man called out, hurrying around Tony to get in front of him. "You're a member of the League, too!"

He broke off as Tony laughed. "I work alone, sport. If you want proof of that, get a hold of General Ross. Actually, you know what, Jarvis, get a hold of General Ross for me."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis responded and there was a quiet ringing sound.

"Volume up, Jarvis," Tony said. "We have an audience."

"My apologize, sir. You are normally so social in the suit. How could I forget?"

Tony opened his mouth to retort but the ringing ended and Ross answered, the volume amplified upwards so that all in the room could hear. "Ross."

"General," Tony said, knowing that Ross would know exactly who this was.

"Tony," Ross said. "What can I do for you?"

"Looks like I have one of you boys here confusing me for someone in the Justice League," Tony said. "I have you on speaker phone."

There was a small pause and the sound of an inhale, probably one of Ross's ever present cigars being the culprit. "What's your name, soldier?" Ross asked at last.

"Uh, Lieutenant Arthur Jensen, sir," Arthur answered.

"Art, do you ever watch the news from your little hole you must live in?" Ross asked. "Tony Stark has been the leader in weapons development since he was twenty one and has been running around the world, albeit recklessly, in that metal suit of his by himself." Tony rolled his eyes. "What are you in charge of at the moment that would require you to stop such a person?"

"I'm in charge of securing the Justice League's Metro Tower and arrest any other League members that arrive here," Jensen said sheepishly.

There was another short pause, but no sound of inhaling. "Why are you trying to arrest the Justice League?"

"Per official orders," Jensen said. "From high command."

"I see. Well, at any rate, I personally vouch for Stark's uninvolvement for the Justice League. Let him through."

"Yes, sir," Jensen said.

"Satisfied?" Tony said. Without waiting for an answer, Tony walked around the man and toward the door.

"We will continue to hold Metro Tower, though," Jensen said, as if trying to find one victory in that conversation.

"You do that," Tony said and let the mask fall back over his face and he took off into the sky. "You still there, Ross?"

"I'm still here," he came back. "If the Justice League is being placed under arrest on orders of higher up, I should have gotten word on that. Period."

"That's what I thought," Tony said. "Something serious is going on. I'm going to go check it out."

"Hang on a second, Tony," Ross started to say. "Why not ju-" There was a click and Tony hung up.

"Jarvis, any hit on strange Sentinel activity?"

"There seems to be a battle occurring due south involving several Justice League members and Sentinels according to the monitor in the Justice League's command room. Shall I plot in a course?"

"Yes," Tony said. Switching his suit into supersonic mode, Tony tore off through the sky.

The last of the Sentinels fell with a thunderous crash and Diana stood, sweaty and her hair disheveled like the rest of the team -those with hair to show, of course- and turned attention to the real threat: Brainiac.

"You continue to prove yourself as the Last Son of Krypton, Kal-El," Brainiac said, turning his massive Sentinel body to face them once more. "However, you will fail and all this planet's knowledge will be saved within me, and then I will destroy the original. That is my purpose and you cannot stop destiny."

Brainiac's shield lit up as one of Batman's batarangs whipped up and exploded. "We don't have time for small talk," Batman yelled. "There are children being taken by force because of mutant DNA. I will not allow this to go on."

"Yet, you have no power to stop me," Brainiac said.

Batman smiled. "Really?" Batman tapped a button in the center of his belt, and then hurled another explosive batarang up at Brainiac. This one cleared the space where the shield was without a hitch and exploded on Brainiac's right shoulder. Brainiac toppled backwards onto the side of the hole, his shoulder smoking and sparking.

"How did you do that?" Superman asked, astonished.

"Luthor," Batman said, running forward. "We don't have time. Attack him now!"

Shayera was the first to reach Brainiac and struck downward with all of her force right on Brainiac's center plate. Flash was there, running circles around Brainiac fast enough to lift the monstrous Sentinel into the air but with a flash, Brainiac activated his thruster units, forcing himself upwards into the sky.

Batman and John fired simultaneously up at Brainiac but the batarang and Lanterns beam were both intercepted by Brainiac's missiles. Bullets showered down on the team, Batman rushing over to cover up Flash and taking the bullets instead while Diana protected Batman and the rest of the team protected under John's shield.

J'onn phased himself through Lantern's shield and flew at top speed up to Brainiac, intending to phase through his metal body and simply remove any key components and short Brainiac out. Like what always seemed to be the case, that tactic did not prove successful. Brainiac switched on arms armaments into a flame thrower and bathed the Martian in it.

J'onn fell to the ground with a thud. "J'onn!" Flash yelled and raced out from under Batman's and Diana's protection, scooped J'onn up, and brought him to safety. Without being hindered to try and protect anyone, Superman launched upwards, the bullets having no deterring effect on the Man of Steel. Grabbing one of Brainiac's arms, Superman pulled as hard as he could, and slowly, ripped it off.

The gunfire stopped as Brainiac stumbled in the air as sparks flew out from its now dismembered arm as Superman swung the arm around and slammed it into Brainiac. Brainiac recovered in the air, diverting the power that was supposed to go in support of his now severed arm to systems elsewhere and stopping the sparking. "This was an unexpected challenge, Kal-El," Brainiac said. "But I am always prepared."

Brainiac's eyes slid open like doors and green light washed over Superman. With a yell, Superman tried to back away but it was already too late. Superman fell weakly to the ground as the Kryptonite stole his strength, leaving him too weak to move.

Brainiac opened up with the remainder of its weapons. The team scattered trying to escape the barrage until Brainiac fired a blast of concentrated energy downward. Diana managed to dive out of the way in time but Batman got caught in the blast.

"Bruce!" Diana screamed and tried to run to him regardless of the attack but Shayera grabbed her and stopped her. John turned his attention to Brainiac and struck, blowing out the Kryptonite eyes into two tiny shards.

The light that surrounded Batman faded, showing him still standing, looking up defiantly at Brainiac. A moment passed. Batman slowly reached upward, looking as though he was struggling with every effort to stop himself, and clamped his hands around his own throat.

Flash ran over and grabbed one of Batman's arms, trying to tear it away. "Come on, Bats. What are you doing?"

With a powerful swat, Batman hurled Wally back and to the ground. That's when Diana saw it. A green glowing dot at the tips of the red bat wings emblazoned on his chest and one more at the bottom of the bats tail. The wing mounted glows both connected to the one on the tail, completing Brainiac's emblem.

"Batman's new suit is mechanically assisted," John yelled, running over to. "Brainiac must be trying to take control of his suit."

Diana reached forward and put forth all her strength on pulling Batman's hands away from his own throat. She nearly had his hands a foot away from his throat when Batman kicked Diana hard in the stomach. She flew backwards but John's ring caught Batman's hands again before they could return to his throat.

"Come on, Bruce," Superman said, recovered enough to stand. "Break through this."

"Shut... up... Clark," Batman struggled. "Get... back..." They all did as told and watched as Batman forced his hand downward and touched another button on his belt.

Batman yelled in pain as electricity arced all around his body as the suit tried to purge itself of Brainiac. The Sentinel, still floating above the team, gave several jerks as if electrocuted itself. Batman taped another button on his belt and turned to everyone. "Get down!"

Everyone dropped to the ground just as the shriek of Batman's jet flew in and crashed with a mighty explosion onto the Brainiac/Sentinel. Batman was thrown into the hole that Brainiac had dug, the explosion being the last thing Batman saw before crashing through what was left of the protection to the underground facility and into darkness.

To be continued...

Hey guys! Hope you all like the newest chapter.

Sorry it took so long to post but, as you guys know if you read my profile, I do all my work on my phone. I just got a new one and had some trouble adjusting to it (very different button placement and no TAB button) Lol.

Anyways, Batman destroyed his own jet! A big sacrifice for this man but will something good come out of it and has he defeat Brainiac?

I will be posting again this Friday so see you guys soon!


	13. Chapter 12: Rise of the Machines

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 12: Rise of the Machines******

Batman yelled in pain from the electricity that arced all around his body as the suit tried to purge itself of Brainiac. The Sentinel, still floating above the team, gave several jerks as if it was being electrocuted itself. Batman taped another button on his belt and turned to everyone. "Get down!"

Everyone dropped to the ground just as the shriek of Batman's jet flew in and crashed with a mighty explosion onto the Brainiac/Sentinel. Batman was thrown into the hole that Brainiac had dug, the explosion being the last thing Batman saw before crashing through what was left of the protection to the underground facility and into darkness.

Brainiac fell, almost in slow motion, the fire from the explosion and its own damaged form now, burning darkly. The League, too tired from the intense battle, just watched as it crashed down in the hole.

"Bruce!" Diana shrieked.

"I got it!" The League looked up, their attention drawn to Iron Man, the strain in his voice evident despite the electronic synthesizer that masked it. His thrusters arced great jets of white hot flame as they tried to keep him stable as he hauled back on two grapple lines that were supporting the massive weight of the sentinel from succumbing to gravity and crushing Batman down in the depths of the massive trench.

Without warning Iron Man's suit seemed to lose power and the lines went slack as the sentinel plummeted towards the ground followed closely by Iron Man. Flash ran over to check on him, even as Diana forced herself up and hurried over to where the Sentinel had fallen and crushed Batman.

Hot tears welled in her eyes as she approached the massive hole in the ground. The only thing visible in its depths was the mangled form of the devastated sentinel, barely visible between the great plumes of acrid smoke and fire that billowed skywards. The smoke was briefly parted by a flash of light and before she could react, Diana was struck by a massive force and sent sprawling sideways. Wally, having already been taken out, moaned on the ground where he had been left discarded.

Superman, regaining his strength in the absence of Kryptonite, took to the sky and rushed towards the billowing tower of smoke, his X-ray vision allowing him to see what was happening. At the last second before the flying tackle connected, Iron Man threw his thrusters into full after-burn and streaked higher into the sky. Still weakened by the Kryptonite, Superman was unable to correct his flight path and flew into the twin jets of white hot flame. He gritted his teeth in pain as the intense heat seared his flesh moments before the concussive force slammed him into the ground.

Before he could make good on his escape, Iron Man was captured by a lasso from Green Lantern's ring, the hard-light projection pulling tight around his arms and torso. Almost immediately his shoulder mounted missile pods popped out and launched their cargo at the new aggressor, a barrage of mini-rockets scattering forth.

Startled by the sudden and unexpected response, John moved his concentration from the restraints into shooting down the incoming rockets. Green beams of concentrated energy lancing forth and struck down the deadly projectiles before they can find their mark. When most of the missiles had been detonated, a pulse of concussive force blew through the smoke and debris. John barely had enough time to create a shield to protect him. The blast spun him around and he put up another shield just in time as a missile exploded on it.

Shayera dove from above and behind, giving a fearsome war-cry as she swung her mace with practiced ease. Iron Man spun quickly out of harm's way and brought his right fist around, a pulse of concussive force being deflecting of her mace but the second sending Shayera careening earthward from the blow. He hadn't even known Superman was there until he was captured from behind in a crushing bear-hug, the high-tech armor groaning in protest at the pressure being exerted on it.

J'onn dropped down in front of Iron Man and reached forward, his hands closing around the sides of Iron Man's head. Both Leaguers were thrown back as Iron Man's protective force field burst briefly into existence, the force of the sudden impact causing them to slip in and out of consciousness as they plummeted earthwards.

The founding members of the Justice League converged around the slowly rising forms of J'onn and Superman, all of the looking worse for wear. "What's our status?" Shayera asked and she clutched her left shoulder and held her left wing close to her body.

"I recharged my ring a few days ago but taking everyone off of the Watch Tower has me running pretty low, now" Green Lantern said, checking the ring's status.

"I'm still regaining my strength," Superman said, still looking a little winded.

"Great, I'm glad I'm not the only one worn out here," Wally said with a tired smile, despite the ribs he was holding gingerly.

Batman's eyes opened slowly. At first, everything seemed to be nothing more than complete darkness. He blinked once, trying to focus and clear his mind. He opened them again. This time, his vision was clear and he could see that the darkness was eclipsed only by the burning figure of the Sentinel embedded in the roof above his head not twenty feet up. The fire still burning in its superstructure cast long, flickering shadows in the large room.

Batman stood slowly. His new suit had absorbed the majority of the impact, but no suit that allowed his demand of agility and flexibility could have done more. Even so, he could feel the bruises starting to form across his lower back. Reaching into his belt, he removed a small flashlight and clicked it on. He was quite proficient in functioning in the dark and his new outfit came equipped night vision, but for what he needed, regular vision was preferred.

The room was considerably larger than the light of the Sentinel had suggested. Technology from beyond Earth packed the room. Lost technology from the old Dark Heart was stored here, as was some technology that Brainiac himself had brought in the past, other technology that was unrecognizable. In one corner, disassembled almost beyond recognition, was Caliwone's space pod, its components lying in an organized mess around the workstation.

Batman walked over to it and ran a finger down one edge. He turned his light to either side and caught the sight of another half disassembled craft. Batman stepped over to it and knelt down. His eyes narrowed upon closer examination, this craft was half assembled. They were replicating the Saiyan's technology. He glanced briefly over his shoulder at the ceiling where the Sentinel was embedded. Turning back, he scanned the half completed dash board before flicking one of the buttons. With a hum, the craft lifted itself a half meter off the ground, hovering on its own accord.

"Jarvis!" Tony yelled as the fight continued. He could feel his suit moving around with him trapped inside of it. Somehow, his visual sensors were off line, as was his audio sensors.

"Jarvis is no longer the dominant program," a strange voice said in his ears. "I, Brainiac, am now in control."

"Great," Tony said. "That's fine. Let me out."

Something slammed into him, then the feeling of slamming back first into the ground. "I am afraid that is impossible," Brainiac said. His arms recoiled as his suit fired his weapons over and over.

"Well, look," Tony said. "Can you at least turn my visual display on? All this moving in darkness is making me motion sick and I don't really care to spend the last of my days in this suit with throw up and potatoes all over my face."

"Your request is acceptable," Brainiac said after careful consideration. With a flick, the screen came on just as Shayera's mace swung around and smashed a decent dent onto his front face plate.

Tony's head snapped back. "Holy jeez!" he yelled out. "Careful!"

Outside, Shayera dashed in again, slamming her spiked mace into the body of Iron Man. John flew above her and blasted away at Iron Man, missing as Iron Man dodged to the side and fired cluster missiles. Instinctively, John turn his ring into a giant fan, the missiles cut in half as they tried to pass through it.

Turning sharply, Iron Man blasted Superman in the chest as he tried to rush him, then flew high as J'onn tried to phase up through the ground. Iron Man only made it a few feet before Diana's lasso hooked around on foot and swung him back down to crash into the ground.

Wally flashed over, slamming into Iron Man at incredible speed and from different directions but Brainiac had learned from his last encounter with the scarlet speedster. As Flash streaked in, Iron Man swung his fist as fast as he could from left to right, covering as much area as he could and caught Flash in the head. He slammed to the ground and skipped off like a rag doll.

Iron Man turned to face the Justice League, a truly intimidating figure with the black smoke still wafting out from the fallen Sentinel rising behind him, eyes glowing from the battle scarred face plate. "What are you doing, Stark?" John asked, pointing his ring threateningly at Iron Man.

"By my calculations," Brainiac said, "the chance of your survival is negligible as long as I am present in this suit. Your unbending will to sacrifice Tony Stark will prevent you from using your full force to stop me. With that to my advantage, I will continue to follow my programming to acquire all knowledge in the universe, the way Jor-El intended."

Superman ground his teeth but before he could retort, something blew out of the hole Brainiac had dug, cutting clear through the mid-section of the fallen Sentinel to glide down to the ground between Iron Man and the League and hovered a half meter or so from the ground. There were no signs of any propulsion system or canopy; in fact, it didn't look like a finished project. With a grunt, Batman hauled himself out from what must have been a very awkward position and turned to face Iron Man.

"Batman," Brainiac said, monotone voice never faltering. "You, too, are a common annoyance on this planet."

"Glad to here that," Bruce said. "Let Stark go."

"With this suit, alone, I have the power to destroy you but I will not give up my biggest advantage."

"Fine." Batman muttered something, a threat no doubt, then launched forward toward Iron Man, jumping over the blast from one hand and kicking at Brainiac's head. Iron Man ducked the kick, firing another blast at the dark hero. Batman fired a pair of batarangs at Iron Man which were destroyed before reaching their target.

Even despite Iron Man's distinct advantage and armor, Batman felt no fear running up to Brainiac, throwing a punch followed by a kick that nearly knocked the metal man down. For all of Iron Man's technology and strength, Batman was far more agile. Leaping nimbly, Batman was able to dodge a few of Iron Man's attacks and jumped back just as Iron Man fired yet another set of missiles.

From his wrist mounted launcher, Batman fired his smaller projectile batarangs that cut into the missiles and detonated them until, with a sharp click, Batman was empty with two missiles still incoming. Throwing his body forward and spinning himself, Batman dodged between the high and low missiles, pulled out two reserve batarangs, and threw them; destroying the missiles before they could reach the League members.

He turned around, alerted by the thumping of heavy footsteps, just in time to reach his hands up and interlock fingers with Iron Man. Even with his high-tech suit Batman was no match for Iron Man's sheer strength. He found himself being bent backwards and just as he was reaching past the point of no return, Iron Man's arc reactor began to glow brightly as power was funneled into it in preparation for the Uni-Beam's discharge.

At the last second, Batman was able to free his right hand and move to the side just as Iron Man fired his powerful Uni Beam that crushed the ground worse than any attack so far. Batman tried to free his other hand but it was being held firmly in Iron Man's grip.

If Iron Man's mask allowed for smiles, Brainiac's would have been smirking from ear to ear. The iron gauntlet that held Batman's hand glowed and flashed as Brainiac fired a blast from the palm of his hand.

Batman yelled out in pain as the glove of his left hand was blasted off, leaving heavy burns across his arm. He looked up as Brainiac stepped close to him as Batman held his arm gingerly, battle scarred and scrapped.

"Without the use of your arm, you will stand even less of a miniscule chance of defeating me," Brainiac said.

"You're already defeated," Batman said, his voice straining in pain.

Brainiac looked down. A batarang was imbedded in small arc reactor in his chest and sharing the hole was a small silver cylinder. "That's a pulse drive," Batman explained. "As we speak, it is connecting through any severed hard wire and clearing out your entire programming. Shortly after completing that, an Electro Magnetic Pulse is fired to short out any backup systems you might have in place." Batman breathed tiredly. "If you were Tony Stark, you would expect something like that."

Brainiac stumbled backwards as he could feel himself being cleaned from the Tony's suit. He turned quickly, falling to his knees as he began losing control. He reached out with a hand and fired off a towing cable. Brainiac hit the ground before the cable landed on the fallen Sentinel. A pulse of blue light washed out from around Iron Man, stopping just shy of Batman's feet.

Superman lead the team over to where Batman stood over Iron Man. "Good job, Batman," Superman said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you listened when I told you stay out of it, "Batman said, stepping away from Superman and looking back at them.

"I don't remember you asking us," Flash said. "When did that happen?"

"Good question," Shayera said, frowning.

"Before they started fighting," Superman said. "He whispered it. I was able to hear it with my super hearing. That's why I told you to let Batman handle it."

"Hey, guys?" Tony's voice said, hollow sounding without the voice amplification. "Did it even occur to you that that pulse drive would also knock out my arc reactor? It's not there for show, it actually keeps these little scraps of metal from working their way into my heart and other important organs and killing me."

"Don't worry," Superman said, taking a step forward, but Batman put out a hand out across Superman's chest.

"Stark," Batman said. "How did you know where we where?"

"I don't see how that matters right now Bru- Batman," Diana said. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"Look, Wayne," Tony said, "maybe you aren't understanding the magnitude of my predicament but just to satisfy you curiosity, I figured it out when I stopped by your Metro Tower and the Military was there after arresting the rest of your group. Now can we please save my life here?"

Batman narrow his eyes and Superman ground his teeth, each for different reasons. There should be no way Tony should know who Batman was.

"Why would they do that?" Superman asked loudly.

"No surprise, really," Batman said. "Brainiac must have manipulated the communications systems. I stopped over in Jump City to help repel the first wave. The MRD were working in conjunction with the Sentinels, or at least thought they were."

"Yeah, great," Tony said, wiggling around, still face down on the ground. "Get me home."

"Alright," Superman said. "I'll take you."

"No," Batman said. "We are much closer to Gotham. I'll take him back to the cave and get him patched up."

"Uh, Bat- Bruce," Shayera said, giving up on hiding his name. "You destroyed your jet. How are you going to do that?"

Batman pulled the limp suit of Iron Man up into a support position and started walking over to the craft Batman had re-entered the fight in. "I'll take care of it. You go support the X-Men."

Superman gave a curt nod and the team headed out. "You and I need to talk," Batman said, dropping Tony a little hard in the only other open space available in the craft. "I have a task for you."

Over this nation's capital, a figure hung under the clouds, the light of the full moon washing over him, lightening the color of his metal suit and helmet as if dunked in smooth milk. He lowered himself downward, unconcerned with any pitiful security measures these humans had. They were so primitive, after all.

Magneto landed on the green grass, so expertly maintained by the grounds keepers, and walked toward the most famous of white houses.

Secrete Service was on him before he could take three steps, all eight of their guns aimed with deadly accuracy on him. "Well, this is a surprise," Magneto said, smiling slightly. "I thought they had sent all the soldiers out on the witch hunt. Don't worry, I know what's next. Look." Magneto slowly lifted his hand in the air as if surrendering. Half way up, each man's belt flew off from around their waist and belted themselves around each's wrists, lifting their arms above their head and pulling their bodies into the air by the metal belt buckle.

"I told you I knew what was next," Magneto said, walking closer to the struggling men. "Do you?" Giving them a moment to consider what he could mean, Magneto tiled his finger toward the White House. Led by the belt buckle, all eight of the men hurtled into the walls that bordered the front door and laid in moaning heaps on the ground.

Magneto walked to the front door, opened it, and stepped inside. More men and women waited, mixed between Secret Service and normal security. They unloaded, the gunshots nearly deafening as the sound bounced off walls and ceiling. Magneto simply raised a hand, and the bullets deflected off course into the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"Human's and their guns," Magneto said disgustedly. "How primitive." He clenched a fist and the guns crushed themselves, breaking fingers of those unlucky enough to still have their fingers on the triggers. Opening his hand again, magneto swept it to the side, forcing everything metal, guns, belt buckles, watches, change, to the side with no mercy.

Another squad of people ran down the corridor as he marched quickly forward toward the Oval Office. Reaching out again, Magneto tried to grasp the weapons but nothing happened. He tried twice more but to no avail. "Plastic," Magneto commented. "Very good."

"Ready, men," one man called out as they got in set position. "Fire!"

Plastic bullets fired out of their weapons, similar to the ones Neena Thurman had used while with the X-Men, and that she had replaced with real bullets once again now that she had joined his Brotherhood.

The mirror that was partially attached to the small table to one side of the hall rattled and broke free of the screws and jumped in front of Magneto. Safe behind his temporary shield, Magneto reach out beyond the White House walls and with a crash of broke windows and walls, pulled a squad car in behind the troops and crashed it into their ranks.

Magneto let the mirror drop to the ground as the men and women skidded past him on the floor. One or two tried to stand shakily as the rest of the team lay moaning and unconscious on the floor. With a hard hit on the back of their heads with the mirror, they joined their companions on the floor.

A moment later, Magneto entered the Oval Office where the President had been forced to barricade himself with the rest of the Secret Service, having had no time to leave to the safe room. These men held the plastic weapons, too, but with a sharp edged piece of car fender maneuvered to hover less than an inch from the Presidents throat, they lowered their weapons reluctantly.

"Mr. President," Magneto said, walking close but leaving the broken fender where it hovered, "lets you and I have a talk."

In the now deserted forest that had been a major military controlled facility less than a day ago, smoke still curled blackly upward from the wreckage of the largest of the Sentinels. A man crawled out of from inside the technology lab, bleeding profusely from an open gash on his forehead.

He stumbled a bit as he finished climbing out, using fallen bits of Earth and scrap that had fallen when Batman had taken the proto-type craft up through the Sentinels mid section. Collapsing to the ground, he breathed heavily, trying to get a grasp on the fact that he was still alive and focusing his mutant powers to help ease the pain.

A flood light suddenly bathed him in light from his side, so blinding he had to shield his eyes to see anything. The Sentinel, no longer bearing the emblem of Brainiac, had reactivated, his eyes the acting flood lights. "Mutant life sign detected," it said and lifted one massive arm. Before the man could get to his feet and run, the hand slammed down around him and picked him up in an iron grip. "Must terminate."

To be continued...

Hello fellow Dragon Sagas fans, here is another chapter dedicated to some of the greatest animes and cartoons of all time (see disclaimer) Lol. I have had a lot of people PM me asking me for something in this direction for a while so here it is! Hope you enjoy.

However, I am going to take a week or so off from posting so I can buffer up a little bit. My busy schedule does not allow me to write these as quickly as I could previously, hence why the late posts recently.

Thanks Kobez2.0 for beta reading and be sure to visit his stories!

Until next time, Ta-ta

The Dark Prince


	14. Chapter 12 Special: Learning Curve

**I do not own****Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 12.5: Learning Curve******

"Caliwone," Vegeta said, calling a halt to Caliwone's current training regimen. "Come down here for a moment."

Caliwone obeyed, lowering himself toward his prince and seeing a somehow familiar person standing next to him. Like all Shinigami except for the Captains, he wore an all black kimono, yet his red hair seemed to separate him from the rest. He held his Zanpakutou casually over his shoulder and a wide grin across his face.

"Who is this?" Caliwone asked, eyeing the newcomer curiously.

"His name is Abarai Renji," Vegeta answered eyeing Renji himself. "Shinigami. He is the one who led you into the test after you met Urameshi Yusuke"

"Hn," Renji said. "Vice-captain of squad six, actually."

Caliwone sniffed. "Shinigami is Shinigami. Makes no difference to me."

"There is plenty of difference," Renji snapped. "It means I am the second strongest in my squad."

"And that means what to me?" Caliwone asked, and looked away.

"Why you-" Renji said, grinding his teeth.

"I requested the aid from the Seireitei to assist in your training. They sent him so stop complaining." Vegeta half turned and looked hard at Caliwone sideways. "I trust you don't have any excuses?"

Caliwone shrugged then set his eyes on Renji. "None."

"Glad to hear that," Vegeta said. "Remember he is not a Saiyan. Restrict yourself accordingly."

"Ha," Renji said. "I think I'm insulted. I am a Shinigami. You better not hold back if you are going to fight me."

"Hn," Caliwone said.

As Vegeta moved out of the way, Renji dropped his Zanpakutou into ready position. "I hope you know what you're up against," Renji said. "Just be warned: my Zanpakutou is no ordinary katana."

Caliwone smirked. "I've faced weapons in the past. They have all gave that same speech."

Renji smirked back. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Renji leapt forward, swinging his katana down as Caliwone jumped back, watching Renji's movements closely. His movements were confident, even his grin as he stood up in the midst of the dust cloud he had created.

Caliwone landed a few yards back, smiling himself. "You're faster than I guessed, even for a Shinigami."

"I'm not a Vice-Captain for nothing," Renji said. He lowered his sword and lifted his hand. "Hadou 33: Soukatsui: Way of Destruction." From his outstretched hand, a ball of blue energy burst forth toward Caliwone.

Caliwone's eyes widened slightly but instinct drove him to action. Reaching back, Caliwone flung a concentrated blast of red energy at the Renji's Hadou. The two blasts exploded together but Renji's attack came through. Caliwone was forced to jump high, avoiding the blast. As he cleared the smoke, Caliwone saw Renji standing in a stance much different than before.

His left leg was pushed forward and his right back with his katana held in his right hand with the tips of his left hand held near the guard. "Howl, Zabimaru," he said, running the tips of his fingers down the length of the blade. The sword changed its physical shape, the sword lengthening only slightly and becoming a segmented blade with a pick-like protrusion on each segment.

Before Caliwone could move, Renji swung his Zanpakutou. The blades extended, a stretchable thread connecting each segment together and allowing the blades to extend a great distance. Unfortunately for Renji, Caliwone was quite adept at maneuvering in the air. Zabimaru's blades missed as Caliwone dodged to the side.

"You'll have to do better than that," Caliwone smirked.

Renji smirked back and swung the hilt of his Zanpakutou. Impossibly, the extended blades turned and aimed for Caliwone once more. This time Caliwone had no time to do anything more than put up arms to block. The blades struck, cutting deep into Caliwone's flesh and slamming him to the ground. With another swing, Renji sent the blades down with a crash.

"That is an interesting trick," Caliwone said from one side. There was a soft dripping sound as blood dropped to the ground from Caliwone forearms where Renji's Zanpakutou had hit. "I can say that I have never seen a weapon quite like that."

"Hn," Renji said, standing and allowing the segmented blades to snap back together. "There are three forms a Zanpakutou can take, Saiyan," Renji said. "The restricted form which its normal katana, then there is its Shikai form." He threw his Zanpakutou over his shoulder again, the tattoos on his face matching the blackness of the blunted edge of his sword.

"And the third," Caliwone prodded.

"Doesn't matter," Vegeta spoke up, smiling cruelly. "You must learn to adapt to unexpected obstacles and not to underestimate your opponent."

Caliwone looked back at Renji. "I understand." With a flare of blinding light, Caliwone transformed, his gold hair waving, his ice blue eyes locked onto Renji.

"You ready?" Renji asked, cocking his head arrogantly.

Caliwone vanished but Renji saw his movements. Renji swung his sword in a guard position in time to prevent Caliwone's initial strike but Caliwone was not that easy to fight against. Ducking under the blade, Caliwone slammed a foot onto the side Renji's face. Before he could recover, Caliwone was on top of him, slamming another fist into Renji's stomach then head.

"Caliwone," Vegeta shouted. "I told you once already. Restrict your actions."

Caliwone looked over at Vegeta. "I don't understand. All I'm doing is finding his weakness-"

"BANKAI!"

There was a roar and thunderous explosion and a dark cloud, sparking with energy from Renji's position. Caliwone looked over, surprised by the power he was sensing. Out of the smoke, a monstrous form shot out. It was a snake, hundreds of feet long and only a snake skull for a head, fangs deadly sharp. Its body was nothing more than spine vertebrae, connected solely by Renji's pure energy. The tail of the snake was held in the hands of Renji as he swung it toward Caliwone.

The snake struck faster than lightning, its maw open wide. Caliwone jumped high out of the way but the snake followed. Caliwone fired multiple blasts of energy at the snake but all bounced off its head without the slightest dent. Fine, Caliwone thought, changing direction and heading straight for Renji. If this weapon was a long distance weapon, than striking at the source is my only option.

Behind Caliwone, the snake's segmented body split, the energy holding them together flaring and the snake opened its jaws wide and fired a powerful blast down at Caliwone.

Caliwone growled and forced his body to the side, dodging the blast. He skidded to a halt on the ground and fired a blast back at the snake.

"Haha," Renji said as the snake coiled around its master. "How do you like my Zabimaru's final form?" He rubbed the fur that had accompanied his Bankai form around his shoulders.

"Impressive," Caliwone said. "But your Bankai is full of holes."

"You're missing the purpose of this training session," Vegeta said, sounding disgusted. "Finding holes in your opponent is an important skill but a true warrior finds a way to break through his opponents strengths as well."

Caliwone looked back at his prince. "I understand."

Vegeta turned. "That will be all, Shinigami."

Renji's jaw dropped. "What?"

Vegeta half turned to look back at Renji. "That will be all. He and I have much to discuss about his performance."

Caliwone grimaced but turned to follow his prince. Even over Renji's complaining, Caliwone could see what Vegeta was trying to teach him. A valuable lesson, indeed. Even an Elite and a battle genius has a learning curve to overcome.

To be continued...

Another special down, this one proving that Caliwone has much to learn and Vegeta is serious about training him

Just a little break to check in with our favorite Saiyan.

Later guys (and gals)

The Dark Prince


	15. Chapter 13: Rebellion

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile**

******Chapter 13: Rebellion******

"My brothers," Magneto started, standing in the middle of the Oval Office with the Resolute desk sitting very prominently in the background. The President was sitting quite still with his Secret Service huddled around him as quite a few deadly sharp metal objects hovered around them threateningly. The camera's had all been brought in and were being controlled by Magneto at the same time. "I have always believed human kind to be a weak and fearful race and that one day they would strike us down with their hatred and animosity. That they would strike at us with no mercy. You all saw them taking mutants away, as if they were dangerous animals in need of a cage on the news or perhaps you were witness first hand to the unbridled ferocity of the Sentinels and the Mutant Response Division.

"Look closely at the situation here. Notice how this division had already been created, their logos already branded on their vehicles. They have been preparing for war at the very least since Apocalypse returned; never mind that it was mutants who saved the day. They see a power that they themselves cannot control and so, try and force that control onto us. To my mutants, I say they shall not. It is time that we, the Homo-Superiors take charge in this world order. We are the ones with the strength to force the completion of our evolution. We shall not stand by and see our countryman caged and tortured by the hands of human dogs.

"If you believe as I believe then you will not stand quietly by as this unjust war creates more casualties. I will not allow mutants to be forced to give up their basic constitutional rights and I will not allow the MRD to do this to my brethren." He held up his arm and ripped back the sleeve of his forearm to reveal the stamped number he had received from the concentration camps so long ago. "We must fight to ensure the survival of our species and so, fight we will. Remember my face and you will see me in your near future as we build an army of mutants to combat this unjust action.

"And to Senator Kelly," Magneto said, removing his helmet. "The war has begun, just as you have always planned. Are you prepared for it? Are you prepared to have the casualties of war on your conscience? I hope you are. The mutants have already tasted that blood. We will not let you have your way, even if I must eliminate you myself. Be warned. We have been content to try live by your rules, but you have drawn first blood. Do not expect us to take this lying down."

With that, Magneto crushed the cameras, a violent display that was sure not to be lost on the watching millions. Leaving the President where he was, Magneto pulled his mirror he brought in with him over to his side. Using the mirror to break the glass of the large window behind the desk and flew out the window. Gunshots could be heard as he flew off, useless though they were until he was far beyond the White House grounds.

Charles Xavier lowered his head in near defeat. "What have you done, Magnus?"

"I can understand his motives," Angel said, walking over to Charles in the main room. "But going as far as breaking into the White House?"

"That man has always had a flare for the dramatics. He has no concern for what his actions may do to the innocent bystanders in this."

"Well, this is a war now," Angel said. "We will do all we can. I know some people that may be able to help protect the people caught in this but the mutants... they will all be targets."

"Magneto started this war," Charles said. "Not Kelly. Brainiac was behind the Sentinel attack and once the Justice League finished him, we would have had their support in the defense of mutants. Now that Magneto has taken it this far, plenty of mutants will follow him and negotiations will be highly unlikely. And with Magnus in the lead, I fear not even I will be able to persuade him to stop.

"Then what do we do?" Angel asked.

Charles sighed in defeat. "We call the X-men back for now. We need to get a plan."

Senator Kelly watched the broadcast over the emergency channel, his hands crossed in front of his face, elbows on the desk. The broadcast ended with static as Magneto finished and Kelly turned to deep concentration. The door opened and his assistant walked in but Kelly didn't even notice. Above his head, the large grandfather clock continued its thoughtful ticking having not even struck midnight yet.

"Senator Kelly?" his assistant asked hesitantly.

No answer.

"Sir?"

Kelly lowered his hands, a tight smile across his face. "That mutant, Magneto. He has carried out his role quite well, don't you think?"

"Sir?"

"This delves deep into the political mind, Daniel. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Kelly sat back in his swivel seat and turned to look out the window. "He might as well have put the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger."

"I still don't understand, sir," Daniel asked. "You issued the order to send the MRD out to support the Sentinels and round up the mutants."

"True," Kelly said. "That may be considered the first attack but it is Magneto who is forcing people to choose sides. By breaking into the White House, he has committed an act of terrorism where as we were fully sanctioned to proceed with the operation. Terrorism we can fight against." Kelly smiled. "I'm sure the President will label this as such and the people will unite, even if they are hesitant to join a side in this Mutant Registration Act. Even the Justice League will have to side with the government as it is the President and the government who allow them to exist in the first place."

"Oh," Daniel said. "I see."

"I'm sure you do," Kelly said dryly. "Politics is a game. You need to simply know how to manipulate the system and it becomes the most powerful weapon on Earth. Even more powerful than Superman himself."

With one last zap, the Arc Reactor in Tony's chest glowed to life once more and Batman set down the last of his tools and rubbed his graying hair tiredly. It had been a long time since he had anyone else in the cave; Barbara and Tim leaving after what had happened with the Joker. His mask sat alone by his super computer, folded and forgotten for the moment.

Tony sat up on the operating table, looking around at the infamous Bat-cave. "A little dark for my taste," Tony said with a slight smile. "But mysterious like the Bat himself, I'll give it that much. Thanks for patching me up."

"Yeah," Batman said, turning and making his way over to his computer and sitting down. "Your suit should be operational."

"Operational, yes," Tony said, following him and standing behind the chair Batman had sat down in. "But all the programming has been completely wiped from it. It needs to be completely reprogrammed and have Jarvis reinstalled in it before I can take it anywhere."

"In that case," Bruce Wayne said, pulling up a live feed from outside the congress building in the Capital. "You need to go here."

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Magneto broke into the White House and declared war against all human kind because of the attack by the Sentinels and Senator Kelly's followed actions," Wayne said. "None of them realize this was all started by Brainiac. You need to make this stop before it really does end up in a war."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Tony asked. "Why don't you do it?"

"First, the Justice League is being pursued for fighting against the Sentinels and Batman was once associated with them and involved in the fight. Secondly, you have connections in the military and in high political places where I don't; and third, you are a well known super hero who also doesn't hide his identity behind a mask. People know who Iron Man is. I don't have that luxury."

"And why not?" Tony started to ask before being cut off sharply by Bruce's glare, just as intimidating as when he had his mask on. "I don't have any suits here," he said. "Get me one and I'll do it."

Bruce pointed over to where a suit was hanging. "I called ahead to Alfred and he picked one out for you."

Tony walked over to it and examined it. "David August," Tony said, surprised. "I like your taste."

Get dressed and Alfred will take you to one of Wayne Enterprises unmarked jets."

"You thought things out," Tony said, smiling then he dropped it. "Why do you hate me so much, Bruce?"

"I don't hate you," Bruce said.

"Then dislike," Tony pressed. "Did my company or I do anything that harmed you?"

"No," Bruce answered, typing away at his computer.

"Then what is it?"

Bruce stopped typing and looked over at Tony darkly but a deep sadness was hidden underneath. "My parents were gunned down on the streets in front of me when I was a child," Bruce said. "I have spent my whole life trying to create a better life for people, both as Bruce Wayne, and as Batman. You, on the other hand, manufactured weapons and tools for war and death for your own personal gain."

"That simple, huh?" Tony said, slipping into the suit and pants. "I have seen firsthand what these weapons can do, how they can ruin lives other than those they were intended to shoot at. I was living in this fog, a haze of unreality for a long time. Perhaps you may have heard of some of my qualifications in that area, but after I had seen things I never had before, I stopped making weapons and dedicated my life to helping the people as best I could. I would like to think of it as my second chance."

Kitty Pryde set down her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge down next to her jacket on her desk. "I'm sorry, Pryde," Fury said, sounding truly regretful. "Once everything here gets figured out, I will have you reinstated. You're a good agent and a great member of the team."

"The X-Men need me more right now, anyway," Kitty said, subtly wiping a tear from her eyes and hoping Fury didn't notice. "I understand why the order was given. I am a mutant and I could be dangerous or a liability if things escalated."

"If it helps," Fury said gruffly, "I put in some words for you and your past involvement with Magneto to the higher ups but they seem to think that you would choose mutants over the government."

"They're right," Kitty said, smiling tightly and wishing that her eyes would stop watering. "But the thing is, the X-Men will be fighting with the government if the need arises. You know, Caliwone tried to warn you about them."

"Yeah, I know," Fury said, looking away. "We checked it but how do you detect an alien program that doesn't want to be found?"

Kitty smiled and before Fury could back away, Kitty reached over and hugged him hard. "Good-bye, Colonel." She turned and left the room, the tears coming to full blossom.

"Come on, why do I have to come?"

"Cause the old hag is making me go, so I'm making you go. Same goes for the rest of you."

"I don't even see how this concerns you, much less me."

"Why are you asking me all these question? Why the Hell would I know?"

There was a snort. "Because your suppose to be the detective."

Urameshi Yusuke glared back at the short demon. "Why don't you just shut up, Hiei?"

"Personally, I'm very excited about going to America."

"And why's that, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, still trading glares with Hiei. "You can't even speak English."

"Can, too," Kuwabara said. "I've been taking it as a course at College and Kurama's been giving me extra lessons besides."

"Is that a fact?" Hiei said, finally breaking the stare down with Yusuke. "Kurama, it's sad to see you have stooped so low since the end of the Demon World tournament."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Kuwabara and Ichigo shouted.

"It means that Kurama is becoming a filthy human just like the rest of you."

"Just be glad we are in an airport right now, you pipsqueak," Ichigo said. "I could cut you to ribbons with my Zanpakutou."

"Anytime, Shinigami," Hiei answered, pulling aside his cloak for just a moment to reveal his own katana strapped behind him around his waist.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked curiously. "How did you get that past security."

"Simple," Hiei said. "I went around them."

Kuwabara scratched his head. "Do you ever do anything by the rules?"

"Not unless I am forced to," Hiei said.

"Alright," Kurama said, looking up at the monitors. "We have fifteen minutes before boarding starts. We should grab something to eat for the flight, and Hiei, You may want to consider finding a way to conceal your sword while sitting. It will be a long flight to New York City, after all."

Daylight had broken through the ominous dark clouds that hung over the region. Shayera lead the small team of Superman and Flash, while John lead J'onn and Diana, their military training making her and John the two most capable to lead a rescue mission for their captured comrades.

"Alright," Shayera hollered back to the rest of the group. "The information S.H.I.E.L.D. has given us said that the rest of the League is being held somewhere inside of New York City."

"Why would they put them there?" Flash yelled up as he kept pace on the ground.

Superman thought for a second. "Probably wanted to put them there as trophy's," he said. "A kind of warning to anybody else who wants to fight the government."

"That's true," Shayera said after some thought. "And, they would want to put them in a very visible place so that everyone would see that we are deliberately defying the government by breaking them out. That puts us in a very bad spot."

"I didn't think of that," Superman said. "I am very proud of them for not fighting back. If we break them out, that will make their cooperation mean nothing."

"Besides," Flash shouted up. "I heard Tony Stark has been fighting against congress. Verbally, I mean. He's been at it since dawn."

"That's a start," Shayera said. "But we need the rest of the League to protect the mutants until we can get through to congress."

"I understand that, Shayera," Superman said. "But at the same time-"

There was a roar and three Sentinels flew past close enough to almost scorch Shayera with their rockets as they crossed their path and disappeared back into the clouds.

"Where are they going?" Superman asked. "They didn't even hesitate by us."

"Isn't the Xavier place that direction?" Flash asked.

Shayera and Superman exchanged glances then the three changed course to follow after the Sentinels.

Cyclops fired a blast from his eyes as the first of the Sentinels landing on the Xavier grounds. Wolverine ran forward, his claws slashing. Storm hovered on air currents above the mansion, black clouds billowing and swirling angrily as they spit lighting and roared thunder. With a sweep of her hand, hail the size of soccer balls and freezing rain pounded onto the Sentinels shields. The rest of the X-Men followed suit, attack the Sentinels full force as they stood resolute on the yard.

Their optic sensors locked onto each mutant briefly. "Mutant life signs detected." Their shields dropped in unison and they opened fire on the X-Men.

"Watch out!" Iceman called, doing the best he could to build an ice shield to protect everyone but the bombardment from the Sentinels was far too great. The X-Men scattered to avoid annihilation, doing their best to counter attack.

"X-Men, form up," Scott called out. With ease from long practice and experience in the Danger Room, the teams assembled into groups of three. "We need to turn them away from the mansion."

Storm, still battering down ice and freezing rain, lifted her hands above her head. Underneath the Sentinels, a whirlwind rose, picking up rocks and other debris as they gained in strength, though the effect seemed to be limited to inside the shields alone.

"Summers," Logan shouted above the hail storm as the ran past the Sentinels in an attempt to lead them away from the mansion. "Look at the cloud!"

Scott looked. The dirt and debris that had collected inside the shields were still dry, the shields having kept the storm around them from entering which meant the dirt was spreading out like smoke, clouding the invisible shield with dirt. Even as they watched, all three Sentinels vanished from sight as the cloud completely covered them. As one, the Sentinels opened their shields to clear their vision, showing the shields lowered from the head first. Scott's quick blast nearly took the head off of one Sentinel before the shields were fully down then had to roll do dodge as the other Sentinels returned fire.

Logan reached forward and grabbed Kurt by the back of his collar, making him jump. "Get me up high," he said and with a nod, the two vanished unnoticed in the mayhem that had started. Reappearing above one of the Sentinels, Logan dropped down and with extreme brutality, disconnected the Sentinels head from its body. It crashed down and didn't move again.

Scott turned to the one he had nearly taken out himself, wishing that Neena Thurman was here. She would have been able to finish off this Sentinel. He could see its neck sparking where he had broken something. But Neena wasn't here. Neither was Jean.

"Xi'an, can you take over machines?" he asked the young Vietnamese.

"No," she answered, her French accent almost impossible to understand in her stressed state. "Only things that have a mind."

"Cannonball?" Scott asked.

"I'm on it." Sam Guthrie launched himself forward, slamming full tilt into the Sentinel before being enveloped in the slimy goop that would trap him as it hardened. Beast was there in time to pull him free and hurled it back up at the Sentinel.

The group all had to leap aside as the damaged Sentinel dropped to one knee and slammed a hand on the ground, then firing more green goop. Rahne Sinclair jumped over one gob, her Werewolf form easily giving her the muscle strength and agility to do so, and landed on the arm where she began tearing at anything that could be vital with her teeth. Rogue flew forward, hauling Gambit up with her. With a flourish, Gambit tossed an entire deck of playing cards down at the Sentinel's head. Like pedals from a Cherry Blossom tree, they floated down, glowing beautifully before detonating on contact. At the same time, Storm called upon the elements to strike down the Sentinel with electrifying force.

The third Sentinel opened its chest cavity, displaying its full range of weapons and changing from capture mode to terminate mode. Storm was first to fall injured, followed shortly by Bobby and Rahne. As the Sentinel turned to attack the next group, a huge ball of blue energy flashed in and slammed into the Sentinel from behind, blowing it forward toward the mansion before vines grew from the trees and ground, reaching out and around the Sentinel, stopping it from falling into the mansion. There was not but a flick of motion, a black streak, and the head of the Sentinel fell off.

The X-Men looked around, trying to find the source of this miracle. Four people, kids really, walked toward the group. "Looked like you could use a hand," the boy in the lead said. He sounded cocky; his English... a little off. Some strange accent with a twist, as if he had grown up on the streets. "The name's Urameshi Yusuke; Spirit Detective."

To be continued...

Now the table is set, all the pieces in play. Now we begin...

And yes, yes, I know. _Former_ Spirit Detective! Sounds more flashy that way. Kuwabara will get him back, no worries.

Thank you all for reading. Please leave a review/comment so that I can continue to improve.

Thanks Kobez2.0 for the Beta Read!

See you next time


	16. Chapter 14: The War Ends

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 14: The War Ends******

"What do you mean, Spirit detective?" Kuwabara snorted under his breath. "You aren't a Spirit Detective anymore. You got fired. Hey, and since when do you speak English?"

"Calm down, Kuwabara," Yusuke said, grinning and tapping at a small patch behind his right ear. "A gift from Koenma. There was one for you and Hiei, too, but since you said you knew English and all, I gave it to the other carrot top."

"But-" Kuwabara stuttered, then sighed. "Fine, whatever. I didn't want your stupid patch thingy, anyway."

"We appreciate the help," Cyclops said.

"But you better start explainin' who you are, bub," Wolverine snarled.

"Relax, cowboy," Yusuke said, waving a hand casually. "We're good guys, too."

"What my young friend here means," the red haired Kurama said, placing a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, "is that we are glad to help, and are friends with a Saiyan with whom you may be familiar."

"Caliwone?" Rogue asked stepping forward, away from Gambit's side.

"Yes," Hiei said from behind the group, making the X-Men jump.

"You must be Kitty," Yusuke said, looking her up and down. "Caliwone seems to think the world of you."

Rogue seemed to shrink back a little and looked down. "No, I'm not Kitty."

"Easy, my friend," Gambit said stepping in front of Yusuke's scanning eyes.

"Gambit," Xavier said warningly, wheeling himself forward. "Welcome, Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow slightly. "You Americans are a backwards group of people, you know that?"

"Urameshi Yusuke, then," Logan said, retracting his claws.

"Very good," Kurama said with a wry smile. "I am surprised you knew."

"I may have spent some time there in the past," Logan said. "Doesn't explain why you're here."

"Just lending a hand," Kurama said. "Yusuke's teacher, sent us to help against these giant things." Unseen, Ichigo kicked lightly at one fallen arm.

"I see," Xavier said. "Genkai."

"Do you know this person, Professor?" Scott asked.

"I have never met her," Charles said. "She is a very well known martial artists and psychic in Japan. I had heard she had chosen a disciple to carry on her teachings and that he was somewhat a rough case."

"What was that, cue ball?" Yusuke growled.

"My apologizes," Xavier said, trying hard to hold back a smile. "I did not mean to insult you, just identifying her successor."

"Professor," Rahne asked from his side. "When you say psychic, does you mean she's a mutant?"

"Unlike me, Rahne, who gained my psychic abilities through mutation," Xavier explained, "Master Genkai gained her special abilities through self discipline and meditation much like how our Saiyan friend forged his abilities. Human beings have exceptional potential far beyond what any mutant currently possesses. Genkai and this young man are prime examples."

"Well," Yusuke said, scratching his head. "I kinda had a little help from a 'higher' power. But anyway, mind giving us the rundown of what's really going on this side of the world?"

With a rustle of wings and a cape, Shayera Hol-Stewart, Superman, and Flash landed or skidded to a halt beside the X-Men. "I'm glad you all are alright," Superman said, a crease of concern lifting from his forehead as he saw the three destroyed Sentinels, one still being held up away from the mansion by a tangle of vines. "We would have been here sooner but there were more Sentinels in the town just down the way."

"Thank you for your concern but we are all fine," Xavier said.

"What do you want to do about the rest of our team?" Shayera asked Superman. "John and the others should be in position by now."

"Call it off," Superman said, clearly disliking his choice. "We cannot fight the government. That's the one thing that separates us from the Justice Lords."

Shayera pursed her lips but did respond.

"And I'm still alive," Flash said proudly.

"Since we are all here, perhaps it's time we shared our information," Xavier said, turning himself around and head inside. "If you would, please invite the rest of your party as well."

"Mr. President," Senator Kelly said, sitting down in front of the President's desk. "I assure you, we did only what was necessary and what was sanctioned by the House."

"Senator Kelly, do I look like a fool? I was witness over video conferencing when the session was convened and gave express orders to only retrieve the Sentinels, not engage in an embarrassing act of racism against mutant kind. That is something that will ever be tolerated while I am in office."

"If I may-"

"I ask for your resignation on my desk in one hour." The President glared at the man across the desk from him. "Because of your actions, a mutant invaded the White House, proving just how easy it is for them to do so and declared war upon all human kind. I am lucky I wasn't killed then and there."

"Mr. President-" Kelly tried to say but was cut off yet again.

"Fifty nine minutes, Senator," the President said. "And if I were you, you had best think of a good explanation for your actions for the courts-"

"Mr. President," Kelly interrupted loudly, holding up a tape. "This is the recorder that all Senators have in their office that records all conversations inside the room as well as tapping into the phone system. This will prove to you that what I have said is not lies. I had express permission and the full support of the Senate to go ahead with my action to take advantage of the Sentinel attack. Even now, I do not know who ordered the Sentinels into action but I can guarantee, Mr. President, that those orders never came from me."

"Excuse me?" the President asked, a look of vague uncertainty cross in his face. He reached out a hand and took the flash drive and plugged it in. A few seconds later, voices began playing, all identified as the Senate members without a doubt. The President listened carefully through the end of the conversation and the permission the Senate gave to him.

The President sat in silence for a moment. "And you swear on your oath that this is not forged?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go back to your office, Senator. I will have security escort you and make sure you do not leave it," the President said, standing.

"Yes, sir." Kelly stood and fixed his shirt. "May I ask what you plan to do?"

"I am going to have records run to see if any of our pull back orders went through. If not, then there is something very wrong here."

Tony Stark wiped his forehead with a sleeve. He had been at this for over twelve hours now, debating and arguing on the mutant and Justice League's behalf and the lights where really starting to get warm. So far, he had been treading mud and getting nowhere.

"For the last time, Stark, we will take your testimony into account but there is overwhelming evidence that proves that the Justice League knowingly attacked the MRD and the Sentinels in order to stop them from carrying out their orders.

"To be correct, sir, they attacked the Sentinels and the Sentinels only," Tony said, "because they were being directly controlled by Brainiac. You do know what Brainiac is, don't you?"

"Mr. Stark, you will not make a mockery of this court," one Senator said sharply.

"My apologies," Tony said, sweeping a hand through his disheveled hair. "But isn't there any trust for the League at all?"

There was the sound of the big marble doors being thrown open behind Tony, bathing him real sunlight, filtered through the large windows. "Yes we do," said the President of the United States walking over to Tony's side. "I have undisputed evidence that Brainiac has been manipulating communications in order to start a war against the mutants and that orders from this Senate that were manipulated to Senator Kelly that gave him permission to continue his acts against the mutants, as well as other orders that were never received by our military and the MRD."

"Mr. President," the Keeper of the House spoke. "This is most informal."

"Yes, I am aware of that but there is no time for formalities right now if we are to avert a false war." He turned to Tony Stark. "Mr. Stark. I am aware of your stance on this and you are confident of your statements. You have always been a patriot and so I will take your recommendations as to our next move in order to avert this war."

"I would be glad to, Mr. President," Tony said. "The first act should be to immediately release the League."

"Consider it done."

"Change is now upon us. The humans strike out of fear, but we do not. We strike with justice, with conviction, and we will strike without mercy."

The group of gathered mutants roared with approval, pumping their fists, and in some cases, claws. Yusuke ground his teeth as Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei pushed their way forward through the crowd to the front, trying hard not to be noticed. "I hate you, Kurama," Yusuke said to his demon friend. "'Why not let us infiltrate the enemy camp?' you had to say. Why don't you go do it yourself and leave me out of it?"

"If I thought that would be an efficient way to infiltrate, Yusuke, I would have," Kurama said, always the diplomat. "However, in order to be thorough-"

"Yeah, yeah, fox boy," Yusuke cut him off.

"You aren't scared of these mutants, are you detective?" Hiei asked mockingly. "I was sure you would jump at a chance for a potential fight."

"Easy, Hiei. Urameshi isn't some kind of punk. Not anymore," Kuwabara said to Yusuke's defense.

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "No point in picking fights with anyone who doesn't stand a chance against us. Where's the fun in that?"

"Just when I was sticking up for you," Kuwabara muttered.

"My brothers and sisters," Magneto was saying. "Prepare yourselves for battle."

"Great," Yusuke said, reaching the front of and leaning on the platform where Magneto and his chosen few of mutants stood. "Where are we attacking, out of curiosity?"

Magneto looked down at the greasy haired kid. "And who might you be?" he asked curiously.

"Urameshi Yusuke," Yusuke said. "And these guys," he said pointing out his other teammates who tried wave him off then simply smiled as attention turned toward them. "Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara Kazuma."

One mutant on the platform stepped forward in front of Magneto, his slit-pupiled eyes narrowing. "They are not mutants."

The crowd around Reikai Tentei all took a step back. "Right," Yusuke said, smiling easily. "If we weren't mutants could we do this?" Lifting his hand Yusuke fired small Spirit Gun blast into the ceiling. Turning, he glanced expectantly at the rest of the team. One by one, they each demonstrated a skill, all trying to tone down their powers to be at normal mutant levels.

"Extraordinary," Magneto said, giving the accuser a slight push out of his way. "We will be striking at the heart of this country's government with a blow that they will not be able to recover from."

"So you will be striking at the Senate first, then?" Kurama asked curiously.

Magneto looked over at him, surprised. "Very good," he said. "Most people would assume the White House."

"Naturally," Kurama said. "That is too obvious, even if they could not stop us, the President would not be there. As demoralizing as it would be to destroy the White House, the purpose right now is to take out the majority of the leaders in one swoop."

Magneto chuckled. "Kurama, was it?"

"Yes," Kurama nodded.

"Very well," Magneto said. "You and your friends will come with me."

With thundering force, the footsteps of Magneto's mutant troops sounded as they marched to the capital, forcing cars and humans aside as the passed. Just on the horizon line, the Washington Monument and Lincoln's memorial could be seen not far away. In the lead, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei walked with purpose while the mutants walked with shouts and jeers.

"Hey, Kurama," Yusuke said tensely in Japanese so that no one else would understand. "I hope you managed to get that message out to those X-Men."

"Not to worry, Yusuke," Kurama said. "Look up."

The group did and saw an impressive sight. A line of men and women stood between the capital and them. Foremost and centered, the X-Men stood tall and straight, all ready to fight. On both sides of their line, the entirety of the Justice League stood, Superman, J'onn, Green Lantern and half the League on one side and Shayera, Flash, Diana and the rest of the League on the other leading the two teams. And beside them, S.H.I.E.L.D. waited.

The roar of Magneto's team grew louder as anticipation grew until the Reikai Tentei turned to face the group, Kuwabara igniting his Spirit Sword, Hiei unsheathing his katana, and Yusuke pointing his finger threateningly.

"It's over," Superman said stepping forward and being sure that the famous 'S' was visible. "This has all been a misunderstanding brought about by Brainiac. There is no witch hunt. Now, where is Magneto?"

Charles placed his hands to his head, reaching out. His eyes snapped open. "Above us!"

Fire rained downed from the skies as high above, Magneto pulled space trash and satellites down from orbit and allowed gravity to take effect, giving small adjustments to ensure they landed on target. All of the mutants and heroes that could fly lifted off to protect the Senate but the Satellites passed by over head.

"On no," Beast said, plotting the trajectory with his eyes. "He's aiming for-"

"The White House!" Superman shouted. "Like a laser show, beams of energy from Superman, John, Cyclops, Rogue, and many others lanced out, cutting down the falling debris but there was simply too much of it.

Xavier placed his to his head again and spoke telepathically to the invisible Shinigami. Ichigo. Do it.

From above the White House, a cry rang out, audible only to those spiritually aware. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" A blue crescent shaped blast of energy cut through the coming calamity, showering the ground with shrapnel and lesser debris.

"CHARLES!" Magneto roared.

"Magnus," Xavier called out. "Listen to me. There is nothing to fear from the humans."

"Humans and mutants cannot coexist, Charles," Magneto said, floating down in front of the Reikai Tentei.

"Not if you continue to utilize such foolish tactics," Kurama said. "Negotiations and leading by example are the best ways to make change. Violence will result in nothing but more violence."

"Foolish boy," Magneto said. "When you have lived as long as I have, and experienced what I have, you will change your views."

Kurama's eyes twitched slightly. Yusuke caught the twitch and smiled. If only Magneto knew how old Kurama really was; well over one hundred years.

"Look old man," Kuwabara said, pointing his energy sword at Magneto. "I may not have lived as long as you but it doesn't take a life time to figure out that fighting isn't the only way." Magneto glared at Kuwabara.

"They are right, Magnus," Xavier said, rolling up to him with Superman, John Stewart, and Shayera walking with him. "Listen, my friend, the President and the Senate have agreed to excuse your actions and the actions of your followers for the gross misunderstandings here as a token of good faith but anymore attacks and there will be consequences."

"Is that so, Charles?" Lifting a hand, Magneto prepared to launch another attack but the same blue crescent sliced forward, cutting a gaping hole in the ground in the small space between Magneto and his group of mutant followers.

"Magnus, please," Charles begged of his old friend, "see reason."

Magneto lowered his hand and looked down at Xavier. Slowly he looked back at his following, waiting for his orders. One mutant with silver hair stepped forward from the front line.

"Father," Pietro said. "Do what he says. We cannot win like this."

Lance Alvers stepped next to Pietro, followed by Toad, Blob, and Wanda. "Listen, Magneto, I think our point has been made. There's no point in continuing. Bloodshed would gain nothing else."

"And here I was hoping for a good fight," Hiei muttered before Kurama could hush him.

"Listen to your men," Superman said. "It's over."

Magneto nodded, looking as though it pained him greatly. "Perhaps you are all right. The mutants have made a stand and the world has seen our resolve." Magneto turned his back to Xavier, the X-Men, and the League. "I will want to speak with the leaders of this country-"

There was a roar from the skies and a large group of Sentinels flew over in formation and landed. "Mutant life signs detected," they all said in unison. "Orders are to capture all mutant. Hail Mastermold."

They started forward but Ichigo's attack sliced outward once more, cutting Sentinels in half as it passed through the ranks. Magneto lifted his hands and every bolt and screw in the closest set of Sentinels pulled themselves out and the Sentinels crashed to the ground in a pile of scraps.

Hiei leapt forward, his blade flashing and fire flying as he struck for the joy of battle but even as Sentinels fell, more filled in. Not even Kurama and the X-Men could destroy them fast enough.

"Everybody, form up," Nick Fury said with Kitty Pryde and Colossus next to him. "Strike as a unit."

Everyone lined up to strike but before they could launch an offensive, a large sliding panel door wavered into existence and a man stepped out, facing the Sentinels. Jaws all around dropped as the man's tail unwrapped itself from around his waist. "I heard you were having a little trouble here," Caliwone said without looking back. "I thought I might lend a hand."

To be continued...

Yay, Caliwone is back!

I can't wait to see what Caliwone can do after all his time training on Earth and in Other World.

And now that Mastermold has been created, thanks in part to the last bits of Brainiac, how will this debacle end?

And where has Slade been this entire time? Has he given up on Caliwone or his plans to take out the Justice League?

Time will tell...


	17. Chapter 15: Rebirth

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man,****Incredible Hulk, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 15:****Rebirth******

Caliwone's eyes narrowed as the Sentinels started forward toward the mixed line of mutants, League members, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Caliwone set his stance, lifting his right arm up and placing his left hand on his bicep. Golden brilliance flickered around Caliwone for a moment before fully transforming into his Super Saiyan state, his black hair bleaching itself blonde.

Around the group, all those with even the slightest ability to sense Caliwone collapsed to their knees, the weight of his immense power simply too much, too overwhelming to bear. Ichigo and Reikai Tentei remained standing, if not impressed.

"I don't mind telling you," Yusuke said over the crackle of Caliwone's energy, "I sure am glad I am not on the receiving end of whatever he is doing."

"Yeah, no kidding. Whoa!" Kuwabara said, flabbergasted. "Where do these guys come from? Do you guys feel that energy?"

"Why must you insist on asking questions you already know the answer to?" Hiei snarled, his eyes focused on Caliwone's back. "Now shut up. I want to see if he can actually do it."

Caliwone's energy swirled around him as his entire right arm sparked and sputtered with energy. The ground shook and shuddered with his force. The arcing electricity slowly made its way up Caliwone's arm to just past his elbow then power unimaginable burst forth, plowing into the Sentinels and washing across them. The Sentinels pressed forward through the wash of power, their advanced shielding technology protecting them for a moment before they slowly collapsed, leaving the Sentinels to disintegrate into ash.

Explosions erupted across the remaining line of Sentinels as the attack faded, leaving a little less than a third of the Sentinels still standing on either side of a gash in the Earth. Standing straight again, Caliwone looked back over his shoulder. "What do you say, Kal-El?"

Superman smiled and stepped over to Caliwone, resisting the urge to place a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back, Caliwone. I think it is about time for us to finish this."

Caliwone snorted and looked up into the sky as more Sentinels flew in and began landing a small distance away. "The source needs to be dealt with," Caliwone said. "These are simple side effects to the real cause."

"Why don't you and I go handle things, Cal," Shayera said grinning and dropping the heavy end of her mace into her other palm. "Be like old times."

Caliwone glanced back at her even as the army of Sentinels came closer. "Do you have any way of breaking through their shields?"

Shayera shrugged. "You know what they say. If you can't break them, go around them."

"If you cannot break through them in this instance, than you will simply get in the way," Caliwone said shortly.

Shayera stiffened. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"It means use your head," Caliwone said. "Don't you have a giant space cannon that floats above the Earth?"

"Actually," Superman said, "it should be operational now." He looked over at Mr. Terrific for confirmation.

"Then get to it." Caliwone turned to look at the troops of mutants and heroes. "Ichigo, Yusuke, come with me." The three started walking past the heroes until someone caught his eye. "You are the Android, are you not?"

"Yes, I am," the giant golden bodied Android said, his eyes glowing.

"You come with me as well."

"But my purpose as an immortal is to be witness," it said.

"Then stay sitting on the sidelines for all eternity," Caliwone said, his eyes narrowing. "Doing so will gain you nothing. Action is the only road to salvation and repentance. That is a lesson that I have learned."

The Android looked over at Dr. Fate who nodded. "Very well," the Android said and fell into line.

"What are you about to do, alien?" Nick Fury asked, stepping in front of the small team.

"Waiting for the last of the Sentinels to land," Caliwone said, smirking. "That way, we can destroy them all at once here while Shayera gets back to the Watch Tower." Pushing him aside, Caliwone continued on to a more central position on the approaching Sentinels.

"Wait," Scott said, hurrying forward. "I can help."

Caliwone smirked. "Can you? You can punch through a Sentinel shield all on your own?"

"We'll find out."

Caliwone opened his mouth to say something snide but Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder. "That's fine. Come on over."

The group of five spaced themselves down the line and readied themselves. As if of one mind, all five fired. Blue and yellow and red blazed outwards in a spectacular display of power that drove into the Sentinels and annihilated them as John and Shayera headed out into space to the Watch Tower.

Scott fell to one knee, his visor held tightly in one hand at his side as he refused to be out done, using the full force of his powers unfiltered by the lens. His determination to not let anyone else down like he had let down Jean forcing himself to keep up the attack until nothing was left but a scarred wasteland. The Android extended a hand to Scott as he put his visor back on and help him back to his feet.

Caliwone looked around, pleased to see that no Sentinels remained and no more joined the desecration. "Now, where exactly is the mastermind behind the Sentinels?"

"We cannot be certain," Dr. Fate said, stepping forward to stand next to the Android. "It is not a living being, or at least not one that can be found by my magic's alone."

"Then find another way," Caliwone said.

"I personally can't wait to get my hands on whoever it is," Green Arrow said, punching his fist into his other hand. "They tried going after Dinah."

"You can't bring personal feelings into a fight like this," Flash said seriously. "You tend to mess stuff up. Better to just fight the fight."

"And anyway," Superman said, "we are only taking a small team right now. If we need more back up-"

"We won't," Caliwone said.

"Or if we need to spread out the search," Superman continued, "we will call on you then. Right now the priority is to get back to the Watch Tower and Metro Tower and back to business as usual."

The crowd murmured their slight disapproval but one by one took flight or called in special vehicles and headed out. "That means you too, Ollie," J'onn said to Green Arrow. "We will handle it here for now."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Arrow said sourly and climbed onto the back of Dinah's bike and sped off.

"This is a mutant threat," Charles Xavier said. "I feel that it is our right to accompany you and see this through."

"That's fine," Superman said. "J'onn, I want you and Flash back onboard the Watch Tower getting everything back in order up there as well." With a nod, the two headed out.

"We might as well come too," Yusuke said, sounding like it was pain. "We came all this way and all."

"Hold on," Fury said. "Look, at this point, this is an issue of National Security. The Justice League I don't mind lending some leniency with. The X-Men, too for that matter but who are these Chinese kids?"

"Japanese, ass hole," Yusuke growled.

Superman glanced at Caliwone then back at Fury. "They are friends."

"Right," Fury said. "Right now the military is too disorganized to really do much on our own right now. Too worried about in-fighting and covering their own butts so do whatever you have to do to end this.

Superman nodded. "We will."

Fury turned with the rest of his agents, giving Kitty a nod as she climbed aboard behind Yusuke and his little group. The Blackbird fired up and lifted off into the sky, hovering while they waited for Superman to lead.

"I insist on coming on the expedition, Superman," Question said, stepping forward. "I have certain... theories... I want to look into."

Superman rubbed his eyes, wishing he had said something when the X-Jet had been landed. "Fine, Question. Grab on."

"I never realized just how creepy this place really was when no one else was here," Shayera said as she and John worked their way forward from the landing bay doors. With the fall of Brainiac and Mr. Terrific's reprogramming from Metro Tower, all systems seemed to have been stabilized.

"Kind of reminds me of the old Watch Tower," John said. "The one where it was just the seven of us."

Shayera smiled at him. "I know what you mean. The 'Just-Us' League."

The doors to the main command room opened and the two made their way up to the master fire control. "Superman, this is Shayera. We are just priming the cannon now. Any idea where we are suppose to shoot this thing?"

"We're working on that now," Superman said. "Question seems to be under the impression that whatever vessel that Brainiac inhabited is most likely where the source is." There was a noise like someone trying to talk into a wind. "No one's calling you a crackpot, Question," Superman said exasperatedly. More mumbling. "At any rate, Superman said, sounding thoroughly annoyed, "we are on our way back to the battle site. The X-Men insisted on coming as well. See if you can get a visual for us."

"Alright," John said, beginning to type in the coordinates. On the large screen, an arial picture of the base in the forest tracked into view. Smoke still rose from the crater and what remained of the Sentinel was still sunk into the hole.

"Superman," Shayera said. "We have a visual on the sight but the Sentinel does not seem to be functioning."

"Alright," Superman said. "We'll check it out first." Superman closed the link as he led Caliwone, the X-Men, and several other League members toward the previous battle site while Question hung from Superman's hand, holding his hat tightly. "Shayera says that the Sentinel is still just sitting there, no movement from it at all."

"Then we blow it sky high and search for another cause," Caliwone said.

Superman smiled. "I almost forgot what it was like to be around you." Caliwone glanced back at Kal-El then looked forward again. "Here we are."

The group landed and Caliwone and Superman walked over to the wreckage of Brainiac. "I am not much for advanced technology," Caliwone said, his sharp eyes scanning over the Sentinel's form, "but this does look rather destroyed."

"Agreed," Superman said. He sighed deep as he heard footsteps behind him. "What do you think, Question?"

"There is no mistaking it," Question said. "This is the source."

"And what makes you say that, Question?" Superman asked, humoring him.

For an answer, Question pointed over near the Sentinel's right hand.

"What is that?" Superman asked, suddenly serious.

"Looks to be a bloody mess," Caliwone said, almost smirking. "Seems like your man was right."

"What is left of a mutant, I would guess," Question said. "Seeing as how that is what these machines seem to hunt now."

"And taken it upon themselves to execute them, too," Charles Xavier said rolling over to them. "Storm, please keep the students back."

"Logan," Caliwone asked, turning to look at the rough mutant.

"Yeah?" he answered stepping over to Xavier and Caliwone.

"I need you to test a theory," Question said, stepping up close behind Logan.

There was a soft shink as Logan extended the claws of his left hand. "Back off, blank face," Logan said, glancing over his left shoulder at Question.

"Please, Logan," Superman said. "Listen to what he has to say."

With a slight growl, retracted his claws.

"You are the mutant with the exceptional healing abilities, correct?"

"What's it to ya?" Logan asked.

"Would you be willing to go down there and see if that machine is truly dead?" Question asked.

"You want me to go in as bait?" Logan asked, glancing down into the crater.

"Yes," Question stated.

"I'll protect you if anything goes wrong," Superman said. "We all will."

"Doesn't that just calm the nerves," Logan growled. "I might be able to heal up and all but does anyone here understand that it still hurts?"

"So then it's fear of pain?" Question asked.

"What what you say to me?" Logan growled. Sighing, he turned to Caliwone. "You gonna be watchin' my back?"

All eyes turned to Caliwone. "I personally guarantee your safety," he said without a smile.

"Alright," Logan said. He stepped over to the edge and slide down until he was next to the Sentinel and the bloody heap. Ignoring it, Logan stepped over to the Sentinels head and extended one claw from his right hand.

The two eyes of the Sentinel flashed like spot lights, the whir of gears becoming audible. "Mutant life signs detected. Eliminate." Moving fast, the Sentinel's right reached up, catching Logan in a tight grip.

Superman crouched, ready to dash forward to help but a golden streak flashed through the Sentinels forearm. The hand crashed down and released Logan as Caliwone skidded to a halt and turned face the Sentinel, Superman landing next to him.

"I believe we have our answer, Kal-El," Caliwone said.

"We still don't know for sure if this is the mastermind or just another Sentinel," Superman said.

"Does it really matter?" Yusuke asked from the crater edge where he had taken a seat, casually letting his legs dangle.

"Yes, it does," Charles said. "We need to know if we destroy this machine, if it will end the mutant hunting."

"That, Charles," Magneto said from his other side, "will never come to an end."

Xavier simply looked up at Magneto.

"Machine," Question said. "Why must you hunt mutants?"

"Because mutants are a disease to this planet," the Sentinel responded. "My creator has ordered the destruction of all mutants. I, Mastermold, will do so."

"Who is your creator?" Question asked smoothly.

"The one who was called Brainiac."

"I see," Charles said, then glanced up meaningfully at Magneto again. "So it was not the government at all."

"Blow it up," Yusuke said, sounding excited.

"I don't understand," Scott said, sliding down into the crater as well. "What reason is there for destroying mutants? What does that gain anyone?"

"Are you trying to reason with this monstrosity?" Question asked, for once sounding like he thought some else was the crackpot.

"The reasons are irrelevant," Mastermold said. "Those were the orders and we, the Sentinels, will destroy every last mutant."

"Then you are going to have to destroy the source of the human mutation," Scott said.

Scott, what are you up to? Xavier asked in Scott's mind.

Trust me, Professor.

"What is the source?" Mastermold demanded.

Scott pointed upwards. "The sun," he said simply. Everyone around gasped in disbelief at what they just heard Scott suggest but Xavier kept everyone calm and silent through mental communication. "The sun reacts with the X gene at birth which causes normal humans to be turned into mutants. If you want to stop mutants, you have to destroy the sun first."

Mastermold tilted its head up to look at the sun, then looked back down at Scott. "In order to stop mutants, we must destroy the sun," it said, matter of factly.

Scott nodded. "And to do that, you will need to send every last Sentinel up to do so."

Mastermold remained silent for a moment. "The sun must be destroyed. All Sentinels: priority target: the sun. Destroy."

Caliwone snickered, astounded by the sheer brilliance. He glanced over at Scott and nodded once before floating back up to the top of the ledge.

"So we aren't going to blow it up?" Kuwabara asked, sounding disappointed.

"Patience, my friend," Kurama said.

There was a sudden beep from Superman's ear. "Yes," he said, placing one finger by his ear.

"We might have a situation here," John said. "We are tracking close to eight hundred Sentinel's space bound from all over the planet."

"Let them pass," Superman said. "They are all headed for the sun. Long story."

"Uh," John said sounding very confused. "Alright but Sentinels don't have enough fuel to make it to the sun or the shielding to protect themselves from the heat even if they could make it there."

"I know. Nothing to worry about. Do you have the target programmed in?" Superman asked.

"Just waiting for the go ahead," Shayera cut in.

"Good. Just wait until we're clear." He turned back to the rest of the group. "What do you say we get out of here? There is nothing left for us to do now."

Xavier nodded. "Yes. If you all would like, we could all head back to my Institute. Be a great chance for some of us to get reacquainted and give my students a chance to meet established heroes."

Superman smiled. "I would love the opportunity."

The Blackbird lifted off with Caliwone and Superman flying beside it. Not ten miles away, light fired down from heaven, annihilating any trace of the base, Brainiac, or Mastermold.

Water spilled onto the floor as the doors to the clear plastic tank opened, the water tinged green with from synthetic chemicals and bacterial particles designed to help rejuvenate and repair the body as it tried to heal from a major repair. DNA particles mixed in with the other suppliments was an added help that seeped down deep into the open cuts and through skin.

Slade stood motionless as the water spilled out, sweeping just past his booted feet. He did not mind. His eyes were only for the figure that stumbled out of tube, removing the breathing apparatus that wound its way down the throat into the lungs and flung it aside then collapsed to the ground gasping for air.

Slade continued to look down at the naked form of his apprentice for a moment. "Come, my apprentice," Slade said, his emotionless voice giving nothing away. "Clean yourself up and get dressed. You have whole new worlds now to discover. Let us begin."

To be continued...

Well, well, Slade returns on Dragon Sagas very first birthday!

Slade has an official Apprentice. Who could it be? Is it Nightwing or someone new?

All the players from all the different universe's are now here and officially represented (we have enough as it is, sheesh). Just look at the disclaimer!

Alright, it is about that time where I start looking for fan input for the next couple episodes as Slade's master plan unfolds. I am looking for ideas that involve Caliwone, Ichigo's team, and Yusuke's team. Bring the ideas on!

Last thing, Dragon Sagas Chapter Two the comic will be posted on my Deviantart page over the next week or so. Be sure to check it out/comment.

Feel free to make some fan art too. I will post them as well.

Thanks everyone who has continued to support me and this story.

Later guys!

The Dark Prince


	18. Chapter 15 Special: The Gathering

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man,****Incredible Hulk, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

**October 9th**

**One Year Special**

**Traffic To Date:**

**Dragon Sagas: Book One: 19,919 (Wow!)**

**Dragon Sagas: Book Two: 9,005**

**Dragon Sagas: Book Three: 1,970**

******Chapter 15.5: The Gathering******

Cups raised almost as loud as the voices in the Xavier mansion as all present laughed, joked, and cried tears of joy in good spirits. Caliwone was the center of the festivities, his usual silence and general disdain ever present even in these festive times.

"So then," Yusuke cried, somehow having smuggled in Sake into the Institute, his cheeks turning a little red, "Caliwone drops the stupid demon, looks over at me, stomps its head in almost innocently, then asks me 'what?'"

Caliwone turned his head away as the others laugh, all being very well versed in Caliwone's bloody history and Yusuke's description of what these demons were doing to humans.

"Yeah, too bad I wasn't there. I woulda shown him what a Spirit Sword could really do," Kuwabara said.

"Hey, Kuwabara, shuddap," Yusuke said, throwing an arm around Kuwabara's shoulder and putting his face entirely too close to Kuwabara's.

"I must admit," Kurama said from where he sat on the other side of Yusuke, his glass containing apple juice, having politely declined Yusuke's sake. "We have only known Caliwone for a short time. During Caliwone's first years, we had other matters we were attending to. How did such a killer end up fighting for Earth and with the Justice League?"

Hiei snorted, his nose still curled to the stench of Yusuke's drink. "From the sounds of it, he would have fit in well in Demon World along with you, Kurama. If ruthlessness is the judge."

"Yes," Superman nodded from where he sat, looking slightly out of place on a couch in full hero regalia. "I can remember countless times where we arrived too late after Caliwone had finished with a city. There was usually nothing but smoke and rubble, a crater where hundreds had lived not minutes before." Superman shuddered slightly at the memory, keeping the more gruesome details to himself. "Let's just say I was glad when I we finally got him. He did put up a decent fight, though."

Caliwone snorted. "Be grateful, Kal-El, that you no longer have me as an enemy."

"It was pretty much that attitude that kept Caliwone focused on his training while he was with the League," John Stewart said. "After my wife got to know him better." He indicated Shayera sitting next to him.

"Cal and I share similar histories," she said, looking warmly at Caliwone's back. "We both came from war-like worlds. Of course, Caliwone's race was much more of the aggressive kind but we both have been fighting for most of our lives. Right, Cal?"

"I destroyed my first civilization when I was a few days old," Caliwone said. "Mother was very proud."

"Bull," Yusuke slurred, rocking slightly where he sat. "How'd you do that?"

"Saiyan's have a unique ability," Caliwone said. "When sunlight reflects off of the moon, a rare radiation is joined with the reflected light called Blutz waves. They transform us during the full moon, when the waves are at their most potent."

"You're freakin Werewolves?" Yusuke cried out, nearly falling over.

Caliwone just looked at him. "What's a Werewolf?"

"Never mind," Shayera said. "I never knew that about you. What did you turn into?"

"Giant Oozaru's. They are very similar to ape's here on Earth only massive. The only way to stop a Saiyan in that form is to either blow up the moon or cut our tail off."

Kuwabara and Yusuke burst into laughter. "You're a freakin Were Monkey!"

"I've never seen you change before," Superman said. "And we've been down on Earth during the full moon."

"Now that I think of it," Xavier added. "You have always seemed to make a point of being on the roof during the full moon while you were here."

"Ever since coming to Earth, I have not been able to do so," Caliwone said. "Turns out my long journey frozen in space stole that little ability from me. During that same time, my powers grew naturally so when I arrived here I was able to transform into a Super Saiyan so I don't complain."

"So, Caliwone," Yusuke asked, leaning way forward. "If you can't transform, what do you use that tail for, eh?" He giggled and hick-upped. Kitty, sitting on the far side of the group, coughed slightly. Shayera slowly turned her head to look over at her.

"So after you were captured," Kurama said, getting them back on track, "how did you end up working with the League?"

"I never did," Caliwone said. "I was promised training facilities and battles. I only left my training to take part in fights."

"That's true," Superman said. "Including Doomsday."

Shayera and John nodded. "He got pretty messed up on that one," Shayera said, remembering the bloody mess he had arrived back to the Watch Tower as.

"Speaking of which," Caliwone said. "That never got resolved."

Superman cocked an eyebrow. "With Doomsday? Yes it did. The government shot him into space toward the sun. They even asked the League to assist."

"No, not Doomsday," Caliwone said. "Slade."

"Who's Slade?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Usually one of the Teen Titan's villains," John said. "But he has taken up the habit of hunting Caliwone down to be his partner or something foolish."

"Even broke him out of the Watch Tower once," Shayera said. "Normal human, we think." She shrugged.

"He was responsible for releasing Doomsday and the events with the mutants here at this Institute after Caliwone arrived here."

"He had found that Caliwone and our Kitty Pryde had developed something of a relationship here and used that to get to Caliwone," Xavier said. "She was there for him even through some of his...rougher...times with us."

Kitty smiled fondly over at Caliwone even as Colossus put a hand around her shoulders. "Like going berserk and demolishing the Professor's study."

Charles chuckled. "Yes, like that."

Kurama looked over at Caliwone and cocked an eye questioningly.

"That's when I learned my entire race had been dead, including my sister, for over six thousand years," Caliwone said simply. "Was a bit of a shock."

"Wasn't that also about the time I bought Caliwone his first burger and Coke?" Logan asked, sitting down with the group and sliding Yusuke's sake his direction, away from the now drowsy boy.

Ororo nodded, smiling. "Yes, it was. I am sure that not even I with all the powers of the wind could suck anymore coke out of that cup than he already had."

"Or when he thought he could take on Juggernaut and the Incredible Hulk by himself at the same time," Superman added. Caliwone snorted.

"Not long after that, Slade kidnapped Kitty and a few of my other student," Charles said, crossing his fingers in front of himself, the joy suddenly gone from him. "In order to collect Caliwone's blood and energy, he used them as hostages to make Caliwone cooperate, killing all three of them in the process."

Caliwone ducked his head, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Oh wow," Kuwabara said, looking over at the Saiyan. Kurama looked too, his eyes full of sadness and understanding. Even Yusuke didn't dare joke.

"I think that was when Caliwone somehow ended up in the Soul Society," Ichigo said, speaking up for the first time. "I heard about that."

"Yes," Caliwone said, his voice not showing a hint of the pain the memory brought to him and not seeing the slightly odd looks from those who were still unfamiliar with Ichigo's invisibility and inaudibility "That is where I met the Prince of all Saiyans, in the afterlife. He trained me until Slade release Apocalypse.

"And where you and I met," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head unconsciously. "He ran smack into me when we were both returning to living world."

"And why I left the Institute after the battle," Caliwone said.

This time it was Scott who bowed his head.

"We lost a lot of good students that day," Xavier said.

"Wait a second," Kuwabara said, finally realizing something. "You said that Slade killed Kitty and some other guys, right?" He pointed exaggeratedly at Kitty sitting only a few feet away. "Is she a ghost or somethin'?"

Charles smiled. "No, Kitty is not a ghost. As we were approaching the first of Apocalypse's domes, one of our ships was shot down, killing Jean, Scott's wife, and many others. As we began to battle Apocalypse, Jean rose from the grave with the power of an alien being known only as the Phoenix. Caliwone and Jean managed to defeat Apocalypse then the Phoenix turned on Caliwone and us."

"I feel sorry for this Phoenix," Hiei said, having seen Caliwone's power first hand.

"It was actually the other way around," Charles said. "It was Scott who finally managed to get through to her long enough for her to regain her senses. With the Phoenix's power, she resurrected all those who fell during the battle and those killed by Slade."

"So what happened to her," Kurama asked as Kuwabara looked around curiously.

"She said she was too dangerous to be kept alive," Scott said quietly. "She threw herself into the sun so she couldn't hurt anyone ever again."

The group was silent for a moment even as the rest of the students laughed and played in the background. "Anyway," Shayera said. "Thank you for having us, Charles."

"You all are always welcome here." He looked over at Kuwabara and the now sleeping Yusuke. "Perhaps it is time for us all to get some rest. Come, we will find a bed for Yusuke, and for the rest of you three."

The group slowly went their different ways. Caliwone walked out the front doors to the mansion. The night was cool and welcoming. It had been almost a year since he had left this place and Kitty behind. It was nice to be back, even for a little while. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes then opening them to look up at the full moon. Perhaps there was more to this planet than he had ever thought...

To be continued...

I can't believe Dragon Sagas has been around for one whole year already! Wow!

Thank you guys for all of your support throughout this time and the many reviews.

It seemed like not that long ago since this was just a thought in the back of my mind, just something I dreamt about from time to time.

When I first put this out for viewing, I only hoped that it would become as popular as it is now.

This chapter is dedicated to you, my faithful fans and special thanks to Miles333 and Kobez2.0! Also Kurome Shiretsu.

Here is to you; cheers, my friends!

The Dark Prince


	19. Chapter 16: Haunting

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 16: Haunting******

"Tell me something, Onino," Caliwone asked, his cold eyes surveying the destruction he and his team had caused. "Would the universe miss such a vermin-riddled planet like this?"

Onino laughed, a cruel sound. "This dust ball? Not on your life."

"Someone seems eager to blow something up," Celinal purred, casually wiping that the last of the blood splatter from her cheek away. "What is the occasion?"

"As if I need an occasion to indulge myself," Caliwone said, smiling broadly. "They were worthy adversaries. Too bad they are ugly creatures."

Potrag pounded his fist into his palm as the others laughed. "Looks like more have come out of the wood work."

"Really?" Caliwone asked looking in the direction his subordinate indicated. "Hn," he said, seeing nothing less than a small army approaching.

The marching army of a thousand or more of the ugly insect looking creatures came to a halt a few hundred yards away, their rebellious flag riding in the middle of the ranks, lifted on a crooked branch.

"Interesting," Caliwone said, and walked forward. As he approached, he could visibly see the bugs give each other what could be nothing else but nervous looks at this destroyer approaching their army alone. "Tell you what," Caliwone called out as he came to a stop not fifteen feet away from him. "Bring me your best warrior and I will give it a chance to save his planet. If it defeats me in single combat, we will leave this planet and never return." Caliwone could barely keep a grin off his face.

The ranks rustled, looking around and communicating in a high pitch chirping language that made Caliwone's teeth ache. Shortly, one insect stepped forward, laying down its useless weapon and looking over to Caliwone who unfolded his arms and unwrapped his tail from around his waist. Behind him he could hear his team laughing. He glanced behind him, frowning, and the laughter stopped abruptly.

"You are very brave," Caliwone said, slowly beginning to circle the alien.

The alien said nothing, just fell into circling as well. They both leapt forward together, Caliwone blocking instead of attacking, the better to enjoy a longer battle. The two disappeared from the ground, moving fast through the air. Caliwone ducked a kick, slow and predictable to Caliwone's talented insight, then blocked a right handed punch from the alien with his own right hand, pushing it outside and sending a punch to the aliens head with his left hand.

Blood spat out from the insect's mouth, a shade of green that Caliwone found beautiful. The bug tried for a knee with its left leg but Caliwone, his left arm still extended over the insect's right shoulder, simply dropped his hand down between the alien's arms and blocked it. Pulling his elbow straight up, he elbowed it under the chin, then pulled its right arm away so that Caliwone could palm heel it again in the head.

The insect reeled, more blood flowing out of its mouth. Caliwone pulled it close and kneed it hard in the mid section, bending the creature over. Swinging the alien's right arm over to his right hand, Caliwone spun the creature around and pulled its arm up behind its back and rested his left hand on the back of the insect's neck.

The two reappeared on the ground in a dust cloud, Caliwone still holding the insect submissively. "Well," Caliwone said as the army of insects all stepped back, screeching horribly as the warrior cried mournfully. "Not much of a challenge." Smiling cruelly, Caliwone twisted, snapping the creature's neck and paralyzing it. It fell to the ground, screaming as Caliwone dropped it like a dirty dish towel. "Guess that means you lose." Lifting his right foot, he rested it on the aliens head. With a hard stomp, he crushed the insect's head.

Caliwone snapped awake, sitting up straight on the floor of one of the Xavier mansion's many bedrooms. He closed his eyes as the dream slowly faded from the forefront of his mind, but not before the image of Caliwone and his team destroying the tiny planet hung before his eyes for a moment.

He stood up and jumped out the window, landing himself easily on the ground. It was the morning of his forth day back at the mansion and the students were already outside enjoying the weather. He could sense Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama with them. Ichigo was probably with them too, Caliwone not being able to sense him when he was in his normal human form.

Floating up to the roof, he looked down on the X-Men, playing some kind of game that involved a bat and a small ball. Most of the X-Men were there, with most of the rest, including Ichigo and the Reikai Tentei, sitting or standing on bleachers. Caliwone sat down on the edge to watch as the crowd roared as Bobby, using his powers to ice the bat he was holding, hit the ball high.

Caliwone watched, snorting gently as Kurt teleported into the air and caught the ball. More cheers broke out as Kurt threw the ball, trying to get another of the X-Men out. Before long, the whole field was ablaze with powers as the simple game broke out into a full on mutant war.

More cheers as Caliwone glanced around. Next to Yusuke, Kitty and Colossus stood together. Caliwone watched them, somehow unwilling to turn away. They were cheering too, until Kitty leaned over and kissed him.

Caliwone felt his back stiffen, his eyes narrowing unconsciously as he stood. Yusuke saw this little display and looked around for Caliwone. He caught sight of him standing on the roof, looking right at them. He elbowed Kurama in the side then tapped Kitty urgently on shoulder.

Caliwone dropped to the ground, making no effort to lighten his landing. All cheering stopped as Caliwone walked forward right through the crowd with a snarl right toward Colossus. The crowd, all too aware of Caliwone's fiery temper, moved quickly out of his way. Even Yusuke stepped out of his way for now.

"What is meaning of this?" Colossus asked, his pronounced Russian accent sounding surprised as he realized he was the focus of the Saiyan's interest.

Kitty was a little sharper, and stepped forward to head Caliwone off. "Hey, Cal, just calm down, alright?"

"Out of my way, Kitty," Caliwone snarled.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kitty retorted. "You left me, remember? What's the big deal?"

"Look, little man," Piotr said, gently pushing Kitty out of the way. "You not like what you see, then turn spiky head away."

"Piotr!" Kitty said, her hands running through her hair. "Are you crazy!"

Caliwone snarled threateningly, allowing his gold aura to burn around him, transforming gently as to not hurt those who hadn't just incurred his wrath. Colossus let his own powers work, letting steel plating cover his body.

"Come on, the both of ya's," Rogue said, jumping between them.

"Stop it right now," Kitty yelled.

"Stand aside," Caliwone snarled at Rogue. "This does not concern you."

"Right now it's concernin' everyone," Rogue said.

Caliwone swept his hand from one side to the other letting his own energy lace around the movement and causing a shockwave effect to knock Rogue onto the ground.

"Stay out of it," Caliwone roared, glaring over at Rogue. Anger was coursing through his veins, the cold bloodedness resurfacing for a moment, a side effect from his recent dream. He turned his attention back to Colossus. "Do you have the guts to stand up to me?" He turned the meter up on his energy, the sheer force pressing down like a blanket weight on everyone.

Colossus struggled to stay upright, doing his best to stand in a ready stance. Caliwone kept the heat up for just a moment longer, his ice blue eyes telling of a man searching for something, needing to be sure, then lifted the weight and he powered down. Caliwone let out a deep breath, repressing his emotions.

"I see," Caliwone said.

Colossus curled his fists. "See what?"

"You are prepared to fight for her, against an opponent you cannot hope to defeat," Caliwone said, relaxing his stance and standing upright. "Is she that important to you?"

"Yes," Piotr responded immediately. "She does to me."

Caliwone lowered his head and actually smiled a little. He gave Kitty one last look then turned away, flying out of sight.

Slade sat in his chair in front of his display console and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. On the screen in front of him, the complex layout of his new base of operations. His eye glanced over the training facility layout, the largest of all the rooms.

His eye slide down to the map, checking the kitchen area, the meditation room, sleeping quarters. There was no sign of his apprentice anywhere within his base. He leaned forward and touched a key, the map being replaced by a blank screen. His eye narrowed in the darkness but his emotions remained stilled. His apprentice was a lively one, always adventurous. Always trouble making.

He stood and headed to the training facility. There would be hell to pay when his apprentice returned home.

"Hey," Kitty said as she walked over to where Caliwone sat, alone in the midst of the trees that surrounded the Institute. Caliwone merely glanced over at her, then returned his attention to staring into nothing. "What was that about?"

"What?" Caliwone asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Kitty said, putting her hands on the familiar place on her hip. "I know you too well for that."

"Then find your own answers," Caliwone said.

"So now you're sulking?" Kitty asked, her tone almost unbelieving.

"Don't be stupid," Caliwone said. "Just wanted to make sure he could protect you if he had to."

Kitty walked over to him and sat down next to him. "You know, that's actually kind of sweet." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You could have taken it a bit easier, though."

"Hn," Caliwone said. "I'm not the type to take things easy."

Kitty leaned away, sitting back to relax. "Yeah, well. About me and Piotr-"

Caliwone stiffened noticeably.

"Oh come on," Kitty said, seeing this. "Look, I haven't even heard from you in like, nine months."

"No," Caliwone said, standing up and reaching out with his senses. Something was out there, but it was faint, too faint to get a clear reading or location on. It felt...familiar...somehow. "I have to go," he said. Lifting off, he raced back toward the mansion.

"Hey!" Kitty yelled after him but Caliwone had already put her out of his mind.

Caliwone dropped down next to Yusuke, interrupting his teasing session of Kuwabara. "Stretch out your sense's," Caliwone ordered the group.

"What is that," Kuwabara asked, his eyes closed as he concentrated.

"I am uncertain," Kurama said.

"I got nothin'," Yusuke said, concentrating hard. "What are you guys talkin' about?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I've never been really good at tracking spiritual pressure."

"Spirit energy," Yusuke corrected.

"Each to his own," Kurama cut them off. "It is too faint."

All three jerked at the same time and opened their eyes. "It's gone," Caliwone said.

"Yes," Kurama said.

"So what now," Kuwabara asked. "We just forget about it?"

"No," Caliwone said. "I go check it out."

"Hn, whatever has the alien so concerned must be worth checking out for myself," Hiei said, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"I'm game," Yusuke said. "Starting to get boring around here anyway."

Ichigo glanced around and found himself a comfortable place to sit himself down. Pulling out a diamond shaped badge of some sort, Ichigo tapped it to his chest and his Shinigami form burst out of him, equipped with his full body length Zanpakutou sword. His human body went limp, as if unconscious.

Caliwone watched the transition with only part interest, his attention still focused on that ghost sense.

"You ready?" Kuwabara asked.

"Let's go," Kurama said.

"Professor," Rogue said, walking into Xavier's study.

"Ah, Rogue," Charles greeted. "What brings you in?"

"There is somethin' wrong with Caliwone," she said.

"Ah, yes," Charles said. "His little theatrical display-"

"No, not that," Rogue interrupted. "He and our Japanese guests all took off somewhere. They seemed to be in a big hurry about somethin'."

Charles looked thoughtful for a second. "What do you say we take a look at where they are headed off to? That is, if I can get a read on them. None of them are mutants and that is what Cerebro is designed to look for."

"We can give it a try," she said with her southern drawl.

The two headed downstairs and walked into the large spherical room, on the single platform that extended out to the absolute middle of the room. No matter how many times Rogue stood in here, she always felt small, insignificant.

"Stay very still," Xavier said as he rolled up to the console and placed the cerebral interface on his head. The room seemed to expand in all directions, the plates that made up the spherical room seeming to separate as they grew further apart until they vanished completely into darkness. Light grew in the shape of continents, gold and violet pinpricks representing human and mutant lives.

As Charles focused, the glow zoomed in until a few different off colored golden pinpricks caught Rogue's eye. "Is that them?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I believe it is," Xavier said. "I recognize Caliwone's mind and most of the others with him don't register as human or mutant. Normally, I wouldn't even be able to sense them if it were not for my familiarity with Caliwone's mind."

Rogue watched silently as the group of four off colored dots and one normal golden colored one split up and headed in different directions. "Wait a sec," Rogue said suddenly. "Where is the other new guy?"

Xavier frowned slightly and split his attention. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I believe," Xavier said. "He seems to still be here at the Institute."

Rogue frowned. "That doesn't sound right, Professor."

"In any case, let's keep an eye on them for now."

"Whatever it was that you guys sensed," Ichigo said, his right hand held on the grip of his Zanpakutou behind his back, "it seems to be gone."

"Agreed," Kurama said, both his mind and nose working hard. "I cannot find any traces anyone, human or otherwise. Hiei?"

"Nothing," Hiei said, his two normal eyes closed tightly as his Jagan eye searched high and low for any kind of sign of the power source. "It would seem we are chasing a ghost."

Kuwabara shuddered slightly. "I hope not. We've dealt with our fair share of them. Still give me the creeps."

"Kuwabara," Yusuke said, about to give a sharp and irritated retort, then thought better of it. "Never mind. What about you, Caliwone?" he called up.

Caliwone floated high above the others, his sharp eyes raking the skies and ground. "Nothing," he growled. "I am beginning to think I imagined it."

"Nah, definitely not," Kuwabara said. "Feels like I've sense that energy before somewhere, though."

Caliwone floated down to them, crossing his arms. "Whatever it was, he was too much of a coward to show himself."

"Regardless, let us return to the X-Men for now," Kurama said.

"You guys do just that," Caliwone said. "Find out if Xavier can find anything."

"And where are you gonna go?" Yusuke asked.

"I am going to gain a higher perspective."

"Well, this is a surprise," Shayera said as Caliwone walked off the teleporter into the main command room of the famed Watch Tower. "What brings you all the way up here?"

"Information," Caliwone said as Captain Atom and Black Canary walked off the pad as well. "I sensed a presence that troubles me. I need you to track it."

Shayera cocked an eyebrow. "Ok," she said and led the way to the main sensor array. "What do we have?"

"Is there anything around the Xavier Institute that seems odd?" Caliwone asked.

"Not at the moment," Shayera said after a second of searching. "A baseball game that our mutant friends are putting on but that's it." Caliwone growled slightly. "Tell you what," Shayera said, reaching into her waist band and pulling out a small device. "This is my comm. link. If you feel that energy or whatever, give us a call and we will look into it further."

Caliwone looked at it for a moment then, reluctantly, took it. He had come up here for help, after all. He might as well take it.

"That way, you will also be able to just ask for a teleport up here instead of hunting down other League members," Shayera said ruefully.

"Well enough," Caliwone said, looking around his own waist for a place to stash it, settling on sticking in his own waist band. "Where is Kal-El?"

"Uh," Shayera said, reaching forward and searching for personnel. "Training Room 1 helping Steel rewire some equipment."

Caliwone turned, smiling wickedly and headed out of the command room. "Excellent," he said as Shayera watched him leave.

Slade stood in the center of the dark and complicated training facility, arms crossed and foot tapping as he waited for his dark apprentice. His eye narrowed in anger, as close as he got to anger anyway, at his own failings, starting first with a better lock to his fortress. His apprentice seemed to be the eternally curious type, always thinking in the 'what if's' and 'what else'. There was no helping it, apparently. His apprentice would do well to learn some self control from Robin. He smiled. No matter what he changed his name to be, Robin would always be Robin.

Of course, he was past the 'Boy Wonder'. Robin was a skilled boy to be sure, but there were always better. Slade could have pushed him beyond his own limitations but the boy's ego and self righteousness kept him from reaching his true potential. But that was fine. Like an old habit, he had been replaced with a new one, an apprentice beyond anything Robin could ever achieve. The only one that could truly rival the Justice League, the X-Men, and Caliwone, no matter how strong they got.

There were silent footsteps approaching, gentle and unafraid, that told Slade his apprentice approached. Slade lifted his head slightly, the sensors inside his mask allowing him to better see in near total blackness and it was these sensors that allowed him to see his apprentice.

"Welcome back," Slade said icily. His apprentice stopped casually, not seeming the least surprised to find Slade waiting. "I hope the exodus was fulfilling."

"I had to see what the competition really was," Slade's apprentice said smoothly.

"And?" Slade asked, curios despite himself to see his apprentice's reactions.

"Interesting," the apprentice said. "The Saiyan should be an interesting challenge. At least, for now."

"And the others?"

Slade's apprentice waved a hand dismissively. "They are of no consequence."

Behind his mask, Slade smiled. Excellent. His efforts seemed to be paying off better than he could have ever hoped. Ever since Caliwone's arrival to this planet, Slade had been scheming, patiently biding his time for his plan to come to fruition. Taking advantage of Lex Luthor and tricking the man into playing his part of funder and using his contacts behind his back, gaining all the technology he needed from Apocalypse himself all led up to this, his perfect apprentice.

"Let us put more of a gap between you and them," he said, walking over to the main lighting switch. "We will be doing two sessions in a row as punishment for you jaunt outside these walls." He lifted the switch and light flooded the room. "Do not disobey me again. Now get moving."

To be continued...

What is Caliwone so excited for now? Could it be old grudges coming back to the light?

Who could Slade's apprentice be? A new person or another returning super power and should Superman and Caliwone be concerned?

A couple fan requests coming that I am actually excited for, so look for those out coming.

Big news! Dragon Sagas the comic book will be have an official letterer to put the words, narration, and sound effects for the story. Chapter 2 is partially done, the first 10 of 20 pages is up on my Deviant Art page so make sure to check it out; like is on my profile page.

Thanks Kobez2.0 for the beta read and suggestions! You rock, my friend.


	20. Chapter 17: Pride

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 17: Pride******

"Alright, Steel," Superman said as he finished attaching the last bit of housing to the overhanging command tower that held the environmental controls for the room. "I think that does it. Good job."

"No problem, Superman," Steel said. "I think you have a visitor, though."

"A what?" Superman asked, welding the final seam on the command tower. He turned to look as he floated down. "Caliwone," Superman said, smiling. "Welcome back to the Watch Tower.

"I see you have improved my training room," Caliwone said, walking around the large open room then looked up at the tower. "Will it still be able to handle my intensity?"

"Of course," Superman said, cocking an eye at the 'my training room' but ignoring it as a quirk of Caliwone's. "Even before the upgrade it handled my session's just fine."

Caliwone's tail slowly unwrapped itself from around his waist as he continued to walk. "I see," Caliwone said, eyeing Superman carefully.

Steel looked between Caliwone and Superman and slowly eased himself toward the door.

"New reinforced plating with his resistant to particle wear, added layer of steel hull, and larger variety of scenery," Superman said with a smile. "I'm sure you would love some of the environments."

"Show me."

"I'll do it," Steel said, moving more quickly toward the door. "Any requests?"

"Wasteland," Caliwone said.

Superman frowned. "Wasteland? That's not very scenic."

"It is not intended to be, Kal-El," Caliwone said, allowing the slightest grin to cross his face. "It is intended to be a place with no distractions; a perfect battleground."

Superman's frown deepened. "Alright," he said, not feeling entirely happy about Caliwone walking in and effectively booting him out with permission. "I will let you get to it then."

"Where do you think you are going, Kal-El?" Caliwone asked, the glee now clear in his voice as he turned to look at Superman. All around them, the air shimmered, wavering as if intense heat bounced off of desert sand. Blue skies painted themselves above them, not a cloud in the sky. The ground beneath their feet cracked slightly and spread outward for miles as cracked and parched ground replaced the white ground. Few and far between, cacti sprouted up, their needles glistening sharply in the crisp air as the heat of the desert settled in around them.

"I told you long ago, Kal-El, that I would challenge you once more, to retake the pride that you stole from me," Caliwone said. He lifted his arms as if to indicate the world now around them. "Now is that time. No excuse from you will get you out of this."

Superman looked at Caliwone, emotionless. "I thought that we were past all of that animosity," he asked, sounded disappointed.

"Animosity has nothing to do with this," Caliwone said. "It's a matter of pride, Kal-El. Respect from one warrior to another is what will make you accept this fight."

Superman glanced back at the door, his super hearing alerting him to the pounded footsteps that indicated that Steel had already alerted most of the League of the rematch, and then turned to fully face Caliwone. "Alright, Caliwone. A friendly rematch."

Caliwone's grin widened, a shadow of his former dark self as his mind settled into combat mode, his sense's stretching out unconsciously to encompass the area around him. "Sure, Kal-El. Whatever you say."

Superman gave a great exhale and settled himself into a ready stance. An awkward stance, Caliwone thought, reminding him that Superman was not a martial artist. Once upon a time, Kal-El may have been able to overcome his talent and technique with sheer power, but that was long ago and Caliwone was even further a cut above the rest now. He thought back to his last engagement with the Man of Steel, building his strategy.

The air around Caliwone trembled as he raised his power level. A gold haze hung around Caliwone as fissures spread out from his feet and his black hair lifted upwards. With a roar, Caliwone fully transformed, his Super Saiyan aura blazing around him; his ice blue eyes glinting.

"Alright, Kal-El," Caliwone said, his muscles relaxing as he halted the increase. "I am not the same man you fought when we first met."

"I know," Superman said. "That much I saw when you destroyed those Sentinels."

Caliwone breathed out, relaxing himself. "Then there will be no surprise when I beat you this time."

Diana pushed herself forward through the crowd of League members and the occasional maintenance crew to get herself to the front and the large windows that looked down on the training room from the command tower. With one last forceful push, she succeeded and found herself looking into a wasteland. On the top of the viewport, statistics and status bars fluctuated, telling her the temperature in the room was in the upper eighties, zero moisture, and no wind to speak of.

"Not even Themyscira had conditions this rough for training," she said idly to Vixen who was standing next to her.

"I wouldn't know," Vixen said. "All I know is that it has to be unbearably hot in there."

Diana nodded silently; half wishing that Shayera was next to her instead. She glanced around slightly and saw Shayera down the glass a ways, watching intently as the battle was about to start. At least she would appreciate the situation better than Vixen. "It'll be hard for them both to breath or keep cool. Extreme conditions."

"Superman will be fine," Captain Atom said from just behind her. She turned back slightly to give him a questioning eye even as she noticed how everyone was trying to give space to the atomic man. "Remember he is no ordinary person. This kind of thing shouldn't be anything at all to him. Beside," he pointed up higher into the 'sky' toward the sun that raged down. "That ball of light is not there just for looks. That is a yellow sun that emits yellow sun energy which means it helps strengthen Superman as oppose to red sun energy that weakens him."

"I see," Diana said looking back down. "So Superman actually has the advantage here."

"I wouldn't go that far," Captain Atom said. "It doesn't emit that much."

"Here they go," Vixen said quietly.

Caliwone vanished from his starting place, moving fast to one side instead of going directly for Superman. If he remembered correctly, Kal-El could see through Earth and debris so attempting to blind him by breaking the ground would be futile if he expected it. However, it has to take at least some time to switch from one vision to the next. Something to remember. Right now, how was the best way to approach Kal-El?

His feet glided over the ground in his sideways motion, before touching back down and dashing forward with incredible speed. Superman saw him coming of course and raised an arm to counter attack but Caliwone darted sideways a few yards shy of Superman, circling around him, then launching forward again.

Superman was ready this time, rushing forward himself, anticipating Caliwone's timing. Caliwone's knee drilled into Superman's stomach almost before he could register the fact that Caliwone had increased his speed substantially, using his own anticipation against him.

Superman hurtled backwards, the knee hitting much harder than he ever expected, a testament to his training. Superman caught himself in the air and landed heavily on the ground. Somewhere in his backwards flight, Caliwone had vanished from sight again. He looked left, then right. No sign of Caliwone. If there had been enough time before Caliwone's booted foot caught him under the chin to sigh, Superman would have groaned. It was his favorite physical technique, after all.

As Superman's head snapped back and lifted him off the ground, Caliwone rolled onto his hands and toes and threw his body into a back flip, bringing his right leg around to smash Superman back down to the ground.

Caliwone moved quickly away from the cloud of dirt, wary of an attack under the cover. He was right. Twin beams of red light lanced out from the smoke toward him. Side stepping quickly, Caliwone was able to avoid them, firing a blast of energy at where he Superman should be.

"I almost forgot for a moment that you can't sense me," Kal-El said from the smoke cloud. The dust settled, revealing Superman standing tall a few feet to the side of where Caliwone expected him to be. "You can only sense those who have a strong energy presence, right?"

Caliwone glared over at Superman. "Yes," Caliwone admitted. "You have next to nothing to sense. That is the same problem I had with you last time."

"I see," Superman said. "We all have our flaws."

Caliwone glared slightly then rushed forward. Superman moved almost as quickly, darting to one side, Superman arced his path away from the Saiyan and taking in a deep breath. Landing, he exhaled. Ice blew outwards as Caliwone, in hot pursuit, flashed forward, vanishing and reappearing repeatedly as he closed in, managing to avoid the blow of ice.

Superman jerked back as Caliwone closed the gap and swung his fist through Superman's head, harmless. His moment of shock passed as the Caliwone vanished like a ghost or after image as Caliwone slid in on the ground behind and between Superman's feet unnoticed. Caliwone grabbed Superman's ankles as he slid by and pulled Superman's feet from under him, slamming him on his back. Before Caliwone let go of his feet, he flipped backwards, his knees landing square into Superman's stomach.

Superman barely had time to gag before Caliwone hurled him upwards, launching a heavy salvo of rapid fire energy attacks at him. Caliwone crouched slightly but then relaxed as he let Superman regain his balance. Patience, among other things, was what he had learned to Other World, a useful trait when dealing with more resilient opponents. As was evident in their last encounter, Kal-El was far tougher than he had given him credit for and in so doing, had led to his downfall.

Superman hovered in the air for a moment as the bluish cloud rolled away from him, noting Caliwone's change in tactics. His cape billowed outwards as he floated down to land on the wasteland ground, the 'S' on his chest highlighted by the sun's golden light.

"I can see this isn't going to be as easy as last time," Superman said.

"Easy, huh. Tell me when it starts to get hard for you." Caliwone sneered, mostly friendly but it lacked the hatred of their first encounter, at least. Caliwone leapt forward, skimming the ground as Superman's eyes flashed red, shattering the ground before Caliwone in large chunks, forcing the agile Saiyan to flip over them to avoid colliding into or through them. Superman flew forward and just as Caliwone completed his flip and looked up at Superman, he reached forward with his hands to grasp Caliwone's throat. Superman groaned inwardly as his hands went through Caliwone's throat. Superman almost swore but Caliwone's white booted foot drove into the back of Superman's head.

Superman crashed down skidded to a stop on his stomach. "Alright, what is that?" he asked, pushing himself to his hands and knees. "You've done that twice now. Are you a ghost or something?"

Caliwone grinned darkly. "It is called the After Image technique. One of several new abilities I learned while I was in Other World."

"You're going to have to teach me that one," Superman said, standing upright and rubbing his chin where it had impacted the ground.

"Ha," Caliwone said, smiling wider. "It is not a technique that someone like yourself can learn. The ability requires precise control over your energy, which you do not possess, and the ability to move very quickly. A very basic technique for someone like me."

"It is effective, at the very least," he said, setting his stance once more.

"What do you say we cut the games, Kal-El?" Caliwone asked, folding his arms. "Do you believe that it has been so long that I have forgotten how fast you truly are?"

Superman smiled sheepishly. "You noticed that, huh?"

Caliwone dropped into his own stance. "It worked for a decent warm up. Now the true battle starts."

Caliwone leaped forward, his aura bursting wildly around him as he closed in on Superman. His first right hand punch missed as Kal-El shifted to his left, then ducked as Caliwone twisted to his left and hook kicked with his left foot. Kal-El grabbed the foot as it passed by with his right and shoved it back the way it had come, throwing Caliwone off balance.

As Superman drew back with his left hand to punch Caliwone, the Saiyan fired a blast underneath him as he fell that shot him into the air to avoid Superman's punch and hurled his one-time signature Sphere of Destruction down onto the Kryptonian.

The room was temporarily blinded with red light that blew away the cacti and caused the ground to cave in but the walls of the Watch Tower took the hit with barely a tremble, the hard light that made up the shielding in the room equal to the task.

The light faded and Caliwone and Superman were locked in combat, both punching, dodging, and taking hits until Caliwone caught both of Superman's incoming fists. Leaning backwards, Caliwone drove both booted feet into Superman's face. Superman flew back toward the ground, doing his best to keep his eyes on Caliwone and so, saw the Saiyan rush toward him. Regaining his balance just above the ground and just in time, he threw his hand forward and caught the surprised Saiyan by the face and slammed him hard onto his back.

Caliwone immediately kicked Superman's head, forcing the Man of Steel off of himself, flipping back to his feet in the process only to be punched hard in the stomach then face. He landed on his feet and stumbled back, slightly dazed by the blow but his instincts still forced him to duck Superman's haymaker punch and then sweep his opponents feet from under him.

Superman caught himself mid fall and rushed forward, trying not to give Caliwone time to reset himself. He threw a punch that Caliwone caught off balance with his right hand across his body and punched with his left, which Superman caught with his free hand. Caliwone pushed forward, in so doing regaining his balance in the process until the two came to a standstill, struggling for supremacy as they flexed and pushed one another, each trying to gain the upper hand.

Caliwone ground his teeth in effort, but a grin spread across his face after seeing the strain on Kal-El's face as well. "What's wrong, Kal-El?" Caliwone asked, his voice strained. "You seem to be having trouble."

"What can I say?" Superman answered. "It got hard."

Caliwone laughed. "It just got even harder." With a roar, Caliwone let his aura blaze to full power. Electricity sparked around him and into the ground as his power increased and his muscles bulged slightly. Superman ground his teeth as Caliwone suddenly began pushing harder, slowly taking the advantage.

Caliwone grinned, excited at the prospect of finally out doing his long time rival who had humiliated him so long ago.

Superman strained, holding him off for a few more moments then released Caliwone's left fist and grabbed him by the shirt-front. Caliwone's look of shocked surprise lasted only a few moments before he was slammed down to the ground. Caliwone released Superman's other hand reflexively and Superman pounded it back down hard. After a few slams of his powerful fists, he grabbed Caliwone again and threw him.

Caliwone slammed into the ground and skipped a few times before coming to an ungraceful stop on his back. He stood up, his aura blazing around him unabated as Superman faced him again. The two Super-men locked gazes, each daring the other to make the next move. Caliwone, never the one for long stare downs, moved first.

He fired a blast of yellow energy at Superman who took the brunt of the blast and flew through it. Caliwone rocketed skyward with Superman right on his heels. Reversing his flight, Caliwone punched at Superman. Superman took the hit and caught Caliwone's arm and spun him to put him in a choke hold.

Caliwone struggled a bit before blowing energy outwards in all directions, knocking Superman back, but he rushed forward again. He swung a fist hard as Caliwone turned around to look back but it passed right through his after image and Caliwone, flipping forward from in front of Superman, drove both his feet again into the Man of Steel's face. Superman crashed down to the ground again but stood up quickly as Caliwone fired down a blast.

The blast was large in size but lacking in power and was far too weak to hurt even a cat. The blast crashed down and Superman, blinded briefly by the energy. His sight returned and he looked everywhere but in front of him for the vanished Saiyan, and did not see Caliwone charge his Buster Rifle. The bright yellow beam of energy caught Superman point blank, sending him crashing into the wall behind him, shaking the entire Watch Tower with the force of his impact.

Caliwone lowered his hand, wiping the little bit of blood that trickled from his forehead and lip and waited for Kal-El to emerge from the cloud. He did not expect Superman to rush at him so quickly. Before he could even lift an arm to defend himself, Superman hauled back and punch with his full strength. Caliwone hit the furthest wall in an instant with explosive force that shook the Watch Tower again and caused small screams from the more timid of the League's heroes.

Superman waited, not willing to make the same mistake that Caliwone just made and remained ready. The cloud of dirt and debris started to clear revealing a bluish glow coming from inside. As the smoke cleared, Caliwone could be seen, his right hand held down and blue energy sparking and dancing wildly around him. Caliwone's face was pained and the wound on his forehead much larger now, dripping down between his eyes and into the creases and contours of his brow and making him look more ferocious than ever before.

Even the ground was being affected by the sparking energy, the hard light that played the role of ground cracked and floated upwards, simulating how the real ground would act. Superman felt unease as Caliwone continued to poor energy into whatever new attack this was. "Caliwone, enough," he shouted but Caliwone could not hear him or simply chose to ignore him.

Caliwone burst forward leaving twin streaks of gold and blue behind him as he rushed Superman with extreme speed. Superman knew that he did not have time to dodge as the Saiyan closed in and, just as Caliwone reached forward like a punch with the energy in his hand, fired his heat vision at full power squarely into Caliwone's face.

The energy in his hand vanished as the twin lasers from Superman's eyes stopped the Saiyan dead in the air and sent him crashing to the ground. He lay still for a moment as Superman bent over on his knees breathing hard. "You really were holding out on me last time, Kal-El," Caliwone said, slowly sitting up as the cheer from the command tower wafted down to them through the muffling glass. "You truly are something."

Superman waved a hand in acknowledgement as he still gasped for air. "You have come an extreme distance, Caliwone," he said.

"Not far enough, it seems," Caliwone said, standing and running a hand through his golden hair. "Would you like to continue?"

Superman smiled and lifted a hand. "No, I think that should be good enough for one day."

Caliwone snickered, glad to know that he had Kal-El in at least one area. "Very well. Until next time."

Superman nodded and walked out of the training room to cheers and congratulations from most of the League members that had come by to watch.

"You still are number one, Superman!"

"No one is more Super than you!"

Smiling and waving, Superman headed to his room to shower and change out of his tattered suit.

"Shayera?" Caliwone asked a few moments after Kal-El had left, knowing she would still be close by.

"I am here, Cal," she said through the room's speaker system.

"I need a favor of you," he said and slowly pulled out the shattered pieces of the comm.

There was a slight sigh. "I'll get you a new one," Shayera said.

"Good. I need one more favor from you," he said seriously. "I know the League here keeps track of its member's physical abilities and statistics. Do you have information on Kal-El's body toughness?"

"Yes," Shayera said, sounding slightly confused. "Why?"

"I need you to create a model of Kal-El in the middle of this room with that data," he said, turning and walking away from the center of the now much smaller room.

"Alright," Shayera said, still sounding confused but did as requested. In the center of the room, a rectangular block appeared standing straight up. Caliwone turned to face it and lowered his right hand. The blue energy of his Dragon Twister sparked and danced into existence once again. Leaping forward, Caliwone drove it squarely into the block. The block resisted Caliwone's piercing strike but slowly, the attack drove home, piercing through the block up to Caliwone's elbow. Smiling tightly, Caliwone removed his arm and walked out of the training room.

To be continued...

The fated battle finally happened and Caliwone learns he still has a ways to go to beat his rival, even if his Dragon Twister has the power to pierce Superman. And with the rising of this new threat that Slade has created, this was a good test for Caliwone's powers.

Dedicated to all the fan's of Dragon Sagas!

Thank you Kobez2.0 for bet reading for me again and I can't wait for you to release that new story I've been beta-ing for you.

Please make sure to review and to keep up tabs on my Deviant page (link is on my profile page) for updates to the Dragon Sagas the comic. I have hired a letterer now so the story will soon be 100% comic book.

Later guys,

The Dark Prince


	21. Chapter 18: Deathly Hollow's: Part One

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**I have to say this before the chapter: Sorry guys for vanishing off the planet for two weeks! As a treat, I will be putting out four chapters this week instead of two. Hope to see some reviews!**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

**Bleach Key:**

**Shikai:**Second released form of a Zanpakutou. Stronger and has greater abilities.

**Bankai:**The third and final stage of the Zanpakutou. Completely unique to the user transforming the Zanpakutou into its truest form.

**Soul Society:**Land of the dead. In this series, a middle ground for the dead. Heaven, Soul Society, Hell. Will elaborate in the story later on.

**Seireitei:**A place inside the Soul Society where only Shinigami are normally allowed to enter. Home of the Gotei 13 (13 court guard squads), a military organization of powerful Shinigami.

**Shinigami:**Death Gods. In charge of ferrying the souls of the living to the Soul Society and killing Hollow's on sight.

**Hollow's:**Evil spirits that were once human. They come in many different shapes and sizes bit all have white masks for faces in common as well as a hole somewhere on their body.

**Quincy:**Spiritually aware humans who fought against Hollow's opposite of the Shinigami. 200 years ago, the Shinigami tried to exterminate them leaving only Ishida's father and now Ishida as the last of the Quincy.

******Chapter 18: Deathly Hollow: Part One******

"Well, this was fun and all," Yusuke said, waving a hand casually, "but I think it's time to head back to good ole Japan for us."

"It has been a pleasure to have you five here with us," Charles Xavier said, smiling warmly. "Please, allow us to give you a ride home. Logan and Ororo need to test out the final modifications to the X-Jet, anyway."

"That's alright," Kuwabara said quickly. "I'd rather take a plane that is fully tested and working already."

"Fine, Kuwabara," Yusuke said, shrugging. "You can pay for yourself to get on a plane crowded with people alone if you want to."

A shudder went through the tall red haired boy. "On second thought," Kuwabara said, "I guess I will go with you guys."

"Excellent," Xavier said. "Logan and Storm will be ready shortly."

"I won't be going back with you," Ichigo said, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

Yusuke looked over at him. "Why not? There a party I don't know about?"

"Trouble in the Seireitei," he said. "I'm going to go see if I can help."

"You don't need to lie to us," Hiei said, his face expressionless. "We all saw how you dislike those flying crafts."

Ichigo shook his head. "Rukia came to visit last night." He paused to let Yusuke and Kuwabara finish snickering, then continued. "She came to tell me that there is a lot of abnormal Hollow activity both on Earth and even a few instances where they have found their way into the Soul Society. They seem to think it may have something to do with Aizen."

"Who is Aizen?" Xavier asked curiously. "You have mentioned him before while here on the grounds but never elaborated on."

"Uh," Ichigo said, not really sure how much to tell him. He was just a human, not involved even on Yusuke's level in other worldly affairs but he was obviously aware of the existence of the Soul Society, found through his adventure with Caliwone. "Well, in the Soul Society, a place for normal human souls after they die, there are the Gotei Thirteen. They are like military here on Earth that protect and maintain the balance between the living and dead and kill Hollow's on sight. Each of the thirteen squads has a Captain, a Vice-Captain and seated and unseated members.

"Aizen was one of the Soul Society's Captain and betrayed all of the Soul Society and turns out he is in control of the Hollow's, though to what extent we don't know yet." Ichigo sighed. All this was a little complicated for him but maybe that's why the Soul Society kept him out of most of this stuff. "All I know is that if Hollow's are starting to cause trouble, Aizen most likely has something to do with it."

"What's a Hollow?" Kuwabara asked after a moment.

"You know those big black ghosts with the large white masks that come in all different shapes and sizes?" Hiei asked coldly. "Really, how do you remember how to walk home at night?"

"Hey, shut up, squirt," Kuwabara retorted angrily. "I just have a lot going on right now, ok? There's so much stuff to remember here so just back off!"

"So those ghosts Caliwone was talking about and apparently were present during the events with Apocalypse are called Hollow's," Xavier said. "Interesting."

"So you're going back to see if you can help?" Kurama asked softly as Hiei and Kuwabara continued to go at it in a verbal war.

Ichigo nodded. "I am supposed to wait and hear from Rukia but she was supposed to have contacted me by now. If I don't hear anything from her in the next half hour or so, I am going in."

"Well, I have been looking forward to some good exercise," Yusuke said, stretching out his arm. "I'm coming too."

"No, you aren't," Ichigo said. "This is Soul Society business and unfortunately, you aren't even a Spirit Detective anymore. You can't go."

"So what, you're going to take your little team instead?" Yusuke asked, glaring at Ichigo.

"Not unless I have to," Ichigo answered. "Ishida, Chad, and Orihime will be staying behind. Still, right now they are more welcome in the Soul Society than you are."

Yusuke sighed. "Yeah, there is that little problem with the death sentence Koenma's dad still has out for me, even if they do let me live here on Earth in peace now."

"Besides," Kuwabara said, having finished his little argument with Hiei. "You promised Keiko you wouldn't fight any more."

"Yeah, alright. Jeez," Yusuke said, turning to look back at his friends. "Let's all team up on Yusuke today. Fine, I guess we are going home." He turned back to Xavier. "Load us up, wheels. We'll be taking Kurosaki's body with us, too."

The large sliding doors closed behind Ichigo as he stepped into the Soul Society. The wind, so calm and different from the real world, drifted past him with a lazy attitude. The sky was clear, no gaping holes in the sky that indicated Hollow presence, nor any smoke floated skyward from the Seireitei. All seemed well. He walked through the large gates that separated the Seireitei, the city of the Shinigami, from the Rukongai, the afterlife cities for normal human souls.

"Hey, Ichigo." The Substitute Shinigami turned to see a short, molded black haired girl jog over to him wearing the familiar black Kimono of the Shinigami.

"Rukia?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, coming to a stop just shy of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came looking for you. You said there was trouble and you never checked in today."

"Everything is alright," Rukia said. "We got everything handled. I was just coming to check in."

"Oh," Ichigo said. He looked around again. As he had seen from outside, the Seireitei looked undamaged, not a hint of any trouble that could have spurred Rukia to come to him for help. "Alright," Ichigo said. "If you're sure." Slowly, another Gate coalesced in space and Ichigo was escorted to it. As the doors began to close, Ichigo looked back. Rukia was walking away from the Gate but was it just his eyes or did she seem to gain a somewhat glossy composition...

He stepped out back to the real world, well before Yusuke and his team had made it back to Japan. By now, Ichigo had grown quite accustom to the almost fake looking reality after being in a place that was so concentrated in spiritual energy, even the night in which hide most of the light seemed fake by comparison. Everything seemed so faded, like someone turned up the brightness on a TV and turned down the contrast. That effect only lasted a little while, however, and by the time Ichigo made it to the Urahara shop, things seemed back to normal.

"Oye, Mr. Hat-and-clogs?" Ichigo shouted, sliding the door open.

"Ichigo. Welcome back to Japan. How was America?" Urahara Kisuke asked, peeking around a corner deeper in the store and fanning himself idly.

"Fine," Ichigo said, not bothering to smile or greet Urahara properly. "There's trouble in the Soul Society."

Urahara lost his smile and looked hard at Ichigo under his hat. "What makes you say that, Ichigo?"

"Rukia came to me last night saying that there was trouble with Hollows," Ichigo said. "She was supposed to give me an update this morning but never showed up and when I went to go find her, she was waiting for me in the Seireitei." Ichigo sighed. "She said everything was fine and that I needed to go home."

"Did anything seem strange or unusual?" Urahara pressed. "Did Rukia seem blurry or maybe glossy at all?"

Ichigo looked hard at Urahara, standing behind his counter, his eyes shaded by the brim of his green and white striped hat that matched his loosely hanging kimono top. "As the gate was closing, Rukia did seem a little glossy. How did you know?"

"Follow me." Urahara led Ichigo into the back of the shop, down the hall and to the hidden shaft that led down to a subterranean world under the shop. Ichigo followed close behind, doing his best not to knock the walls with the large Zanpakutou that reached down the entire length of his back that stopped just past his knees with the widest part of the blade nearly stretching from shoulder to shoulder.

Urahara climbed down the ladder first with Ichigo right behind and soon entered into the huge underground rocky wasteland that Urahara and Yuroichi had built together long ago to mimic their favorite training area inside the Soul Society. Not too far away from the latter sat a solid clear box no taller than Ichigo's knees where a child sat crying in misery.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo shouted at Urahara a shocked moment after seeing the child. He dropped the remaining distance to the ground and hurried over to the box. The child looked up at Ichigo with big tear streaked eyes and runny nose as Ichigo tried to find a way to free him.

"Do not release it, Ichigo," Urahara said quietly from the base of the ladder.

"Why not?" Ichigo said back, hotly.

"That is no child."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, turning to look back at the child, just in time to see the child burst outward like someone turning a coat inside out quickly into the menacing form of a Hollow, complete with a terrifying white mask. Ichigo fell backwards in surprise as the Hollow roared with the sound only associated with Hollows. "What the Hell is that?"

"Just how it looks," Urahara said, steeping next to Ichigo. His eyes looked down unafraid of the Hollow from beneath his ever present hat. "Shape-shifter."

"I've never seen anything like it," Ichigo said, getting onto his feet now that the moment of shock was over.

"Neither has anyone in the Soul Society," Urahara said softly. "I managed to capture this one on the outskirts of the Rukongai and brought it back for study. Luckily, these Hollow's are not very smart. Case in point," Urahara paused as the Hollow gave one final roar of frustration and reverted back to the child it had been a few minutes before in the tiny box, it's skin seeming a little glossy. "It revealed itself to you without any real provocation instead of continuing to play off of your emotions."

"So there are more of these things," Ichigo said, anger beginning to well up inside him. "And Rukia is now one of them."

"More of them, yes," Urahara said thoughtfully. "But these Hollow's do not possess the body, merely duplicate it. If I am correct, then that means Rukia may be safe, and perhaps the entire Gotei 13, are as well."

"You mean these Hollow's have taken over the entire Seireitei?" Ichigo asked, astonished.

"More than likely," Urahara said. "They must have all struck with surprise for them to have all been taken out like this. And then there is the question of why they simply turned you back to the Living World instead of capturing you as well."

"You said they weren't smart," Ichigo said. "Maybe they didn't think about it."

"No," Urahara said, deep in thought. "They aren't smart but this seems more and more like Aizen's doing and Aizen knows about you all too well. My guess is that he will have blocked all passage between the Soul Society to the living world." Urahara snapped his fingers suddenly and smiled broadly. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Ichigo asked.

"Aizen doesn't know how you guys got in last time to recue Rukia. I can still get you in."

Ichigo looked at Urahara almost unbelievingly. "Even I already figured that much out."

Urahara bowed his head sadly. "You never let me take any credit."

"Anyway," Ichigo said. "Go on and open the gate, Mr. Wizard."

Urahara nodded. "It will take some time. I'm sure Aizen will have done everything he can to block alternate intrusions so I will have to reconstruct the path. Go get Orihime, Chad, and Ishida. You will need their help."

Ichigo nodded. "Looks like I may need their help, after all. What about the Vizards?"

"They have said that they will only help train you, not get involved with Soul Society affairs," Urahara said.

"Fine," Ichigo said. The Vizards, former Shinigami that were turned against their will into half Hollow's, would have been very useful in the coming battle, but Ichigo didn't really like them, or trust them for that matter, beyond that. "I'll be back with the team. Just make sure you have that ready."

"Inuoe..."

In her bed, the long red-headed girl sat up, pulling the sheets up to her chin in fright. "Hello?" Inuoe Orihime asked timidly, looking around her room nervously. Silver moonlight washed through the window next to her bed giving everything a silver glow to everything.

"Inuoe?"

Orihime shifted position on her bed to her knees, dropping the sheets and placing her hands to each side of her head where her six pointed flower hair clips held her hair back. "Are you a ghost?"

Ichigo landed suddenly on Orihime's window sill. "Well, sort of-"

"I reject!" Orihime shouted in surprise. Three pairs of Orihime's two hair clips broke off under her touch and a triangular shield sprang forward and shoved Ichigo off his perch and onto the ground one story down before returning to Orihime's hair clips.

"Inuoe!" Ichigo shouted from the ground, rubbing his behind gingerly.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo!" Orihime said apologetically, leaning out the window to look down. "You startled me."

"Nevermind," Ichigo said, as a few late night strollers looked up at Orihime as if she were crazy, since Ichigo was not visible to the normal human in his Shinigami form. Orihime sat back onto her bed as Ichigo hopped back up to her window sill. "I need you to go get Ishida and meet back at Urahara's shop. I'm going to get Chad."

"Alright," Orihime said without hesitation and hurried over to put her shoes on, nearly falling flat on her face in the process. She looked back at the window but Ichigo was already gone. She looked at the window for another moment.

"Ichigo," she said softly.

"Uryu!"

Ishida Uryu opened his eyes at the sound of his first name. Reaching over to the nightstand next his bed, he picked up his glasses and put them on. Sitting up, he looked at the window not far to his right.

"Inuoe!" he shouted as he saw Orihime and her large bosom leaning in through his window and covering his eyes with both his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Orihime asked, clueless.

"Put some decent cloths on before you just lean in through a guys window," Ishida said, blushing and turning his back to her. "You're still in your night cloths."

Orihime looked down at herself for a moment. "I guess I am."

"Here," Ishida said, reaching into his drawer and pulling out a clean shirt and tossed it over his head to Orihime.

"I got it," Orihime said as she tried to catch it. There was a large thud.

"Shhhh!" Ishida hissed, turning to look at Orihime, now on the floor, trying to put on his shirt. "My father might here you. I'm not supposed to have anything to do with you or the Shinigami."

"I know," Inuoe said. "But Ichigo wants us to meet at the Urahara shop right away."

"Why?" Ishida asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I don't know," Inoue said, shrugging.

Ishida sighed. "Fine," he said. "Turn around so I can change, please. Then we are going to stop at your house so you can, too."

"Alright, guys," Urahara said as the team stood in front of him. "I have been able to confirm that the Seireitei is under Hollow control for now. Every Shinigami you see there is a Hollow in disguise, not the people you know. They will look exactly like them, even their Zanpakutou's will perform like the real ones up through Shikai. That means that you, Ichigo, will be on par since your Zanpakutou is constantly in its Shikai form. However, they will not be able to perform Bankai, the third and final released state. I have also been able to confirm that the majority of the Shinigami are still alive, though I cannot pin down their location.

"The Shinigami fakes will most likely be physically stronger among other unique abilities, so be on your guard. Ishida," Urahara focused on Uryu. "You're Quincy arrows are still more or less unknown to us Shinigami but I don't believe they will affect these Hollow's in the same way that normal Hollow's are. You must destroy their mask but while they are shape shifted, their mask is hidden."

To Orihime, "You're hair clips carry the similar properties to Zanpakutou's. You're abilities are brand new and there is no information on them or how they work.

"Chad, you are going to be the most disadvantaged of the group. You're right arm holds a great deal of destructive power, but it has its limits as you found out last time in the Soul Society."

The giant boy with shaggy brown hair that covered his eyes nodded silently.

"Question," Ishida asked stepping forward, now wearing his customary white and blue-trimmed Quincy outfit. "Are we just supposed to kill these fakes and release the Shinigami, or is Aizen or one of his followers in charge now?"

Urahara shrugged. "Why would I know that?"

Ichigo sighed again. "Just get the gate open."

Urahara saluted and stepped over to a console that looked rather out of place in the underground wasteland. "I need some assistance in forcing the path through Aizen's defenses."

"Whatever," Ichigo said, tapping his foot impatiently. If Rukia and Renji, and the rest of the Shinigami were still alive, then he needed to hurry.

"Here we go." With dramatic flair, Urahara pressed a button. Nothing happened. All five stared into the empty space where the gate was supposed to appear. Nothing.

"Hmmm," Urahara said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Ah-ha!" He jogged over where one extension cord was disconnected from another in a long line that disappeared into the sky with the tall ladder into the main shop. Reaching down, he plugged it in and with a sound like thunder, the gate exploded into existence. Electricity sparked around it, looking crude in comparison with the gateways they usually used.

"What is this, Urahara?" Ichigo shouted over continuous rumble of thunder.

"I had to make the portal slightly out of phase to get it past Aizen's defense network," Urahara shouted back, smiling innocently. "It's almost safe."

"Great," Ichigo muttered nervously. One by one, the team stepped forward.

"Ichigo," Urahara said softly so that only Ichigo would hear. "Remember, if you need to use IT, you will only have eleven seconds before it wears out."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. Turning to the others, he said, "Let's go."

Together, the team jumped into darkness.

To be continued...

Hello fans. This two part chapter is designed to give those who are unfamiliar with this series a deeper look into the Bleach universe.

To those of you who are familiar with the series, the timeline takes place just before the Arracanar show up but after the Bounto arc in the TV series. Since there is no real solid timeline in the Bleach universe, I am going off the assumption that it has a fairly wide spread timeline. Of course, since this is a rough time sketch, variations in my timeline may appear.

Thank you Kobez2.0 for another great Beta and still look forward to the release of your newest story. Looking great so far.

Make sure to leave some reviews, especially if there is something you do not understand in this chapter so that I can be sure to answer it in part two


	22. Chapter 18 Special: Just Another Day

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 18.5: Just Another Day******

Kitty Pryde hurried down the hallway, having just said her farewells to the Japanese kids in the landing bay before they headed off back to Japan, and skidded around a corner.

"Hey, Kitty," Kurt yelped as Kitty nearly ran him over. Fortunately, Kitty's reflexes took over and simply phased through the blue furred elf. "Watch it. You nearly killed me."

"Sorry, Kurt," Kitty yelled back as she continued to sprint down the hall. "Make it up to you, later."

"I've heard that before," Kurt hollered as Kitty rounded another corner.

"Bobby, have you seen Caliwone?" Kitty asked in a rush.

"Uh, yeah. He was heading upstairs," Bobby said. "Why the big rush?"

"It's Cal's birthday," Kitty said, hopping from foot to foot impatiently as she tried not to be rude. "I need to say happy birthday."

"It's his birthday?" Bobby asked incredulously. "I never even thought about that. How do you know?"

"I know almost everything there is to know about him," Kitty said. She stopped hopping and took a runners stance. "Out of my way, Bobby."

"Hey, wait a second," he yelled, barely managing to get out of Kitty's way as she shot forward. She disappeared around another corner. "Man," Bobby said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What's the big fuss about?" Bobby turned and saw Beast walk toward him, his hands busy cleaning themselves in a previously grease stained towel. "I saw Kitty go flying past like a bat out of Hell."

"Caliwone's birthday today, I guess," Bobby informed him. "Who knew?"

"Ah, I see," Beast said, smirking slightly. "This should be interesting." He turned and walked back the way he had come.

Not fully understanding what Beast meant, Bobby continued to make his way down to the kitchen where he found the majority of the students grabbing a fast bit to eat before heading outside for another round of mutant dodge ball.

"Hey, Bobby, think you can refrain from icing the ball this time?" Sam joked.

"I'll see what I can do, Cannonball," Bobby said, pulling down a box of Frosted Flakes and shaking it slightly. Empty. "Why don't you go get Caliwone on your team this time? At least he can take it like a man."

"Hey, guys," Kurt said, popping into the room suddenly with his accompanied waft of sulfuric smoke. "I just heard from Beast. It's the Gold-man's birthday today."

"It's what?" Rogue shouted, dropping her orange juice to the floor.

Gambit stooped quickly and caught the glass before it hit the ground. "Cheri, be careful now."

"I know," Kurt said, turning to his adoptive sister. "And he didn't even make a big deal about it. How selfish, no?"

"How did Beast find out?" Rogue asked, a little more intensely than necessary.

"Calm down, Rogue," Rahne said sweetly. "There is plenty of light in the day."

"How?" Rogue asked again.

"Kitty. He found out from Kitty-" Kurt tried to finish but Rogue had already raced out the door leaving Gambit annoyed and suddenly alone. As they watched, Rogue made it to the bottom of the steps leading to the main drive and took off into the sky as fast as she could.

"Anyone else confused about what just happened?" Gambit asked into the silence as he watched Rogue fly out of view.

"It is not often that I hear you chuckle like that, old friend," Xavier said, lifting his attention for the moment from Carol Danvers' still incapacitated form as he continued to try and reawaken her. "What is the occasion? New book?"

"Might as well be," Beast said, putting on his lab coat and making his way to his makeshift lab not far away. "I can see how it is all going to end even without finishing the chapter."

"What are you referring to?" Charles asked curiously.

"It's Caliwone's birthday," Beast said simply.

"Ah," Xavier said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Without finishing it, indeed."

"You thought I forgot, didn't you?" Kitty asked, having finally caught up to Caliwone.

He barely glanced over at her. "What are you talking about," Caliwone said, paying her little attention.

"Duh, your birthday," Kitty said, punching his arm lightly. "Come on, you are a whole year older. That makes you what?"

"One day older than yesterday," Caliwone finished for her. "It is just another day. Besides, I don't even know when my birthday is since coming to this planet. You chose November 3 as my birthday, remember. It has no meaning to me."

"Duh, cause you are totally a Scorpio," Kitty joked, refusing to be deterred.

"I don't even know what that means," Caliwone said, changing directions suddenly down a different hall. "Go bother Colossus. I'm sure he desires your company."

"I already told him I am spending the day with you for your birthday. He has no choice in the matter," Kitty answered with finality.

"Then spend it on the other side of a door, if you wish," Caliwone said, stopping next to a door with a diagram of a toilet on it. "Leave me out of it." He stepped in and closed the door firmly in Kitty's face. This kind of attitude did not faze her one bit and so, simply phased through the bathroom door. Caliwone sighed exasperatedly, knowing there would be no end to Kitty's insistence. "Is no place sacred for you humans?"

"I'm not asking much here, Cal. Just a little sacrifice from you, if you want to call it that, to spend some time with me and maybe some of the other students." Kitty shrugged casually.

"It is a pointless human holiday, celebrating a year closer to death," Caliwone insisted, abandoning the bathroom and retracing his steps back down the hall towards his room. "From where I come from, death is only a matter of time of opportunity, not age."

"So celebrate that the lack of opportunity," Kitty insisted reasonably. "You're a genius fighter, right? Just look back at all your accomplishments in the last year."

"I can't think of anything," Caliwone said, now just being stubborn.

"See, that is exactly the kind of attitude we aren't going to have, anymore," Kitty said brightly.

"Says who," Caliwone grumbled.

Kitty sighed. It took so much energy to not let Caliwone get to her sometimes. "Your former girlfriend, that's who. Now you are going to stop fighting this and come celebrate human style, got it?"

Caliwone merely looked at her with the slightest bit of amusement as they reached his room. "I don't think so." With that, he tried the door closing technique again and again, Kitty phased through the door. "Ok, you are like a ghost with those powers," Caliwone said annoyed. "Knock it off."

"Not until you come spend time with us," Kitty insisted.

Caliwone sighed. "Fine already. I'll be down in a while. Happy?"

"Over joyed," Kitty answered with a sweet smile. She turned and started walking toward the door.

Caliwone went over to the window, rather pleased with himself. He had bought himself some time and with that time, he fully expected to get a head start on his escape attempt to some forested area. As he opened the window to take off, Rogue dropped down holding a small box with a ripped off piece of notebook paper attached to the bottom and a rose in her hands in front of the window.

"Happy birthday, Caliwone," she said, holding the rose and the box out to him as she floated in the air. "Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it or anythin'."

Kitty whirled around at the sound of Rogue's voice, almost at the door. She opened her mouth to say something sharp and possibly hurtful before she saw Rogue's expression of expectation and a ready counter about Colossus waiting for her words. She struggled for a moment with herself then closed her mouth and folded her arms in a huff.

Caliwone resigned himself to take the presents and open the box. Inside was a golden snow globe with a small forest inside and a small park bench. On the bottom, the golden base began playing light Christmas music at the touch of a button and tried to slowly rotate itself in his hand.

"It is one of the new ones," Rogue admitted. "Didn't have a lot of time to birthday shop."

Caliwone grunted softly and it may have just been Rogue's ears hearing what they wanted to hear, but it sounded almost appreciative. He set it down on the table near him with the rose and, with a prompt from Rogue, unfolded the piece of notebook paper. There were only two words on it. "Look up."

Caliwone did so and Rogue leaned in and kissed him. "That one was for me," she said, winking. Waving with a big smirk on her face at Kitty who was practically steaming visibly, floated down to the ground. Caliwone remained still for a moment as he heard Kitty stomp out of the room and down the stairs. He picked up the snow globe and sat down on the bare floor. Hitting the button after a quick shake, he set it down and watched as the globe spun to its merry tune. Maybe there was no such thing as 'just another day."

To be continued…

Hello guys. I hope you liked my birthday chapter.

To all those who were hoping to see a little Rogue/Caliwone thing…well, that's all you get. Lol. I am not trying to set up some intricate love circle again. That is done and over.

Like always, this is just a short break from the high caliber action of the main Dragon Sagas, review at your own discretion.

Hope you liked it. ;-P

The Dark Prince


	23. Chapter 19: Deathly Hollow's: Part Two

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

**Bleach Key:**

**Shikai:**Second released form of a Zanpakutou. Stronger and has greater abilities.

**Bankai:**The third and final stage of the Zanpakutou. Completely unique to the user transforming the Zanpakutou into its truest form.

**Soul Society:**Land of the dead. In this series, a middle ground for the dead. Heaven, Soul Society, Hell. Will elaborate in the story later on.

**Seireitei:**A place inside the Soul Society where only Shinigami are normally allowed to enter. Home of the Gotei 13 (13 court guard squads), a military organization of powerful Shinigami.

**Shinigami:**Death Gods. In charge of ferrying the souls of the living to the Soul Society and killing Hollow's on sight.

**Hollow's:**Evil spirits that were once human. They come in many different shapes and sizes bit all have white masks for faces in common as well as a hole somewhere on their body.

**Quincy:**Spiritually aware humans who fought against Hollow's opposite of the Shinigami. 200 years ago, the Shinigami tried to exterminate them leaving only Ishida's father and now Ishida as the last of the Quincy.

******Chapter 19: Deathly Hollows: Part Two******

Together, the team jumped into darkness. They floated forward on nothing, or at least thought they were moving forward. There was nothing but blackness all around them to marj any kind of progress. Slowly, a light seem to grow in the distance, growing very rapidly and indicating a faster rate of travel than they had initially guessed. So fast, in fact, that it dumped the group onto the ground in an ungraceful mess. All except Ishida, who landed quite steadily on his feet.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate inter-dimensional travel?" Ichigo grumbled as he pushed Chad off of himself and slid Orihime to the side so he could stand and brush himself off. They had landed inside the Seireitei, smack in the middle of two pillars that marked the start to the wide maze of paths. Bordering each path were walls with slanted, shingled roofs.

"Ichigo?"

He looked up and saw Rukia standing maybe one hundred meters down the path from him. Without hesitation, Ichigo rushed forward at full speed. Reaching over his right shoulder, he grabbed hold of his Zanpakutou's grip, the wrapping that covered the blade loosened and fell off, he swung it down, praying that Urahara was right and hoping his trust in him was not misplaced.

Rukia had no time to reach for her sword at her hip, only time to raise her hands up. The sword at her waist melded into her side and extended out from her right hand just in time to block Ichigo's vertical attack. The ground, harder than that found anywhere on Earth, cracked with the force of the blow and sparks fell from the two blades.

"Hollow," Ichigo said, his voice betraying only the slight clues of his former uncertainty. Raising his Zanpakutou up, he struck down hard again, Rukia swinging her blade up to block again. More sparks flew as the rest of the team rapidly approached the dueling pair. The Rukia-Hollow blocked by turning the blade over her left shoulder, the tip of the blade pointing down, and braced the backside of blade against her left shoulder.

Even with all of the Hollow's strength and copied training, the sheer weight and force behind Ichigo's sword slide her sideways. Reaching back for another horizontal swing, he saw Rukia brace for it and leapt back, swinging his sword and firing a crescent blast of blue energy at the Rukia-Hollow just as the team came to a stop behind Ichigo.

Smoke covered the area as Ichigo landed lightly on the ground, holding his Zanpakutou in guard position, waiting for Rukia to show herself. Ichigo's only warning was a glistening circle beneath him before a pillar of ice blue energy shot high into the sky and froze to solid ice five feet wide.

Ichigo skidded to a stop, barely managing to jump out of the way in time. He recognized the attack, of course. That was her Zanpakutou's special ability of its Shikai form. That was confirmed as the Rukia-Hollow stepped into the light of day again, holding her Zanpakutou to the side, the blade glowing as white as snow with a white satin ribbon flowing gracefully off the end of the hilt.

Ichigo took a deep breath. Above him, the ice pillar cracked softly. Ichigo looked up just as cracks spread the length of the towering pillar, then shattered. Ice fell down all around them as large chunks from above crashed mightily.

Chad stepped forward, his right arm transforming itself into a black and purple stripped armor and fired a large blast of energy up at the shattered pillar just as Ishida fired a pair of Quincy energy arrows at Rukia as the remainder of the pillar crashed down on her.

Smoke and ice blew outwards as Ichigo landed next to Orihime and Ishida. There was a terrifying roar from the cloud and the Hollow, now in its true form, burst through the smoke toward the team.

"I reject," Orihime said and her triangular shield appeared in front of the group just in time for the Hollow to run head first into it. Ishida stepped forward and created his Quincy bow and arrow and, as Orihime dropped her shield, shot the Hollow through the head. Like ash, the Hollow disintegrated into the air.

"At least we know that Urahara was right," Ishida said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We can also assume that he was accurate with the rest of the information as well."

"Let's get going then and find the Captains," Ichigo said.

They started forward at a run, all realizing they did not have much time to waste. With each passing moment, there was more of a chance that the Captains and their squads would be discovered if they were hiding, or be killed by their captors. That seemed to be the most likely scenario.

They made it most of the way through the inner city of the Seireitei before they encountered another Hollow in disguise. A single pink pedal fluttered by Ichigo, brushing lightly across his cheek as he ran. His cheek split open in a long gash, blood dripping down his face.

"Look out!" Ichigo shouted.

A cloud of a million pink pedals flew in from down one of the paths, shredding anything they touched. Orihime's shield winked into existence in front of herself, Chad, and Ishida just in time as the pedals slammed into it. Orihime fell to her knees as the force of the blow took a physical toll on her.

Ichigo leapt into the air to try and dodge but the cloud turned and followed his. Ichigo grimaced and swung his sword. His crescent shaped blast cut through the cloud, but like water, it reformed without a sign of damage.

Ichigo landed as the cloud closed in on him. Holding his blade straight out in front of him with both hands. The ground cracked as Ichigo's blue spiritual pressure released, blazing around him in a similar fashion to his Saiyan friend. The pink pedals wrapped around him, trapping him inside the million razor sharp pedals.

"BANKAI!"

Black energy blew apart the pink pedals. Ichigo stood in the midst of black power, his Zanpakutou held to his side. As with nearly all Bankai transformations, the Zanpakutou and Ichigo's appearance had changed drastically. His sword, once nearly the length and width of his body, was now all black and much thinner with a broken chain hanging from the hilt. His outfit was now a black robe with white trim and tattered ends. From the waist down, the robe flowed out around him, revealing the blood red interior.

The pedals dove in on him again, no longer trying to trap him first, simply crush him, and did so with shuddering force. Orihime screamed and covered her mouth in terror. Ishida remained silent, his attention turned to one of the roofs of the inner district not far away in time to see Ichigo, unscathed, flick into existence.

Ichigo's attention was directed forward to where the look-a-like Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of Squad six, stood atop a roof of his own wearing his customary black and white captain's uniform and long white scarf, his black hair falling down just past his shoulders on his back. From behind him, his cloud of pink pedals rose, then gathered and reformed into the blade of his Zanpakutou.

Ichigo grimaced again. This was just terrific. "You guys go on ahead," Ichigo called down to his team. "Find them no matter what it takes." He got a nod from Ishida who ushered the others along. "You scum," Ichigo said to the fake Byakuya. The Captian remained silent.

Ichigo leapt forward, moving with the incredible speed that was his Bankai's gift. The Captain easily blocked Ichigo's first swing then countered with a vicious swing aimed for Ichigo's gut.

Ichigo moved out of the way quickly then spun clockwise and swung downward. Byakuya blocked the attack again with his Zanpakutou in his left hand, sparks flying, then reached forward with his right and grabbed Ichigo by the shirt and slammed him bodily down to the rooftop. His left hand, already confidently raised, sliced down, trying to take off Ichigo's head.

Ichigo barely managed to block and with some effort, was able to break Byakuya's grip and roll away. Byakuya wasn't willing to let him go that easily and rushed Ichigo, not giving him time to reset himself and putting him immediately on the defensive.

Ichigo managed another couple of blocks while off balance, and then leapt backwards to a higher roof. With a sweep of his sword, Ichigo fired a black crescent shaped blast at Byakuya, who leapt over it and continued the assault. With each blocked attack, Ichigo was forced to take a step back, this Byakuya fake doing an incredible job of mimicking the Captains technique and aggressive style, until his heel hit the edge of the roof.

"Damn it," Ichigo growled. Having no other option, Ichigo blocked one last swing, let go of his Zanpakutou, and with his left hand, palm heeled Byakuya in the face, snapping his head back. At nearly the same time, drove a fist hard into Byakuya's stomach, sliding him back to the far side of the roof and onto the ground, a technique he had learned early in his youth from a friend. He caught his Zanpakutou before it hit the ground and leapt forward.

Now on the attack, Ichigo was determined to keep it until he won this fight. He slammed his sword down on Byakuya's own Zanpakutou, glaring into Byakuya's eyes as he pushed his blade down.

Byakuya looked calmly back, his face showing no emotion. He let Ichigo press the blade down a bit further, giving Ichigo the sense of advantage. "Scatter," he said calmly. His Zanpakutou glowed pick for a moment, then the cloud of razor sharp pedals enveloped Ichigo from point blank range.

The pedals returned to Byakuya's sword to find Ichigo gone. "You are very agile for a Hollow," Byakuya said coldly. Turning to look over his left shoulder, he saw Ichigo, blood dripping steadily from his left arm to the ground and a gash now open on his forehead.

"Damn you," Ichigo spat out and lifted his left hand to his face. He curled his fingers as if his face was a chalk board and about to scrape his finger nails down it. He suddenly stopped, Byakuya's words just no breaking through. You are very agile for a Hollow.

Byakuya lifted his Zanpakutou, ready to scatter it again. "Byakuya, wait," Ichigo said, holding up a hand. "It's me, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Scatter," Byakuya said.

Ichigo jumped up, avoiding the rush of pedals again by the skin of his teeth. He landed on another roof. "Seriously, Byakuya, cut it out. It's really me-"

He had to move again, flicking out of view then back a few roofs over as the pedals washed over his previous spot. Byakuya redirected his Shikai back toward Ichigo again.

"Getsuuga tenshou!" Ichigo yelled, swinging his Zanpakutou. Black energy lanced out, exploding on contact. "Byakuya!"

He landed on yet another roof and stabbed his Zanpakutou into the roof. "Shape shifting Hollows have taken over the Seireitei. Urahara Kisuke sent us in to help."

Byakuya lifted a hand and pointed it at Ichigo. The wash of pedals flew over to Ichigo's position. Ichigo closed his eyes, resisting all of his instincts to grab his Zanpakutou.

Nothing happened. He opened one eye and peaked out. The swarm of pedals had surrounded him in a magnificent display of rapidly circling cherry blossom pedals in a spherical prison. Ichigo looked around for a moment before Byakuya stepped through his scattered Zanpakutou.

"Why are you here in the Soul Society?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"To save Rukia and the help the rest the captains in fighting against the Hollows," Ichigo said. "Rukia came and told me that the Hollow's were acting up. Obviously they have." Byakuya eyed Ichigo for a moment then turned and walked out of swirling storm of pedals.

"Hey," Ichigo said before the rush of pedals suddenly lifted, returning to his Zanpakutou.

"You are as predictable as ever," Byakuya said, his back still turned to Ichigo. With a flicker, Byakuya vanished.

"Hey, wait," Ichigo said and flash-stepped to follow.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked as mono toned as ever.

"I'm coming with you to help," Ichigo said as the two moved at accelerated speeds.

"This is Soul Society business. It does not concern a Substitute Shinigami."

"Yeah, I can see everything is just fine here," Ichigo said snidely. "How did you not get captured?"

"This is exactly why you are not needed," Byakuya said. "The Hollow's have not captured anybody."

"What?" Ichigo said as they continued to flick in and out of sight as they both continued to move at high speeds. "Everyone is alright?" Byakuya didn't respond. Ichigo sighed loudly. "Can you at least tell me where they are? I'm sure Toshiro and Rukia will at least be more welcoming."

"I am heading back there now," Byakuya said after a moment. "Since you are here, the Captain-Commander may have use for you."

"Sure," Ichigo said. "What about the others?"

"They are on their own," Byakuya said. "Either go back for your friends or follow me to where the Captain's are holed up."

Ishida was good, both at killing Hollow's and was much more strategic than Ichigo was. With him in the lead, Orihime and Chad would be fine. "I'm coming with you," Ichigo said. "Ishida and the others will be fine."

Ishida sneezed once as he led the other two quietly around corners, slowly sneaking deeper into the Seireitei. He peaked around another corner, this time motioning the other two to a halt. On the other side of the wall, Kenpachi Zaraki stood silently next to Captain Soi-Fon, the Black-Ops Captain.

"Hollow's," Ishida whispered to the others. "Zaraki and Soi-Fon."

"What do we do?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"What we trained hard to do," Chad said and stepped forward, ready to fight them both head on.

Ishida put a hand across his chest. "We wouldn't stand a chance against even one of them," Ishida said harshly, light glinting off his glasses. "We need to think this through. After all, we need to destroy all of these Hollow's." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again. "Orihime, I am going to sneak around behind them and try and take them out. You need to be ready to take them out if something happens. Remember, we need them to reveal their masks otherwise we are shooting blind."

"And me?" Chad asked.

"Back us up," Ishida said. I am going to try and take out Soi-Fon first. She will be the most difficult out of the two if the Hollow managed to copy her techniques. Not to say that Zaraki is easier but he is more of a straight forward fighting type. We will have the better advantage three to one against him."

Chad nodded in understanding, transforming his right arm once again to be ready. With a flick of motion, the young Quincy vanished from next to Orihime and over the roof tops. Landing on the ground, he put his back to the wall and peaked around the corner. Neither of the two Captains' had heard his movements. Now was the problem of figuring out how to kill these things.

The heart and the head would be too obvious, even for a stupid Hollow, as would any other vital organ. No, it would be somewhere less obvious. Ishida's eyes narrowed. Maybe not so 'less obvious'.

His white outfit gained a bluish hue as his Quince bow came to exist in his left hand. Leaning carefully around the corner and hopping that Orihime would take his cue and understand where the mask was, he pulled back the spiritual string of his bow and fired an arrow.

The arrow lanced forward and cut clean through Soi-Fon's waist and spin; the exact location where she kept her Zanpakutou horizontal on her back. Zaraki turned to look at where the bolt had come from and a streak of Orihime's yellow light, her only offensive technique, lanced out and pierced through Zaraki's hand and the hilt of his Zanpakutou.

"Yes!" Ishida said, stepping out from behind his cover victoriously as Soi-Fon fell to the ground in apparent pain. He froze, seeing that it was too early to celebrate. Zaraki looked back at Soi-Fon calmly, his eye patch giving him a vicious look as Soi-Fon pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, then to her feet, the whole in her back completely healed. "Damn it."

He pulled back his bow and fired several arrows at the two. From behind them, Chad ran out with a war yell and tried to grab Zaraki in a head lock but before he could reach him, Soi-Fon drove a foot in his stomach then spun to drill an elbow into the back of Chad's neck. He fell to the ground in a heap and didn't move.

"Chad," Orihime yelled and ran forward to try and protect him, calling her triangular shield out as Soi-Fon ran forward to try and attack her.

Zaraki did the same, his aim for the Quincy who leapt backward, firing a round of arrows at the insanely strong and powerful Captain. His Zanpakutou, casually swatting down the rain of arrows, was fully intact again. So much for the Zanpakutou being the Hollow's mask.

Zaraki reached the Quincy and swung down, forcing the Quincy dodge back to the ground. Suddenly, they were surrounded by Shinigami and before either Ishida or Orihime could react, they were struck from behind and everything went black.

To be continued…

Hello fans, I hope everything is being described well, since most of you are unfamiliar with the Bleach universe. This is a very complex story line featuring a lot of different characters and complex relationships, most of which are not relevant to this series.

If you have any questions or clarifications, feel free to ask and I will answer them quickly for you. Also, if you are having trouble visualizing what these different transformations are, Google images works wonders. Lol

Rukia Shikai

Byakuya Shikai

Ichigo Shikai

Ichigo Bankai

Kenpachi Zaraki

Soifon

Are the main characters I am working with in this chapter.

Other than that, I hope you liked it and this situation will be concluded with the beginning of Slade's master plan in chapter 20.

See you then


	24. Chapter 20: Deathly Hollow's: Part Three

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

**Bleach Key:**

**Shikai:**Second released form of a Zanpakutou. Stronger and has greater abilities.

**Bankai:**The third and final stage of the Zanpakutou. Completely unique to the user transforming the Zanpakutou into its truest form.

**Soul Society:**Land of the dead. In this series, a middle ground for the dead. Heaven, Soul Society, Hell. Will elaborate in the story later on.

**Seireitei:**A place inside the Soul Society where only Shinigami are normally allowed to enter. Home of the Gotei 13 (13 court guard squads), a military organization of powerful Shinigami.

**Shinigami:**Death Gods. In charge of ferrying the souls of the living to the Soul Society and killing Hollow's on sight.

**Hollow's:**Evil spirits that were once human. They come in many different shapes and sizes bit all have white masks for faces in common as well as a hole somewhere on their body.

**Quincy:**Spiritually aware humans who fought against Hollow's opposite of the Shinigami. 200 years ago, the Shinigami tried to exterminate them leaving only Ishida's father and now Ishida as the last of the Quincy.

******Chapter 20: Deathly Hollow's: Part Three******

The place Byakuya lead Ichigo to was just outside of Seireitei territory, buried deep in a forest of tall, fully bloomed trees. Like the trees on Earth, they were all full of green leaves and brown bark, all crawling with any number of different forms of spiritual insects and creatures. All except one. Barely visible through the trees stood one tall, impressive tree. It glowed as if from some deep inner light, casting it in a pale aura. The leaves on this tree glowed as well, an ethereal quality to the unique pink leaves. Occasionally, a few of the leaves would fall, reminding Ichigo very strongly of Byakuya's Shikai and Bankai.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, the strange contrast of that tree compared the rest of the ordinary ones seeming to draw Ichigo that way without thinking.

"It is a Condon Cherry Blossom tree," Byakuya said softly, pausing at allow Ichigo to get a good look. "There are several scattered about this forest. A distraction to those who wish to find the second squad's Covert Ops base."

"Covert Ops?" Ichigo said, tearing his eyes away from the beautiful sight.

Byakuya didn't say any more as he turned his back to the tree and walked deeper into the woods. Ichigo hurried to catch up and soon came to a cave entrance, well hidden from any prying eyes.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya Toshiro asked, his eyes widening just slightly under his bleach white hair.

"Hey, Toshiro," Ichigo said, ignoring the sudden fuming from the young looking boy at his lack of respect for the rank of Captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro ground out. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry, Captain," Ichigo said with a smile. "I'm here to help. What's going on here?"

They were all in a fairly large cave, though the sheer amount of bodies made it appear much smaller. Nearly every last member of the Gotei 13 had taken refuge in this place. In the far back, Ichigo could see many lying on the ground as the fourth squad captain and her team of healers patched up the injured. Soi-Fon, the second squad captain and leader of the Covert Ops, stood off in one corner on a raised section of stone, watching everyone closely for signs that they were Hollow infiltrators. She glanced over at Ichigo and gave a curt nod.

"Isn't it pretty obvious, Ichigo?" Renji asked, making his way to the front with Rukia close on his heels. They each gave a respectful nod to Captain Kuchiki as he headed further into the room before returning their attention to Ichigo. "The Hollow's kicked us out of the Seireitei. Now we are ready to take it back."

"Ichigo, I'm sorry I didn't get back to you," Rukia said, bowing her dark-haired head. "Nii-sama forbade me to go back and get you when we had to retreat."

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said. "Byakuya was probably just worried for you."

"Either way," Renji said, his eyes getting hard as he ran a hand through his red hair, "you came at the right time. We are about to get a briefing."

Ichigo nodded and followed the other three toward Soi-Fon and the Captain-Commander.

"We have a large task ahead of us," Soi-Fon started, glaring harder than usual as she gazed at the amassed Shinigami. "As we all know, the Seireitei is a fortress that we now must fight through. Not only that, but the Shape-shifting Hollow's have not only taken our forms and abilities, but are stronger than the originals. Most of you will not be able to defeat them on your own. Those of us with Bankai will have the advantage, the Hollow's do not appear able to copy that.

"Our first objective is to enter the Seireitei as silently as possible and locate Shinpu. There will be help from the inside, and hopefully it will allow us to gain a foot hold and launch our own surprise attack, but expect heavy resistance around Shinpu since he will most likely be guarded by the most powerful of the Hollow fakes-"

"Who is Shinpu?" Ichigo asked after taking a quick breath and stepping forward.

Soi-Fon looked down at the Substitute Shinigami. "Shinpu is the master of these Shinigami-Hollow's," she said, betraying only the slightest irritation at being interrupted.

"So it isn't Aizen that is responsible for all this?" Ichigo asked.

"We are fairly sure Aizen is involved," Soi-Fon answered. "But do you really expect Aizen to lead this assault personally?"

"If this is his Final Solution," Ichigo reasoned, "then yes."

There was soft mutterings around the assorted Shinigami at Ichigo's words, unnerved at the possibility that there was more to come from the former Captain.

"It is true that we do not believe this to be Aizen's true plan," Captain Yamamoto said, cutting through the muttering room like a knife. All conversation ended abruptly. "However, we believe that this is the extent of this operation. Gauging our weaknesses now that we have adjusted to betrayal of a high ranking individual and see what changes we have made. Never the less, we must not allow the Seireitei to be over run or this may end up turning into Aizen's take over. As of now, Shinpu is in charge of this."

"Ishida, Chad, and Orihime are already in the Soul Society," Ichigo said. "They might have some information for us when we get in."

"You are mistaken," Yamamoto said. "They will most likely already be dead."

"Now if I may continue, Kurosaki" Soi-Fon said, glaring down at Ichigo as the Captain-Commander stepped back. "Shinpu is ultimately our prime objective and must be dealt with as quickly as possible. With that said, we must also be sure to eliminate all of the Hollow's. It would be disastrous if any were allowed to return to Aizen. Speak with each of your Captains or with me for individual squad assignments. Be ready to move out in two hours."

As the rest of the Shinigami separated to each's squad, Soi-Fon looked back down at the substitute Shinigami, still bleeding from his encounter with Byakuya.

"Visit fourth squad," Soi-Fon said with distain, "You're bleeding on sacred ground."

"Mmmmmmm. Mmm mmmm," Ishida said, looking hard at Orihime. He sighed to himself as question marks practically blossomed above her head as she tried to puzzle out what Ishida was trying to say. All three of them, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida, had been tied, gagged, and thrown into the prison cell that they were familiar with from their first visit to the Soul Society by the Zaraki fake and left to sit with only a couple of the non-seated Shinigami to guard them.

Ishida tilted himself from his seat on the floor and wiggled his tied hands behind his back. The question marks above Orihime's head remained where they were. Ishida sighed again, leaning forward and using his knee to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose then leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes to think. He had an idea. Leaning his head forward between his legs, he tapped his temples with his knees.

The question marks vanished above Orihime's head, replaced by understanding. Closing her eyes as Ishida turned his back to her, she concentrated.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Orihime opened her eyes as her offensive weapon returned to her hair clip, leaving Ishida holding his bloody hands and rolling on the floor. Orihime flopped herself down on her stomach and used her forehead and knees to worm herself over to Ishida as Chad watched from his seat.

He reached up and ripped the gag from his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL!" Ishida shouted, reaching forward and ungagging and untying Orihime. "DON'T DO THAT UNLESS YOU ARE LOOKING AT YOUR TARGET!"

"I'm sorry, Uryu!" Orihime said sadly. "I didn't mean it."

"I know," Ishida said. "Go free Chad.

"Ok," Orihime said and went over to Chad. Ishida rubbed his hands once more and walked over to the cell gate. Lifting his hand, he called his bow into existence. Before he could fire his arrow, the door opened and the fake Captain of squad eleven stepped in.

"Zaraki!" Ishida yelped in surprise. Even knowing he was a Hollow, the man was preceded by a daunting reputation. The arrow slipped from his grasp but was shattered as the captain shattered it, almost casually, with his sword.

"What do you think you are doing?" the Hollow asked, laying his ragged blade across his shoulder casually.

"Nothing," Ishida said, cautiously backing farther into the cell.

"You blow a hole through this gate and you'll tip off every Hollow in the Seireitei." Zaraki lifted his sword and slashed down, slicing clean through the gate. "Which is fine with me but I have my orders."

Uryu's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"My orders are to locate the leader of this little operation. You are going to help me with that. That way, should we be discovered, I can focus my attention on fighting while you continue on without me."

Ishida looked at Zaraki in some surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Feel free to stay at the mercy of the Hollow's," Kenpachi said, smiling cruelly.

"Uh, no," Ishida said hurriedly. He looked over at Chad and Orihime. They nodded as well. "Alright."

"Good," Zaraki said, turning his back to the three. "I've never been good at sneaking around. Leave it to Soi-Fon to choose me as her inside man."

"Why did she choose you?" Ishida asked as the four hurried down the hall.

"Something about me being the easiest to blend in with the Hollow's, since I cannot release my Zanpakutou to its Shikai form or whatever." Zaraki snorted to himself. "She even called me a battle loving brute."

"But you are," Ishida said, trying not to let Zaraki hear him.

Zaraki smiled again. "Can't argue with that. In any case, this Shinpu guy is suppose to be somewhere in the squad six barracks."

"That's Captain Kuchiki's squad, isn't it?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah," Zaraki said. "Kuchiki Byakuya was supposed to be doing this but he's disappeared somewhere."

"A Hollow was fighting Ichigo when we left him," Chad said. "Was that really him?"

"Ah! Ichigo's here?" Zaraki asked excitedly. "Great. Maybe after this whole thing is taken care of, Ichigo and I can have our rematch."

"Yeah, I'm sure Ichigo will feel the same way," Ishida muttered. Meat head battle loving brute.

"Since we have to search the barracks, maybe one of you three wants to go let the cavalry through. They should be arriving shortly."

"I'll go," Chad said. "Where are they coming in?"

"By the east wall, near squad four's barracks. That's the medical facility near the medical facility."

"I got it," Chad said and turned right down a separate passage and out of sight.

"Luckily for us, the sixth squad barracks isn't too far from here," Zaraki said. "Kuchiki and I have been tracking Shinpu's movements the best we could for the last day or so and think he is hold up in the Captain's office. Heh, predictable."

"Let's just take care of it," Ishida said.

It only took the three a few minutes to reach the barracks and make it past the first line of Hollow defense. Kenpachi snorted in disgust at sneaking around when there was a battle to be fought. Squad eleven was the battle specialty squad, always the first into battle and the first to achieve victory. This sneaking around was for the Covert Ops squad. Not him.

In the middle of the street, Kenpachi stopped.

"What are you doing?" Ishida asked, nearly running into him.

"You two go on without me," Zaraki said. "The Captain's chamber's is right up a head."

"What are you going to do?" Ishida asked.

"I am going to fulfill my part of the plan; destroy the Hollow's where I see them." He grinned insanely, his eyes lighting up darkly. "That is a Shinigami's responsibility, after all."

Ishida opened his mouth to respond but closed it again and nodded. "That way you will also attract all the Hollow's to yourself."

"Sure, whatever," Kenpachi said, turning his back to the two. "Just make sure to keep him here until the other captain's arrive. Oh, and don't try aiming for these Hollow's Zanpakutou's. That will accomplish nothing." He gave a wicked smile at the two then took off back toward the entrance to the barracks.

"What an idiot," Ishida said. With a shake of his head, Uryu directed Orihime down the street towards their destination, as the first sounds of battle from Zaraki drifted out toward them they took refuge in a darkened corner, suppressing their spiritual pressure from being detected. "Let's move."

They snuck a few more rows over until the Captain's chambers were clearly visible, a fairly large room with no windows and sealed by a plain traditional sliding door that stood alone in the midst of the barracks, no doubt upon Kuchiki Byakuya's request. He always had been an aloof individual, despite being the clan leader of one of the four noble houses in the Soul Society.

"There," Orihime said, pointing at the sliding door. It was still closed but soft lights from inside laid shadows across the relatively thin wall that revealed a lone figure inside.

"Stay here," Ishida instructed and moved silently to the door. Kneeling down beside it, Ishida cracked it open and peaked inside. A single man, tall, skinny, and oddly proportioned, stood in front of Byakuya's desk. Ishida narrowed his eyes, the light from the inner office reflecting briefly off his glasses, glinting back into the room.

"I know you are there," the man inside said. Slowly, he turned to look directly at Ishida. "Quincy."

There was a horrible howl and four Hollow's materialized behind Ishida, one holding Orihime, squirming, under arm. Seeing a no win situation in front of him, Ishida created his bow and fired.

Soi-Fon crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Why had she insisted so hard on making Zaraki the other infiltrator? He was more likely to rush in, blade slashing. She should have sent someone from her own squad.

"Hey, Soi-Fon," Ichigo called out as silently as possible. "Weren't we suppose to be in already?"

That scored a glare from the most ruthless of the court guard squads. "There must have been a problem. Zaraki was supposed to be here to let us in."

"So if there is a problem," Ichigo said, grabbing hold of his Zanpakutou and readying for a swing, "let's just get in."

"It's not that simple," Hitsugaya said. "These walls that surround the Seireitei are no ordinary walls. They reflect spiritual energy. Remember when you first broke into the Seireitei and the shield that covered the air above the Seireitei? This is a fortress. Breaking in against their leaders will is impossible."

There was a sudden sound from the other side of the wall, a clicking like a lock being undone. All the Shinigami readied themselves but as the well concealed door open, Ichigo relaxed. Chad stood in the doorway, a tall dark haired boy. "Captain Zaraki asked me to let you in," Chad said, seeing all the anxious faces looking at him. "He says the leader is in the squad six barracks. Ishida, Orihime, and he all went ahead."

"Then we don't have much time to lose," Hitsugaya said.

They all flooded through the door, Soi-Fon and Ichigo the first through but before they had all made it into the Seireitei, an explosion of blue light in the shape of an arrow, blew skyward, shooting debris in all directions a short distance away.

"Ishida!" Ichigo cried, recognizing the arrow.

"All squads, carry out your assignments." Soi-Fon instructed as every one of the captains and lieutenants flash-stepped, racing as fast as they could to the squad six barracks, Ichigo right with them and Byakuya in the lead.

They made it there in no time, ten captains, twelve lieutenants, and a Substitute Shinigami. The barracks was in tatters, Ishida's Quincy powers doing a number on the buildings along with numerous scars on the ground that could only have come from a sword. They landed and made their way to the Captains chambers, or what was left of it and found Ishida's and Orihime's limp forms on the ground, bruised and battered with Ishida's glasses on the ground and shattered.

Ichigo stepped forward but Soi-Fon put a hand out to stop him. Her eyes were scanning the area, searching for the piece of this puzzle that was wrong or missing.

"MOVE!" she shouted. All did as instructed without hesitation just as the place they were standing on blew up from under their feet. Hollow's swarmed in all around, taking the forms of each of the present Shinigami.

"We each are going to have to take our counterparts so we don't attack each other by accident," Soi-Fon yelled. "Remember they cannot use Bankai."

As the Shinigami went into battle with shouts of 'Bankai', Ichigo stepped to go forward but two people stood in his way. The Ishida and Orihime Hollow's that had played dead now stood in front of him. Without them being Shinigami, they could not copy their abilities, and so slowly shifted until Captain Zaraki and Byakuya stood ready to attack.

Ichigo took a step back. Fighting one of these in person was bad enough, but now two that were physically stronger than he was? Terrific. Ichigo raised his sword to guard position, his mind trying to piece together a strategy. Zaraki was straight muscle, no Shikai or Bankai ability at all, just extreme strength. Byakuya was the opposite, all skill, strategy and finesse.

"Scatter."

Ichigo jumped high into the air as Byakuya's whirl of pedals raced toward him. "Getsuuga tenshou!" Ichigo said, swinging his sword and firing his blue crescent blast at the approaching storm. The blast had barely left the tip of Ichigo's blade when Zaraki dropped down from above him, slashing his sword with all his strength. Ichigo barely managed a block but was still sent crashing down into the ground.

Ichigo coughed up a little blood before trying to get himself onto his feet. He wiped away blood from his eyes that ran down his forehead to a wound somewhere in his hair, turning that section from his normal orange colored hair to red. He barely managed to get to a sitting position before the million tiny blades that made up Byakuya's attack struck ruthlessly.

He rolled himself right a couple of times to dodge and get to his feet. Zaraki was right on him, swinging his blade down viciously. Ichigo raised his own Zanpakutou and deflected the strike, swinging at Zaraki's stomach but the Hollow backed out of the way as Byakuya's attack came again.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted as the pedals closed in and using the insane speed that his Bankai endowed, flash-stepped out of the way and struck at Zaraki. Not being able to keep up with Ichigo's speed, the heavily muscled man was forced back, unable to even counter.

Ichigo managed maybe six strikes before he had to dodge the return of Byakuya's deadly leaves from behind. The attack missed Zaraki and curved around to follow Ichigo. He barely realized that the attack was lacking in volume before instinct drove him aside and two clusters of the deadly leaf-swarms crashed together.

Ichigo rolled back up to his feet but Zaraki was already there. His blade sliced downward, cutting into Ichigo's left shoulder and partially into the bone. Blood spewed upwards as Zaraki's Zanpakutou finished its cut and Ichigo yelled in pain as he fell backwards, and flash stepped away as Zaraki swung the killing blow

Smoke blew upwards for a moment as Ichigo came to a stop fifty meters away. Despite the searing in his arm and shoulder, he still had decent movement in his left arm. That meant the wound, if not superficial, was not as devastating as it could have been. Through sheer force of will and the toughness that a Soul has over a normal human body, Ichigo managed to maintain his hold on his Zanpakutou and keep it in guard position.

"I don't have time to fight you two," Ichigo said, forcing his left hand up to his face.

As the Zaraki Hollow raced forward, a maniacal grin across his face, Ichigo pulled his hand down like scratching a chalk board but before he had even pulled his hand down to his eyes, the real Zaraki blew past Ichigo and engaged his clone.

"We will take care of these incomplete copies," Byakuya said, walking slowly past Ichigo to face his own copy. "Complete the mission here."

Ichigo nodded, and leapt forward, trying to find a trace of Shinpu. He wasn't too far away. Two Hollow's in true form and Shinpu were heading away from the battlefield at a run, each of the Hollow's carrying one of Ichigo's friends. Ichigo's vision blurred for a moment as he hung in the air. The wound on his left side was losing a lot of blood. He would have to catch Shinpu and finish this quickly. He flew forward and, before the Hollow's even knew he was there, had cut through one of the Hollow's masks, killing it. Ishida dropped to the ground as the Hollow roared and disintegrated while Ichigo skidded to a halt in front of the group.

"Retreat as quickly as you can," Shinpu instructed the remaining Hollow as he turned to face Ichigo with his weapon drawn. The weapon was a sword but it was no Zanpakutou. It was wickedly shaped but had no life force that seemed bonded to him. "You must report."

"You're not going anywhere," Ichigo said. Slowly, Ichigo raised his Zanpakutou to point high into the sky and let his spiritual energy exploded around him.

Shinpu snorted and lifted his own sword. With a roar, both men swung their blades down and released their energy. The area exploded with uncontained power that shredded buildings.

Ichigo was thrown back by the overwhelming power that Shinpu had released and cursed himself for underestimating him. His Hollow pawns may be weak but that did not mean he was. He hit the ground hard and skipped back until he crashed into what was left of one of the barracks.

He pushed himself up, feeling more cuts and bruises all across his body. Even as he mentally assessed his physical health, he knew that in his condition, he would not be able to beat Shinpu in a straight battle. He lifted his left hand once more, knowing that he would only have eleven seconds before the transformation would end, and racked his hand down in front of his face.

Black energy surged all around him, lifting the mangled mess of the barracks Ichigo had crashed into off the ground. His physical appearance remained unchanged; he still wore his Bankai outfit and his black Zanpakutou still looked the same. Everything unchanged except for his face. A Hollow mask now was worn like a Halloween mask, design to frighten adults and children both. It was a skull mask with three crimson stripes that ran from the top left forehead down to just above the eyes with a fourth stripe undercutting the left eye.

Ichigo's normally blue eyes were yellow and where the white of the eyes usually held ground, was solid black expanses of Ichigo's inner Hollow. As far as Ichigo knew, only he and the Vizards had the ability to perform this transformation, something having to do with how Ichigo attained his Shinigami powers resulting in the creation of his inner Hollow side.

Shinpu narrowed his eyes, either not understanding the transformations power that it lent Ichigo or not caring, he leapt forward. Ichigo watched him carefully, knowing he had limited time before the transformation expired. He leapt forward to meet Shinpu and their blades clashed, sending sparks everywhere.

Ichigo broke off the attack in order to strike from a different angle, his form and technique completely different than before. Shinpu was knocked into the air by the attack and as he came back down, Ichigo struck again. Shinpu blocked the attack but the force of Ichigo's swings kept him airborne. Unable to put his feet on the ground, Ichigo was able to spin him around and bring a close to this threat with a final swing of his sword.

His mask cracked and crumbled off Ichigo's face as Shinpu disintegrated and Ichigo passed out on the ground.

"So, you're finally awake," Hitsugaya Toshiro said as he sat next to Ichigo's bed with his arms crossed.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as he fully realized where he was.

"She's fine," Renji said from the seat at the foot of Ichigo's bed. "In fact, if it weren't for her healing abilities, you would still be a bloody mess. She and the Quincy have already returned to Living World."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his head gingerly.

"The Hollow that was carrying Orihime managed to escape but it was forced to drop Orihime when Matsumoto came after it," Hitsugaya said, referring to his generously gifted female lieutenant.

"That's good." Ichigo looked around. "How long have I been here?"

"About a day or so," Rukia said, sitting to Ichigo's other side. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than a splitting headache, I'm great."

"Good," Hitsugaya said, sliding off his chair and turning his back to Ichigo. "Other patients need your bed."

The doors slide open and Ichigo said his farewells. "Let me know if the Soul Society needs any more help," he said to Rukia while several of the Captains and friends came to see him off.

Rukia smiled ruefully. "I am sure Captain Yamamoto will keep that in mind. He already says the Soul Society owes you a debt. I am sure he will want to pay that off as soon as he can."

Ichigo laughed slightly. "That doesn't surprise me at all. I'll see you guys soon, I'm sure."

With one final thumbs up, Ichigo walked through the gate and back to Living World outside the Urahara shop.

"'Bout time you showed up," Yusuke's cranky voice spoke up from his sitting position on the steps.

Ichigo turned to face the shop and was surprised to see not only Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara waiting for him, but Logan and Ororo as well.

"What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"We got trouble, kid," Logan said in Japanese, much accented but with the fluency of deep familiarity. "He's made his move and we are going to need your help."

To be continued…

A long one guys and hopefully you are all a little more familiar with Ichigo, the Soul Society, and the Shinigami (otherwise I failed in this three part chapter lol). Now that everything is fine in the Soul Society, what could have happened on Earth?

A very special thanks to Kobez2.0 for beta-ing and putting up with me these last few weeks. =)

I will see you all again very shortly and make sure to REVIEW! The more reviews, the faster the chapters come.


	25. Chapter 21: The Deathstroke

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 21: The Deathstroke******

The X-Men's Blackbird screeched through the skies over Japan on its return trip to America. Ichigo sat in his seat stretching out the last vestiges of stiffness in his limbs. All his injuries had been healed while still in the Soul Society, but he still felt a dull throb occasionally around his left shoulder.

Yusuke sat with his typical attitude and crossed arms as he waited for Logan to explain what was going on. All he had said to him even before Ichigo came back from his battle in the Soul Society was that Slade had made his move. As to the details of what that move had been, he was decidedly closed lipped about it.

"Yusuke," Kurama said softly. "Perhaps you should put on those translators again.

"Right," Yusuke said, almost forgetting about them. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small box that Koenma had given him. The box contained four small patches that stuck to just behind the ear and allowed the wearer to both speak and understand any one language; in this case being English.

He put one on and passed the others to Ichigo and Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara both being fluent in English already. With that done, he turned his attention forward again. "Alright, Freddy Krueger," Yusuke said. "Spill it."

"Freddy Krueger has five claws, idiot," Kuwabara said, making a face at Yusuke. "He only has three."

Logan shuddered slightly, remembering a past lover of his that certainly fit Freddy Krueger's description. "Pipe down," Logan said. "And you call me that again and we're gonna have a problem, although you wouldn't be the first to call me a nightmare." He glanced back with a slight smile on his face that he couldn't help even with the seriousness of the situation as Yusuke snorted in contempt.

Ororo glared hard at Logan, quietly infuriated that he would be making jokes right now. "In the past, Slade has made it very clear that he wants Caliwone," Storm said, shifting her attention to the boys. "He has tried on several occasions to recruit or capture him and has proven time and again to be ruthless in pursuit of his goals."

"He took over one of Apocalypse's pyramid's that was being examined and found a way to reactivate the shields," Logan cut in. "The Justice League is trying to break through it but without that laser system, they can't find a way to short it out."

"What makes you think that Slade is behind this?" Kurama asked.

"Other than the fact that he worked with Apocalypse and is familiar with the technology?" Logan snorted. Anger creased his face. "He's kidnapped Kitty again and Rogue."

Shock was mixed with anger and repulsion at the depths this man would sink. They had all heard what had happened the last time Kitty was kidnapped by Slade. Caliwone had nearly been lost to the Soul Society after she was killed. Even though Caliwone often said he no longer had anything to do with her, it was obvious that he still cared a great deal. When Yusuke and Caliwone had first met, Caliwone had practically punched him out despite the power they both wielded, for insulting her.

"I believe there is nothing to worry about," Kurama spoke up after a moment.

Logan jerked so hard to turn and look back at Kurama angrily that he nearly flipped the blackbird upside down. "What do you mean 'nothing to worry about'?" Logan roared.

"I merely suggest that Slade wants Caliwone to show up," Kurama reasoned. "He is already aware that Caliwone will not work for him, nor does Caliwone offer Slade anything of value any longer; he has already collected samples of his blood and taken his energy. What further value does Caliwone offer?"

"Slade is an assassin," Ororo said. "He could just kill them."

"Assassin's can't be stupid," Yusuke said, thinking hard. "If he wanted these two dead, he would have killed them already and wouldn't have brought such attention to himself by raising Apocalypse's shields."

"I agree," Kurama said, nodding. "There is a grander strategy at work here. He wants Caliwone to arrive for some reason. Maybe fight some new enemy or test some theory. Perhaps his motives are benign and simply wishes a chance to speak with him again."

"I don't know Slade very well," Ichigo spoke up, "but I know a trap when I see one."

"Of course," Kurama said. "And he wants it known that he is behind it by taking Kitty again, the person closest to Caliwone's heart."

"Well, if Caliwone finds out, he will bull rush Slade without thinking," Ororo said.

"If?" Yusuke asked skeptically. "If Slade wants Caliwone, he will make it known to Caliwone personally if he has to."

"Yeah, you'd be better off telling him," Kuwabara said. "Besides, the guy is freaking powerful. Slade already pulled out Doomsday and Apocalypse, how many more super powerful guys can this planet come up with?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to," Yusuke muttered sourly.

"No, he's right," Logan said with a sigh. "Ororo, call Charles and have him track down Caliwone. The rest of the X-Men should already be at the dome."

Caliwone sat on a shady hill top not far from the Mansion with the gift from Rogue sitting next to him, the snow still swirling around gently inside it. He looked out over the calm woodland and the highway that cut through it with slight distaste.

Caliwone.

Caliwone frowned. What? he thought back at Xavier. He knew how much Caliwone hated these mental conversations.

Could you come back to the mansion, please?

I don't feel like, Caliwone growled.

There was a pause. Very well, then, Xavier said. Through the mental contact with Xavier's mind, Caliwone could feel him brace himself for whatever it was wanted to say. Caliwone felt himself unconsciously tense. Slade has shown himself, Xavier said. The Justice League is already taking steps to apprehend him.

Good for them, Caliwone snorted, irritated that Xavier would trouble him with such unimportant information. He didn't care about Slade, even after the whole Apocalypse business. Hell, he had things to answer for too, someday. He was the League's problem. Tell them good luck from me.

It's not that simple, Xavier said, the tension still there. He's hold up inside of one of Apocalypse's domes. Not even that cannon they have can break through it.

Let Kal-El sweat a little, Caliwone said, mentally turning his back to Xavier.

He wants you, Caliwone, Xavier said.

What else is new? Not my problem.

He wants you to come and he took Rogue and Kitty to make sure you would.

The glass on the snow globe Rogue have given him cracked and leaked as Caliwone snarled, sending an involuntary wave of energy rippling through the ground. Relax, he told himself, taking a deep breath. Stay in control. If Slade wanted them dead, they would be. He wants something.

Where?

The pyramid in China. I will guide you.

Scott paced angrily in front of the dome, past experience telling him that even his best, most desperate efforts was not enough to break through this shield. Every attack had been repulsed, violently, and left no damage on the energy shield. According to Yusuke, Ichigo had tried to both walk through it in his Shinigami form and blast it with his strongest attack to no avail.

"What do we do now, then?" Gambit asked, pacing out his own circle in the dirt.

"Perhaps the Justice League might have some suggestions," Beast pondered. "Many of the Earth smartest minds are in good relations with the League."

"If they ever bother to show up," Iceman said, looking up into the sky.

"It's not like they care about us," Rahne said, her pronounced Scottish accent adding an extra harsh quality to her words. "They only care about the world-sized problems."

"That's not true," Nightwing said, returning from walk around the dome. "You just have to remember that the big things tend to step on the little guys."

"And besides," Raven said, walking next to Beast Boy, "even if they did only handle the big things, they know Slade almost as well as we do. Whatever Slade is planning, it is a big problem."

"Not only that, but you guys helped save the world a number of times," Cyborg said. "They will do everything they can to help."

Yusuke exchanged a look with Kuwabara. "Not to burst anyone's bubble or anything but what can they do to help? I mean, if I can't break it-"

"They may be able to shut it down," Nightwing said. "Not every solution involves fists."

"Right," Yusuke said sarcastically. "We'll see how well that theory holds up when Slade comes out. If he ever does," he added.

"He will," Kurama said. "If not by our doing, then by his own free will."

"Once Caliwone arrives here," Hiei finished. "Caliwone will just walk right into this trap."

"He has no other choice," Ichigo said, his words only heard by those spiritually aware.

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said, looking to the X-Men as if he was talking to his invisible friend, which he was.

There was a flash of blue light and four figures appeared. "What have we found out?" Shayera asked as Batman, Ray Palmer, and Green Arrow moved around her toward the shield.

"That it repels Shinigami and energy attacks just as well as missiles," Yusuke said with a crooked smile.

"Let's cut the sarcasm," Batman said, kneeling down and pulling out a sensor from the new utility belt of his suit.

"Yeah, sure," Yusuke muttered sourly. "Not like you'd appreciate humor if it bit you in the a-"

"Yusuke," Kurama warned calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He is here to help. Try not to insult him."

"Hands off, Fox-boy," Yusuke said.

"Do you ever shut up, Detective?" Hiei asked from where he sat on a nearby rock.

"Quiet," Batman said. "Ray?"

"I've never seen anything like it," the Atom said, examining Batman's readings. "This kind of technology is light years beyond anything that's even on the drawing board right now."

"No kidding?" Bobby said, crossing his arms. "You think maybe it could be alien?" he added sarcastically.

"I doubt it," Ray said, shaking his head. "From everything I can see from the readings, the fundamentals and interactions are all current Earth theories. It's just that no one had ever been able to make them this practical."

"So, what you're saying," Kurama said, taking on a thoughtful look, "is that this may have been created on Earth, just in the distant future?"

Ray shrugged. "Possibly. And it's not like we haven't experienced time travel before."

"This is all very interesting," Hiei said with an heir of impatience, "but can you get through it? Yes or no?"

"No," Ray said simply.

"Terrific," Logan said. "Now what?"

"We see what Caliwone can do," Ichigo said. He waited a moment for the others to respond but they seemed as if they couldn't hear him. He slapped the palm of his hand to his head. Of course they couldn't hear him. He turned to Yusuke to ask him to repeat his words but before he could, the Super Saiyan landed with an explosion of gold that seemed appropriate with his hot temper.

"Stand aside," he said, clapping his hands together for his Burst Rush technique.

"Caliwone, it's been tried," Shayera said but quickly backed out of the way with everyone else. "You can't break through it that way."

"We'll see." Lifting his hands above his head, he threw his attack forward. His blue attack flashed out, disintegrating the ground as it flew forward to crash into the shield with explosive force. Raven sheathed everyone in dark energy as the backlash rippled over the area as the purple shield came into view through the settling dust, it became apparent that Caliwone's attack had bourn just as little fruit as all other attempts. With a snarl, Caliwone lowered his hand to try another attack.

The fortress rumbled slightly as Caliwone's attacks crashed into the shield. Slade tapped a key on the console next to where he stood, bringing up a holographic display of where the attack was coming from. He smiled slightly behind his mask, pleased to see Caliwone fired up and ready to go as well as his former apprentice and the X-Men being present. His eye held for a moment on the Leaguer's, most specifically Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. None were going to be any threat this time, not even the four kids he was unfamiliar with.

He turned to look at his two guests, both restrained but in comfortable environments with several of his assassin robots with the remains of Leach's blood installed into their bodies to keep a watchful eye on them. With Caliwone here, he no longer needed them.

"It would seem that Caliwone has made an appearance," Slade said, walking into the room with the two girls. "I am afraid I must take my leave before he manages to find me and, no doubt, kill me." He nodded to two of the robots who stepped forward and released the girls.

"You mean, you didn't want Caliwone to show up?" Rogue asked, massaging her wrists where the restraints had been.

"My fight is with the League. I have no personal animosity for Caliwone," Slade said simply, turning his back to them. "Nor do I have any towards you two. You are free to go."

"That's it?" Kitty asked, incredulous. "Some assassin you are, giving up at the first sign of trouble.

"Kitty, would you shut it?" Rogue hissed, pulling her arm. "Let's just go."

"Believe me, Ms. Pryde," Slade said, turning to look over his left shoulder, "this is not over." He eyed her for a moment, standing defiant even as Rogue tried to pull her towards the nearest door. It was the same look that his former apprentice Robin had had, oh so long ago. The look of defiance, unwillingness to be deterred even from someone like him. "Be aware that I have explosives placed throughout this pyramid. You may want to get moving before they go off, starting with these droids." He turned and ran for the furthest of the sliding doors.

"Kitty, NOW!" Rogue shouted as all of the assassin robots began beeping in unison. They barely managed to get to the door when the robots exploded, clouding Slade's escape in smoke. Rogue inhaled deeply as she felt the sudden surge of her powers and those of Ms. Marvel, return to her. "We're getting out of here."

Slade ran only a few steps more as he heard the door he had run through close with a hiss. Calmly, he walked another hundred feet and turned into a larger room, poorly lit. In fact, the only light in this room came from the display of monitors that was currently showing the room Slade had just left as well the girls escape attempt and of the heroes outside of the shield.

"You really should become an actor," his apprentice said, an edge of deep amusement in the tone. "You almost had me fooled that this wasn't personal with Caliwone."

Slade stepped further into the room to stand next to his apprentice in the dark. "It isn't," he said. "I intend to destroy the League and the Titans, but Caliwone is the largest threat. We must deal with him before we take on Superman and the League."

"Why's that?" his apprentice asked arrogantly. "I can take both of them."

"Yes, but Caliwone has the ability to grow in strength and mind and the unnerving ability to come out victorious one way or another. The best way to deal with him is to take him by surprise."

"Yeah, whatever," his apprentice said. "Let's just do it already."

Slade narrowed his eye for a moment. "Let us get into position."

Caliwone walked up to the dome, running a hand across it. After a moment he lifted into the sky to look at the shield from a different angle even as news choppers flew by overhead. Paying them no mind, he pulled his right hand back and fired. The beam of yellow energy cut into the ground just in front of the shield. If this was truly a dome, then that meant he could get inside by tunneling underneath the shield.

Dropping down into the hole he had made, his Super Saiyan aura giving off enough light to see by, he came to a stop. Caliwone sighed as he saw the energy shield still alive as it started its curve back underneath the pyramid. It would appear that this dome was, in fact, a sphere. That meant no matter what angle Caliwone chose, he would be met with the same resistance.

He returned above ground and considered the shield for another moment.

"What do you think?" Shayera asked, dropping down lightly next to him. "I don't suppose simply tunneling underneath it and just tossing it into the sun is a viable option?"

"With Kitty and Rogue inside?" Caliwone snorted, then shook his head. "One member of my old team use to have the ability to create a defensive shield like this. It had to have been the strongest defensive ability I had ever seen," Caliwone said, shrugging. "Not even I could break through it."

"So then we are stuck," Shayera said, sounding annoyed. "If you couldn't get through either of the shields-"

"Not yet," Caliwone said. "That shield that my team member had was a long time ago. I am a much different person now." Caliwone lowered his right hand and braced his left hand on his bicep. Blue energy arced around the glow of energy in his hand, his power so great it cracked the ground and lift rocks the size of basketballs into the air.

Shayera's hair stood up, the effect of Caliwone's power was forcing everything around him to defy gravity. Even her wings were pulled straight up as she struggled to remain grounded. "Caliwone," she tried to say, struggling to breathe under his force. She clapped a hand around her throat, nearly suffocating.

The energy in Caliwone's hand was now glowing so brightly, it looked like a miniature blue sun being held by some sort of powerful entity. He leapt forward towards the shield, streaking both blue and yellow lines of energy residue behind him before he drove the Dragon Twister into shield with almost no resistance. Caliwone stopped as his arm drove deep, the shield nearly coming up to his shoulder. Concentrating, his energy rotated, twisting the air and the shield counter-clockwise until a hole just big enough for Caliwone was torn open. Moving quickly, Caliwone flew through the hole which closed up quickly behind him.

The pyramid stood tall inside the shield, dark and foreboding. The shield, no longer looking solid from inside, still seemed to warp the space where the shield was but was otherwise completely transparent. It would seem that Slade was able to see every movement they made from inside.

Caliwone headed up hill to the closest of the entrances that was sealed by a thin stone slab, resolved that this once, he would break his promise not kill another human. He paused suddenly, hearing the quiet sounds of distant explosions from inside the pyramid. Curious despite himself, he punched the stone slab, knocking it completely off to land with a crash on the smooth floor.

"Aaaaaah Caliwone watch out!"

Caliwone looked down the hall and saw both Rogue and Kitty sprinting as fast as they could toward him. Behind them, walls exploded outwards as if in some form of self destruct. The girls nearly bowled him over as the sprinted to him, seeming not to care. They just managed to get past the doorway when the last of the explosions went off, blowing them off their feet with fiery force. Rogue managed to right herself in the air but Caliwone was forced to fly over and catch Kitty before she hit the ground.

"Wow," Kitty said weakly, wrapping her arms gingerly around Caliwone's neck. "Nice catch."

"Come on," Caliwone said, setting Kitty down and allowing her to lean against him for support. She was in rough shape now, that last explosion burning her fairly badly. "This is no place for someone like you." He glanced over his shoulder at Rogue, floating just off the ground and looking unhurt. "Same for you, stripes. Get moving."

To be continued…

And with that, the final plot has begun. Will Slade's apprentice truly be able to stand up to the Saiyan's might? Or will a different strategy be employed? You better believe that everything that has happened so far in this series will come to a head so be sure to stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Sagas!

Thanks Kobez2.0 for the beta and suggestions!

Please remember, I do not get paid for writing this stuff. REVIEWS are my only payment. Please take the time to send me a review (good or bad) so that I will learn and make my efforts seem appreciated. Thanks.

The Dark Prince


	26. Chapter 22: Engagement

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 22: Engagement******

Inside Apocalypse's shield, Caliwone, Kitty and Rogue slowly made their way away from the self destructing pyramid that Slade had commandeered. Kitty leaned heavily on Caliwone and hissed in pain as each step aggravated the burns she had received during the initial volley of explosions. Caliwone's eyes scanned the area for any sign of Slade, his hunters instinct and hard won experience telling him that the man was close by.

They neared the edge of the shield. As he had noticed earlier, the shield had a mirror window effect. Nothing could be seen from outside the shield but from inside he could see as if through a window in a steady rain, slightly warped. Shayera could be seen, pacing in a small circle with the rest of the teams looking just as worried. Green Arrow stood slightly apart from the group with his arms crossed with a look of some kind of anticipation on his face that had nothing to do with Caliwone or the X-girls.

Caliwone leaned Kitty carefully against Rogue, all being careful of Rogue's absorbing abilities, and turned to face the shield. Lowering his right hand again, Caliwone pushed his energy out, causing the blue lightning to cascade around him. Before he could attack the shield, the dome split at the peak, directly above the dome and came down.

"That mean's... Slade's escaping," Kitty said, wincing again at the burns. "You have to catch him."

Logan and Shayera ran forward to help the girls as Caliwone set his tactical mind to the task of discerning Slade's most likely escape route. He never had a chance to finish the thought as the ground slowly glowed brighter, as if the sun was suddenly and rapidly getting closer. He turned back and saw an enormous ball of energy flying right at them.

"Move it," Caliwone said as he grabbed the girls, throwing Kitty over his right shoulder and grabbing Rogue by the waist and leaping backwards. Logan grabbed Shayera and threw them both back out of the way, laying across her so he and his healing abilities would take the brunt of the assault.

The blast hit not a second later, engulfing Caliwone and the girls in bright light and the heat of an explosion. Seconds later, Caliwone emerged from the light, still flying up and backwards and landed a few hundred feet away. He barely had time to get his footing before another blast came at him. He pushed off backwards again, avoiding it and several more as he was pushed further and further away from the X-Men and the League.

Caliwone dropped the girls unceremoniously to the ground as another blast came down at them. In a snap of an instant, Caliwone's eyes analyzed the attack, taking in its concentration, size, angle, and the power it contained. Without taking time to set his stance, he threw his right hand forward, letting loose a beam of destructive yellow energy. The beam collided with the incoming blast with enough force to halt its advance.

Concentrating hard as to not put too much power out and blow the attack up so close to the ground, he pushed the attack back into the sky. It was maybe a half mile up when Caliwone beam burst through it, lighting the ground up in brilliant nova.

Everyone stood up cautiously, having all dropped to the ground and covered their heads. Kitty remained silent as Rogue tried to tend to her, Caliwone noticed, putting their animosity for each other a side under the current predicament.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked, brushing the dirt off his shirt and pants.

"As always, ever so nimble and resourceful," came the dry monotone voice that could only be one person.

"Slade," Caliwone and Nightwing growled in unison, both with the same loathing.

"Yes," Slade said, dipping his head in acknowledgement from where he stood on a high raised rock. "Did you really expect anything less?"

"It was just a matter of when," Caliwone said, squaring his shoulder toward him. "Lucky for me it was sooner than later." He grinned, reminiscent of his previous life. "I hate leaving a debt unpaid."

Behind Slade, a figure slowly descended to land next to him. The power he was sensing from the person was unlike anything he had sensed in over six thousand years. His jaw clenched reflexively, trying to understand.

The person was female with long, straight red hair that came down just past her shoulders and graceful bangs that stop their sweep just above her penetrating green eyes that could be felt if not completely seen at this distance. She stood just a hair shorter than Slade and she smirked confidently, her eyes giving no indication that her confidence was forced or faked.

She placed her hand casually on her hip as she landed, the grace and ease of the movement giving a valuable clue about her confidence in the air. The clothing she wore was loose but just form fitting enough to reveal her feminine figure, but also covered her from black shoes and all black pants to neck with Slade's color scheme of black on the right side and copper on the other and his 'S' emblem on the upper left part of her chest of her long sleeved top.

The energy she was exuding was the same as that phantom he had felt at the Xavier Institute after getting back from the Justice League and the impression he had gotten then was now confirmed. She was a Saiyan.

"It's you," Caliwone said, carefully keeping his tone neutral. "You are the one I kept sensing around the Xavier Institute."

Slade gave his apprentice a slightly dark look over his shoulder. "Yes. It is so hard to keep a young woman in one place for any great length of time, despite my best efforts."

Behind him, Yusuke and Ichigo ran up from behind Caliwone as Rogue helped Kitty back toward the X-Men, but Caliwone seemed completely oblivious to them.

"So she works for you?" Caliwone asked as Yusuke and Ichigo come to a halt just behind Caliwone.

"In a sense," Slade answered smoothly. "I provided the tools in which she needs on the condition she takes care of some of my more...difficult...problems."

Ichigo lifted his hand and took hold of his Zanpakutou. "I'll end this quickly," Ichigo said. "I doubt she can see me coming."

"I see you just fine, Shinigami," the girl said, her brilliant green eyes locking onto Ichigo. Slade glanced at his apprentice briefly, then returned his gaze to Caliwone and Yusuke and this mysterious person she was talking to.

Ichigo froze in mid step. "You can see me?" he asked, astounded. "Who are you?"

Yusuke took a threatening step forward. "Look, I don't give a damn who she is. If she's the one trying to toy around with us, then she's going to pay right up the-"

In mid sentence, gravity seemed to increase a hundred fold as the girl flexed her power around the area. They were all pressed down by its sheer weight of just her presence. She glowed in the same fashion Caliwone did, her aura tinged with a white color.

Sweat ran down Ichigo's face as he struggled to remain on his feet, and losing. It reminded him of that first time he met and fought Zaraki in the Soul Society. A terrible force but also, familiar somehow. "I...can't believe this..." Ichigo struggled to say. It felt like his lungs were going to burst with each syllable. "...Enormous..."

"Unbelievable..." Yusuke said, managing to stay on his feet but was force to be bent over. Yusuke struggled to turn his head to look at Caliwone. His teeth were gritted as he as he resisted the pressure but otherwise seemed to have no difficulty standing straight and tall in his Super Saiyan state. It's almost as if it were...

"How about it, Caliwone?" the girl asked, smiling down with smug satisfaction. "Will you accept my challenge?"

Caliwone didn't move an inch. His golden aura erupted around, nearly flattening the two next to him as he put forth the full weight of his available energy in response to her non verbal challenge. It was astonishing.

Yusuke turned his head and made eye contact with Ichigo, a contact that agreed perfectly with Yusuke. Their energy's were identical. Not as in the same species or race, but identical in the same way that a fingerprint has only one match. Something was wrong here.

Caliwone eased up on the his pressure, allowing the two to breathe again. The girl smirked again, not affected by his pressure. "Good."

Yusuke shook slightly, not out of fear, only Koenma knows how many times he had faced opponents stronger than he, but out of sheer unnerve. She hadn't even flinched from Caliwone's power as a Super Saiyan. Not only that, she seemed to have been able to protect Slade as well. She was no ordinary person, by any means.

Yusuke reached up a hand and set it on Caliwone's shoulder. "I've got your back," he said. No matter what his situation, Koenma, the child like ruler of Other World, always found a way to stick him into fights that could save the planet. Damn him.

"No," Caliwone said, interrupting his musings with complete finality. "If she truly is a Saiyan, then I am the only one who can face her. She is Saiyan. Possibly Elite. I relish the challenge to test myself against one of my own. At any rate, she has challenged me to Kunask Mulaige, similar to a duel to the death. I am honor-bound to accept. Besides, you just don't have the experience for this kind of fight that I do but should I fall you can feel free to die trying to stop her."

"Bull," Yusuke said, anger coming from worry creeping into his voice. "I can take her even if she does have wicked energy."

"It's not just that," Caliwone said even as Ichigo was about to open his mouth. "As a Saiyan, she has challenged me not only as a fight to the death which is customary where I come from, but also as a battle to see who is stronger. I cannot refuse this challenge. It is practically hardwire into my genes. You get everyone out of here and do not interrupt my fight unless I lose."

Yusuke hesitated for just a moment more then turned with Ichigo and hurried to the rest of the group watching and tending to each other a ways away.

The girl smirked, pleased with having the battle terms accepted and floated to the ground. Slade watched speculatively her land on the ground. "You deal with this Saiyan," he said with warning in his tone. "I will take care of the others."

The apprentice waved a hand dismissively in a 'Yeah, whatever' gesture. Slade gazed at her back for a moment more, his eye narrowing dangerously before disappearing off the rock and into the surrounding woods of the Chinese forest.

She watched him go. "Finally," she said, unzipping the black and copper shirt and pulling it off. Underneath her uniform, she wore what seemed to be a tight fitting but stylish green shirt. In fact, Caliwone had seen a shirt very similar to it that Kitty had worn that seemed to have made a big deal to most of the girls at the institute.

She tossed the top aside and adjusted the shirt slightly. "What an ugly uniform." From her back pocket, she pulled out a pair of black leather gloves with the finger tips cut off and put them on.

"Who are you?" Caliwone asked.

The girl smiled. "My name is Helena Noventa," she said, swiping one hand across her bangs to make sure they were out of the way. "I hear a name is important for a lot of fighters. I didn't know that rule applied to cold blooded Saiyan."

"When it comes to Saiyan's, it is important," Caliwone said, his eyes narrowing in slight confusion. "Where did you come from?"

"Now there is a story," Helena said, giving her glove one last tug to be sure. "But that is a story for another day. Perhaps you can ask whatever God you meet on your way to Hell after I kill you. So, are you ready?" she asked the unmoved Caliwone.

He was all business now, his mind fully settled into battle mode, his senses stretched out. "Let's get to it."

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted as he and the invisible Ichigo hurried back to the group. "Move your ASSES!"

"What's happening?" Scott asked, stepping forward with Logan behind him.

"Caliwone's about to fight Slade's apprentice, the one who attacked us," Yusuke said quickly, motioning exaggeratedly toward the X-Jet. "We think she is a Saiyan."

"And you left him there?" Scott roared.

"It was his choice," Yusuke said impatiently. "Get in the plane."

"Actually, I think we can one up that," Shayera said, reaching to her ear. "Shayera to Watch Tower-"

"X-Men do not leave each other behind," Scott said angrily. "And we don't leave someone behind to fight alone."

"What do you mean the teleporters are off line!" Shayera said into her ear piece. "What about Metro Tower?"

"He's not an X-Man," Yusuke shouted. "He's a big boy. He's been fighting battles alone for longer than you've had your powers."

"Shut down? Slade's done it before. Can't you fix it? We need an exit here, J'onn."

"The X-Men are about coming together. His past doesn't matter. He is an X-Man the same way he is Justice League."

"Detective?"

"What, Hiei?" Yusuke snapped, tired of trying arguing and listening to other conversations.

"Perhaps a different strategy would be more effective here," Hiei said calmly, looking up at the former Spirit Detective in such a way that could have been mistaken as innocent.

"Hiei does have a point, Yusuke," Kurama said softly. "The degree that this battle will escalate, perhaps?"

"Look, One-eye" Yusuke said to Scott and the others. "Caliwone has made it a point in the past to show us his strength and power. He has never tried to hide it. The person he is about to fight obviously knows who he is and she doesn't seem too concerned. Although I am sure Caliwone will win, this kind of battle is likely to move around a lot so staying out of his way is the best thing we can do right now. He isn't the type to pull his punches just because we're here, believe me." He looked back at Kurama and raised his hands as if to ask that-about-cover-it?

"That will to prove himself may backfire on him," Hiei said. "Seeing as how he has dealt with this Slade person before. He must have passed his information on Caliwone's weaknesses to this Saiyan girl."

"Unless she is a psychic, Caliwone has no weaknesses," Rahne said proudly.

"Except for his tail," Kitty said.

"Mind if we catch a ride with you?" Shayera asked irritably, "Seems like Slade has managed to scramble our teleporters."

"Fine," Logan said, fed up with all this pointless arguing. "Get onto the plane, Cyclops."

"But-"

"Move it!" Logan roared.

Reluctantly, Scott boarded the ship with Yusuke and the others right behind. Logan hurried into the cockpit behind Ororo and seconds later, the familiar whine of the X-Jets high powered engines permeated the area.

Caliwone felt his body relax as he heard the whine of the X-Jet a little ways away. Good, they're leaving, Caliwone thought as he spared a quick glance over his right shoulder.

"Now that your friends are leaving, can we fight?" Helena asked, fixing the glove on her right hand.

Caliwone narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

"You've gotten soft from the tough, arrogant, and heartless Saiyan that you once were," Helena said.

"A lot has happened since I arrived on Earth," Caliwone said. "Over time, views and perceptions change."

Helena snorted. "There is only one thing that ever changes," she said, setting her stance. "You either become stronger or weaker." In a flash of motion, Helena threw herself forward, sneaking in a punch so fast that it knocked Caliwone back from the mere surprise of it.

Caliwone slid back across the ground as Helena flew toward him, punching with enough force to collapse a small building. He caught it in his left hand, and countered with a palm heel to her face. She dodged it, spinning her body to Caliwone's left and swinging her elbow around toward the back of Caliwone's neck.

Caliwone ducked, dropping his right hand to the ground and kicking upward with both feet, still holding onto Helena's right hand. She ducked and reversed her spin, sweeping at Caliwone's now grounded hand.

He pulled his hand up, using his energy to keep himself aloft and let go of her fist. He swung his right leg around in a reverse hook kick. She raised her arms up to block, unable to keep up with the speed and strength of Caliwone as a Super Saiyan in close range combat. Caliwone's kick threw her sideways

With the grace of long practice, she flipped backwards and landed lightly back on the ground. The instant she touched ground she leapt forward, striking much faster than she had previously. Caliwone managed to block, duck, and dodge, until one broke through that snapped his head back.

Like a true Saiyan, she tore into his opening, breaking down his defenses further by striking at vital points to either induce pain or refuse him the time he needed to regain his defense. His head snapped back again from a powerful palm heel strike that sent blood and sweat flying off of him before her right knee drilled into his stomach. Her left hand flashed out and caught him across the side of his face and followed up immediately with a round house kick from her left foot which he barely managed to block. Finally regaining his defenses, he deflect her right fist as she punched to his right and spinning quickly, he hook kicked again with his right leg. She caught his foot with her right again and palm heeled him in the face with her left then lifted his foot over her head to the other side and drove a side kick square in the stomach.

He slid back from the force, nearly losing his balance and, as she ran forward, Caliwone faked a punch and low kicked. Completely not fooled by his attack, reached down with both hands and grabbed his incoming foot and swung her own foot up high and brought it down as a wheel kick that caught his head and slammed him to the ground.

Without wasting any time, Caliwone pushed off with his hands and threw himself back and to his feet. With his right leg, he blocked another kick from Helena's left, as well as blocking a punch with his left hand. Lifting both hands high, he brought them both crashing down on her extended limbs, breaking her force and throwing her forward just slightly. Before she could recover, Caliwone drove a knee deep into her stomach then brought his elbow crashing down onto the back of her neck.

Refusing to sit idly by, Helena vaulted over his knee and landed on the ground more or less back to back with the great Saiyan. They both spun back to face each other and Helena's right arm lanced out again. Caliwone barely managed to dodge to the outside of the attack but before he could counter, she bent her elbow and brought it up in backfist against Caliwone's nose.

Caliwone reeled back a step but Helena was already back on the offensive. With her left foot, she kicked Caliwone's right, throwing him just enough off balance to make him stumble, then spun herself clockwise and backfisted Caliwone again, finishing with a devastating tornado kick that slammed him down hard on his stomach on the hard ground. Caliwone snarled again as he could see her feet leave the ground and was again forced to throw himself back just as Helena's knee cracked the ground around its impact point.

"I'm impressed," Caliwone said, standing slowly and wiping blood from his lip. "I've never lost a first round like that before." He smiled broadly, the only true feeling Caliwone had ever known flooding into his stomach and through his veins. "I have to say, I am excited. Fighting Kal-El is one thing but fighting another Saiyan is a whole different league."

Helena Noventa whipped a hand through her long red hair casually. "I just hope you are prepared to lose more than just the first round."

Caliwone smirked, his eyes lighting up with an old fire. "Hn. We'll see."

Helena stood straight. "Then I suppose I have no right keep secrets." She crouched, the air swirling around her. "Let's take things up to the next level, shall we?"

Caliwone squinted in near horror and lifted his arms up to block a sudden flare of golden energy and an almost overwhelming power that was not his own.

To be continued...

Thank you Kobez2.0 and Nightwatchers' Sungirl for your reviews for the previous chapter.

Alright guys, lately the reviews have been down for this series, though the average views have remained steady. That simply means nobody seems to want to review. I will be posting once a week in hopes that, throughout the holiday season, the gift of reviews will be presented to me. :)

Thanks Kobez2.0 for the excellent beta read

Happy Thanks Giving everyone!

The Dark Prince


	27. Chapter 23: Shattered skies

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 23: Shattered Skies******

Kitty sat alone in the far back corner of the X-Jet as it took off, refusing to have Beast take a look at her burns. She had been through tough battles before, both with the X-Men and S.H.I.E.L.D., and there had been times she had been scared to death that she might die, or that a failure on her part meant death for others. But the feeling of fear that crept into her stomach now was very different than those times. This was twice now that she had caused Caliwone to walk into Slade's trap and this time, she didn't know if Caliwone would be able to get out of this one.

A single tear fell down her cheek, a tickling sensation that did not invite her to giggle or even smile. She lifted a hand up to wipe it away but another hand beat her to it. She looked up to see Yusuke crouched next to her seat, flicking the tear drop away.

"No tears today," he said, sounding gentler than she had ever guessed he was capable of being. "There is nothing to worry about. Caliwone is almost as good at ass kicking as I am. You'll see."

Kitty didn't exactly smile but she felt it tugging at the corners of her lips. "It doesn't make up for the fact that this is all my fault. It's just like last time."

"Hey, come on," Yusuke said. "This is not your fault in any way. Slade is just a manipulative bastard that takes pleasure in hurting people." He shrugged. "It is not your fault that Caliwone cares for you, the same way I care for Keiko, no matter how much a pain in the ass she can be."

That got a chuckle out of Kitty. "I just wish the world wasn't so cruel. I mean, getting to him through me?"

Yusuke sighed. "That's what we fight for, isn't it? A peaceful world?"

Kitty nodded. "It's just that-"

The X-Jet banked sharply, causing scream from some of the girls as the sound of another jet screamed past frighteningly close the left wing. The Jet pulled hard to the left, forcing everyone down towards the belly of the jet.

"Hang on," Logan shouted.

"A little late for that warning," Yusuke shouted, pushing himself into a sitting position. The words were barely out of his mouth when Logan rolled the jet upside down and pulled the stick back hard. Yusuke was lifted half way to the ceiling before the g-forces slammed him back down to the walkway and Logan finished the turn and roared forward again with full afterburners.

Kitty unbuckled herself and ran to the front of the jet, being careful not to step on Yusuke as he crawled into his seat from the floor. She ignored the sounds of retching from Kuwabara's direction as she entered the cockpit.

"Storm, Cyclops, Iceman," Logan shouted tapping a button next to Storm in the co-pilots seat on the console as another flying craft blew past them from behind to set up a head to head engagement. Just behind Kitty in the clear space in front of the passenger seats, a circular section of ceiling slide back and wind rushed in.

The three X-Men hurried under the opening and the matching circular lift lifted them outside the jet as Kitty took the co-pilot seat and put on the headset. Just in front of them, the ship fired and pair of cluster missiles. Blue and red lanced out from above the cockpit as lighting flashed down from the heavens into the cloud of missiles.

Even so, a few of the missiles made it through the assault, heading right for the cockpit. Kitty reached forward to the console and strained her powers. Three missiles passed clean through the plane, detonating just behind the jet. The X-Men all lurched with the plane as the explosion caught the tail, throwing it into a downward spin.

"Brace yourselves," Shayera yelled but that proved to be unnecessary. They glided to a safe and soft landing on a pillow of wind.

The group let out a collective sigh of relief.

"I told you I didn't want to ride in this stupid thing," Kuwabara yelled into the silence.

"Kuwabara, shut up and get your puke stained clothes away from me," Yusuke said.

"Everyone, out of the jet," Logan shouted, lowering the ramp. The all hurried out, giving Kuwabara a wide birth as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, leaving just his wife beater as the two enemy crafts circled in.

"Hiei, Kurama," Yusuke said. Nothing else needed to be said as the two demons leapt forward. In a flick of motion, Hiei vanished with speed like Caliwone's while Kurama reached back into his long red hair, pulling out a two plant seeds. Slamming one seed into the ground, Kurama manipulated it with his own demonic energy. The ground erupted as a plant never before seen on Earth burst upward and wrapped itself protectively around the Blackbird.

Hiei reappeared, managing somehow to land directly on top of the cockpit of one of the enemy crafts. Reaching behind his back for his katana, he stabbed it downward. With nothing to guide the craft, it wobbled in the air and crashed down onto Kurama's plant in a fiery explosion before Hiei abruptly reappeared next to the group, hands in pockets and Katana stashed in its sheath.

The other craft circled again as Kurama set the other seed down into the ground. This time, the plant that burst forth screeched at a truly terrible pitch as it grew and grew. The tip sprouted petals like that of a sunflower but unlike an Earthly sunflower, teeth and gnashed in the center. The plant screeched again and lunged forward like a snake and ate the craft whole.

"Ok, I don't even know what to say to that," Bobby said after a moment as Kurama's plants shrunk back down into the seed forms which Kurama stashed back in his hair.

"It's not over yet," Ichigo said. The former Reikai Tentei team turned to look.

"Well," Yusuke said, throwing a predatory grin on his face. "Nice day, isn't it?"

Slade stood in front of his legion of robotic assassins, his hands held behind his back. "Your sharp tongue and sarcasm won't save you from what is to come," he said. "And what is to come is your demise."

"I don't know who you really are," Storm said, "but you will hunt us no more." Lightning cracked across the sky as thunder clouds seemed to materialize out of nowhere above them. "Be gone," Storm yelled. Lightning crashed down directly onto Slade in a blinding flash. The ground split and spider webbed under Slade's foot but as the lightning faded, Slade was still standing, unmoved and unimpressed.

"It will take more than that to stop my ambitions, weather witch," Slade said. "Care to try again?"

Ichigo smiled. "No problem." He flash-stepped, moving faster than even Yusuke could see. His Zanpakutou flashed as the light hit it as he pulled it out from behind his back. Light flash again with each of his swings, silent and skillful. Yusuke smiled, knowing that neither Slade, his robots, or the American's could see Ichigo, now standing back to back with Slade, his human sized Zanpakutou held over his shoulder and crossing Slade's throat. What everyone else could see was the sudden collapse of every one of Slade's robots, all cut neatly in two's.

"Give it up, Slade," Green Arrow said, shouldering forward through the group with fire in his eyes.

"Maybe next time, Queen," Slade said. There was a quiet click Slade's mask fell to the ground. Instead of a face, a small digital clock counted down from three.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Didn't see that coming," he said. In a flash of motion, Ichigo vanished as the Slade robot blew up, engulfing the area crimson fire.

Kurama breathed out quietly as the explosion faded. The demonic tree he had summoned just in time, burned but kept the fire to itself as everyone else let out a sigh of relief. Manipulating the tree with his energy, Kurama returned it back into its seed form and placing the slightly burned seed back into his hair.

"This is troubling," Kurama said, placing one delicate looking hand under his chin in thought. "What business does this Slade have with us?"

"That's easy," Green Arrow said. "He's a psycho who doesn't know what he wants anymore."

"What do you mean?" Ororo asked.

Green Arrow crossed his arms. "Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke. He was used in some sort of experiment to become a metahuman puppet for the government a while back. Guess he didn't like that idea and took off, becoming a mercenary. That's all fine and dandy but what really knocked his ticker was his wife was murdered not long afterward."

"So he went insane," Kurama reasoned. "Understandable." Hiei snorted in contempt.

"His wife was good friends the Question, God knows how that happened with that crackpot, and they each went out to find her killer.

"So what does that have to do with his obsession with the Justice League?" Logan asked.

"By this time, he was already going a little bonkers because of the experiment. He decided that an apprentice was exactly what he needed and focused on Robin as being the perfect candidate."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes dangerously, looking just like Batman. "He doesn't seem insane to me." Nightwing said darkly. "Just obsessive."

"There are different levels of insanity," Arrow said. "Joker was crazy insane. Slade is just screwed up on what is right and wrong."

"So then he needs help?" Shayera asked sourly. "Is that what you are trying to say?"

Green Arrow ground his teeth together. "The League is supposed to be Justice, right?"

"Yeah, right," Shayera said, giving Arrow a hard look. "Why do I feel there is personal feelings between the two of you?"

Arrow uncharacteristically turned his back to her. "I have my reasons."

"In the mean time," Logan said, purposely interrupting the two. "What do ya say we get movin' here before more of those Slade androids show up?"

The group nodded and made their way back to the Blackbird, Kurama removing the shielding tree as Logan gave the engines a quick look to make sure they had not been too badly damaged.

Yusuke glanced over at his team and Ichigo. "You guys go on ahead," he said after getting a nod from them. "I can feel Caliwone's battle. We just want to make sure he'll be ok."

Kitty stared at Yusuke. "What's going on with him?" she asked, the worry running deep.

"Nothing worth worrying about," Yusuke said airily. "Just making sure he has some back up, that's all."

Kitty's looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. "Please hurry," she said.

Yusuke lost his smile at seeing such a sad look. She had no way of knowing what was happening with Caliwone, yet she still seemed to know something was wrong. "Not to worry," Yusuke said. "That's why we have friends." With a look at Cyclops, the five Japanese kids raced off back toward the fight.

Caliwone squinted as Helena's energy washed over him, kicking up dust and small rocks as it passed by. This was insane. The amount of power she was generating was impossible. He had been on Earth for more than four years and had been able to sense power levels for most of that time. How could he have not have sensed such strength?

The wave passed and Caliwone got his first look at the first true female Super Saiyan in legend. Her crystal blue eyes seemed a shade less blue, but from this distance, even his hawk like eyes couldn't be sure. Her hair, which had been red and had hung gracefully down her back to her shoulder blades where now spiked and gold. The hair on top of her head stood up but leaned backwards while part of her bangs arched over her forehead.

Unlike Caliwone, she did not increase her muscle mass much, keeping her feminine figure but Caliwone was not fooled in the slightest. She was strong. Perhaps stronger than himself.

Caliwone readied himself and with a yell and burst of his own golden aura, raised his power to his maximum. There would be no time to for games here. He was fairly confident that his speed would be superior to hers but the only true advantage he would have would be experience. As an Elite, he saw far more battles on the front lines than any other Saiyan could have ever hoped for. What bothered him was she had a human name, not a Saiyan's. No respectable Saiyan would ever forgo their true name willingly. He thought back to Kakorate for a moment, preferring his Earth given name of Goku, but forced his attention back on to the matter at hand.

Caliwone ground his teeth then forced himself to relax. He needed to be smart to win this fight. But being smart did not mean he couldn't strike first.

The ground erupted under foot as he pushed off, streaking toward her. Caliwone was watching close and saw the exact moment where she shifted her weight to her left and roundhouse kicked with her right. Caliwone vanished as the kick extended and raced in from behind.

Almost as if she knew what Caliwone was doing, she allowed the momentum of her kick to spin her around and with her right hand deflected and caught Caliwone's left arm as he aimed a punch at her kidney's. For a split second, Caliwone could see her smirking face before she rolled over his back and flipped him to the ground.

He rolled to the side as she let go of his wrist and tried to stomp him, then kick flipped to his feet, avoiding another low kick from her. He spun and kicked which she hopped back to avoid, then rushed in and drilled two punches into his stomach and a palm heel strike to his face that snapped his head back. He snarled, getting really sick of that particular strike.

Going with the strike, he flipped backwards to land on his feet, then ducked as she swung another fierce punch to where his head should have been. He struck upward with his foot, using his teacher's favorite technique to his now vulnerable opponent but Helena proved to be more agile than Caliwone could have ever thought.

In what seemed like slow motion, she moved to her left as his foot struck up and grabbed his leg. With what seemed like minimal effort, she lifted him off of the ground and threw him in the direction of the pyramid.

Just as Caliwone regained his balance in the air, Helena appeared in front of him and drilled a perfect side kick into his stomach. With bone shattering force, Caliwone hit the pyramid and went through it clear to the other side. Noventa was waiting for him and as he flew out, she lifted both hands above her head and slammed then down hard on Caliwone's chest.

The ground cratered as Caliwone was drilled down into the Earth before coming to a halt. He coughed and spat blood before sitting up and looking to the distant light of the sky from where he had entered.

"You just going to sit there or are you going to come out?" Helena called down to him from the hole. "I'd be glad to bury you here if you prefer."

Caliwone snorted. If that had been her best shot, which it should have been, he wasn't going to be losing here. She was strong, no doubt about that, but he could take much worse. Standing up, he concentrated his energy. The ground erupted up as Caliwone expanded his energy in a brilliant display before rising up through the debris, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Helena rose in the air to match him, the familiar smile still on her face. "I have always wanted wanted a chance to fight you like this," she said, a gleam in her eye. "Ever since I found you, I wanted to prove that I am better than you, I just never had the power that you so casually commanded."

Caliwone's eye twitched and the assumption that his power was casual. "I don't care," he said. "You wanted a chance to fight me. Here it is."

Noventa smiled a little more. "There's a saying here on Earth," she said. "'Hard work beats out talent when talent doesn't work hard'. I have been working hard to become the best and the strongest this world has ever seen and now I am going to prove that beyond a shadow of a doubt that I can beat you."

Caliwone said nothing. Was she really this naive? He readied himself again, a new plan forming in his head. Perhaps, if she had been training specifically to fight him, he would be able to surprise her by doing something entirely unique. A grin spread across his face. "Let see if you can really succeed."

Caliwone vanished, reappearing behind her and flipping backwards to bring his right foot down onto her left shoulder. She simply lifted her left hand and caught his booted ankle without even turning to look. Cocking back, Caliwone kicked with his other foot to the back of her head.

She tilted her head to dodge, then spun herself around and punched Caliwone square in the jaw. He flipped backwards and tried to counter with a kick which she dodged. He fired a blast with his right, using the attack to cover his movements. She deflected it and, sensing his movements, turned in time to block another attack.

Caliwone cocked back and head butted her as hard as he could. She rocked back from the blow and they both clutched at their heads for a moment.

"What the heck?" she complained, pulling her hand away to see if she was bleeding.

"That really wasn't smart," Caliwone said, wincing slightly. He never guessed it would really hurt that much.

"You idiot," she said angrily.

Caliwone smiled to himself slightly. All he had to do was keep pushing her...

He blocked as she came in, and blocked again as she threw a kick. She reached over with her free hand and grabbed him by the shirt front. Caliwone's eyes widened as she hurled him back down to the ground. She reached back and fired a blast of energy that Caliwone was just able to avoid.

Caliwone landed and jumped back as Noventa crashed down where he would have been and leapt at him again. Caliwone faked a sweep that didn't fool her and slammed his fist into hers. The shockwave shattered the ground. They each cocked back a leg and kicked. Their legs collided, forcing the already broken ground to sink below them.

Caliwone grabbed hold of her leg and brought his elbow down, intending to break it but she blasted him in the face, forcing him to reflexively let go, then kicked out his knee. Before he could stand up from his one kneeling position, she kicked only hard enough to snap his neck back then, using his knee as a support, stood herself there and round housed kicked his neck.

Caliwone flew sideways and skidded on the ground then pushed himself up to his feet, grateful that she had not paralyzed him with that attack. He tilted his head to the side to stretch it. She flew in at him full speed. Caliwone didn't have time to do anything more than jump. She flew underneath him, skidding in the air as she turned back to him as Caliwone reached back with his right hand and pitched his Sphere of Destruction down onto her.

The red sphere crushed down and came to a sudden halt. Caliwone floated back a little as the sphere slowly reversed direction. Noventa held the ball of energy in one hand, floating into the air with it above her head.

Damn it, Caliwone thought, gritting his teeth. I thought I had her.

"I think you dropped this," Noventa said, clearly getting a kick at saying something so cheesy to the great Saiyan. "Here you go." She through it at Caliwone.

He raised his hands to catch his own attack but before he could bring it to a halt, Noventa blasted her own energy into the attack, detonating it.

Caliwone was flung backwards by the force and crashed into the pyramid again. He slammed into a wall that brought him to a stop. His clothes had torn from the attack, leaving his shirt a tattered remnant of what it had been and his pant legs where now considerably shorter than when they had started out. He ripped the last of his shirt off and stood up.

He looked up and was not the least bit surprised to see Helena floating in the room with him, her hands resting on her hips. "Are you ready to give up?" she asked.

"A Saiyan never gives up," he said. "You should know that."

She chuckled slightly. "You keep saying that I am a Saiyan," she said, "and you're partly right. I was never raised on the Saiyan home planet, I do not carry your sense of pride. The only thing that connects me to you is the blood that runs through our veins."

"So then why seek me out?" Caliwone asked, spitting blood. "Or are you just following orders?"

She snorted. "Please. I sought you out because I wanted to fight you. Slade was able to point me in your direction and his goals for me happened to coincide with mine."

"So you owe him no allegiance?" Caliwone asked. "Interesting."

"Let's just say I have paid him back for what he has done for me," she said. "Now there is nothing left that I need him for."

Caliwone said nothing, just looked up at her floating easily in the air and breathed heavily. He let his aura blazed, lighting up the darkened hallway.

Helena grinned again. "Did you catch your breath?"

Caliwone rushed forward sinking his fist deep into the wall as she dodged. She kneed him hard in the stomach and brought an elbow down on his back hard, bouncing him off the floor and spun hook kick into another wall. Caliwone clapped his hands together from a kneeling position as Helena rushed in and placed both hands flat on the floor. Blue light burst up from the ground and caught Helena. He clapped his hands together once more and, as the light of his first attack faded, through his hands forward and fired his Burst Rush.

She burst out through the pyramid, landing on the ground just as Caliwone exploded out of the pyramid, his right hand engulfed in blue electricity. Caliwone jabbed at her chest as fast as he could and came to a sudden halt as Helena reached up with her left hand and grabbed his wrist. He had been right to believe she was strong. Against all his struggles, he could not budge another inch toward her.

"You had better be careful," she said as the blue electricity faded from his hand, expired. "That could have killed me."

Caliwone growled, ignoring the blood that ran down his forehead. "That's the point."

Helena smirked. "Do you want to know what your weakness is?" she asked conversationally.

Caliwone tried to pull his hand back from her iron grip. "What's that?"

She let go of his hand. He jumped back from her, trying to gain distance and messaging his hand as he tried to get the blood circulating in it again. Her leg crushed into his right arm, the sound of bones shattering prominent. Caliwone's eyes widened in shock, his vision blurring slightly. He could still see Helena standing where she had let him go but even as he watched, she faded as though it was an after image.

Then the pain hit.

He screamed as she removed her foot from his awkwardly bent arm and fell to his knees. The placement of the break and the unclean fracture cut into tendons and nerves and causing pain to flare out of control and forced even the great Saiyan Elite to the ground. Noventa looked down on her enemy. She reached down and took Caliwone's right arm and twisted.

Caliwone screamed again and Helena drove one foot into Caliwone's face to try and shut him up. She stood up and looked down on Caliwone. "You are so predictable," she said with contempt. "I cannot believe you could ever have been labeled as a genius. Look at yourself. You are beaten and by a girl, no less." She smiled down at him. "Have you figured out your weakness yet?" All Caliwone could do was snarl through his cries of pain. "Ever since you landed here on Earth you have had the same flaw. Even after the Justice League took you in, I waited for the day you would correct that mistake but you never did."

"Get to the point," Caliwone growled. "Ego? Is that it? Pride?"

Helena laughed. "No, much simpler than that. It' your right arm. I don't think I have ever seen anyone more dominant handed than you. Every one of your attacks involves your right hand. Without it, you are as helpless as a fruit fly. Look back. Your Burst Rush, Sphere of Destruction, Buster Rifle, Dragon Twister. And yes, your arrogance has much to do with it. It never occurred to you to seek out your own weaknesses, did it? You were so over confident in your own abilities that you never thought it worth your time."

Caliwone glared up at her but he knew she was right. It was his arrogance that kept him from achieving his full potential. "Damn it."

Helena raised a foot. "I told Slade you were no match for me. Oh well." Putting the full strength behind it, she stomped down hard.

Caliwone closed his eyes, prepared to die in anger and bitterness but something reached his sense's. At the last second he rolled away.

"Getsuuga tenshou!"

The ground between Caliwone and Helena exploded in blue light. Helena leapt back as Ichigo charged in and swung his massive blade down. Helena lifted her left arm and blocked the blade with her bare forearm. Ichigo flew back in the air as she swung her arm. "BANKAI!"

Ichigo raced in again, this time his solid black Zanpakutou swung with incredible speed. She dodged several slashes, then blocked another, and finally caught the blade bare handed.

"Come on," Helena said.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

Yusuke's signature move hurtled in from seemingly nowhere. Helena released Ichigo's sword to block but Ichigo swung again, forcing her to grab his Zanpakutou again. She lifted her free hand and with a hard swipe, knocked the blast to the side where it released its explosive energy in the trees.

Helena pulled Ichigo closer before sending him flying with a reverse side kick, then jumping over Hiei as he flashed in with his katana. Kuwabara dropped in with a yell as his Spirit Sword slashed. Noventa dropped to the ground and palm heeled Kuwabara hard enough for him to hit the ground and not move again.

Under her feet, a plant burst upward, its tentacles and maw reaching for Noventa. She leapt back to avoid it and lifted her hands above her head and fired a blast of energy that disintegrated the plant.

Ichigo rushed back in, his movements so fast that he seemed to be in multiple places at once before striking. Kurama ran forward, no longer the red, fair haired boy, but silver and sleek. The fox ears and silver tail of Yoko-Kurama, his true demon form, giving him the power and control to raise a plant so vicious that Ichigo had to retreat. Its tendrils waving, the plant locked onto Helena and spat fire.

Hiei slowly unwrapped the bandages around his right arm, revealing the dragon scar that he had acquired when perfecting his technique. Calling on the depths of Spirit World, Hiei ran forward. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

A dragon of only the darkest energy burst forth from his arm, its scream afire with venomous rage that consumed its master struck as Helena dispatched with Kurama's deadly plant.

Yusuke ran over to Kuwabara as Helena leapt into the air followed closely by Hiei's dragon. Yusuke took aim, pointing his index finger like a gun. His inner power condensed at the point and fired a bullet nearly the size of a large city block.

The dragon struck Helena from behind as Yusuke's super charged Spirit Gun came in from the front. For a moment, light and darkness collided creating a gravity that nearly lifted the unconscious Kuwabara off the ground toward it until, with a flash like a nova, they exploded.

Yusuke shielded his eyes until the light faded. Noventa couldn't be seen even as the smoke cleared away. Yusuke gritted his teeth even as Ichigo landed next to him.

"I don't see her," Ichigo said.

"Don't say we beat her, at least," Yusuke said. "I can still sense her, even if she is trying to hide it."

"I cannot locate her, even with my Jagan eye," Hiei said, indicating his third eye on his forehead. "She appears to be shielding her location."

Yoko-Kurama turned around slowly, surveying the area with his sharp fox eyes. "If she is not in front or behind," Kurama said, "it stands to reason that she must be above us."

They all looked up.

"Anymore wise suggestions, Kurama?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"No, Kurama is correct," Hiei said. His Jagan eye was glowing as he stared into the sky. His eyes opened wide. "Kurama, shield us!"

Without question, Kurama slammed his hand on the ground and sprouted a tree that curled over them to protect them as high in the sky, Noventa fired a blast of energy that blew apart into a rain of energy that blew through Kurama's defense, blowing the group back.

Caliwone rushed upward toward Noventa, his own tail wrapped around his shattered right arm and holding it tight behind his back. Helena rushed him, blocking a punch with her right hand and planting a knee into his stomach. As he started to fall back to Earth, Helena grabbed him by the hair and placed her right hand in front of his face. Smiling tightly, Helena blasted Caliwone point blank in the face, sending him hurtling toward the ground. His golden hair faded into black as he lost consciousness and his body went limp as Helena raised both hands above her head and fired a blast of dark red energy down.

As Caliwone hit the ground, the ball of energy sank into the ground on top of him and the five other heroes before exploding, cratering the Earth for miles around. Helena smiled as the red light bathed her as she floated above the destruction, sensing that none of those she fought where left on this Earth. In a blaze of gold light that paled in the red beneath her, Noventa flew into the sky and back to Slade.

To be continued...

This girl is powerful!

She really knew what Caliwone's weakness was other than pulling his tail. He never even had a good chance to show us all he had learned in Other World, has he...?

Two more chapters guys until the conclusion of Book Three.

I need a poll guys. Shall I give Dragon Sagas its final send off with Book Four or simply end it at chapter 25?

Leave me a REVIEW with your answers

Hope your Thanks Giving was good!

The Dark Prince


	28. Chapter 23 Special: Bayville Secrets

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**This chapter is dedicated to Nightwatchers' Sunknowngirl**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 23.5: Bayville Secrets******

"Blob, really, do you ever change? I mean honestly, pizza from the couch?"

"Hey, lay off, Pietro," Blob said, half bent over from picking up the slice that must have been several days old at least. "Just doing the world a favor, leavin nothin behind."

"Oh, trust me, Blob," the silver haired speed demon answered, "your behind will be seeing that shortly. I'd give it, oh I don't know, ten minutes." Blob's large belly rumbled unsettlingly.

Todd Telansky hopped into the room in the manner that pointed toward his toad like abilities. "Hey, yo, so check this out. You know this is Mystiques' old place, right? Me and my little bupsy where looking around downstairs and we found a secret passage way to somewhere."

"And how exactly did this happen?" Pietro asked.

"Wanda's powers kinda slipped a little," Toad said, showing no embarrassment at all. "She accidentally threw me into the wall, yo."

"Right," Pietro snorted, knowing the relationship between Toad and his sister was rather one sided, even after all of these years. "Accidentally."

"What's in there?" Blob asked, the pizza somehow vanished from existence.

"Well," Toad said, tapping his fingers together nervously. "That's the thing. We were kinda hopin that we could, you know, avalanche it open."

Blob's jaw dropped but Quick Silvers fast tongue was quick to answer. "Forget it, Toad. Who cares about that loser, huh? Do you even remember what he did to us?"

"Yeah but that was a while ago. Maybe he's, you know, calmed down." Toad looked hopeful.

"Yeah, right," Pietro said, turning around and walking casually into the empty room that they called a kitchen.

Toad thought hard for a second as Blob sat back down on the couch. "Maybe a bomb," he thought to himself, trying to find another way into the secret tunnel. "Maybe Boom Boom..." He shuddered, deciding against that idea.

"If you really wanna get in there, I'll bust it open for ya," Blob said.

"Really?" Toad asked excitedly.

"Sure thing," Blob said. "Not like we got anything else to do."

They headed back down to the basement where Wanda waited, arms crossed and her natural bad attitude prominent as she scowled at Toad. "Look who's come to help," Toad said, laughing nervously.

"Whatever," Wanda said from her leaning position against the wall next to the hole and hardened rock like wall she and Toad had found. She stepped back out of the large man's way as he took a running start and slammed full force into the opening. The force shook the house to the foundation, causing dust and dirt to fall from the ceiling in large patches.

"Who, hang on a second, Blob," Pietro said, racing into the basement as Blob stepped back for another run. "You want to bring the whole house down on us?"

"What do you suggest, Pietro?" Blob said, sounding confused.

"I don't know," Pietro said, resting his hands on his hips. "Maybe something more subtle that won't bring the house crashing down on us." He gained a thoughtful look. "I wonder..." He stepped forward and ran his hand along the hardened material. He pulled his hand back a hair and with speed vibrator saw, he drilled the wall. Bits of hardened rock flew in all directions as he drilled his way into the rock.

"Ow!" Pietro yelled after a moment, shaking his hands painfully. "That really hurts."

"Just go find Lance, Pietro," Wanda said, irritation touching her tone as she glared at her brother.

"You go get him," Pietro countered. "Between him and Domino, you would need your luck to even get close without getting killed."

Wanda growled. "Just DO it, Pietro."

Pietro sighed heavily, even as Wanda glared lightning bolts at her brother. "Alright, fine. But if I get killed, I'm coming back for you."

"Whatever," Wanda said.

Lance Alvers kicked his legs up on the coffee table in front of him. The abandoned home that he and Domino had taken refuge was a definite step up from that run down trash heap the Brotherhood had lived in for so long. Even Mystique had eventually abandoned it as a lost cause.

Light filtered through the window across the faded hardwood floors and white drapes. Other than that completely out of place furniture that he had brought in, the place was completely empty.

"I swear we need more stuff," Lance complained. "All this cleanness needs to be grunged up for it to feel like home."

"The point of living in empty buildings is for no one to know where we are," Domino said in the tone of voice that said how much of an idiot she thought Lance was. "Adding unnecessary furniture would kind of defeat that purpose."

"I'm just saying," Lance said, dropping his booted feet to the floor with a thud. "No need to get snippy."

Neena Thurman straightened suddenly as a buzzer went off on her hip. "We have an intruder."

A wind whipped up out of nowhere inside the room, swirling fast enough to pull the seat out from under Lance and swing them wildly around the room.

"What the heck is this?" Lance shouted through the wind. He could see Neena reaching for her weapon on her hip but the wind seemed to pluck the weapon out of her hand of its own accord.

Pietro skidded to a halt, twirling Neena's weapon around one finger. "He guys, long time no see. So, tell me honestly, did you miss me?" He said it all in a fast string of words that took Lance a few seconds to sort out into anything understandable.

"You," he said, standing up and lifting his hands. The ground beneath the house trembled as the walking Richter scale reached out with his powers.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy," Pietro said, holding up his hands peacefully. "See, look." In a blur of speed, he darted over to Neena, deposited her weapon in her hands, and speed back to his previous spot. "I just want to talk."

"Oh really," Lance said, lowering his hands but keeping up his glare. "What do you want?"

"Just a favor between friends, that's all," Pietro said.

"Between friends?" Lance hollered. "We cut that rope a long time ago."

There was the click of a gun being cocked behind Pietro and he knew that Neena was pointing her weapon directly at him. "Look, Toad found some weird rock in the basement of Mystique's place and we just need you to crack it open. You can have your share of whatever is inside."

"And what if there isn't anything inside?" Lance said, not wavering a bit.

"Come on, Lance," Pietro said. "This is Mystique we're talking about here."

"And would Mystique really leave anything of value in that dump when she left it?" Lance countered.

"Good point," Pietro said, "but aren't you even the least bit curious what's behind that rock?"

"No," Lance said. "You can forget it, and you can forget where you found us."

"Ok, ok," Pietro said, sounding slightly dejected. "I told Wanda you didn't want to have anything to do with us. By the way," he said as he moved to the door, "Blob wants to know, are you two dating or something?"

"OUT!" Lance and Neena shouted together. "You should know better than that," Lance yelled as Pietro ducked behind the door as if their words could physically harm him.

"I didn't think so but I thought I'd ask." In a blur of wind, Pietro was gone.

"What's behind that rock isn't Mystique's," Neena said, holstering her gun. "When I left the X-Men and joined the Brotherhood, I noticed that part of the wall had been recently replaced."

"How recently?" Lance asked.

"Days old," Neena said. "I could tell by the coloring and over the next few days, it got darker until it matched the rest of the wall." Neena glanced over at Lance. "Someone hid something behind that wall, and it wasn't Mystique and Magneto's been on that island the government gave him for that whole Brainiac misunderstanding. Genoshia, I think he's calling it."

Lance sighed. "So then I crack it open. Then what?"

"That depends what's inside," Neena said. She disappeared inside her bedroom and came out with her prized weapon. "Let's go check it out."

"Hey, look who showed up," Blob said as Lance and Domino walked through the door.

"Shut up, Blob," Lance said as he followed Domino down the steps to the basement. Wanda, Pietro, and Toad were waiting. The basement was not well lit but even so, the strange rock that Pietro had talked about was fairly obvious.

"Hey, Lance," Toad said nervously as he and Domino came to a stop in front of the rock. "What's up?"

"Yeah, Toad," Lance said distractedly. "This is it?" he asked Domino uncertainly. "Doesn't look like anything special to me."

"It's not suppose to," Domino said, running a hand along the rock. "Go on. Bring it down."

"Carefully," Toad muttered.

Lance didn't even bother to look at Toad as he reached forward and rested both palms on the stone. A single ripple passed through the rock before the ground and walls began to tremble as Avalanche pushed with his powers until, with a cloud of smoke, the wall collapsed.

"Wow, way to go," Pietro exclaimed, jumping up and high fiving Toad.

"What's inside?" Blob asked as he and Wanda both peered in questioningly. Nothing could be seen inside the dark hole, only more dust clouds and stale air.

"See anything?" Pietro asked. "Wanda?"

Wanda raised a hand to light the hole with her powers but there was a sudden noise. All paused in silence as they looked harder into the hole. There was another sound.

"Wanda?" Pietro asked. She raised her hand again and allowed light to illuminate the hole.

"What on Earth?" Wanda asked in horror.

Toad screamed a high pitched scream as some sort of eye or camera poked out at them. It seemed to consider each of them for a moment as if analyzing each of them before reaching out with fast moving tendrils.

"Look out!" Lance yelled as he ducked. There was a loud crack like thunder and the eye exploded. The tendrils fell limp to the ground as Domino lowered her smoking rifle.

"What is it?" Toad whimpered from behind Wanda, who for once didn't seem to notice the proximity to Toad. "Is it dead?"

"I don't think it was ever alive," Domino said, now crawling over the thing. "I think it was some kind of machine. Look, here's an access panel-" She cut herself off with a gasp. "I don't believe it," she said.

"What is it?" Toad asked as if he didn't really want to know.

"This looks like sensor equipment but I've never seen anything like this," she said. "This thing could have been monitoring us even through the rock and what's worse," she paused as if to just be sure, "this lettering is alien…"

To be continued...

What the heck? What a time to find this outstanding discovery. What could this mean for Earth and its heroes? Or is this some left over artifact of a past race, alien or ancient human?

Stay tuned and the secrets will all be revealed in Dragon Sagas: Book Four!


	29. Chapter 24: Revived Hope

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 24: Revived Hope******

Slowly, Caliwone opened blurry eyes. His right arm throbbed in pain but even as his groggy mind came to realize this, he could feel the pain fade. The source of the relief was unknown to him but even his strength was returning at an extremely unnatural rate.

His arm twitched once, his hand curling into fists reflexively. Despite his surprising recovery he was feeling, he still felt weak and that was something that Caliwone was not accustomed to. It was strange, really. The last thing he remembered was falling to the ground as the woman laid the final blow against him and the others.

He strained his eyes but they were still not working properly. All he could see was blue skies and dark figures moving around him, shapeless. Slowly, murmurs could be heard as if the volume around him was being turned up. Where was he? Was he dead?

"...ought I'd see this day," a voice said. It was familiar. Yusuke.

Caliwone tried to sit up but something was resisting his attempts. He tried to form words but only groans made it out. He squeezed his eyes closed as he tried to fight the binding source, fears of the underworld trying to drag him down with spidery hands but he felt something run down his cheeks. He paused in his fight. Tears?

His pause was just long enough for whatever it was to flatten him on his back.

"Hey, relax, man!" Yusuke cried, struggling to keep the Saiyan down.

Caliwone blinked again, his vision clearing. Men and women, all wearing black kimono's stood looking down at him. On his right, the captain of the Soul Society's healing squad, Captain Unohana, smiled down at him as she continued to heal his shattered arm.

"Please, remain still," she said, somehow managing to look pleasant and terrifying at the same time. "Or I won't be able to fix you properly and you will spend the rest of your life as a mame and in excruciating pain until the day that you die."

Caliwone swallowed and turned his head away to cover the motion. "What happened?"

Quivers and murmurs passed through the group of Shinigami as Caliwone swept his eyes across them. Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of Squad Ten of the Soul Society, stepped forward. "The battle you all fought did not go unnoticed in the Soul Society. We could all feel your power all the way here."

"There are reasons that Shinigami of the Lieutenant rank or higher have their power's severely restricted in the living world," Matsumoto, Hitsugaya's lieutenant, said. She stood nearly twice the size of the short and young looking Captain, her overly endowed chest nearly bouncing off Hitsugaya's head. The young captain tilted sideways casually, completely avoiding contact with the lightly bouncing bosoms.

"Our powers are limited so that we do not adversely affect the living world and offset the balances," she continued. "Long ago, there were several people on Earth that had grown so powerful they could nearly rip apart the barriers between our worlds." She shuddered at the thought of the living intermixed with the dead.

"In any case," Hitsugaya said, giving his lieutenant an almost cold look, "the powers of the seven of you fighting raised enough flags that the Captain-Commander felt he had to intervene." Hitsugaya gave Ichigo a sideways look. "The Captain-Commander says to consider our debt for your help in the recent attack paid."

Ichigo nodded. "Thank you," he said.

"That still doesn't explain what happened, shrimp," Caliwone said, then winced hard as Unohana tweaked his arm on the steaming Hitsugaya's behalf.

"Captain Yamamoto ordered a gate to be standing by in case of the need of a fast escape," Kuchiki Byakuya said in his dull monotone voice. "We used that to safely transport you into the Soul Society before you were all killed."

"Then get me back," Caliwone said, standing as Unohana finished treating his arm.

"What are you talking about," Hiei asked, impatience in his voice. "She almost killed you last time you fought or have you already forgotten that minute detail?"

"You forget, I am a Saiyan," Caliwone said, turning his back to the group. "When I recover from a near fatal defeat, I grow stronger, more powerful than before."

"And you really think that you now compare to her in any way?" Yusuke asked pointedly.

"Watch your mouth, Urameshi," Caliwone growled, glaring over his shoulder at the kid.

Hitsugaya sighed, closing his eyes and wished for patience. "Perhaps there is another option for you," Hitsugaya said. "Helena, the Justice League, and the X-Men all believe you to be dead. Maybe this is an opportunity for take a closer look at what needs adjusting in your fights."

Caliwone snarled again but this shrimp had a point. "And how would you suggest I go about doing that?"

Toshiro sighed again. "Koenma, current ruler of Spirit World, wishes to see you. Perhaps he may prove enlightening."

Yusuke groaned aloud. "I knew it. That squirt always has to get involved." He turned to Hitsugaya. "Listen, I'd love to go and all but I sort of have a death sentence here in Spirit World."

"We are well aware," Hitsugaya said evenly, glancing coldly in Yusuke's direction. "In light of the current situation on Earth, King Yama has rescinded the death mark."

Yusuke sighed. "Fine, let's go see him."

"I see you managed to do very well for yourself," Slade said as Helena walked into his base. "I take it you have eliminated all the threats?"

"They're dead," Helena said with a pleased smile. "Caliwone was no match for me. Neither were those friends of his."

"Excellent," Slade said, smiling behind his mask. "That leaves only one more road block before us." Slade clicked a button and large monitors that spaced themselves around the room all flickered and Superman's picture filled all the view screens. "Do you know who this is?"

Helena gave Slade a look that said all too clearly what she thought about that question. "Of course I know who Superman is."

"Good," Slade said. "It would seem that your memory truly has returned."

"Yes, it has," Helena said. "I remember everything now. All that I was before you found me, and what you have helped me achieve." Helena seemed to stand straighter, looking down at Slade. "I have repaid you for what you have done for me. I'm not going to follow your crazy dreams anymore."

Slade turned slowly, his one eye glaring coolly at her. "So that's it?" he asked, his voice totally calm. "After all I have done for you, after all the work I put in to make you who you are today, you are going to leave without looking back?" He chucked slightly. "Do you truly believe that is possible?"

"Why not?" she asked. "You have always relied too much on loyalty. Too much with your precious Robin and you can see how that ended."

"We had an agreement," Slade said, the faked amusement gone from his voice now. "You would clear the path for me in return for my favor and that which I granted you."

Helena shook her head. "I will kill Superman and uphold my part of the agreement, but I will do it for my reasons, not yours." She shrugged, a little uncomfortably. "'You beat Caliwone and Superman. Leave the rest to me,' I believe is what you said."

Slade snarled silently behind his mask but did not allow any emotion to leak into his eye. "I have invested millions of mine and Luthor's money into this project," Slade said. "Even if he did not fully know what it was. I cannot allow you to simply walk away."

Helena shuddered at the coldness in his voice. Even though he could do her no harm, she could not help fearing his wrath. "I'm sorry."

There was a sudden buzzing in the room and all the monitors that had been showing Superman abruptly changed into a security camera view of several League members trying violently to break into his hidden lair. His eye searched the group. The Teen Titans, Shayera Hol, Batman, and Green Arrow. His eye narrowed even further. Green Arrow...

"We will discuss this further after this little intrusion has been dealt with," Slade said, turning to Helena. "If you would be so kind, my dear?"

She shook her head. "I will not take your orders or fight your fights any longer."

"I see," Slade said. He brushed past her and headed for the entrance the heroes were trying to break through. "You will stay here until I return then."

The door slid closed behind him, his mind rapidly thinking through different scenarios as to how his base could have been located. Did they follow him or Helena? Highly unlikely.

There was an echoing thud as Slade managed to enter the largest section of corridor between the door and the command room. From his hip he pulled out his collapsible staff. By itself in its collapsed form, it was no longer than a foot long but with the press of a button, it would extend to nearly six feet, a preferred weapon of his that had the added advantage of needle point tips. He placed both hands behind his back, considering. Perhaps Helena had been correct. He had failed with Robin, and failure was inexcusable. He would have to erase that failure permanently.

Footsteps could be heard padding down the hallway, growing louder and louder until the heroes burst around the final turn and came face to face with Slade. They all skidded to a stop, drawing weapons while Slade remained perfectly still. "Welcome to my lair," Slade said, his voice cool and mocking. "How did you ever find it? Was it you?" he asked of his former apprentice.

"No, it wasn't," Nightwing growled. "An inside source. He's corrupt and bald. Give you six guesses who it was."

"I see Luthor could not be trusted after all," Slade said. "An interesting side note. Not that I ever trusted him completely."

"You were using him?" Shayera asked, her mace held ready, alive with sparking electricity.

"Of course," Slade said. "His funds were essential in the beginning phase."

"What was your purpose behind the release of Doomsday and Apocalypse?" Batman asked. "To gain information on us?"

"Come now, Batman," Slade said, shaking his head disappointedly. "All the information I need on your group I already have. Not even Luthor knows you better." His eye shifted to Arrow, seething quietly. "Isn't that right, Oliver Queen?"

"You're nothing but scum, dirt bag," Arrow said.

"Now, now," Slade said, pushing his anger further. "Language."

Arrow tried to launch himself at Slade but Batman put a hand out to stop him. "If you already know everything, then why release them?"

"Mere distractions," Slade said. "To keep you guessing while my true motives remained concealed. That is the ultimate goal for any secret operation, after all." He leapt forward, taking the element of surprise to send Shayera and Beast Boy flying. He managed to land one solid hit on Cyborg before both Batman and Nightwing each struck with staffs of their own.

Slade eyed the two carefully as he stepped back and began battling the two of them. They were still perfectly in sync, despite the long years of partially made up history between the two. He felt almost envious. That was the teamwork and reliability he had strived to produce, with himself in Batman's place.

He raised his staff to block both men as they each struck down. Pushing back, he managed to force them to take a step back and whirled the staff over his head. The two counter almost instantly, forcing Slade to block twice before he could respond. In classic form, he struck high, then low, then holding only one end of the staff at its end, he struck viciously.

The tip of his staff cut across Nightwing's chest, drawing blood that leaked its red stain over the blue styalized bird before smoothly getting a grip in his staff again. From his boot, he reached down and threw two knives at the others to keep them out of it. One just grazed Beast Boy's leg, spinning him to the ground in surprise and pain, the other sinking into Cycborg's body.

He blocked again as Batman ducked low and Nightwing jumped over and struck. He kicked at him but Nightwing's agility allowed him to dodge the blow. Spinning quickly, Slade ducked and swatted a pair of arrows out of the air and managed to give Green Arrow a slightly sardonic look before his attention was forced back to what remained of the Bat-clan and blocking a strike at his back, then bringing his staff in front once more to block an attack there.

The two regrouped and struck in unison again, forcing Slade to block them both. Black light wrapped itself around the center of his weapon as he struggled to hold them both off and snapped his staff in two. He spun away from his two adversaries and pitched one end of his staff at Raven as she reached forward to use her black magic again. The sharp end of his staff sank clean through her left shoulder and into the wall behind her. She screamed in pain as Beast Boy scrambled over to her and tried carefully to remove the staff.

Cyborg blasted his cannon narrowly missed as Slade leapt onto Starfire's back throwing her off balance and to the ground as he parried Shayera's mace and then kicked Nightwing away. Landing, lightly, he grabbed a bull Beast Boy by the horns and with a roar of effort, spun and threw him bodily into one of the walls.

"Hey, Slade! Remember this?"

Slade turned his head to the right just enough to see who had called his attention. He had just enough time to see Green Arrow steady his aim with a true arrow held in the bow. The tip was slightly discolored as if rust or blood had soaked into it a long time ago. It was the same arrow that had taken his right eye away and his eye widened in horror. The next instant, the arrow had been let loose and sank itself clean through Slade's mask and into his right eye socket.

He howled in pain, dropping the other part of his staff as he fell to his knees. Reaching up, he ripped the arrow from his socket, adding more of his own blood to that which was already there.

"This time, Slade, we are done," Arrow said as Nightwing slammed down his staff onto the back of Slade's head and darkness consumed him.

"We searched the rest of his base but there was no sign of the other Saiyan," Shayera said as she sat with what was left of the founding members. Batman's chair still sitting unoccupied. "Wherever she went, none of our sensors could track her."

"It's not surprising, really," J'onn said. "After all, it was Caliwone's Saiyan energy that prevented us from locating him. It would only seem reasonable to assume the same for her."

"So what now?" Flash asked, rubbing his head through his red mask. "I mean, if she killed Caliwone..."

"There is no evidence of that," Superman said.

"There's no evidence of anything," John said. "There was nothing left at all."

"I find it difficult to accept that Caliwone is gone after all we have went through," Diana said, "but we have to accept the facts as they are. Maybe we did miss Caliwone but what of those kids he was with? I doubt that we could have missed them."

Superman sighed. "Find a way to track his energy. We have all of his test examinations still, don't we?"

"Yes," J'onn said.

"During those tests we were monitoring his powers, right?" He got another affirmative. "Find a way to track his energy from that. I'll get Ray to help and see if I can't drag Batman out of his cave." He looked around the group, his eyes hard but also the saddest, except for maybe Shayera's. "Once we find her, I will bring her to justice."

For the third time, Caliwone found himself standing in front of the giant gate that guarded this dark castle. Clouds swirled gently past their feet, floating just above the lightning shaped path, obscuring it from view. Caliwone remained still in front of the enormous door as Yusuke reached over and pushed a very Earthly looking buzzer.

"Yeah, what do you want?" a loud and obnoxious voice bellowed. "Look, I am very busy. Lots of paperwork you see..."

"Shut yer yapper, pacifier breath," Yusuke cut him off. "It's Yusuke and company. You know, the ones YOU invited up here."

"Oh, Yusuke," the voice said. "I didn't recognize you without that horrible attitude of yours." There was a pause while Yusuke ground his teeth together. "Come on in. I trust you remember the way to my office?"

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke said sourly. "If I can't, then we just have the fox sniff you out."

The giant steel hinges groaned under the weight as the huge gates slowly swung open. The group of six entered into the darkened castle, their steps echoing in the overly large corridor as if it had been built for a giant. Small torches sprang to life as they walked, helping to illuminate the high ceiling, then snuffed themselves out as they passed.

They walked for another few minutes, allowing Caliwone's mind to try and imagine what this Koenma really looked like. Images of monsters and Lavardian Slugs crossed Caliwone's mind. With the size of this castle, it was conceivable, after all.

They came to a stop in front of a large double door. Caliwone narrowed his eyes, instinct subtly raising his power level slightly as the doors opened.

"Move! Lord Koenma needs to sign these release forms."

"Out of my way. This requires Lord Koenma's immediate attention!"

At least a dozen Ogre's of various colors were rushing around the large office carrying tall stacks of paper as they narrowly avoided head on collisions with each other . It was chaos.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding when you told me about this place," Kuwabara said, his head turning in all directions as he looked around. "It's like some sort of other worldly stock exchange!"

Yusuke ignored his friend with brotherly disdain. "Hey, Koenma! Not to interrupt your busy work life or anything but we're here."

"Yes, I can see that." A young man of average size walked casually through the chaos. He wore a blue royal shirt with gold pants and a red scarf with the letters "Jr" on it. In his mouth, seeming inseparable from him, was a blue pacifier. Caliwone openly gapped.

"Yusuke," Koenma said, nodding to Yusuke and Kurama. "It sure has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Koenma," Yusuke said, nodding back. "You're looking all grown up today."

"Of course," Koenma said. His eyes drifted over Ichigo and then came to a stop on Caliwone. "We are entertaining honored quests."

Yusuke's hand swung out of nowhere and bonked Koenma square in the face. With a pop and cloud of smoke, the young man that had stood previously before them was transformed into a mere toddler. "Cut the crap, Koenma. Let's get serious for once."

"Why'd you go and do that for?" the toddler Koenma hollered.

There was a snickering sound. Caliwone was struggling to keep his expression serious, but seriously, a toddler ruler? The corners of his lips twitched. How pathetic, he thought, almost feeling disgusted with himself. Childish. That thought almost made him break out into full laughter, the pun completely unintentional. Luckily, Ichigo's laughter covered his own amusement.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ichigo roared, pointing at Koenma. "You use to take orders from a toddler? How ridiculous is that?"

"Pipe down, moron," Koenma said. "I may look like a toddler to you but I am well over one hundred times your age and by far the oldest one here."

Caliwone recovered his composure. "Really?"

Koenma looked up at Caliwone. "Well, except maybe you."

Caliwone cocked an amused eyebrow. "Anyway, what did you want with us? Maybe change your diaper?"

"That's it, you rude alien," Koenma roared, trying to leap at Caliwone but Yusuke easily restrained him. "Put up your dukes!"

Caliwone snorted again as Kurama leaned over his shoulder and whispered to him. "I am glad to see you loosening up a little."

Caliwone turned his head to glare at Kurama but the young man's smile was so sincere, that Caliwone simply returned his attention to Koenma.

"The reason I have called you all here is really quite simple," Koenma said having calmed down and cleared the room of Ogre's. Only one blue Ogre remained, standing just behind Koenma. "There are several things you all need to be aware of. Firstly, the plans of your Justice League friends. As we speak, they are trying to construct a device capable of detecting and tracking yours and Helena's Saiyan energy signature. As of right now, they are several days away from any kind of practical solution.

"I know what you are going to ask next," Koenma said, holding up one tiny toddler hand. "Helena has left that man's, Slade's, employ. As of right now, her motives appear benign. Like you, she seeks challenges and right now, Superman is probably her next target."

"Great. So let him handle things. I mean, it is his job," Kuwabara said.

"Hn," Caliwone snorted. "At her level, I don't think Superman could even win against her." A thought struck him. "Do you know where she came from and why she is so powerful?" he asked. "I never could sense her before recently."

Koenma looked down at his note pad. "From what little information we could gather, it would seem she is only half Saiyan. We have gotten in contact with your two dead Saiyan friends. They have experienced something of the sort before. They call it 'Mixed Blood Power'. Somehow, Slade has found a way to fuse your Saiyan DNA with this human girl."

"That does explain quite a lot," Kurama said. "Their energy signatures are identical, not just similar."

"Isn't it true that during your imprisonment in that human facility, one of the doctors was doing research on fusing human and Saiyan DNA?" Hiei asked.

Caliwone nodded, folding his arms. "And shortly after that, Slade stole all of my physical energy and blood."

"It would seem Slade's been planning this for some time," Kurama said. "Ingenious, really."

"I'm sure," Caliwone said coldly to the fox.

"I mean that in only the kindest ways, of course," Kurama said, smiling nervously.

"In any event," Koenma said, "this girl seems to have quite the advantage over you." Caliwone remained silent.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Yusuke said. "Any more useful information?"

"I have a question," Ichigo said, stepping forward. "You commissioned the Spirit Detectives, right?"

"That is correct," Koenma answered.

"Then why is the Thirteen Court Guard squads still active?"

"Oh, that," Koenma said. He reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a standard television remote. Pushing a button, a large television screen descended from the ceiling. "It's the latest model," Koenma said excitedly. "It was a present from daddy."

"Great, just what the shrimp needed for his four thousandth birthday," Yusuke muttered. "Just get on with it."

"You are no fun," Koenma said. "Very well. As you know, there are three different plains for Earth. The Living World, Spirit World, and Demon World. The Spirit Detective dealt more with the ancient race of demons and plots or interactions by them or humans in Living World. The Shinigami deal strictly with the dead and Hollow's. Of course Hollow's are dead souls. That is why they cannot interfere in Living World affairs where Spirit Detective's can."

"So who is the current Spirit Detective?" Ichigo asked.

"There is none," Koenma said sadly. "After my blunder with Yusuke, my father pulled the plug on the whole Spirit Detective program." He whimpered slightly. "I guess the only good news about that is that with Yusuke's help, he managed to make an agreement with Demon World to leave the Living World be for the most part." He sighed deeply. "Many years ago, demons and humans lived together on the same plain. That is where many of your human stories derive but my father sealed them away in their own plain."

"I see," Caliwone said, looking thoughtful.

"In any case, we have a few days before anything major happens. If we are lucky, a few weeks," Koenma said, sitting back down in his chair. "I suggest you use them wisely."

"Unless, of course, Helena finds Superman," Hiei said. "Did that ever factor into your calculations, Koenma?"

"It did and we can only hope that doesn't happen at this point." Koenma sighed. "That's the problem with heroes. Always rushing in to try and help."

"I think we all know some of that variety," Kurama said, glancing warmly over at Yusuke. "Some may consider that to be a strength."

"I must go," Caliwone said abruptly. "I have something that I must do."

"Yes, I thought you might," Koenma said. "For our sakes, I hope it is effective. No matter how benign she seems now, she may prove to be a very large threat."

"Me too," came a voice from one corner of the room.

"I figured you would be nearby, Kakorate," Caliwone said, his eyes sliding to where the other Saiyan came over. "You know what I must accomplish, don't you?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Goku said. "If we put our minds together, I'm sure we can do it in a week."

"Let's go then."

Goku put a hand on Caliwone's shoulder. "See ya guys later!" With a flicker, the two Saiyans vanished.

"Who the heck was that?" Yusuke asked.

"He is arguably the most powerful warrior in all of history," Koenma said. "He is a Saiyan that lived on Earth over six thousand years ago and a personal friend of my father ever since he had my job."

"Weird," Yusuke said.

"My prince," Caliwone said as he knelt down in front of Vegeta. "It is time I completed my training."

"Is that a fact," Vegeta said, crossing his arms and smirking. "Did your last humiliation finally bring you to your senses?"

"A long time ago," Caliwone continued, ignoring the jab, "Kal-El and I fought a creature known as Doomsday. During that battle, I reached a new plateau but I was not yet strong enough to maintain the power it granted."

"I see," Vegeta said as Goku sat quietly to the side.

"I know I have the potential to go further beyond my current bounds and I need your help to do that."

"Very well," Vegeta said after a moment. "But if you wish to ascend to the level of Super Saiyan 2, then there are a few things you need to be aware of."

"It's ready, Superman," Batman said without bothering to look up as the Man of Steel walked onto the Watch Tower's bridge. "We're about to begin."

"Go ahead," Superman said.

With a hum, the newly installed sensor equipment started up. A map of the upper hemisphere over Europe appeared on the large monitor, first showing a geographical view then the traditional map that showed boarders and plains along with city and street names.

"This device is directional," Batman explained as Superman opened his mouth. "We built it quickly and this was the fastest way to get at least something up and running. We will only be able to search the areas directly beneath us. Both Ray and Arrow are helping me develop a better design but I don't know if that is even going to be possible."

"At least we can see something," Superman said, clearly not happy but his usual farm boy positivity kicking in. "Good work and thank you, Bruce."

"Don't mention it," Batman said, walking through the sliding door that would take him to the hanger. "Ever."

Superman couldn't help a smile; same old Bruce. He turned back to the monitor, intent on watching until this new Saiyan girl showed up no matter how long it took.

"So it's working," Shayera said sadly, walking up next to him with John and Wally.

"Just finished," Superman said without looking at them. He knew how close Shayera and Caliwone had been and he couldn't bear to look at her. When the news had hit the Watch Tower that Caliwone and his little group of friends had been killed at the hands of the Saiyan girl, Shayera had barricaded herself in her room, not even letting John inside for the better part of a week. Not even Flash's comical personality or practical jokes which always managed at least a chuckled from the woman had any effect on her. Despite his persona of being the comic relief of the Justice League, the Flash had always been the conscience of the team. Seeing a friend in pain, especially Shayera, he tried to be the most optimistic, even if he over did it a bit.

"With Slade finally in prison, thanks to Ollie, she is really the only major threat left," John said. "We need to take her down as soon as possible before it's too late."

"It's already too late," Shayera muttered, her mind flashing back to the Xavier Institute and message she had brought to Kitty. She shuddered.

"Agreed but the faster we take her down the less people are likely to get hurt," Flash said on a rare serious note.

"My only problem is that we haven't heard a single peep from her since the incident," Superman said. "What is she waiting for?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shayera said. "Don't you remember what Caliwone has said to you? What he has always said when a fight is involved?"

"It's in his gene's to fight," Wally said. "He fights because he truly enjoys it. He used to say that he couldn't resist the challenge."

"And who is the only challenge left?" Shayera asked pointedly.

"You think she is waiting for me?" he asked incredulously.

"I would bet my mace on it." Shayera said.

"Superman," a technician called out to him before he could answer Shayera. "There is a call for you. He says he is Lex Luthor."

Superman sighed. "I'll take it in the conference room," he said and the four Leaguers made their way to the private room.

"Yes, Lex," Superman said coldly. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much," Lex Luthor said as his face appeared on a holographic screen. "I just wanted to offer to you my congratulations on capturing Slade."

"An agreement is an agreement," Superman said. "Besides, we were coming for him anyway."

"Of course," Luthor said. "How is the search for Slade's Saiyan friend?"

"We have a few leads," Green Lantern said, stepping in. "We have everything under control here."

"I'm sure, but if you are certain, then there is no need for me to offer you my help." Luthor smiled smugly as he caught Shayera's startled reaction. "Perhaps some kind of sensor equipment that could locate that Saiyanness?"

"We already have one," Superman defensively.

"Really?" Luthor said in mock surprise. "With the help of Batman and the Atom, no doubt. Tell me, how did they get past the directional problem?"

Superman blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I ran into a snag a while back," Luthor explained. "My device could only find the Saiyan energy when it was pointed directly at it. Since then, I have found a way around that little restriction but I was just curious to know how the great Batman managed." He put on a little smirk that showed he clearly knew how the one Batman had built had run into the same problem. "But of course, I have been working on mine for much longer."

Superman hesitated for a moment. "What do you want, Luthor?" Superman said, clearly hating each word.

"Nothing," Lex said. "Consider it my gift to you as old friends."

Shayera could practically hear Superman's teeth grind. "We'll get back to you," she said and hung up on Luthor.

"I know what you're all going to say," Superman started out, "but if his device actually does what he says it does-"

"This is Luthor for flippin' sakes!" John roared. "I can't believe I am even seeing you think about this."

"You know he is going to want something in return," Flash said. "Maybe down the road but he is going to want it sooner or later."

"But if it works," Shayera said, "maybe it will be worth it."

"Are you serious?" John said. "Do you guys even realize that you would be letting Luthor help out twice?"

It was obvious that Superman was having major internal struggles but despite this, he set his jaw. "I don't care."

Flash's jaw dropped. "I know you guys are hurting," he said sympathetically, "but listen to yourselves."

Superman reached forward and called Luthor back. "Let's do it, Lex."

To be continued...

I'm so excited! I have been waiting a long time to see the next level of Super Saiyan! But what is the warning Vegeta has and is the price too high for Caliwone, whatever it is?

And will he be in time to stop Superman from fighting and possibly losing to Helena? Or will he be able to beat her after all?

Only one more to go until the conclusion of Book Three!

Special thanks to Kobez2.0 again for the beta and thanks to all you loyal readers!

I hope I am doing at least a decent job of separating all the characters from all the different series; I know there are a lot of them. If you have any questions about characters or series, feel free to ask me!

Alright guys, the final chapter will be out next Friday. See you then.

The Dark Prince


	30. Chapter 25: Ascension

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 25: Ascension******

Caliwone gasped for air as he knelt on hands and knees over the blood spattered ground. Never had he experienced a training regiment more exhausting or strenuous than the one he had just completed, but the sheer power...

"Do you see now why I warned you first?" Vegeta said, standing over the worn out Saiyan. "It's maddening. But you must prevail."

"I don't understand it," Caliwone growled, more at himself in frustration than at his prince. "No matter how hard I try, I cannot stop."

"You must learn control," Vegeta said angrily. "Without that, this whole lesson is meaningless."

"Yes, my Prince," Caliwone said, attempting to stand up wearily. "One more go."

Vegeta snorted. "Why don't we start with standing straight? Go on and recover your strength. There is no use in pushing yourself into death at this point."

"One more go," Caliwone stated again defiantly and taking his stance.

Vegeta smiled and crossed his arms. "Then go," he said. "No point in trying to talk you out of this, I see."

Caliwone roared as he gathered what remained of his ki, forcing the golden glow out of his body and bleach his hair. His voice strained as he tried to push himself even further. Veins grew along his temples and his eyes grew bloodshot as he refused to be denied. His hair managed to grow a few inches as if his own power was pushing at his roots until, with an explosion, Caliwone ascended.

"Good," Vegeta said, his arms still crossed. "Now stay right where you are. Control it. Do not allow it to control you."

Caliwone let out a very animalistic snarl and turned slowly to look up at Vegeta, who simply sighed. Caliwone launched himself at Vegeta with speed unparalleled, even when compared to himself just a week ago. Vegeta leapt back with a burst of gold of his own as Caliwone took a rage blinded swipe at him, roaring with sick glee at the prospect of battle, before rushing forward to follow.

Caliwone punched for Vegeta but his fist was caught in Vegeta's powerful grasp. Before Caliwone could react, Vegeta stepped close and drilled a punch deep into his stomach.

Consciousness came flooding back into Caliwone as his body reverted back to normal and he fell to his hands and knees again, spattering blood to one of the few remaining clear patches of today's training grounds.

"Take a rest," Vegeta said evenly. "We will continue this lesson in a few hours, once you have recovered."

Caliwone angrily slammed a fist into the ground. Why could he not control himself? Every time he ascended, he lost all control, consumed by blind rage that wanted nothing more to fight without reason. Was there something wrong with him?

Vegeta walked away from Caliwone as he could see the questions and frustrations racing across his mind. Questions about himself, and very shortly if left alone, about his integrity.

"What's happening to him?" Goku asked as he dropped down to watch Caliwone next to Vegeta.

"He is trying to gain control of the second level of Super Saiyan," Vegeta said. "It is a difficult road."

"I never experienced anything like that when I first made it," Goku said. "Gohan struggled a little bit but he never lost control like that."

"That was due in large part to you and your half breed son's nature," Vegeta said contemptuously. "For a true Saiyan it is much more difficult. We are naturally a brutal race and have lived among our race that way and we thrive on the challenge of combat. We are taught that power is everything that matters and that one proves their greatness by destroying, not protecting. The ascension magnifies these traits. Even you and your half-breed son underwent a similar change; your lust for a true test of your power is what made both of you toy with your opponents, even if your caring nature still shown through. I am sure you remember my transformation. Even I lost control for a time, returning to my darker days."

"I thought that was because of Babidi's mind control," Goku said curiously.

"In part," Vegeta said, "but the wizard had far less to do with it than you know."

"Oh," Goku said, sounding both intrigued and cheerful. "I never knew that."

Vegeta spared him an annoyed look. Six thousand years of knowing him and Kakorate still managed to be an annoyance. "There is a decision that only he can answer. I have done my part for this transformation, the rest is up to him now."

"Alright, Superman. The modifications are done," Steel said, not sounding at all happy that he was installing one of Luthor's idea's in the Watch Tower, even if Superman had refused to allow the device Luthor had created to be brought up and modifying Batman's. Batman himself had refused to help, which had added several days extra delay to the job. "Want us to start it up?"

With a nod, Superman watched as a three dimensional projection of Earth appeared on the large screen, then rotated around as the device scanned for Saiyan energy. After a few moments, a single red dot flashed near Miami, Florida. After another moment, the picture zoomed in, routing the image from other orbiting satellites.

"Scanner is indicating she is currently on Miami Beach," Steel said.

"Sounds like a dream spot to me," Black Canary remarked, folding her arms and glancing ruefully back at Arrow.

"I'll take you to the Bahamas', pretty bird," he cooed, smiling and touching her chin. "I think you and I have had a long overdue vacation coming."

"Order an evacuation of the area," Superman said, striding toward the transporters. "Get me down there, J'onn."

"Be careful, Superman," J'onn said as blue light washed over the Man of Steel.

Helena leaned back and closed her eyes as she allowed the warm Miami heat to warm her and the ocean breeze to lightly touch her with cooling salt water. Screams of laughter from kids and the whiz of Frisbees over head drifted past her, but she didn't care. This whole atmosphere, after being trapped in Slade's hideout for the last two years of her life, was like a dream. She felt like she could stay there forever.

She stretched, noticing several guys not too far away admiring the way her green bikini clung to her curves. She tilted her sunglasses down and winked at them, who all quickly turned away, embarrassed, and pretended to be doing something else. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes again.

Behind her, several security teams rushed down the beach, apparently trying to evacuate everyone. Helena looked out toward sea, trying to see if a hurricane or something was coming. Seeing nothing, Helena sighed and sat up as everybody else ran back to the city. Reaching down, she grabbed her pants and put them on. Before she could reach for her shirt, a dark shadow fell across her, part of it fluttering about like a cape.

"Sure took you long enough to find me," Helena said without looking back.

"I am just glad I was able to find you before you did any damage," Superman said.

She turned, snorting. "Please. If I had wanting to blow something up, I had almost two weeks to do it," she said, bending down and grabbing her shirt and a hair tie. She reached up and put her hair in a pony tail, feeling slight satisfaction in seeing the Boy Scout blush slightly while she did it. "Do you mind if I put my shirt on before we get started?"

Superman gulped once before motioning her to proceed. She pulled her green shirt on and straightened her hair.

"What is it that you want, then?" Superman asked as Helena crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You obviously want something, otherwise you wouldn't have killed Caliwone and those others," Superman responded.

"I guess what I meant was 'isn't it obvious'?" Helena answered. "I just wanted to see which of us is stronger." She lifted her arms to either side. The sand under her feet swirled around her as she raised her power level.

Before he could move, Helena was directly in front of him. He hadn't seen her even move and even as he watched, the sand that had lifted and swirled around her was only now reacting to her movement, creating a trail along her path of travel. He doubled over as she drilled a punch into his steel stomach then was slammed onto his back as she brought a knee into his face.

Sand flew everywhere around them as Helena put a foot onto the 'S' on his chest. "Hi," she said, grinning. "My name is Helena."

Superman grabbed her foot and shoved, trying to send her flying but she back flipped and landed lightly on the sand. "Oh, come on," she chided. "Take a joke."

Superman gritted his teeth. "Alright," he said. "Tell me if this is funny." Twin red beams of light lanced out from Superman's eyes. Helena lifted her left arm quickly and blocked the heat vision with her forearm.

Smoke rose from her arm as Superman returned his sight to normal. Helena glanced over at her scorch marked skin coolly then shook it to stop the smoking. "I'll have to be careful of those," she said. Her expression became suddenly more serious.

"Good," Superman said. "Now let's get this over with."

A hand rested gently on Superman's shoulder. "I will face her."

Superman turned to see Caliwone standing next to him as the gates to the Soul Society, invisible to Superman, closed and disappeared behind him. His jaw dropped open as Caliwone stepped forward. His tail waved in a motion that seemed to indicate extreme excitement. Despite his last defeat, he seemed eager for a rematch.

"I thought you were dead," Superman said, still not really believing Caliwone's return. "We all thought you were."

"So did I, at first." Caliwone said. "Luck seems to have favored me this time."

"What happened?" Superman asked, then shook his head. "Never mind. We'll talk about that after we beat her."

"I will be fighting her alone," he said.

"Ha!" Helena crowed from where she stood. "What makes you think you stand anymore of a chance against me? I know that when a Saiyan recovers you come back stronger than before but there is no way that your recovery made you that much stronger."

"No, it did not," Caliwone agreed. "But I will still beat you this time."

"Caliwone, remember when we fought Doomsday?" Superman asked. "You refused to let me fight alone. Now the roles are reversed and I won't let you do this alone either."

"Please," Caliwone said.

Superman felt his jaw drop again. Please?

"For your own safety," Caliwone said. "From me."

Superman's jaw worked for a moment, trying to decide what to do, then settled with merely nodding. "I won't be far if you need me."

"Thank you, Kal-El," Caliwone said, surprising the Man of Steel twice, "but I will not need it."

The sand around Caliwone's feet swirled for a second then blew away from him as Caliwone transformed, pushing his power to the limits of his Super Saiyan state without ascending further. The ground trembled beneath them slightly, like an aftershock of an Earthquake.

"You are definitely stronger," Helena said, setting her stance. "But you still fall far short of the mark." She transformed as well, the hair tie snapping off as her red hair turned blonde.

They moved together, launching themselves at each other in the same instant and their forces collided. Sand blew outwards from the shock wave that rained sand gently into the ocean sea. Helena was just as fast and strong as he remembered but he had not been hailed a genius for nothing. Having fought her once, Caliwone knew where her favorite strike areas were, the direction of her attacks, as well as her dodging abilities. But just because he was able to predict her movements did not mean he could dodge or block them all.

Caliwone spat blood to the side and smiled as the two flew back in order to launch a new offensive. No matter how powerful Kal-El was, there was nothing more satisfying than fighting another Saiyan.

They struck again, their fist flying faster than the eye could see, blocking, countering, and blocking all in perfect form. On the edges of the beach, people had flocked back, ignoring the police baracade that had been set up and none caring for their safety in order to watch two martial arts masters battle it out.

Caliwone hit the sand and moved quickly as Helena landed hard on the sand where he had just been. He slid back, struggling to keep his balance on the sand at such high speeds but managed to raise his right leg up just in time to block a kick from Helena's left. Spinning himself expertly, he swept Helena's other foot out from under her. With the shifting sand so unsteady, Helena fell but before she could hit the ground, she planted one hand down hard and flipped herself away.

Caliwone tore after her and punching for all he was worth. Helena simply forced herself to fall back onto the ground to dodge, kicking Caliwone in the stomach with one foot as he started to flash by, then kicking him under the chin with her other before rolling back. Caliwone back handsprung for his recovery before vanishing, leaving an after-image in his place.

Helena smirked then dodged to her left just as Caliwone's left hand flashed above her right shoulder. Reaching up, she grabbed it with her left hand and elbowed him square in the ribs before throwing him back down to Earth. Before he could reach there, Helena appeared behind him just as he recovered. As he turned to face her, Helena back handed him across the face hard enough to spin him like a top before driving a round house kick into his ribs again. Relentlessly, she spun and backfisted him, then struck him in the chest that sent him crashing through sand and into breakers of the ocean.

He rushed back to her as Helena jumped higher into the sky and was the first to launch an energy offensive, blowing huge holes in the sand. Caliwone weaved skillfully through the destructive blasts back to her, drilling a punch across her face as she swung a foot around that practically took his head off. He landed back on the ground as Helena fired another blast, this time into the air above his head.

He raced toward her just as the single blast became many, all arrowing in at him. Without seeing a way to dodge, he curled in on himself to try and absorb the impact. Reigniting his aura as he fell back, he took off over the ocean, leading her away from the land and people. He split the sea with his passage, sending giant tidal waves falling in his wake. Helena was faster, swinging around him and crashing him deep into the ocean near Port Royal and the chain of islands.

Caliwone regained his balance under the water, easily holding his breath as he looked around for Helena. Not seeing her from any frontal view, he forced his body back as Helena came at him from underneath. Despite the heaviness of the water, Helena's speed was incredibly quick but Caliwone had found ways to overcome this handicap.

His aura expanded around him, pushing the water away from his body. This technique was great, but only for short periods since he had not brought any extra air down with him so the vacuum he was creating put extra stress on his body but it allowed his movements to be much faster.

He blocked several strikes from Helena before he was able to strike back but again, Helena used her superior speed to dodge the attack, vanishing from sight and struck him hard from behind. Blood burst from Caliwone's mouth and into the water he was still forcing back, the strain from the vacuum doing more damage than good but still managing to keep air in his lungs.

At about this time, all manner of sea creatures began circling around the two, giving them wide birth but making their presence known. As Helena hit him again, a huge creature with triangular fins and a mouth full of teeth arrowed in and tried to take a bite out of Caliwone. He easily dodged the agile creature and pointed a hand at it but before he could fire, Helena rushed in, forcing Caliwone to allow the creature to live.

Above the water, Superman floated, watching with some degree of amazement as the battle deep beneath the surface caused the water to bubble and boil. Not too far in the distance, the shores of Port Royal were slowly filling with curious people, attracted like curious kittens to the phenomenon occurring off their shores. He moved to fly over to them and have them evacuate the area but Helena flew out of the water just a head of Caliwone, who had apparently been thrown out of the water.

Helena tried to strike again but Caliwone blocked the attack blindly and managed to counter, hitting her hard enough to send her flying in Superman's direction. Setting his jaw, Superman flew forward and tried to bull rush her in the back. She saw him coming and deftly back flipped over him and drilled both foot into his back, sending him crashing into the ocean.

Caliwone fired a shower of energy toward Helena who deflected and destroyed each blast as Superman re-emerged from the water. "I told you not to interfere, Kal-El," Caliwone said as he rushed in to fight Helena again.

"Sorry for trying to help," Superman said irritatedly, wiping water from his eyes.

"Good," Caliwone said as he blocked punches and kicks.

"You really ought to pay attention to me," Helena said, blocking one of Caliwone's kicks and palm heeling his face. "Besides, you need all the help you can get." She sent him flying with a blast to his stomach that shredded his blue shirt. The water split beneath him again as he careened backwards and crashed into the island. The people on the shore broke and ran as the ground shook from the impact.

Helena looked over at Superman who watched her angrily but did his best to respect Caliwone's wishes. She smirked at him and slowly flew casually over to the island, letting the water swirl beneath her feet.

The dirt was still settling as Helena floated over the sand and into the harder rock of the uninhabited portion of the island, but even though Caliwone himself could not be seen through the cloud, his golden aura managed to pierce its concealing nature.

Helena landed and waited patiently for Caliwone to emerge, noting to herself that Superman had landed quietly out of the way. The place they were in, barren of living creatures but decently filled with plant life, was a decent enough place to fight. She would have preferred a barren dessert arena but whatever.

The dust finally settled and Caliwone was standing tall. Blood was pouring down his face and body but it seemed not to bother him at all. "You may choose to believe this or not," Caliwone said, lifting a finger and flicking some of the blood away, "but I was hoping that I would not be resorted to this."

"This is the part where you tell me you've been holding back, right?" Helena scoffed.

Caliwone did not smile or smirk, seeming to truly regret his decision. "Kal-El," he said at last. "Please help the League evacuate everyone on this island. I don't care about your trivial laws."

Superman looked as if he didn't understand. "You mean transport them?"

"If the people here wish to continue living, then yes," Caliwone said. "Unless you have a problem with that?" his question directed toward Helena.

"Go ahead," she said, shrugging. "I'd prefer not to have any distractions or casualties."

Superman put a finger to his ear. "Watch Tower, I need a mass transport of people on the island I am currently on. Have Metro Tower assist. I am going to help with evacuations." He looked back at Caliwone, his expression resolute, then flew off toward the major city and airport.

"Watch Tower, I need a mass transport of people on the island I am currently on. Have Metro Tower assist. I am going to help with evacuations."

"Roger that, Superman," Shayera said. "What's going on down there?"

"The short version? Caliwone is back and fighting Helena, the Saiyan girl," Superman said. "He just asked me to clear the island."

Shayera felt he knees almost give out beneath her. "Cal's alive?"

"Apparently," Superman said. "He's gonna tell us the story when he wins."

John put a hand on her shoulder from behind. "It'll be alright," John said, smiling at her. "My money is on Caliwone to win. If he asked Superman to clear the island, he must have something big planned."

Shayera shook her head to clear it. "Alright Superman. We will start the evac."

"Thanks," he said and the comm. clicked dead.

"Metro Tower, this is Shayera," she said. "Prepare evac of civilians from the coordinates I'm sending you."

"Roger that," Mr. Terrific said on the other end. "Commencing teleportation."

"Are you satisfied?" Helena said with a smile as both parties could clearly sense the energy of the teleportation. "Now show me this ultimate weapon of yours."

Caliwone smiled slightly, resigned. "You truly are a Saiyan, risking it all just to see a stronger power."

"Or just calling your bluff," Helena said.

Caliwone sighed again. He could feel Kal-El gaining distance from the island. "Very well."

Caliwone crouched, his aura winking into place around him as he raised his power level. He took one final breath before pushing past the Super Saiyan's limitations. His muscles, already impressive, grew a little larger. His blonde hair grew another few inches, becoming much more defined. His bangs lifted up, becoming rigid and leaving only one long bang stretched out over his forehead.

He yelled as he strained, every muscle flaring in pain. The island itself trembled in fear as Caliwone's power reached new heights. The Earth at his feet cracked and cratered under the immense pressure of his power. Energy sparked around him as his power literally darkened the sky above them, drawing in dark clouds from every direction and with a final burst of blinding gold, Caliwone finished his transformation.

Helena shivered once as his power washed over her senses. Unreal, she thought, her eyes wide. It...wasn't a bluff. This was on an entirely different level than I am.

Her body bent forward against her will and blood spewed from mouth. She looked down, confused. Caliwone was there, his right fist buried deep in her stomach.

She gasped for air as he slowly removed his fist and she fell to one knee, stunned just as much by the dramatic change in Caliwone than by physical blow. His eyes had changed. They didn't have the...human...look anymore. They were like ice, terrifying; full of hatred. She had been the one who had said that Caliwone should not have changed, to go back to the cold Saiyan he had once been. Now it would seem she would get her wish.

She leapt backwards as Caliwone viciously swung his right forearm down intending to severe her spine from the base of her skull. She stumbled a bit as she landed, holding her stomach.

Caliwone didn't give her the chance to recover. He rushed forward with astonishing speed but Helena was up to match it, if not his strength. One thing she had always prided herself on was her speed, even before Slade. She blocked a kick and a punch then took a hit to the side of her head. She reeled from the blow, stunned. That was all the opening Caliwone needed. Without any sort of hesitation, Caliwone brutally palm heeled her in the face that snapped her head back. Grabbing her spiked golden hair, he slammed her face down onto his left knee.

Blood spewed from her once more as Caliwone spun and hook kicked her across the right side of her head. She crashed through woodland and into the airport on the far side of the island. Helena coughed, shocked at the shear amount of difference in strength.

She forced herself up to her feet, gasping for air as the tell tale whistling sound of Caliwone's approach grew louder. She grimaced. Whatever this new level of strength Caliwone now possessed, it was painfully clear that she could simply not compete. Her speed, exceptional though it was, could not contend with his experience, his training, or his brute strength. Now all she could do was fight for her life.

She lifted her arms up and fired, hoping to at least slow him down or force him off course but he flew straight through it, and angry snarl the only sound he made before he plowed into her. She kept her footing, trying to bring him to a halt in mid air. His left hand snaked forward and grabbed her by her throat and squeezed. A small squelch escaped her lips as she fell to the ground with Caliwone atop her. She clawed at his hand, unable to breath. Caliwone lifted his right fist and slammed it down.

The ground shook violently, knocking over smaller buildings and setting off car alarms. Cracks appeared along the length of the runway. Not even birds now remained on the island, having all fled to the adjacent ones, either from the battle itself or from the dark brooding clouds that still remained over the island.

Helena swore as she leaped backwards out of the cloud of dirt that he had just created, wiping blood from several cuts across her forehead and out of her eyes. Out of the cloud of smoke, Caliwone hurtled toward her, his blinding rage nearly as terrifying as his speed. She braced herself, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to dodge. He passed right through her, like a ghost. Helena had just enough time for her face to register her surprise when he struck from behind, his super powered foot crashing into the ribs on her right side to shatter nearly the entire cage with the one blow.

She screamed incoherently for only a second before Caliwone's hand grabbed hers as it flailed about and pulled her toward him. This time it was his fist that struck in the same spot as his foot had, meeting even less resistance than before. Her aura flickered wildly as she nearly lost consciousness before she forced herself back. She knew that if she lost, she would die without question.

With a scream of pain, she forced herself to spin out of his grip and kick at him with all the strength she had left. Despite her pain, her training had been severe and the kick landed right on the mark, square on his nose but Caliwone didn't so much as even flinch from the attack. He reached up and grabbed her by the shirt front with his left hand and with his right, pounded her in the head.

She screamed as she both heard and felt her skull starting to crack. He struck again, and again, relentless like a savage beast before, with one final strike, the portion of her shirt that she was wearing tore off and she flew directly toward the center of the air port.

The traffic control tower blew outwards and collapsed to the ground as Helena was thrown through it and to the ground. She remained embedded in the ground where she had landed with no energy to move. Her shockingly red hair did a fair job of concealing the blood that was spattered into it. Her green eyes, no longer fully alert, watched Caliwone land in front of her. It might have been her imagination, but his eyes seemed to glow red in the clouded darkness.

He lifted a hand at her and she could feel him gathering his energy. She closed her eyes, resigned to fate. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't even muster the energy to smirk at her death. The ground shook again, this time as if a force far greater that Earth's gravity was pulling on it. All around the area, chunks of ground, none smaller than the size of a car, tore themselves free and floated unassisted in the air.

Red light glowed darkly in Caliwone's hand as he laughed unlike anything she had ever heard before. The pressure he was producing with his energy was astounding. Even if she was at full strength she wouldn't have been able to resist its strength. The clouds above swirled menacingly and spat lightning that struck the ground repeatedly, disintegrating portions of the floating rock on its way down. Caliwone gave one last roar of laughter and threw his hand forward.

Slowly and gently, with every increasing patter, rain started to fall from the darkened skies. She opened her eyes again, not bothered by the rain. Caliwone's hand quivered an inch from her face as he turned his face slowly up to the increasing rain, a hesitation she had not seen since his second transformation.

His golden hair seemed to sag slightly, his bangs returning to his normal Super Saiyan level, his hair shrinking, and his muscles become less strained. He closed his eyes as the rain began falling harder.

There was a flash of blue and a second later, a hand reached over and took Caliwone's hand, pulling it away from Helena gently. "It's alright, Cal," Shayera said softly, resting another hand on his opposite shoulder. "It's all over."

Caliwone didn't respond but his hair reverted completely back to normal. He opened his eyes and looked at Shayera as if he had no idea who she was.

"Shayera?" he asked.

"I'm here," she said.

He shook his head slightly and looked down at the still motionless Helena. "I am sorry," he said, sounding like he truly meant it.

Out of reflex, Helena spat blood to the side and watched as the rains carried it away. Through the clouds, Superman descended and landed beside Caliwone. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking concerned.

Caliwone snorted and turned away. "Concern yourself with her," he said, trying to walk normally away but limping noticeably. "Put her in one of those healing tubes I was in before."

"You mean, heal her?" Shayera asked. "What for?"

"You do not want her to die, do you?" Caliwone asked angrily.

"She does need to stand trial," Superman said.

"For what?" Caliwone asked. "Murder?"

"Yes," Superman started to say but then realized Caliwone's point.

"We could still get her for attempted murder," Shayera reasoned. "Consorting with known criminals, conspiracy, not to mention the destruction-"

"Just let it go," Caliwone said. "Besides, I would like another opportunity to fight her. Saiyan customs demands such an opportunity." He gave Superman an almost crooked smirk which Superman returned with a smile. "Will that be acceptable to you?" Caliwone asked of Helena. Tears ran down Helena's face, mixing with the rain but they could all see it and interpreted it appropriately.

"Superman to Watch Tower," Superman said. "Four to beam aboard."

"Three," Caliwone said. "I will not be joining you."

"Come on," Shayera said as Superman gingerly picked Helena's bloody body up in his arms. "For old times' sake. We'll get you healed up then you can go if you want."

"Besides, you never told us how you survived," Superman said.

**Epilogue**

Helena opened her eyes in the greenish liquid, reminiscent of the fluid Slade had had her in for such a long time. This time, however, it was Superman who stood outside her healing tank, arms crossed. Slowly, her mind cleared enough for her to remember how to get out of the tube and drop to the floor. She reached up to her mouth and pulled the breathing apparatus out of her throat, nearly throwing up in the process.

She was still wearing the swim suit she had been wearing before she had lost to Caliwone, though it had seemed to be a little worse for wear but still manageable.

Superman held out a towel for her to dry off with. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," she said, wrapping the towel around herself. "Handy little machine you've got there."

"It has saved many lives of the League," Superman said. "Including Caliwone's and now yours."

"So where does this leave us?" Helena asked. "I mean, what does this mean?"

"Caliwone has asked for your complete release," Superman said with a straight face. "I will make you the same deal I made with Caliwone a long time ago. If you agree to it, then I will honor Caliwone's request."

"And what's that?"

"You never use your powers to hurt anyone on Earth."

Helena smiled. "Of course," she said. "Who do you think I am? Unless they are evil people, I would never do such a thing."

Superman looked hard at her for another moment but he must have found some truth in her words. "Alright then. You are free to go."

Helena smiled warmly as she put on the clothing that had been laid out for her. "You know, this is the second time you've stood there and watched me get dressed," Helena said with a wink. "What would Ms. Lane say?"

Caliwone leaned back in his chosen tree, enjoying the soft night breeze that wound its way through the thicket of braches and thought back. He had learned much in his time with Vegeta, including how to ascend to the next level of Super Saiyan, though he did not much care for the transformation and the lack of control he had during it. But beyond that, Vegeta had sent him away with training. A little homework during this time of peace should another foe threaten him and this planet. Something 'to remember me by'.

The call of strange creatures floated into the night, creatures only to be associated with tropical jungles, so he had been told. This place had been a suggestion of Shayera's as a get-away that Caliwone would enjoy. As promised, rain seemed to fall frequently and without warning here.

He lifted a hand and looked at it against the moonlight. Something did not seem right. He felt as if a darkness approached from somewhere beyond this world. He closed his fist. If there really was such a dark force, he would be ready to face it. He regained his arrogant smile. He was a Super Saiyan, after all. There was nothing he couldn't handle and with the help of the Justice League, the X-Men, and even those kids from Japan, nothing could ever truly challenge this planet, could it?

Caliwone snorted and shifted his position in his tree slightly and gazed out at the moon and the night sky far beyond. After everything he had been through on this miserable planet, he would give his life before letting this planet die like planet Vegeta.

To be concluded in Dragon Sagas: Book Four...

Well guys, looks like Caliwone has survived yet again and the planet has been spared. In that time, has Caliwone made a new ally out of Helena or simply allowed her to live in order to challenge her again someday?

What of that strange machine the Brotherhood found? What effect will that have on the plot?

Answers will come for those of you who will follow through the final Book of Dragon Sagas!

Thank you all for your continued support! I hope to see you in both Book Four and in my other works.

Special thanks to Kobez2.0 for the incredible Beta-Reading for me and be sure to check out his works in the near future.

Also, be sure to check out the link on my profile page to see the comic being constructed for Dragon Sagas! Chapter 1 is finished and chapter 2 soon to be.

Lastly, you can "Favorite Author" me so you will get updates when I begin posting for Book Four sometime around April.

See ya soon and thanks for reading

The Dark Prince


End file.
